New Horizons
by NewGirl08
Summary: After two years in Braavos; Arya Stark returns to Winterfell for Robb's wedding. She finds herself in the middle of a business war between the main Houses. She has alliances of her own but are threatened themselves after rekindling her feelings for Gendry Waters. Modern GENDRYA and Sequel to 'The Strength is in the pack'
1. When You Were Young

**Hello FanFic Friends…**

**As promised here is the sequel for 'The Strength is in the Pack'. I will be updating every Friday so I hope you'll join me for the ride.**

**I think it's important to tell you guys that the chapters will have the name of a particular song that inspired me to write it so I urge you to listen to said song before or after you read (or both, whichever works for you). This chapter is named When you were young; a song of The Killers.**

**Remember there is a three year time jump but don't worry because all will be explained in due time. Also yes; Gendry will have his own POV's.**

***AGE: Arya will be 20 years old, originally I messed up with the boys age so bear with me and remember this is make believe land ;) Robb, Jon, Theon will be 24 and Gendry will be 25.**

**That being said; read on, enjoy and have a great weekend**

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

You can take the girl out of the north but you can't get the north out of the girl…

"Miss… please come inside! You'll freeze yourself to death!"—Said a security guard from inside the waiting room. She just shrugged and signaled to the no smoking sign while puffing her cigarette with dramatic flair.

She could tell why the guard was worried about her, I mean the temperature was below zero, she was outside by the sidewalk casually smoking a cigarette wearing denim short shorts, a black tank top covered with an asymmetrical shoulder sweater. She left Braavos completely unaware of the climate change.

After three years Arya Stark was back in Winterfell and it felt damn good.

Gradually she grew accustomed to the island heat but the cold winds of the north? They would never bother her, there was a snow storm brewing and it was as if it was welcoming her home.

After she left for Braavos University she never returned… At first it was because she really was swapped with homework but later well, she didn't see it as something necessary.

She never broke her promise so she talked to her parents and siblings regularly and by siblings she really didn't mean all of them.

She would hear from Robb and Sansa through her mother's phone calls. Robb was finishing on his business degree in Kings Landing and was set to start working with Eddard at Stark Industries not before finally marrying Roslyn Frey; the real reason for her return. Sansa was a sophomore in Kings Landing but she decided to take a break from her studies to spend some time at home; she still dated that little shit Joffrey Baratheon.

It was tough to keep in touch with Jon as he was over at the Wall at military school but Margaery kept her informed on the latest news. Yes; surprisingly those two were still a couple and Marg had actually become a good friend over the years. Filling her by phone on everything Stark or the latest Westeros gossip.

She did keep in direct contact with her younger brothers… Bran didn't follow Arya's footsteps by skipping grades and had just graduated from high school. He was going to study Psychology and was going to attend to college at The Neck so he could be close to his girlfriend Meera. Last but not least Rickon was 12 years old and raising hell, apparently he took over the title of wild child from Arya when she left and loved to play the part but still remained a sweet (a bit hot tempered) kid and liked sports.

Since they were all caught up in their own things nobody had seen Arya for three years although it's not as if Arya was easy to get a hold of.

The free cities were her personal backyard as she shifted around on a daily basis. When she wasn't busy with school she was either on a gravesite or simply scouting for new projects. She purposely avoided social media; she wasn't exactly a social queen so why spend her time reading what people ate or what movie they saw. She nearly killed Edric Dayne one time he posted a photo of her by the beach. Yes it was in the middle of the sunset and you could only see her silhouette but she was pissed, the main thing she learned from the House of Black and White was to preserve her privacy… well, not the main thing but you get the picture.

In the end the only people who had gotten to see Arya over the three year period were her ex boyfriend Edric and her father Eddard. Each came to visit whenever they could on official maters and stayed a little longer so they could spend time with her. Edric was now in full power of the Starfall Conglomerate which was now working hand in hand with Stark Industries handling their communications systems specifically (and thanks to Arya's work over the years) in the Free Cities… and her father? Well her father owned the damned thing and went to see her whenever he wanted.

If you want to ask what happened with Gendry? Nothing! After they said goodbye at the airport they never talked or saw each other again. She heard from him work related. After she left; Gendry went to study mechanical engineering in Storms End and was quite the rising star. Getting good grades and finding a job at Baratheon Corps. He still was a constant at the Stark Manor since he worked very close with her father.

She wondered how she was going to react when she saw him since he was the reason she left. She didn't hold it against him. I mean she was just a little girl with insecurities and borderline depression. Him ignoring her romantically was the best thing that could have happened, it made her go to Braavos, get her degree in archeology and she wouldn't have met her current boyfriend? Ex boyfriend? She didn't know, they were on a break and their relationship status was a little bit difficult right now.

So that is how Arya found herself at Winterfell Airport in the middle of the night.

She purposely said that her flight was canceled at the last minute so she could avoid the whole awkward greeting at the airport her mother had surely arranged. She booked the last flight home but what she didn't count on was the weather, it was the beginning of a snow storm so taxis were unavailable.

She could easily call Edric to pick her up but she didn't want to give him high hopes, the guy still held a torch for her since high school. She was going to have to sleep inside the airport but she didn't care. The airport floor was a 5 star hotel in comparison to some of the places Arya had been.

She decided to light a second cigarette out of boredom, she didn't smoke. It was one of those random things she picked out hanging out with so many different people.

She was lost in thought when a guy came over and asked if she had another cigarette when suddenly she was looking at the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life: Gendry's.

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

Shit, shit, shit, shit… I'm late!

I've missed her… again!

Fuck!

Gendry was currently reciting all the curse words he knew because he was two hours late to greet Arya at the airport. There's a storm coming so maybe her flight got delayed; he prayed to anyone who would hear him.

He lost track of time out of nervousness. He couldn't concentrate for more than five seconds knowing that he was going to see Arya today so he decided to help out some of the guys at a construction site over Torrhen's Square so naturally he immerged himself at work, lost track of time and now had passed his third red light speeding over to the airport.

Arya… damn saying her name felt even better now that she was finally coming back home.

He hadn't talked to her since she left for Braavos but he didn't blame her. He treated Arya like shit before she left just because he couldn't figure out his feelings for her. So after she left he only focused on his studies so he could become a man worthy of her. Someone with power, with money and he had done a mighty good job.

He had finished early his studies and was now working for Baratheon Corps surveying all of their work in the North and part of the Riverlands. Robert Baratheon was still a lazy drunk so his brother Stannis and Gendry held the company together. Eddard Stark kept his part of the bargain and Gendry was the liaison between both companies but only reported to him.

To say he was nervous to see Arya was an understatement, that was part of why he was so pissed off. Since he lost track of time he didn't have time to change so he was covered in dirt. In the past Arya never seemed to care when he would show up covered in oil from Tobho's garage but that was the thing! Would it be the same Arya? He highly doubted it.

Thank God!

He just parked his SUV in front of the airport when his cell phone finally charged to life, it died from the many times he checked the clock today. He had a couple of emails work related and a text message from Jon:

**Hey Bro! Arya's flight got cancelled; she'll be arriving home tomorrow. Come crash at the house JS***

Great, so I'm going to get a speeding ticket for nothing. Just what I needed. I could really use a smoke; He thought looking around for a cigarette but he didn't have any, his girlfriend a.k.a Hot Pie must have thrown them out. There was a chick smoking near the main gate; maybe he could bum one out.

Gendry got out of his truck cursing the weather. He loved the North, it became his home away from home but the cold? He hated it… As he started getting close to the girl he saw that she was pretty hot! She was a petite little thing, nice body, killer legs and a very smackable ass. I wonder if the face matches the body?

"Hey mind sharing a smoke?" HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!

"Gendry?"—

Of course it had to be Arya, of course she would have left as a cute seventeen year old and returned as a fucking sex kitten. Oh my God, take a look at her lips! I would murder an infant if I was offered to kiss her and were her eyes always this gray? There the exact same shade of gray as the snow stormed sky…How long have I've been staring?

"Arya?!" I need confirmation that this is not my mind playing tricks on me; Gendry thought.

"Hey! Long time no see…"—She replied with the most sexy voice he had ever heard in his life. She still sounded like Arya but more scratchy and deep sending direct waves to his penis.

"Yeah… What are you doing here?" Good boy Waters, keep the talk to a minimal since you can't remember how to form intelligent sentences. A frown covered her face at his question and right then and there Gendry decided that his life mission was to make Arya's face a happy expression zone.

"There's was a mix up with my flight. So I got here on the red eye. What are you doing here?"—She asked back puffing away the remaining of her cigarette. He was going to kiss Hot Pie for throwing out his smokes.

"Well I'm late. My cell phone died so I only just found that everybody left and you weren't supposed to arrive till tomorrow".

To that they both just felt silent. Arya casually is finishing her cigarette and Gendry shamesly gawking.

"So do you need a ride?" He asked as the oxygen went back to his brain. Arya Stark was a total knockout.

"I was just going to crash here for the night but it seems the Old Gods and the New have other plans for me"—

"Then let me take your bags M'lady" She just rolled her eyes at him.

She may be hot as a Victoria Secret's model but inside she's still my Arya. I still got a chance to make things right; Gendry thought feeling hope he hadn't felt in years.

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

I have spent hours in front of temples meditating, achieving the ultimate stage of concentration… but none of it was worth jack shit in front of Gendry Waters; Arya thought.

Of all the people she could have met of course it had to be Gendry!

What was the appropriate etiquette to greet the guy who you lusted after grand part of your life?

As he was loading her bags into his truck she took her time to check him out… it seemed that time only perfected the monument that was his body!

He was still freakishly tall and had ripped arms, his muscles had muscles. His jeans accentuated his toned legs, through his jacket you could admire his massive back and his plain t-shirt made you place a safe bet on a six pack. Let's not forget the face people, can someone call GQ? He had a devilishly sexy manly face currently graced by a two day kind of stubble. His hair was long; he had to constantly keep it out of his eyes that of course were the deal breaker.

"What happened to your truck?" She tried to keep the conversation light since she didn't know what to say.

"That old thing? I think it died the same year you left. I got this puppy with my first paycheck."—It was a big ass GMC Sierra and like every man; he was proud at his toy.

When they got inside Gendry immediately turned on the heater which Arya lamented. She knew it was the beginning of a snow storm but she still liked the weather. Gendry took off his jacket and she took off her sweater trying to act calm as she ogled Gendry's arms, imagining him holding her to sleep. What the…? Snap out of it Stark!

Neither of them said anything but the air was filled with excitement and some other thing she couldn't quite place.

"What?" She asked. Gendry was giving her side glances every now and them.

"Your hair!"—He said while tugging at her long pony tail.

"I don't think I have ever seen you with hair this long"—When she left for Braavos short hair was the best defense for the heat. But as time passed her hair became a reminder of her mother so she hadn't cut it since. That and that she had a mean ass dothraki on her back that would kill her if she cut it.

"I guess I needed a change from the drastic short style"

"Spikehead?"—He chuckled her old nickname.

"Oh my God it's been ages since I heard that!"

"Don't worry… there is no person in all the north that is going to look at you and remember that nickname. Believe me…"—He said but this time he didn't look at her.

They rode in comfortable silence. Gendry decided to put a song that talked about a girl who basically just sat waiting for her prince charming. A bit dramatic in the lyric department for her taste but it was a good song.

They were already at the gate of the house when Arya was debating to barge into the guest house and tackle Jon or go straight to bed for she was pretty tired from her trip. As if reading her thoughts Gendry answered her.

"I think Margaery is there so unless you want a very visual image of your brother and his girlfriend I think it's best to the skip the guest house and see Jon tomorrow"—

She only nodded and stared at her house. Home Sweet Home for the first time in three years. Inside was her family; a very eclectic mix of people that made her who she was.

It was past 1am, everybody was asleep so she made a beeline to her room amazed that everything was intact, exactly the same as the day she left. She felt odd, like in a time capsule. Gendry standing by the door only enhanced the feeling.

"Mixed feeling?"—He asked. God she loved his voice, it was so deep it gave her shivers.

"Sort of… just can't believe that it's been three years since I left. Being in my room, with everything in the exact same place, with you here? It feels like yesterday." She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

"Well it isn't. No one is the same person as three years ago Arya. You'll get the chance to see it firsthand tomorrow"—Gendry was going to say something else but at the last minute he shook his head, put his hands in his pockets and laughed. "Hey, If I'm still asleep when you get up make sure you wake me up. I don't want to miss the look on everybody's faces when they see you"—

"Am I that ugly?"—She joked with him while getting under the covers. She was too tired to change.

"Fishing for a complement Stark? Ugly…"—He muttered something else but by then he had closed the door and sleep had taken over her.

Tomorrow she would get reacquainted with her entire family. That was going to be interesting.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**Your opinion and support is always valued so remember to REVIEW – FOLLOW and FAVORITE.**

**Till next Friday**

**XOXO**

**New Girl.**


	2. I Predict a Riot

**ARYA POV:**

5 am alarm clock…

I'm on vacation, I should turn that off ; Arya thought as Fran Drescher's laugh refused to let her go back to sleep in favor of her usual morning jog.

Last night Arya finally came home, she didn't see anyone else other than Gendry so technically today was her first day in Winterfell. Ahh yes; Gendry. The guy she pinned for when she was a kid, damn he's hot. She normally woke up in a foul mood but who doesn't wake up with a smile on their face after dreaming with a pair of blue eyes and a whole lot of nakedness.

While at Braavos; Arya was accustomed to a daily 5 am morning run. Each day she would take a different route but on her way back she would always run through the market to eat breakfast. She was a healthy girl with a big appetite so after a run she would gorge herself with exotic foods and different spices.

Feeling well rested and not in the mood to stay in bed she decided to go on her run anyway, her luggage was still inside Gendry's truck so rumbling through her closet she found an old pair of running shorts matching them with a black sports bra so she was set for her run.

The house was silent with its occupants still asleep completely oblivious that she had arrived; only Gendry knew she was there so it didn't matter if it remained like that for a few more hours… She hesitated going to find Gendry; he did ask her to wake him up when she did but she decided against it opting to go on her walk and clear her mind.

Going outside the house and feeling the cold seep into her bones was magnificent, it seemed that home was feeling of comfort; one that Arya could only achieve between the hard winds of the North. In matters of seconds she was off in the direction of the far woods that led directly to the Godswoods where she felt truly free.

Let's talk about Gendry shall we?... You leave mostly because of him yet the second you see him again you take a train to Stupidville and dream of doing things with him that you should only be doing with your boyfriend? Get it together Stark; her brain chanted with every step she took. Arya chose to leave Winterfell! Some would say she ran defeated, yes; she did. But she came back stronger than ever! She was just a kid when she decided to leave for Braavos University driven by her social awkwardness, her family's preconception ideas of who she was and Gendry's constant rejection. The result? She was a young woman full of confidence with a mind of her own. Respected not by her name but her own self, with many friends she could trust her life with and with a boyfriend who adored her.

Yes Arya, remember that gorgeous guy you left slightly heartbroken back at Braavos. He loves you for your brilliant mind and spunky personality. Gendry is only a body; a spectacular mass of muscle and male beauty but still what's underneath? For all you know he's still the same ass that ignored you the second he found better company. Screw him! Purple is better than blue!

Six footsteps, coming in quick… She heard them before she could see them. Correction: Two footsteps, the others are paws.

"Not only could I hear you for miles but could smell you as well. Kissing one sibling while puffing away with the other?" Arya asked into the early morning still disguised in the woods.

"Good Morning Darling Sister…"- Bran beamed at her while Summer wagged his furry tail at her.

Home at last; Arya thought.

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

I am a walking hard on… what am I, fifteen again?

I need to get back home. I refuse to masturbate under Eddard Stark's roof while thinking about his daughter but come ooooooon….

'One must not act stupid out of happiness' as of yesterday that was Gendry's motto.

He had spent quite a lot of time of his adolescent life lusting and pinning after a little girl that was too good for him. It made him feel miserable, unworthy and creepy; feelings he wasn't too keen on getting back inside his head.

Arya was back! That didn't give him an excuse to throw in the garbage everything he had worked for the past three years… He had worked and studied his ass off to have a great job, be respected by his coworkers and groomed to perfection under Eddard Stark himself. Personally? After Arya left he decided to clean up his act. No more random hookups, only Jeyne Heddle got close to him but not close enough. Arya left a void in his life only to be filed by her. Before; he let others speak for him, shutting his words for the mercy of others that quite frankly didn't deserve them. He wasn't stupid, he knew Arya felt something for him before she left but he wasn't ready, he took the quick way out. He finally planned to make his move but that was the summer she moved away. Today he was a new man, a better man but that didn't give him the right to even consider going after Arya in a romantic way. She had changed as well; she was even smarter, worldlier and was a beauty that made men go insane.

He remembered the day she left like it was yesterday. He learned to balance the positive with the negative that day. Eddard Stark showed him the way…

**FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO:**

"Sit down Son, I need you comfortable so we can discuss a few things."—Eddard gestured him to sit in front of him while he sat in his massive mahogany desk. Even his home study seemed like a den were Ned was the master of it all. It wasn't a comforting feeling to know that every time the Stark children entered this precise room they left with pretty heavy punishments. Well, not every Stark child. Arya could get away with anything… As Eddard poured two glasses of scotch and put one in front of him Gendry eyed him curiously.

"What?"— Eddard said sitting down and taking a sip of his own drink "I'm not oblivious enough to not know that you all drink. Might as well do it under my own roof were I can see you."—

"Uhm… I'm not used to drinking scotch sir"

"It's an acquired taste boy. You need to learn how to drink it. You don't down it. You sip it, savor it in your mouth, with your tongue. It goes down gently all by itself"—

"And if Mrs. Stark happens to come in right this second?"

"Everyone including my wife is fast asleep. Anyway, mouthwash and a good cuddle will get you places"—Eddard smirked while Gendry grimaced at the comment and his drink. "It's been a long day hasn't it? Quite memorable one, graduating from high school. Our girl leaving…"—

"Yes Sir, it has" Gendry mumbled. He wasn't about to show his feelings to the father of the girl he liked. An uncomfortable silence loomed the room as Eddard scrutinized him.

"Relax Gendry. You practically live in this house. I've known you for what? Five? Six years? I just wanted to have a talk with you. Discuss your future. What are your thoughts?"—Eddard asked.

"On what Sir?"

"On your future."—

Do I even have one?; Gendry pondered. He took another sip of his drink. "Dunno Sir. I guess I have time to think about it all summer"

"You're a bright boy Gendry. A young bright boy. So I've been doing a lot of thinking on my part, when you get my age you have the tendency to make contingency plans; backup plans. Catelyn frets on that I work too much but she'd be surprised of how much I cut back just by thinking ahead."—

"Ok…" Gendry said, not really knowing where this conversation was headed. Also, the scotch was strong as fuck!

"Now… I took the liberty of having a sit down with your guardian Mr. Mott and although he agreed on what I told him he felt it was best if I talked directly with you. Give you the last word."—

"On what exactly?"

"I want to take you under my wing Gendry. I want you to go and get your degree. Make sure you have a proper education so you can be a man of means. I'm prepared to bank it all. Housing, books, every student fee, done."—

Gendry's mouth dropped open mid drink. Half of it ended on his shirt and chin but that hardly was important as he was being offered a full ride to college. Eddard Stark was telling him he was going to pay for his education. Gendry didn't even imagine how much money it would cost since truthfully he really didn't think it was a reality for him. Community college at best.

"I'm sorry Sir but I can't accept it."—

"And why is that?"—Eddard said as if he just offered him to buy him dinner at Taco Bell.

"Because it's too much Sir. It's well… college. It's expensive and… " (I'm not your son) Gendry thought bitterly.

"Gendry I've never been one to flaunt my wealth but you are aware that we are a family of means don't you?"—

"That's exactly my point. You don't have to do this. You have six kids, SIX. All of them are going to college, you don't need another burden!"

"They are my children. Heirs to my name, they're not a burden"—

"Exactly my point! I don't have your name, I don't have anybody's name. I can't be your charity case" Gendry argued passionately but at his last words Eddard changed his whole body language. Not angry, let say… pissed off.

"Gendry if you feel anything else but my family it is your fault. I've opened the doors to my home to you, allowed my children to play with you, given you shelter and food"—

"That…" Gendry was about to respond to him but one ice cold stare from Eddard and he shut up. He continued talking.

"If you think for one second that I open my arms to anyone then Arya was really on to something when she called you stupid. If you were a burden I wouldn't be here offering what I am offering to you, if I didn't consider you my family you wouldn't be sitting right in front of me and if I didn't consider you anything less than my son you sure as hell wouldn't have come close to my daughter"-

Properly chastised Gendry remained silent, his head was spinning. He was both happy and pissed off with what he just heard. He guessed happiness won the battle. Eddard Stark considered him like a son. That alone made his chest tighten. Or maybe it was the scotch. Either way it was big news.

Eddard refiled their drinks again.

"Look Gendry…"—Eddard sighed running his hands through his hair. "Please, don't go and take this the wrong way. I want to do this. Catelyn and I have actually spoken about it even before you got your college acceptance letters. This is something that can benefit us both"—this was where Gendry's subconscious piped up.

Of course; he wants something from you; It said. It was too good to be true.

"What do you mean benefit us both?" He asked with a cool tone.

"I do it, I'll pay for anything but you'll work for me. Is mechanical engineering what you're still aiming for?"—

"Yes, Sir"

"I handle heavy machinery in all my gravesites. You could work on that department. In truth you'd be studying and working for me at the same time. I want you to apply to Storms End University. They have the best program in the country."—

"But how? I mean; how will I study in the Storm Lands and work here with you?" Gendry asked as his curiosity picked up completely shutting his subconscious.

"There is an out of state long distance program. I already check it out and it will be perfect so you can work for me but not really work for Stark Industries."—

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. You run Stark Industries. How can I work for you and not for the company?"

"There is this situation with Baratheon Corporations…"-

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Gendry snapped out of his memories finally stumbling out of bed. He went to the kitchen to get his caffeine mix and found every male Stark minus Bran and Robb.

"Please tell me you left me some breakfast!"

"I'm growing and he needs protein to protect our nation!"—Said the youngest Stark with his mouth full.

"You slept in! Old Man dragging you to an early grave?"—Asked Jon patting Gendry in the back. It was obvious they didn't know about the latest arrival.

"Lost track of time, then after work I had a pleasant… distraction" Gendry muttered deciding not to blow Arya's cover.

"Somebody has to help me with the family business!"—Said Eddard, nodding towards Gendry and handing him his breakfast plate Catelyn dutifully had saved for him.

"Isn't that why I'm here?"-

They all turned around to see Arya casually leaning by the kitchen door looking glorious in a pair of little black running shorts with matching sport bra.

Thank God they all launched themselves hugging, kissing and tackling her (Rickon) so none of them could notice Gendry frozen cold at the sight of Arya. The image he had last night had nothing to do with the glorious woman in front of him. She had fair skin with a fine tanned layer thanks to her time in Braavos. Her muscled were toned; no secret there since Arya was an avid sport junky. Her hips were something sinful that made her tinny waist alluring. Her hair was tangled in a messy bun; she was sweaty from her run and was the most beautiful thing Gendry had seen in his entire life.

He didn't know a much time he spent there fantasizing but by the time he landed back on earth his coffee was cold and they were all huddled next to Arya bombarding her with questions. It was hilarious to see Sergeant Snow with his little sister on his lap dotting on her every word.

"Settle down boys. My turn now: Where's the happy couple? Aren't they supposed to be here already?"— Arya asked finally managing to get a question that wasn't about her life.

Today was kind of an engagement party for Roslyn and Robb; yes they were engaged since high school but they finally set a date so they were going to have a get together with close family to basically show that all was well and arraigned marriages do work. Total bullshit if you asked him.

"He called earlier. Said that they were running late. Let's not tell your mother that please."— Pleaded Eddard.

"Perfect. Mom's already out of the house getting ready with the other females of the house, Ar we have enough time before the party starts to show you some sweet moves I've been practicing for my next wresting match."—Grinned Rickon.

"You two; go get ready and help the catering company once they arrive. I'm going to wave my 'I'm the father card' and spend some time with my little girl before all the madness starts"—Eddard says; you do. Jon and Rickon sulked like 4 year olds.

"Gendry! Mind if you come into my office in a little while with the paperwork I asked you the other day?"—

"Of course. I'll be there in a bit…"

After Jon finally let go of Arya they all left to get ready for the engagement party. Gendry went back to the guest room that was now practically his since he spent more time at Stark Manor than his apartment to brush his teeth and get the paperwork Eddard had asked him to.

Excluding the Free Cities projects; over the years Gendry had access to every piece of paper containing information of Stark Industries and Baratheon Corps. But this time it was different; this was not some kind of promotion. There where talks of ownership and Gendry was way over his head.

Not having time to take a bath he just put on a clean shirt and headed back to Eddard office. Before he could knock he heard his favorite sound that was back into his life; Arya's giggle. He waited outside not daring to interrupt the father / daughter time but the door was slightly open so he could hear a bit of their conversation…

"He's a nice guy Dad, I actually keep him close. He knows a lot of people"—Arya said.

"Just keep an eye on that one. Loyalty is something I value a great deal"-

"Chill Dad, I've got it under control"-

"Speaking of things that are under your control…"—Eddard said with a knowing tone in his voice.

"Dad…"-

"Arya…"-

"We're not in the 50's Dad. Calling you was a pressure tactic and you know it!"-

"He's a nice young man that wants the best for you Arya. Him asking me permission speaks greatly of his feelings for you."-

"Well, I'm not ready. I told him. End of story"-

"I don't have to remind you that there is a lot more at stake here do I young lady?"-

"You just did Father"—Arya said with finality.

What the hell are they talking about? Who where they talking about? Ohh shit, someone's coming. Gendry stood outside as if he was just getting to the door when Arya opened it looking annoyed, she didn't even glanced at him and passed right through him.

"Forgive her Gendry. She's probably still tired from the trip"—Said Eddard completely oblivious of Gendry's eavesdropping.

"It's ok Mister S, I've missed being manhandled by your daughter" That sounded totally inappropriate and weird.

For a moment Eddard was lost at thought so he didn't hear Gendry's rambling.

"Gendry I'm afraid we won't be able to sit down and discuss this subject as it should be done ever so thoroughly. Why don't we leave this for Monday morning at the office?"—

"Of course! Arya's arrival, Robb's engagement party… I assumed you'd be busy Sir."

"Yes about that. I'm sorry Gendry but would you mind revising the blue prints for the job at Skagos. That is a headache I want to avoid"—

Eddar's request didn't surprise Gendry. Robb's engagement party meant family friends, family friends meant Baratheons, Baratheons meant no-no! He didn't question Eddard's intention of hiding Gendry from the Corporations top brass; he knew Eddard would tell him why when the time was right.

"Of course Sir, I was actually planning on heading out already." Half-truth – half life. He was going to leave but the possibility of seeing Arya in a dress? Hot damn!

The Angel over his shoulder won so he left the house after talking to Eddard of some minor company issues. He'd already fired up his truck when he remembered he still had Arya's luggage so he got out and grabbed the bags. He was going to leave them by the front door but the catering company had arrived and was all over the place, he wasn't going to be the one responsible for losing her stuff.

Since when Arya packed so much? These things are heavy; He thought. Gendry decided to put the bags in her room so he walked up the stairs right inside the bedroom since the door was open. He had just placed the bags beside the bed when the bathroom door opened revealing the most perfect image he had ever seen.

* * *

**ARY ****A POV:**

Ugh! I am going to kill that suicide blonde; Arya seethed but first thing first. She needed to settle her business in the North. First one on the list: Robb's engagement party.

What to wear? The rules were nothing white; too bridal, but everything else was game. It was the first time 'society' was going to see her in years so she was going to enjoy her little show and tell.

Arya was never interested in clothes and fashion but you'd be surprise what a little bit of inches in the right places and a good friend who wore nothing but dresses could do for a girl. The little Enma…

"Ohh.. Hello!"

"Hello" – Was all Gendry could say while staring at her! Oh, yes, did I mention she had just stepped out of the shower and only had her robe on?

Gendry was a blubbering mess and Arya loved it! She was sorry to reduce womanhood into looks but in the last couple of years God gave her a substantial boost in the cleavage department as well as some pretty defined curves that made men notice…a lot! She was well aware of what her body did to the opposite sex and she loved toying with them. Seeing the tables turned on Gendry made her feel pretty good. Yep, you could have had this suckah!

"My luggage! Thank God you brought it up, wouldn't want me to go around the house practically naked don't we?" She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Nop, naked, no! No naked!"—His words sounded cut and his obvious tell was showing. Whenever Gendry was about to get in a fight, was uncomfortable or wasn't sure of what he was going to do next he would tuck his hands inside his pockets.

She could make him suffer but why bother? She didn't care for him; Gendry didn't even deserve her putting up a show to get him jealous. He wasn't worth it and she had bigger fish to fry that didn't go by the name Waters.

"Now run along Gendry. I need to get this robe off me and I won't be needing your help" Ok, maybe just rub it in a little.

Gendry didn't say anything, he just blinked and gawked like he physically needed to touch her but he spun around and left the room without a word…

The afternoon went fast. Before she knew it, it was already 5 pm so the guests were going to start arriving in less than an hour. After doing her own hair and makeup; nothing fancy with a low ponytail and she decided to put on her blue Emanuel Ungaro Minnie dress. Simple, appropriate cocktail / evening ware and she looked hot as hell in it, well; hot enough her mother wouldn't think she was an island hoochie and that her father wouldn't tell her to put on a coat.

Coming out of her bedroom she didn't need to look around to see that the evening was going to be a boring one because at the end of the stairwell was Theon Greyjoy.

"I woke up this morning knowing that I had to come dateless; it was because Cupid himself put you right in front of me. See? We even match!"—He said gesturing to his blue tie and wiggling up and down his eyebrows. Such a helpless flirt but in the end Theon was like a disabled puppy; you just couldn't say no!

"Hey Greyjoy… Came here to see your boyfriend with another woman? So, so sad!" She smirked.

"What can I say? You lose a Stark; you win a Stark!"—He said while giving her a very touchy feely hug just in time as the main door opened.

"Theon I thought you weren't coming! Where's Robb? He's not answering my phone calls! Ohh, I'm sorry! Who is your date?"—Catelyn asked coming back from an afternoon in the hair salon but before she could recognize her own daughter; Arya heard her name in a very high pitch squeal and before she knew it someone was hugging her tightly.

"Ohhh my goooooooooooooooood, you're here! I can't believe Jon didn't tell me! You look gorgeous! Ohh my god I love your hair! Your boobs look amazing! Are those Jimmy Cho shoes?..."—Margaery Tyrell had said more than one thousand words in less than one minute. How was that even possible?

Margaery was still bombarding Arya with questions when in came Sansa looking as beautiful as ever in a light pink dress with a shy expression on her face.

"Arya?"—Was all she could say, amazed as was everyone to see the new and improved Arya.

"Hey Sans! Looking good as always" Considering they've hadn't talked in three years flattery was a safe way to talk to Sansa. What she didn't expect was a big hug from her. Everyone stood back watching the sisters embrace even more surprised when Sansa started crying.

"I've missed you so much!"—She said only for Arya's hears while hugging her tightly.

The moment was interrupted by a loud whistle from Theon that surely made the wolves uneasy.

"I'm sorry Girls but the clock is ticking and there's a change in the program! EVERYBODY IN THE LIVING ROOM"—He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Arya walked hand in hand with Sansa who refused to let her go. Her sister was even more beautiful than when she left but there was sadness to her beauty, a melancholy about it that no longer made Sansa bubbly and alive.

She was going to have plenty of time to reacquaint herself with her big sister but first she needed to find out what was going on. Her mother seemed to think the same.

"Theon what's going on? Where's Robb?"—Catelyn asked sounding alarmed. Theon just looked at her with his 'chillax' stare and waited for the rest of the family to walk in.

One by one all Stark men came inside the living room. Bran looking fresh after sleeping out his buzz all evening, followed by Rickon and Jon; who walked strait to where Margaery was standing and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Ok Theon. What's going on? Where's my son?"—Asked Eddard. It was already six o clock, guests were literally in the driveway and the future bride and groom where nowhere to be seen.

Theon just held up his hand as to signal to give him a minute while he texted someone on his phone. Catelyn was about to go postal when the doors opened and in came Robb with a girl by his side that was not Roslyn…they were holding hands.

"Mother… Father…"—Said Robb looking very nervous. The girl beside him looked like she was going to faint!

"Robert…"—Was the only thing that Eddard could say. Something was up and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Robb looked like a deer in the headlights while Jon and Theon exchanged knowing looks.. The drama? This I didn't miss; Arya thought.

"Hello! My name is Margaery!. And you might be…?"—Asked Marg to the still unknown girl but Jon interrupted her squaring his shoulders.

"Uhmm Jeyne? This is my family. Guys?... This is Jeyne Westerling; my wife!"—

Tequila, a big round of tequila… this was not going to be a very serene night.

* * *

**Hello Fanfic Friends. Do to horrible internet access I have to upload a day earlier. So spread the world.**

**This is what I pictured Arya's dress like: **** . /2009/03/10/emmy_rossom_s_short_tight_wrap_dress**

**Remember to REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW!**

**Have a great weekend!**

**Song: I predict a riot by Kaiser Chiefs**


	3. Ignorance

**ARYA POV:**

'This is my wife' Robb Stark's penis strikes again!

The whole family stood silent, the magnitude of what Robb just said sinking in; he was married; only no one was yelling mazel tov. He didn't just get married, he broke a spoken contract with Walder Frey and that was not something to be taken lightly. Normally this would be the time that Eddard took charge of the situation but he remained quiet, looking at his eldest son. Catelyn was the one who spoke.

"Robb what do you mean she is your wife?"—Asked Catelyn enunciating each word slowly and looking at the girl that wasn't Roslyn.

For the first time since he came inside the room Robb looked confident. He took the girl's hand in his and gave her a loving smile before replying to his mother's question.

"Just as I said… Jeyne here is my wife."— He said hugging the young girl. She was pretty but not Robb's usual flamboyant type.

"But what about Roslyn?"—Croaked Sansa looking pale as snow, she was always closest to Robb but interesting enough this was news to her as well. Jon and Theon were a totally different story although Jon had more of a murderous look in his eyes.

"She's at her house right now telling her family that we're not getting married. They're not coming Dad"—

Eddard stood up with a look Arya knew very well, he was pissed off and this was a side of their father that no one wanted to be in the receiving end. "Jeyne, is it?"—he courteously said to the young girl who nodded but didn't move an inch from Robb's side.

"Children would you please excuse your brother and his wife. Your Mother and I want to have a word with them"—Poor Robbie, he is going to get his ass kicked.

They all left and went to the kitchen; he wasn't exactly a toddler but Rickon was ushered to his room by Bran. Margaery was the first to break the silence voicing what pretty much everybody was thinking.

"Jon Snow you tell me right this second why instead of an engagement party we are now celebrating an actual wedding… with another bride I might add?"—But Jon didn't have time to respond. He was too busy shoving Theon into the wall.

"What the hell happened Theon, you said it was over!"—

"I didn't say it was over, He said it; not me"—Theon spat ready to come to blows over whatever they were arguing about.

"Bullshit! You were with him this whole time. You've could have stopped him!"—Jon was commanding, the military life had been good to Jon, at least on his interrogations skills.

"Not that I have to give you any kind of explanations but I wasn't with Robb. I've been at Saltcliffe slaving in one of my sister's ships"—Theon was full out shouting. Time to break up the boys before they ruined their suits.

"Jon let him go. I know for a fact that Theon was in Saltcliffe. I actually suggested Asha to give him the job!"

"WHAT?!"—Quickly asked Theon. Yes you can thank me for your job as well as from keeping Jon from kicking your ass!

"A different story for a different occasion Theon. Right now it's you guys who need to spill the beans on what's going on" She said separating Jon and Theon; taking the latest to sit with her at the far side of the kitchen.

"Jon what's happening? Tell us already!"— Sansa was pass the gossip faze. She just wanted the truth.

"Jeyne? Robb's wife?... She's been around for a while"—Said Jon, not sure of how Margaery was going to react to whatever he was going to say.

"You know her?"—Yup, Jon was right. Margaery was pissed off.

"Please, please, pleeease hear me out before you draw some kind of conclusion"—Pleaded Jon, Marg could play very much the Drama Queen part. "You already know that since I couldn't leave the Academy; the guys would come once or twice a year and meet up at Mole's Town. Don't put on that face Margaery; you know we just drank and got up to date with each other's lives…"-

Margaery was indeed making a 'try to bullshit me and die' face but to her credit Jon was supposed to be studying to be the next Max Steele, not socializing.

"… Rob engagement was a sham, we all knew it! He'd hook up with different girls as much as he could. So one day we were at the bar and there was a group of nurse volunteers that were working with a subdivision at The Wall. Theon over here just had to invite them over"—

"Hey, just because you joined an all boys club and Gendry went monk on us doesn't mean the rest should quit women!"—Said Theon defending himself. Gendry? A monk?

"Anyway… Jeyne was there and she really hit it off with Robb. At first we didn't care, it was just a onetime thing but then Robb started to visit a lot more. We knew that he didn't love Roslyn but it wasn't like he could call off the engagement. Gendry was the first one to call Robb on his actions but Robb just ignored him and Gendry stopped meeting with us. It wasn't until I found out that they were practically living together in a hotel room that I told him to get his shit together and man up with Roslyn. So I dragged his ass out of the hotel and put him in Theon's car "—

In unison everybody looked at Theon…

"Your turn Greyjoy"—said Bran.

Theon was not happy with Jon's accusations so Arya gave him a quick encouraging nod to talk.

"I really thought it was over!"—He said throwing daggers at Jon with his stare.

"After I picked him up at the hotel and dragged his ass back to Kings Landing; I actually stayed with him for a couple of weeks. He seemed fine, he told me Jeyne was just a fluke and that he didn't know what came over him. So after indulging in various establishments of feminine cuisine I left. I haven't seen him since. I literally was on my way over here when I got a text from him telling me to gather everyone so he could break the news. He's my brother Jon, what was I going to do? Leave him alone? I'd do it for you too you know!..."—

Theon and Jon cared for each other but never quite got along, there were times that it seemed that they just tolerated each other for the sake of the family.

"I'm not particularly glad you just told me about this now but I understand the whole bro-code. But don't lie to me Jon, we have a long distance relationship, there's no space for lies"—Said Margaery while hugging Jon. Those two were like water and salt but somehow they managed to work perfectly together.

"That was beautiful Theon… And Margaery? You almost made me cry, but the problem is still there people. Robb got married with someone other than Walder Frey's daughter! Aren't we supposed to do something?"—Asked Bran, always the analytical of the family.

"Of course… we go and grab a drink!" Everyone in the kitchen looked at Arya liked she grew a second head.

"Robb broke a business arrangement in form of an engagement. Walder Frey will probably try to screw Dad and the company. Even if he gets a divorce the damage is still done. For now we just wait for the blow that's going to come from the Frey's camp"

"Well said little Wolf"— Eddard was standing by the kitchen door looking like he aged ten years in an hour.

"Your sister is right Brandon. There's nothing else we can do but to welcome the girl since your brother seems so smitten and wait for Walder to call. In the meantime the only thing you can do to help is go outside and tell the guests there isn't going to be a party."—

"We'll arrange the cars."—Said Jon gesturing to Theon, it was obvious that they needed to talk about what just happened.

"Us girls and fine Brandon over here can take care of the guests."—Kindly said Margaery.

They all left the kitchen minus Arya who stood back wanting to talk to her father.

"Anything I can actually do than can make a difference?" Eddard just sighed and ran his hands over his hair. It was starting to get a little bit grey.

"Right this minute? Nothing really. But I do want you Monday morning over at the office; I could use your input for damage control."—

Over the years Eddard actually gave Arya full control over all operations in the Free Cities. At 20 years old she had her own little version of Stark Industries so her Father had much respect for whatever she could say so she quickly noted and went to join the others.

The back garden was beautifully decorated with grey lanterns and blue flowers signaling both houses colors. I wonder what the Westerling colors are?; Arya thought as Bran and Margaery were telling the guests that had arrived that the party was canceled, under what circumstances? She didn't know. Bran was smart and Margaery could play you like a fiddle so they've had it covered.

Arya was looking for where the waiters had stashed the booze when she saw Sansa standing by the pool looking absolutely terrified. Her vision was blocked by quite a ridiculous ice sculpture so only when she continued walking could she see the reason for her sister's distress. Lannisters! Technically they were Baratheons but there was too much yellow on display…

Cersei Lannister stood tall and proud looking every inch like the rich bitch she was… I'm sorry, I don't judge people by their bank account but if someone is considered a rich self-entitled asshole that was Cersei Lannister. She stood there all tall, slender, amazing skin (with a lot of help of Botox) and as if something foul was placed under her nose. Next to her stood her Minnie me son; Joffrey... Blonde hair and blue eyes don't guarantee pretty! He only grew taller; that was it. He had the same sneer for a smile, skinny as a lizard, wore pretty, expensive clothes and as always had death grip on Sansa's arm.

Seeing Joffrey torment her older sister made Arya take a beeline strait to the pool. Mom and Dad are busy with the latest Robb bomb. This is my chance.

Cersei was the first to notice her coming and looked like she had seen a ghost. She got even paler and just stared at her muttering 'impossible'. Joffrey noticed his mother's behavior and looked over to where Arya was walking.

"Horseface? Is it really you?"— Is this dickhead checking me out? Unbelievable!

"Unpleasant as always Joffshit… let… go… of… my… sister!"

"Arya…"—Sansa warned, this time not defending Joffrey but scared for Arya's well-being. Don't worry Sis, I've got moves that you've never seen.

"Is this Sansa's sister? Ned's other daughter?"—Cersei went from astonishment to silent rage in a matter of seconds.

"Yes but I swear she must had left to get plastic surgery. I'd actually screw her."-

A punch is too much to waste on this poor excuse for a human being. Water it is…

Splasssssshhhhhhhhh… Blondes awaaaaaaay!

"How dare… I, Moth.. cough, cough, cough. I can't... cough cough cough…"—

"Learn how to swim you little shit!"

"What have you done you wild, you wild… Beast!"—Screamed Cersei. Worried for her son's lack of water skills but still not willing to pull him out because she didn't want to get her dress wet.

"A well mannered beast! You will not come to my house and mistreat my sister"

Cersei was even more outraged that Arya dared to talk back. She was about the slap her when practically all Westeros heard the booming voice… "For God's sake Woman would you give me at least one good day without putting up show?!"—

"Me? Robert this horrid child pushed your son into the pool!"— Shrieked Cersei as Robert Baratheon walked over.

"Whatever he did I'm sure he deserved it. He's…"—Then the unbelievable happened; Robert Baratheon was at loss for words.

'Uncle Robert' came over to the Manor to celebrate his godson Robb's engagement. Not that they were particularly close just that Robert Baratheon never said no to a party and alcohol. And now He stood pale just like his wife did minutes ago; gawking at Arya.

"Lya!..."—He said under his breath…"Lya… is it really you?"—

At 6pm in the afternoon it wasn't odd to find him drunk but this time he seemed affected by something else. His blue eyes that Arya found disturbingly familiar seemed to hold longing and pain at the mere sight of Arya.

"Don't you dare!"—Seethed Cersei under her breath while standing in front of him. She almost joined Joffrey in the pool because Robert ignored her shoving her to the side and holding Arya by her shoulders.

"You came back…"—By now tears were flooding his eyes.v"You finally decided to put me out of my misery and came back!"—He may have grown fat and clumsily sturdy but his will power was still there.

"Uncle Robert… calm down. It's me; Arya!"—was all she could say. When Arya was little; Robert would say she resembled her late aunt. She had grown into her looks and considered herself attractive but to mistake her for the infamous She – Wolf was a bit hard to believe. In her short time on earth; Lyanna Stark was considered the most beautiful woman in all Westeros.

"Lya please… there's so much I have to say to you."—Robert was dangerously close to Arya's personal space. Can I punch Uncle Robert?

"Robert?"—Family similarities where out and about because Arya heard Eddard's voice but when she turned she saw Jon standing tall and menacing in his military uniform; not wondering but ready to punch Robert Baratheon.

"The party is cancelled. We already called for your car."— Said Bran

"Please don't forget your pool toy"—Piped Theon smirking at Joffrey.

All three boys were flanking Robert. Not that Arya needed any help defending herself but they were men, they knew exactly what that stare meant. He wasn't acting as 'Uncle Robert'.

"I… I…"—He blinked a couple of times and only let go of Arya when Sansa gently pulled one of his hands off her shoulder.

He stood there for a couple of minutes still unsure of what to do. His hands left his side in attempts to hold her again but quickly found their place again. His eyes looking straight into her; pleading her to understand something. Those eyes…

And then he left. Suddenly tenderness no longer filled his eyes making way to blind fury, leaving the house like a madman not caring if his wife and son followed him.

"Well that was weird…"

"That man needs an intervention for his alcohol dependency asap"—Said Bran while comforting a shaking Sansa.

"Maybe he's not that wrong..." Said Arya but only Theon understood her.

His famous grin appeared playing with his cars keys when he happily said: "First round's on me"

* * *

**GEN****DRY POV:**

God damned Skags! They only have to read the construction plans…

Since he really didn't have anything else to do; Gendry decided to work on some late paperwork he had for a construction site in Skagos. Baratheon Corps never said no to a contract but Gendry was bringing new clients based on his incredible work ethic, slacking off because his skagosi crew refused to follow proper orders wasn't an option.

He was about to call and chew someone's head off when he heard his front door open.

"Honeyyyy I'm home!"—

"I want a divorce" Gendry muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry but when did I give you a key?"

"You didn't! I got a copy after one day you were out cold tired from work and I needed the spatula that I left in your kitchen"—Said Hot Pie throwing himself in Gendry's couch blatantly staring at him.

"What?" He said, there's no point in returning to work while Hot Pie was inside the apartment.

"24 hours… 24 hours and you haven't even texted me! I assume Arya didn't come because it's Saturday night and you're in your apartment working"—

"She did arrive yesterday but don't start Hot Pie. My world doesn't revolve around Arya Stark!"

"Doesn't revolve? Doesn't revolve? Said by the guy who got dumped by his girlfriend because he said another girl's name in bed…while having sex! Said by the guy that almost drove his truck into a tree after reading a text that announced said girl's return to Winterfell. Said by the guy who…"—

"I get the point Hot Pie… so? I wanted to see her, I saw her. End of story."

"So?"—Hot Pie shrieked while throwing a book at him. "Did you kiss her? Did you tell her how much you missed her? Did she punch you? Are you guys a thing?"—

It's amazing how quickly Hot Pie gave Gendry a headache. But if someone knew about Gendry's love life; that was good old HP.

"Nothing…" He just sighed. He really didn't need to work today; he just wanted to take his mind off of Arya.

"What do you mean nothing? Gendry you've been waiting for her to return the second she left the airport and you just say nothing? What the hell?"—

"What am I supposed to do Hot Pie? Before she left I treated her like shit! I haven't talked to her in three years and what? She comes back, I'm supposed to tell her that I love her and expect her to receive me with open arms? It's Arya; HP; she doesn't take any bullshit from anyone. From what I can tell she came back even more guarded with herself…"

"What do you mean from what you can tell? Didn't you see her?"—

"Ohh I saw her alright. I was the one who actually picked her up at the airport and this morning I kind of saw her only in a towel but that's not important… I mean, she's kind of standoffish; she actually dismissed me from her room. She's the same but different and I am not only talking about her personality. Let's just say she grew up very very well."

"Dude… you saw her in nothing but a towel. Give me a high five!"—

"Seriously?" He threw the book back to his pudgy friend.

"Baby steps Gendry… You can't function without her, that's obvious. You just need to show her why you acted the way you did back in high school, that you love her and want her to be the mother of your freakishly tall babies. Or short ones if they take after Arya."—

"Easier said than done HP, easier said than done" This was high school all over.

"I know Gen… that is why tonight you are going out with me and Will!"—

"Hot Pie… I am not going to a club to get drunk and very likely start talking about Arya in the company of your girlfriend who happens to be the sister of my ex girlfriend"

After Arya left; Gendry was miserable and swore off women. That was before Willow Heddle; Hot Pie's girlfriend who introduced to him her sister Jeyne. She was nice and pretty and after a while (Hot Pie's 24/7 nagging) he started dating her, but that only made him feel worse. Jeyne was everything a man could want but Gendry wasn't any man, he just wanted Arya.

"Gendry you and I both know that you're not going to get any work done and that you're just gonna go to your room, lie in your bed and stare at the ceiling. Don't think so much; Drink and then do! "—

"That is possibly the worst advice ever!"

"I know… but it's all I got! Hurry up, Will's downstairs waiting in the car."-

**…**

A couple of hours later it seemed Hot Pie was right. Getting a drink to clear your mind didn't make you an alcoholic; it just made you a normal guy. Thank God for his genes for alcohol tolerance. Gendry was standing alone at the bar while Hot Pie and Willow danced the night away. There was a local band playing so they place was packed with the usual suspects.

They were a decent band; catchy songs, great energy, incredible voice from the singer but his mind was stuck on Arya mode. He wondered what she was doing, probably being paraded to the guests of the party by her mother. He'd put his money on that she was pissed, Arya hated being the center of attention and after three years of absence he was sure that she was the main attraction for the engagement party. Edric Dayne is probably there, fucker is probably reciting her some poetry.

"Don't think! Drink and do!"—Said Hot Pie joining him at the bar while Willow took a bathroom break.

"I'm drinking and what am I supposed to do? How does hooking up with random chicks give me a better chance with Arya?"

"Chill! I wasn't talking about that but don't think I didn't notice the 4 barely clothed girls who came on to you…"— HP said lifting his hand.

"Stop with the high fives Hot Pie"

"…I was talking more about getting wasted and drunk dialing her. We can even drop you at her house; you have a key for God's sake!"—

"So? You have a key to my place and you're not welcomed"

"You're best friends with her brothers, her mother literally custom made a room inside the house for you and you're her father's right hand. If that doesn't make you family I don't know what does"—

"Hot Pie that doesn't make her my family… that makes her… I dunno… I guess I just need a sign from God that tells me it's ok to go after her after all these years."

The dance floor was getting more crowded, the lights were getting dimmer and the music was taking control. As if divine intervention itself Gendry zoomed Hot Pie out and stared the dance floor. People were getting into the music; couples were grinding, moshers were moshing and in the middle of it all danced a beautiful woman. A siren among mere mortals. Her long hair was flowing through the air while she moved to the beat of the song, her tight dress showed off her incredible curves showcasing her toned and silky legs. Her skin was glistening with sweat from dancing and she loved it. Her eyes were closed lost to the music. Arya Stark was a cool pond in the middle of the desert. So much for not liking to be the center of attention.

As if sensing his desire Arya opened her eyes and looked straight at Gendry. She didn't take her eyes of him until the song ended, another song followed immediately and she continued to dance but this time she was dancing in his direction like a wolf on the prowl. Gendry stood rotted at the spot, he wouldn't move afraid that this was a dream and he would wake up. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, how was he supposed to stay away from her?

As Arya got closer a smile formed at her lips and Gendry was grinning like an idiot, her arms gesturing as if she was going to hug him and it struck him that he hadn't touched her, not even yesterday when He picked her up at the airport. Suddenly he was like a newborn craving touch.

"Hot Pie come here and give me a proper kiss!"— Did you hear that? Yup, that was Gendry's bubble busting!

"Arya is that really you?"—Said Hot Pie engulfing Arya in a bear hug but looking at Gendry and mouthing ''holy mother of god!"

"So I have to go out to a random club to see you? That's cold…"—

"Hey you're the one who went m.i.a for three years"—

"Well a girl has important things to do… Hey Gendry!"— She said only giving him a side glance.

"Hey…" was all he could say. If he wanted a chance with Arya he definitely needed to go back to school or take a quick English course.

"So HP… How's life been?"—Arya asked casually grabbing Gendry's drink from his hand and taking a sip.

I don't need to talk; I need a bed and her in it, pronto! Gendry wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. He was lost in the way Arya played with the ice of the drink with her fingers, how she closed her eyes enjoying the way the scotch went down her throat. She smelled amazing and he had to back up a little when Hot Pie gave him a weird look. The only time he took interest in the conversation was when Willow came from the bathroom but she gave him a nice nod. Willow knew them since high school and she even told Gendry that she knew he was in love with Arya, she just thought both him and her sister would benefit from dating more.

He was currently lost thinking of ways to say I love you without sounding like an idiot when he noticed Arya looking at him with an expectant look.

"I'm sorry what?" Hot Pie and Willow went into a laughing fit probably because of his stupidity and was surprised that Arya smiled as well.

"See you guys later!"—Gendry went into panic mode but then he saw that Arya was talking Hot Pie and Willow who were heading towards the exit. He was actually being led by Arya up to the stairs to the v.i.p rooms.

Gendry felt electricity all over his body the minute her hand touched his and while climbing the stairs she was hypnotizing him with the sway of her hips. Left – right, left – right… He was about to grab her and pull her around when he heard someone call him.

"Look what the wolf brought in!"—Greeted Jon.

Inside one of the private rooms was a small combo of the Stark Brood. As always Jon greeted him with a hug followed by Margaery who was giggling a lot; probably thanks to the Cosmo's that were empty at the table. Bran was attempting to dance with his girlfriend Meera while her brother Jojen smoked what he hopped were just plain cigarettes with Theon.

"Starks, Reeds, Miss Tyrell, Squidward!" He greeted them all; happy as duck when Arya laughed at his dorky joke.

"Well if it isn't Captain Buzzkill. You have to pick your poison if you want to stay here so what will it be?"—Asked Theon gesturing to the private bar inside the room.

"I'm good!" He said signaling his drink. It was half empty but it had Arya's lips on it so…

"Aaaaaaaahhh I love this song!"—Yelled Arya; pulling Meera and Margaery into a circle and dancing like there was no tomorrow. She used to hate to dance in public. He couldn't ogle at Arya like he was doing downstairs so he opted for distraction.

"How was the party?" Apparently that was the wrong question because Jon and Theon's smile flew out of their faces.

"A total disaster… long story short? Robb's a married man to a one Jeyne Westerling!"—Said Theon lighting another cig of dubious origin.

If Gendry was looking for a distraction from Arya that was certainly it. "Please tell me you guys are joking?"

"We wish. Apparently they never stopped seeing each other and decided to get married."— Said Jon.

"What do you mean they never stopped seeing each other?"

"Hey don't look at me, I'm not a babysitter!"—Said Theon.

"He's telling the truth Gen… He hid it from everyone. We still don't know the details but he's married. The End"—

"Idiot just wouldn't learn his lesson the first time? Now I really don't want to go the office on Monday."

"Yeah Dad's face kind of said that and that wasn't even all. Arya threw Joffrey in the pool and then Uncle Robert went all stalker once he saw Arya"—

"Uncle Robert? As in Baratheon?"

"The same one! The guy went bezerk when he saw Arya. Apparently she's the dead ringer for Aunt Lyanna. They kind of had a thing back them"—

Now he was pissed off. Gendry didn't know Robert Baratheon but he had heard all about his drinking binges and womanizing ways. He saw it firsthand how Baratheon Corps was babysat by Eddard Stark and now the guy had the nerve of hitting on his daughter? Theon interrupted his brooding fest.

"Well if that's true the poor shuck didn't see what hit him. I mean come on. I love her like a sister but even I can't stop looking at her rack and…" SMACK "Damn it Jon if you're gonna smack me at least put down the bottle!"—Said Theon while rubbing his head.

"My sister doesn't have a rack. She's my sister! I can shoot multiple weapons Greyjoy!"—Replied Jon.

As much as Gendry would have loved to smack Theon for his comment he didn't because he would be quite the hypocrite. Jon and Theon were lost in a friendly banter so he took the chance to look at Arya only she wasn't there. Jojen said the girls went to the bathroom but when they came back Arya was missing.

"Hey Meera, where's your sister in law?"

"She's downstairs on the dance floor"—

He went over the window and it took him a while to see Arya since she was so little. What he definitely wasn't expecting to see was her dancing with Ramsay Bolton.

**…**

45 minutes… she's been dancing with Ramsay Bolton for forty five minutes!. And not just your typical dancing, I'm talking hands are in places that shouldn't be and body parts are touching that shouldn't be connected. If she starts twerking I'm gonna start throwing some punches! Gendry was boiling by now.

"Is it me or the pot? I thought Arya hated Ramsay!"—Asked Bran.

"Hated? I'd go for 'mortal enemies' but for God's sake Brandon cut back on the weed, we're out in public!"—Scolded Jon amazed as well of Arya's dance partner.

"It isn't weed. Its nature's relaxing pill. And don't worry about Arya, everything is going to be ok as long as we're not blocked in"—Piped in Jojen speaking fluently weird as always.

Gendry was beyond pissed and even more so; confused as to what was happening. Right before his eyes Arya was dancing the night away with Ramsay Bolton; the same schizophrenic punk who was obsessed with her back in school. Dance was a mild word; she was letting him run is disgusting hands all over her. Gendry had stopped drinking; he needed a clear head for murder.

"Not quite sure what Jojen said but I agree with him. Arya is a big girl; she can dance with who she wants and besides Ramsay's kind of hot!"— Margaery went to protect Arya's back but got a death glare from Jon.

"He may be nice to the untrained eye but that guy is creepy and I'm Jojen Reed's sister"—Said Meera putting her two cents in the conversation.

Nice? As in attractive? Not that Gendry was conceited but why him? Why the hell is Ramsay dancing with Arya instead of him? The guy had a well-known police record, was away for a while in rehab for 'mental guidance' and c'mon, he's wearing a shirt that says 'skin me and wear me like last year's versace'.

"Calm down Gendry… Life is like dancing. If we have a big floor, many people will dance. Some will get angry when the rhythm changes. But life is changing all the time"— Jojen said magically appearing by his side.

Gendry was fuming! This was viewed by everyone as normal behavior since they all knew of Gendry's overprotective nature of Arya but it wasn't protectiveness; it was jealousy! If he stayed shut he would be returning to his old ways of clamping up his feelings. He wouldn't, not anymore. This was his second change with Arya who was casually walking up the stairs drenched in sweat. Mind out of the gutter Waters!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Message sent, not quite how I wanted… I AM AN ASSHOLE!

"Excuse you?"—Smirked Arya; laughing him off but her entire demeanor went on attack mode in a second. She went straight to the bar.

"Dancing with Ramsay? With Ramsay? I'm sorry; did you forget your entire high school experience?" Now he was just pissed off, Arya was looking at him annoyed, more interested in cooling herself off running an ice cube over her neck. This woman will be the death of me; he thought.

"Of course I remember high school…"—She sneered. 28hrs and 17 seconds to get her angry at me, that's a record!

"How can I forget the jolly old days of being judged by my last name, pushed around by my family and being treated like shit by people I trusted!..."- The old Arya showed her true colors, the Arya that let her emotions get the best of her. Gendry decided he liked her better than the new Arya; cold, calculated and sardonic. This new persona had taken over again in a matter of seconds talking in a mocking singing voice "…gladly those days are gone. One must turn the page with life! So what if I was dancing with Ramsay? He's good looking, knows how to dance. He fit's my quota! What's it to you?"—

"What's it to me? I am not just going to stand here and watch you make a spectacle out of yourself with a certified felon!" The conversation was going downhill way too fast. He wanted to say stop, yell 'dance with me. It's me you want' But Gendry's fury was winning over.

"Gendry is right Arya, Dad will flip out if he finds out!"—Said Bran. The comment made Arya smile and look straight into Gendry's eyes.

"Ahhh yes, I forgot Young Gendry here is Dad's apprentice. Fancy word for a lapdo"- Arya; ever the elite fighter was going for the jugular but Theon came barging from downstairs. The tension was high so his interruption was welcomed.

"You need to stop square dancing with Ramsay!"—Theon said deadpanned.

"That seems to be the order…"—Arya said while sipping her drink.

"That fucker was inside the bathroom telling everyone he was going to screw you senseless and that you were more than willing"—Theon joined the unhappy side as well but Arya was still unaffected. She drowned her drink in a practice move and stood up adjusting her short dress which showcased her amazing legs. She grabbed her cell phone and texted someone while a Cheshire smiled appeared on her face.

To Gendry's amazement she walked strait to him and pressed herself rather suggestive at him, placing her palms flat on his chest. He was in a trance. A mix of anger, frustration, lust and love enabling him from tearing his gaze from those gray eyes he adored.

"I can and will dance with whoever I want - whenever I want. I don't give a damn at what Ramsay Bolton says about me let alone bathroom gossip. I am going to dance."—It was a statement, the final from Arya. They were in the middle of a stare off, neither of them expecting to be the losing side.

The band announced their final set for the night and the music took over the club within seconds. The lights went out only to come back faster and strobing you to a seizure state. He couldn't see but could feel Arya's hands slide down his chest, he could have sworn he saw her smirk at him but left in a matter of seconds. He tried to move but the lights were making it difficult, it was going to be impossible to go down the stairs.

"Ouch, Theon don't move!... and that is not my hand you touched!"—Said Margaery.

Gendry willed his eyes to find Arya in the crowd and to his dismay he did; dancing again with Ramsay. Right now he was whispering in her ear and she was happily laughing.

"Wait for it…"—A hand prevented him from trying to go down and whisk her away caveman style not before knocking Ramsay's smile out. "Don't think. Clear your mind and see!"—Over chants of change, ignorance and best friends he could hear Jojen's voice.

The crowd was alive! It was pass 3am and people were well into their cups. In a matter of seconds the moshpit turned into an authentic fight and all hell broke loose. Glasses where being thrown, chairs were flying in the air and blood was replacing the sweat of the dancers. Everyone emptied the v.i.p room and ran down the stairs.

"Theon take the girls! Bran get the cars! Gendry let's get Arya!"—Jon was barking orders while dogging punches. The massive fight was loud and bloody, angry drunks relishing to vent their anger. It wasn't going to take a long time for the police to make an appearance.

Curiously enough there was a fight inside the fight. In the middle of it all; a little circle stood watching Arya quick the shit out of Ramsay who was on the floor unsuccessfully blocking her blows.

"…that will teach you to behave you pig's reek!"—She sneered. Gendry quickly ran to her and held her at arm's length examining her inch by inch.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He held her head tenderly but focusing on her feral stare.

"Fine and dandy! I told you I was going to dance"—She smiled.

"You bitch! You haven't changed at all"-

At her feet Ramsay tried to tug at the swath of blue fabric that tied Arya's dress hoping that she'd fall but she was quicker and kicked him hard on his side. Gendry was about to do some kicking of his own when Jon appeared grabbing Ramsay by his jacket.

"Hey…remember me?"—Followed by a punch that knocked Ramsay cold. Jon was never one for words! "Let's go!"—Shouted Jon, heading for the exit. Gendry grabbed Arya's hand and ran after Jon shoving people out of their way and punching anyone who dared to look at Arya.

They finally where outside but it wasn't much of an upgrade. The parking lot was a mess, people honking their way trying to get away from the police sirens that were dangerously close.

"I swore we parked the cars on the first row"—Exclaimed Jon running his hand through his hair.

"Guys! Over here!"—Shouted Bran on top of Meera's car roof.

Without thinking twice Gendry grabbed Arya bridal style and ran to the far side of the parking lot. He heard her scream the obvious 'put me down you big brute' but he wasn't going to take any chances. People were desperate trying to move their cars and although he liked them and envisioned them in an entirely different situation; Arya had sky high heels on and he wasn't going to take any changes on her falling and hurting herself.

"Let me go!"—Arya shouted leaping out of Gendry's arms when they made it to the cars. He felt empty without her contact.

"What happened? We parked right by the main entrance of the club"—Asked Jon.

"Jojen moved the cars. Don't ask"—Responded Bran climbing off the roof.

"Hurry up, the cops are coming!"—Yelled Theon.

"ARYA!..."—Someone yelled.

"I'm heading off. Don't wait up!"—Said Arya not even waiting for a response jumping inside a slick black Ferrari four door sedan. Unless Justin Bieber came to Winterfell it was safe to say the blond behind the wheel was Edric Dayne.

Three police cars came barging to the scene. Theon put his foot down and cruised past them with Jon and Margaery. Meera followed behind them in her trusted jeep with Jojen and Bran.

"What the fuck!" Gendry yelled as he saw that they had left him behind. No they didn't you idiot! They assumed you brought your truck; you're practically married to the thing!

Hot Pie had been his ride and he left hours ago with Willow, the police was arresting people so Gendry had to think fast. He heard the soft purr of the motor; the Ferrari was back.

"Get in!"—Arya yelled. He hesitated, the last thing he needed after a night of watching Arya grind against Ramsay Bolton was to see her with Edric Dayne but he really didn't have an option.

Edric rushed pass the police cars and was far away from the entire ruckus in seconds. There was an awkward silence so Gendry decided to be the better man and speak.

"Nice car"

"Thanks! A nice car for a great girl. I thought Arya would be pleased about the red and black"—He said. It wasn't as if he wasn't a good guy. Over the years Gendry actually came to appreciate Edric while working together. He had great ideas and was a decent guy. It was his over familiarity with Arya that made him fume. He needed to work on his jealousy issues.

"Where's your truck?"—Asked Arya while glaring at Edric who was laughing to himself.

"Wasn't supposed to drive tonight. Hot Pie was my ride"

Arya just nodded and turned the radio on obviously ignoring both of them.

The ride to his apartment was quick thanks to Italian horsepower. Gendry made good money with his job but he only had spent it two times; to buy his truck and to get an apartment. It was in a far better side of town and fitted him perfectly.

"What happened to Tobho?"—Asked Arya.

"He retired. He bought a pretty nice house over The Reach". Again the awkward silence. It was his cue to leave but Gendry wanted to ask where they were going. It was 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Sooo see you at work on Monday Gendry"—Said Edric drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Idiot!

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Arya used to sleep over at Gendry's house when they were little, it was a long shot but he was desperate.

"Arya?... You can crash with me if you want" Arya wasn't expecting the offer but it was welcomed since her features softened and rewarded Gendry with a smile.

"Thanks but I'm good, I'm going to hang with Edric a little bit more."—

'Don't leave! Stay with me, let's talk about the past three years' was what he should have said. Instead Gendry just nodded and got off the car.

They drove away quickly and Gendry went up to his apartment. He lived alone so changing to go to sleep meant taking off his clothes and jumping on the bed.

He felt more tired than he ever felt in years. Good or bad Arya was a force to be reckoned with but he could only smile at the irony. Even if he didn't stayed in his apartment and worked the night away the end result was the same… his mind, head, body and soul was consumed with thought of Arya.

Tomorrow he would take Hot Pie's key.

* * *

**Jojen's words of dancing were a quote by Miguel Angel Ruiz**

**FOLLOW ME and REVIEW – FOLLOW – FAVORITE!**

**Song: Ignorance by Paramore.**


	4. Work Bitch

**ARYA POV:**

You wanna Bugatti?

You wanna Maserati?...

Edric just ruined Britney for me; Arya thought as it was a bright and clear Sunday morning at the Stark Manor and she was just returning from a pretty interesting night that ended with a lot of drinks, dancing and helpless knowledge of Edric Dayne's taste in music.

Rule Number One when entering to an establishment: Always have an exit plan. So naturally Edric had been that for her. Don't judge people, she wasn't an idiot but after Robb's 'M' bomb they all decided to go to a club and what does one do at a club? You dance your ass off! In her defense she was dancing alone on the dance floor when some random guy started to dance behind her. Ramsay didn't even know it was her till Meera tried to convince her to return to their private booth. After that all went downhill and Edric was on speed dial.

Ugh! Whatever… I danced, balls where kicked and shots were drowned. THE END!

"If someone would have told me that my little sister would be awake at six in the morning on a Sunday I would have very graciously suggested that they'd get a lobotomy!"—

"Times change Dear Sister! Unlike your beauty which is endless and like the blue in your eyes!"

"Maybe you're the one who should get a lobotomy. You actually paid me a compliment!"—giggled Sansa.

Arya was 18 and legal but she didn't want to push it in her parents' house; God knows they would get a heart attack if they found out about her antics in Braavos so wisely she chose to quietly get inside the manor through the patio door where she found Sansa sitting on the table with hot coffee. Her first option was climb up a tree through her window but heights and tequila were a no-no.

"What are you doing up? Do you have some weird thing to do with one of Mom's lady clubs?" She said sitting and putting her discarded high heels on the table.

"Actually I was waiting for you. After yesterday I couldn't sleep…"—Sansa got lost in thought for a minute.

Arya only nodded… That was nice. A kind sisterly gesture that Sansa had never showed her. Her sister seemed changed since she left Winterfell, not bitchy but sadder and that wasn't exactly a breakthrough.

"Yeah! Wild night uh? With Robb and… all… "

"You can say that again. Dad drove Robb and Jeyne; our good sister, to a hotel then came back home and barricaded himself in his office and Mom practically collapsed all telephone lines calling and apologizing to the guests from last night "—

She won't talk unless you give her a little nudge; Arya thought. "So Sans… about last night. Do you want to talk about it? Is that why you couldn't sleep and waited for me?"

"Yes… I wanted to say thank you. For yesterday!"—She said in a small voice. Arya gave her a smile and nodded towards her to go on.

"We don't talk for three whole years yet the minute you see me in trouble you have my back. I think that is just amazing Arya. Really, thank you!"—

Well that's a first! Mouth filter Arya, don't ruin the moment! "Anytime Sans… but I really wish that your boyfriend wasn't the trouble" Shit… she shut up! I should have waited for her to bring the asshole up.

"You've changed… I mean you're still you, but kind of a 2.0 version. I like it! I wish I could be like you"—

At that last sentence Sansa's voice broke and stared into the sky. Her eyes were truly blue as the morning sky yet filled with the sadness of a cold hard night.

"I'm not perfect Sansa let alone a mind reader. Talk to me and maybe we can solve whatever's bothering you"

"I'm leaving him"—

People spend their whole life chasing after those elusive three little words. Screw 'I love you'! 'I'm leaving him' made Arya more complete than Jerry Maguire! But she needed more reaffirming on the matter.

"I assume you're talking about Joffrey!" She said cautiously. The little shit had always been a sour subject between them.

"Yes… Yes!"—She said with more determination. "I'm not happy Arya… and seeing you, after all this time? Why can't I be more like you! Why do I feel so weak?"—Sansa was speaking more to herself than to Arya who was trying her best to not scream 'FINALLY!'

"Why did I let myself be dragged into this hole for so long? I fell so alone Arya! There are so many things I want to tell you but I'm afraid you'll won't like me anymore."—By now Sansa was bawling on the floor and Arya had to sit down with her holding her in her arms.

"Sans… whatever has happened to you I am 100 percent sure you didn't ask or deserved it. I know that there are a lot of issues that involve Joffrey but I'm ready to talk when you are. Right now I think that finally reaching to the decision of leaving him is amazing, it's very courageous and I'm with you all the way" And Arya meant it, she truly did! It was as if an invisible veil was lifted and both sisters were seeing each other for the first time.

"You're happy aren't you?"—Said Sansa wiping her nose and smirking.

"Happy? Sansa happy doesn't begin to scratch what I'm feeling! Bring me Shia Labeouf with a plate of tacos and we'll call it a tie"

"I liked Transformers and I have Mexican! Bow to me Woman!"—Said Bran walking to the house through the patio door. Seems like Arya wasn't the one who pulled an all nighter.

"Joffrey is out of our lives, tacos for breakfast? Best day ever!" Arya declared as the three siblings laughed, ate and made small talk. But don't forget that Sansa was still Sansa, boys were a never-ending topic.

"So… Labeouf? I'd pick you more for a Chris Hemsworth type. You know; tall, built, manly"—Sansa asked with a knowing smile on her lips.

"First of all Chris Hemsworth is everyone's type and second; I don't have a type."

"That's right! Last night she went from psychopath chic Bolton to caramel delight Dayne in seconds"—Piped in Bran.

"Bolton? As in Ramsay? You hooked up with him?"—

"Sansa it's six am. Down the shrieks a few decibels! And no; I didn't hook up with him. We just danced and everybody else just overreacted"

"Ohh and add to the mix a bit of raging bull Waters. Seriously girlfriend you were on a roll!"—Said Bran in his best Ru'Paul impersonation.

"You actually danced with Ramsay? In front of Gendry? And then left with Edric? You really were on a roll! Who are you and what have you done to my sister? You have to let me borrow that dress btw"—

"Hey…I thought we were in sister la-la land. Bran's the one who is just came home and isn't 18!"

"Crap! And here I am thinking the hot sauce made you forget!"—

The rest of their impromptu breakfast was full of laughter after Bran's tale of his adventures with the Reeds which consisted mainly of him making out with Meera in her car while Jojen slept in the backseat occasionally waking up and breaking into song to Christina Aguilera's Genie in a Bottle.

**...**

The rest of the day was a blur sleeping in till Monday came and Arya found herself along with Bran at the airport. This time sending Sansa off.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you? I have years of very inappropriate language stacked up for Joffrey"—Said Bran.

"Thanks but I can handle it. I've been hiding at home with you guys for too long. I need to do this on my own. Go back to my classes, built my self-confidence…"—Sansa wasn't quite sure of herself but she was getting there.

"One phone call Sans! One phone call and Dad's jet is fired up with all of us inside it, you hear me?"

"Thanks Arya"—She said fiercely hugging her baby sister.

"I'll call you when I get settled in my new dorm"—Sansa had told her she had been living with Joffrey practically since arriving for Kings Landing so both sisters decided not to let out that particular piece of information to their parents. Arya herself was guilty of that crime. If you're living in a family home with the guy you happen to be dating that doesn't mean you're living with him per se…

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing? Leaving her to go and fend of for herself against Joffrey like that?"- Bran asked while Sansa turned around giving them a last wave before disappearing into the plane.

Arya just shrugged, preferring to be as nonchalant as she could when she was thinking the exact same thing. "It's Joffrey, it's not like he'll do anything major."

"Well. One sister down, one to go. Where to little big Sis?"—

"Stark HQ. Dad wanted me to stop by early"

Soon enough Arya was inside the private parking lot for Stark Industries. She was waiting for the elevator to come down to the floor when she felt an undeniable pull to look over her shoulder. It was strong like a jolt of electricity; just like Saturday night when she was lost in the music but felt as though she had to look. To open her eyes and see.

Low and behold Gendry was getting out of his truck and God dammit, I swear he buys his jeans a size smaller. The look is just… ugh!

Simple is best. He was wearing a white linen shirt rolled up to his elbows, no jacket, black tie, blue jeans and construction boots. He was busy organizing some paperwork that he didn't notice her by the elevator mumbling a polite 'good morning'.

"No jacket! Me like!"

He quickly looked over and saw her standing beside him, instantly flashing her with his 'panties off' smile.

"Good Morning Miss Stark. Come to grace us mere mortals with your presence?"— He went with funny which was good. Truth be told; after the other night Arya didn't know where she stood with Gendry let alone after three years.

"I think it's the other way around since you're the hot shot now. Care to give me the tour of the premises? It's been a while since I've been here" Ok, so she was flirting. So what? It was just innocent morning banter, no harm – no foul.

Again a smile appeared in Gendry's face while he ushered her into the elevator. He really is striking. The first thing that Arya realized about the new Gendry was that he no longer slouched around. He was always a big guy but now he walked straight, long confident strides making him noticeable before arriving. His clothes were simple but no longer hand me downs and he knew how to wear them. No human being could wear a pair of jeans like that and not know how their ass looked in them.

They arrived at the lobby first because Gendry said he needed to pick up some packages. The two receptionists practically fought each other for his attention.

"Good Morning Gendrrrrrrrryyy…"—purred fake blonde number one.

"A tie ? I don't know which way I like you best; corporate suit or dirty construction worker"—blatantly said fake blonde number two.

"Good Morning Girls, what do you have for me today?"—Replied Gendry. The innocent morning banter was supposed to be just with me; Arya seethed.

"All that you want to take Handsome."—Ugh… skank; Arya thought. That last comment was far too crass that Gendry glanced over his shoulder to see Arya with embarrassment. She had wisely chosen not to stand too close to him. One of the blondes saw him looking at her and took notice.

"Excuse me, what kind of business do you have here?"—Oh this is waaay to easy.

Fake blonde number one asked her with a condescending tone eyeing her up and down. Today's attire consisted of a plain white skinny jean, a white tank top and an electric blue blazer jacket. White chucks finished the ensemble that was comfy and didn't read 'the boss's daughter'. Sadly Bimbette over here didn't know that. Gendry tried to hide his laugh; she forgot how well he knew her…

"Good Morning. It's ok; I'm just here to see Mr. Stark."

"What could you want with a man like Eddard Stark? Do you even have an appointment?"—Piped in Fake blonde number two.

"Uhm no I don't! I just graduated out of high school; I heard Stark Industries held very good internship programs" Arya knows the economy is bad but based on what their response will be; the lobby at Stark HQ will have new receptionists.

"There is no room for scrawny little things like you here. Now go along before I call security."—It's official; we're hiring!

Suddenly the front doors flew open and a friendly face made an appearance…

"My woes are over. Is that who I think it is?"— Jory Cassel; her father's go-to guy beamed as he entered the lobby. The receptionists were quick to greet him but he didn't even acknowledge the peroxide pair.

"So, it is true; the boss lady is back!..."—The comment made the women's eyes go big and round. "… have you come here to help Eddard? God knows we could use the extra help from all the work these stooges keep dropping at our table!"—Jory said gesturing to Gendry.

"First of all; you're the ones who signed the deal Baratheon Corp and second? Miss Stark here is on vacation so it's best if we don't worry her with work related issues. I don't think her father would like that"— Smirked Gendry.

Arya didn't know what amazed her the most. The fact that Gendry was playing along and teasing the receptionists or the fact that while talking to Jory he casually had taken her away from Jory's welcome hug and placed her beside him; putting a hand around her waist. That old feeling was there again…she felt it even the night at the club when she took his hand and guided him through the stairs that led to the VIP booths. It was like a current of electricity that was sparked by his touch. It was strange and unknown. Arya wasn't a stranger to physical contact with a man but what was it with Gendry!? She wondered if he felt it as well…

"Mister Cassel? Gen… Mister Waters?!"—Both women were dumbstruck; at least their hearing was well enough to hear 'Miss Stark'.

"No calls go through the top floors Ladies. Today there's no matter more important than the future itself of the company"—said Gendry gesturing at Arya and winking at the now very worried two receptionists. He tugged Arya by her hand towards the elevator, once inside both of them fell into a laughing fit.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?"—Asked Jory looking strangely at the pair. "It's good to have you back Little Wolf. The guys will be ecstatic to see you again. We can go real quick to the executive floor and say hi"—Arya was used to hanging around her father's office when she was little so she was a big hit with all his workers.

"No can do Cassel. I'm the tour guide today. Besides, the Boss Man is already in his office waiting for you."—Apparently Gendry took to heart the tour guide remark. Not that she was complaining. Jory eyed him suspiciously but let them be.

They spent the next 45 minutes wandering from department to department seeing old and new faces but what Arya enjoyed the most was seeing this new Gendry. Everyone knew him and treated him kindly but when they saw him approach they stood firm showing their high opinion of him. Some called him Waters but never out of respect. It warmed Arya how in these three years Gendry had followed so much of her father's steps. The workers were happy to see her, one or two extending questions on Braavos to which Gendry paid special attention. As they walked through the building Gendry's hand never left her small back.

The tour was over and they were outside Eddard's massive office. Without knocking Arya barged trough looking for her father who was in company of Edric Dayne and Jory.

"There's my girl! I was just about to steal you away from Gendry. My workers like you too much, I don't want an insurgence."— Let's be honest; Eddard Stark loved his daughter so much that if that actually happened he would just laugh and think it was adorable.

"Thank's but no thanks Dad… I'm happy with the Free Cities division"

"Ahh yes, about that I was thinking we could go over some of the projects with Jory and Gendry. Tune in some fine points…."—

**…**

Arya was happy, she definitely chose the right major! Archaeology was her element and this way she could help with the family business.

The debriefing was a blast! It ended up being more of her telling stories about grave-sites and different people she had met over the years. To her surprise her father had kept shut about her involvement (nothing shocking there considering the parties involved) and both Jory and Gendry were amazed and in awe of her when they found out that she was supervising all projects in the Free Cities. As they all shared storied was Arya was fascinated more over Gendry's; he had made quite the name for him as well. In the middle of their friendly banter her father burst her bubble with a bang.

"Arya I need the latest number on the third uhm… reptile site"—

"Did you search your email? They were supposed to be sent at 7am sharp!"

"I just did and nothing. Would you please call your partner and remind him please? He's not exactly returning my calls"—Her father said in a knowing tone. Gendry and Jory gave her a questioning look; Edric just smirked and gave her an 'I told you so' look. Damn it!

"Sure… I'll text him."

The men were quickly engrossed in another point of conversation when she decided to text her partner.

**Dad needs the numbers sheet. A***

**Oh so you do have your phone… A*** Read the immediate text reply.

**Don't screw around with Dad! He needs the info. A***

**Don't worry; he's not the Stark I want! A***

Another quick text came after a few minutes.**DONE. Tell him to check his inbox. R U going to talk to me now? A***

**Ok, thanks. I can't right now. We're in a meeting. Call you in 10. A***

**I miss you… A***

**I know… A***

She was a dick… she knew it but it wasn't her fault. Things were blown way out of proportion and were moving too fast. No one could blame her for taking a step down.

There was a knock on the door and red curls made their way inside.

"Robb? What a surprise!"—Exclaimed Eddard. It really was! Robb barely visited his father's office.

"Morning Dad… I thought I'd stop over today to help you around with work"—

They all looked at each other… It was 11.15am.

"I heard congratulations are in order…"—Edric always the gentleman broke the awkward silence while Arya's phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this" She said excusing herself out of the office. She barely had time to say a word once she got outside.

"Ten minutes passed Arya!"—

"I told you I am in a meeting; I'll call you back later"

"Are you really going to just hang up on me? I haven't heard your voice in days. I know I said I was going to give you some space but it's strange."—She could hear the pain in his voice, she hated that.

"I told you; coming back has been hectic. And right now I'm in HQ with Dad"

"I know…that's also why I called. Check your twitter Ar"—

"What? What's wrong?"

"There is some serious slandering going on with your brother in the press and social media. It doesn't look good. I see the wedding was a fast one"—

"Oh great. They know already?"

"Just go on damage control. It will all go away in a few days… Hey, promise me you'll call me tonight. I'm not the only one that misses you!"—On the other side of the phone she heard a distinctive whine.

"Awww tell Nyme I miss her very much!"

"Wow… still no love for the guy who is feeding her"—

"Don't be such a dork! Look I have to go, thanks' for the heads up and yes, I'll call you tonight"

"Please do I lov…"- She quickly disconnected the call.

Yes, I am an asshole… back to business then!

She checked her twitter feed and no wonder Robb decided to go to the office. It was bad! She mouthed to Edric to log into twitter as well and Edric didn't agree; it was more than bad! The Dayne's also handled Stark Industries public relations and he wasn't happy.

"Sir?"—He said to Eddard. "We need to address the matter on Robb's marriage"—He respectfully said.

Eddard gave Robb a side glance, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how they found out. Everyone agreed to keep it quiet at least for a couple of months"—Said Robb looking like a little boy in trouble.

Twitter was exploding with people talking about him. He was being branded as a public philanderer with no word or honor, of course Roslyn and Jeyne were being mentioned and past hook ups who he more than kissed were definitely telling. To make matters worse the sex tape with Roslyn was being passed around again.

"It's fine Dad… Nobody will care by tomorrow!"—My brother; the village idiot; Arya thought.

"Robb it's not about you it's about Stark Industries. You're supposed to be the future, the face of the company. How the hell do you think that portrays us?!"

In a couple of months Robb was going to get his degree on Business School and was set to work with Eddard. The problem was that apart from girls and partying; Robb never had shown interest in anything! How in the world was he going to run an international company? Eddard's blood pressure did not need this.

"Edric what can you do?"—Gendry asked sitting in the armchair where Arya was sitting. Thank God for that, he always had a soothing effect on her.

"Well… for now I can monitor all social media. Classifying japes from actual slander. I'll try to take down the video yet again but that's always tedious, once stuff like that is on the internet you're pretty much screwed… No pun intended! But directly from a PR point of view I think it's best to get the new Mrs. Stark over here and sent out a public statement"— Arya wondered how her Mom is coping with that one. That woman sure loves her titles!

"Ok…that's a start! Robb what are you working on right now?" She asked. Robb just looked at her like she grew two heads.

"What do you mean? At school?"— The guy was clueless.

"Robb doesn't have any projects Little Boss. He's only associated to the company by name."—Smirked Jory, the only one who found the current situation amusing.

"You mean you've never actually helped with a project? Not even a desk job?" Well, considering the situation that was actually good.

"Jory… bring Robb's wife over here!"—Said Eddard. Robb was quick to protest but was quickly shut down. "We don't need you showing your face around town Robert" He snapped in his CEO mode. "We'll wait for the statement that Edric is going to prepare. In the meantime you and I are going to have the talk I spared you the other day just so Jeyne wouldn't get such a bad first impression of me!"—No body, nobody in their right mind would trade places with Robb right now!

"I have to go back to my office and meet with my team but I'll be back and ready in an hour Sir"— Said Edric.

"Eddard?..." Curious how Edric called Eddard 'Sir' while Gendry went with his first name "I have no more paperwork to file in for today. I have to be at a work site by 5 so I'll leave you be. I'm taking Arya to lunch"—It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Her father just nodded but gave her a look that said he was thinking about her partner. That was a conversation Arya did not want to have.

They left in a hurry not wanting to stay in closed chambers with Eddard right now so they got in his truck and were off as fast as they could.

"So… anything you're craving for?"—Gendry asked her while driving through Wintertown. I suppose he's talking about food.

"Surprise me!" Was all she could say, actually a little nervous to have some alone time with Gendry.

She turned on the radio to avoid saying something stupid and Britney piped up singing that if you wanted fine booze and parties; you had to work your ass off.

Arya was to make sure she downloaded the song in Robb's Ipod.

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**You know the drill: REVIEW / FOLLOW / FAVORITE**

**The sex tape? It's part of the prequel; feel free to check it out ;)**

**Again; thanks not only to the new readers but to the originals that liked the story from the beginning. You guys are too good to me.**

**Song: Work B**ch by Britney Spears**

**Read ya' next Friday.**

**XOXO**


	5. Tougher Than The Rest

**GENDRY POV:**

It's funny how the most mundane things in the world can make you happy. Going to work on a Monday morning, spending time with the girl you're absolutely crazy about and now taking her out to lunch? Pure bliss.

Gendry had set his mind strait; something that was difficult for him when it came to Arya. It was simple: She was the very first and only girl he had ever loved. Granted; somewhere in his path he screwed up royally and she left, but she was back, here now, beside him looking glorious and he wasn't going to let this chance pass.

The second he saw Arya that morning back in Stark HQ he decided he wasn't going to pull out the Ramsay topic. Gendry had thought about it long and hard all weekend and very stubbornly admitted that it wasn't his business… not yet anyways. He approached her with a smile and opted to enjoy her company. It certainly didn't hurt spending all morning reacquainting her with the company and showing Arya off in his arms. Grown men, old enough to be her father that had known her since she was a kid were blatantly staring at her. _That's right fuckers, do – not – touch. She's with me!_

So after learning that the news of Robb's marriage had gotten public he whisked her away from her father's office and planned to have lunch with her, speak up his mind and at the same time find out more about her life since they hadn't had a proper talk since they were in high school.

_God's she's beautiful…_ While driving he would steal glances at Arya, sometimes she caught him staring and just smiled or gave him a playful punch. He was determined to let it all out so he could finally occupy a significant spot in her life, enough with pining from afar.

Finally he decided to take her to a small and quiet restaurant on the outsides of Winter Town that he went from time to time with Eddard himself when they had spare time to talk in between work. He quickly got out his truck and opened her door.

"M'lady…" He said offering his hand.

"Stupid"—She said under breath but he didn't care. Gendry was too busy looking at their reflection in the restaurant's windows. Hand in hand they walked like a couple who had been in each other's arms for decades, a familiarity between them that could only come with years of knowing each other. Their opposite's heights extreme but perfect and the touch… the touch! Since this morning he couldn't stop himself from giving her little touches. Patting her shoulder, casually tugging at her ponytail and finding a permanent spot for his hand on her lower back had him like a desperate man for her body. Touching her was like being connected to a live wire and he wasn't going to stand back. He wondered if she felt it has well…

"Hello Gendry how nice to have you back and in the company of such a lovely date"— They were greeted by an elderly woman.

"Hey Nan your food is always appreciated. This lovely lady is Arya; Ned's daughter" _No need to correct the 'date' part;_ Gendry thought.

"What a pleasure to meet you Miss Stark!"—

"Please; call me Arya"—

"Such a delight to finally have a face to match the stories…"—The old woman said coyly speaking. Gendry blushed like a maid.

"I'll leave you two alone to pick your orders"—Said Nan leaving for the kitchen.

"So you wanna tell me what you've been talking about me?..."—Arya asked crossing her arms over her chest but her tone was playful.

"Your dad and I come here when we get a breather from the business. As you can see the place isn't exactly big so since we come here to escape from work I guess we end up talking a lot about you and Nan tends to hear… You know; a common topic for us"

"Ohh…"—Was all she said. A blush formed in her face but quickly faded away as if she had commanded it.

There was an awkward silence at the table, both wanting to talk but neither willing to be responsible to set the tone of conversation. Thank God Nan came back.

"What will it be Gendry? Arya?"—She smiled warmly at both.

"I'll take the chicken parmesan with spinach and a glass of white wine please"— Smiled Arya. Gendry however frowned. It's midday on a Monday. The last thing he needed was to take Arya back to the Manor all tipsy.

"Hey, 18 and legal over here!"—She smirked. "Nan; Gendry will have the lemon and herb roasted chicken with baby potatoes. No wine for him, he's my driver for the day"—Arya smirked. Nan smiled as well. Apparently something was funny.

"Wine pairing with food is essential back in Braavos. I guess I develop a liking to the custom. Don't worry; I'm not part of AA"—

"I'm sorry… I'm having lunch with the boss's daughter, I have to be careful"

"I'm not just the Boss's daughter… Am I Gendry?"—She asked. Well, Arya was never one to stall or run around the point.

_Ok…this is it Gendry. Tell her the truth; she isn't the boss's daughter. If you'll have me you would be my girlfriend and let's be real; It would be for the long run. I'll never let you go Baby! _Gendry was so lost in his inner monolog that Arya had already asked another question.

"…I mean. You seem so close to Dad. How did that happen?"—

_Brain to mouth Waters, speed it up. You missed it!_ "Just working so close I guess…" She looked at him as if 'that's it?'. "Your Dad recruited me the second you left the North. I thank him; I needed guidance when you left. He paid for my studies, gave me a job and made me the man I am right now." Simple as that, Eddard Stark was the father he always longed for.

"I was meaning to ask; how's Storms End? I've always wanted to go"—

"I wouldn't know. Your Dad got me in a long distance scholarship program. Basically they sent me all reading material while I worked here, then they would send a faculty representative to grade me properly. It's was kind of messy and tedious but it was worth it"

"And your actual job is with?..."—

"Baratheon Corps 100%. After the deal was struck with Stark Industries they needed someone to be a liaison so your father picked me…" _I can't tell her the fine details of my job. I don't think Eddard has told anybody but Jory and me._ It was time for a new subject.

"We could go together you know…"

"Where to?"— Curiosity was always a good way to lure Arya in.

"Storms End! I'll have to go there eventually. We could go together, visit the country side." He was talking about the future; a future with Arya.

"I would love to…but first I have to go back to Braavos and finish with my studies. The Gods know I'm already all over the Free Cities with work"—

"Tell me all about that. Up until this morning I didn't have a clue you were in charge of all operations. Every time I heard from the Free Cities it was always from a guy named Jon Connington and a bunch of paperwork from some woman named Cat Canals…"

Arya smiled at his comment. She always did like to work with her father.

"Yeah; Connington and Canals…very interesting individuals"- She said taking a sip of her wine. "We work with a sister company; local one. It helps us to know the city better and cheapen the costs; Connington is their representative and Cat? Well let's just say Cat's my shadow, helping in any mix I can get myself into."-

Nan interrupted their Q&amp;A with their food.

"Here you go. I hope you like it Arya, I know this one never says no to my food. He practically licks the plate!"—Nan said making Arya laugh.

"I have no doubt whatsoever Nan. Don't let my size fool you; I have the same appetite as our Gendry over here"—That comment made Gendry's heart swell. _Ours_… as in _hers_!

Lunch went by smoothly as always when in company of Arya. Neither of them could deny they were compatible in every way. Talking about the past three years made the awkwardness go away but the elephant in the room was still there.

"Damn that was good!" He exclaimed feeling at ease with how things were going.

"Nan was right; I swear you licked the plate a little bit!"—Arya said giggling. The best sound Gendry had heard in his life.

"Hey, I built things for a living with my bare hands. I need the strength! What about you? Do you still have space? I was thinking some dessert would be fitting for M'lady"

"Gendry there is always space for dessert!"— Arya beamed.

"Good, let's go" He said standing up and holding her hand. A gesture so simple yet enormous in significance. He simply belonged by her side.

"I hope you enjoyed your food Arya. I do trust you come back soon. Maybe you can help me insert some of those spices Braavos is famous for"—Said Nan, wishing them farewell. Gendry was so giddy he didn't let Arya respond.

"Don't worry Nan, our girl is going to be around for a while!"…

After they paid and said their goodbyes again; Gendry couldn't resist staring at their reflection again_. A couple! We look like a proper couple; _he thought.

"So where to?"—Arya asked as he started the truck up.

"Patience M'lady. You think you can stay still for a couple of minutes?"

"My kind Sir you have no idea what I can do…"—She replied while playing with the radio.

He had a plan; a picnic for dessert. He could have easily taken then to a bakery (you know who's) but he was selfish and wanted to keep Arya all to himself. That's why he parked the truck one street ahead, leaving Arya fuming inside the car because she hates surprises and walked to Winterfell's finest bakery: Hot Pie's Pierrific Jamboree. I know; the name sucks but the food is the complete opposite!

"I need a fresh batch of lemon cakes!" Gendry burst into the bakery not wanting to waste a minute of his time. After his request a loud noise came from inside the kitchen followed by Hot Pie covered head to toe in flour.

"YOU HATE SWEETS! WHERE'S ARYA!?"—Hot Pie squealed like a little girl making all the costumers and staff look at him.

"She's in the truck and don't start Hot Pie. Just get me the damn order, I'm in a hurry!"

"So… are you guys like on a date?"—He asked wiggling up and down his eyebrows.

"No…" Gendry mumbled. It really wasn't a proper date but he wasn't going to let the opportunity to spent time with Arya pass.

"Are you going to kiss her? You should totally kiss her! Did you brush your teeth? Hey, you should buy something chocolaty; I heard it does wonder to your libido. I have the perfect one for you guys: chocolate lover's cake! The house recommends it; I mean I had Willow going to hours doing…"—

"HOT PIE, DON'T! I plan on eating in the next 30 minutes so call me crazy but I do not want to hear you have a food fetish. Just give me the damn lemon cakes!"

"Well somebody needs chocolate in his life. Here, take your lemon cakes. They're on the house; I really do hope you get laid!"— Hot Pie said handing him the bag.

"Thanks HP!... Did you put in the chocolate cakes?"

"That's my boy! High five!"—

**…..**

"Ohhh Geeeeendry…"-

"Oh my God, Oh my God!..."-

"Gendry… The best one ever!..."-

Gendry didn't need chocolate for his libido; Arya was doing the job just by enjoying her lemon cakes.

They ended up enjoying a nice improv picnic in the Godswood, right under Eddard's favorite Weirwood tree. He was freezing his ass off but it was worth it, Arya loved being outdoors in the cold winds and in his mind what Arya likes - Arya will get.

"I have tasted lemon cakes from many, many, millions of places but this is just ugh… Sucks that Hot Pie was at the dentist. I would have loved to know his recipe"—

"Yeah… Poor guy had problem with his wisdom tooth." He smirked "So…"

"So…"—Arya replied while lying down on the blanket Gendry graciously brought.

"Tell me more about Braavos!..." He said lying next to her not being able to resist running his hands through her hair. "Sorry. You had a leaf... uhmm, so Braavos! I don't know, besides school and work, what else have you been doing? Hey, I was wondering; where's Nymeria?"

"Omh smhe's mbacksh mat mysh dormshroom"—She said devouring a lemon cake. "Sorry. She's back at my dorm room. My roommate takes care of her"—

"That's cool; normally schools don't allow animals on campus, let alone wolves. You and Sansa got lucky!"

"Uhmm, yes. I guess we did..."—

"What do you do for fun in Braavos?"

"Not much really, it's just school and work for me…"— _just let it out already!_

"And friends? Boys… who are friends?" _Smooth, Gendry… Smooth!_

"I kind of had a boyfriend. But I'm alone at the time being"—

"Oh" Of course she would have a boyfriend, look at her! Men must be throwing themselves at her!_ Shhhhh_, even his unconscious can't focus! She said HAD as in: the past! ALONE AT THE TIME BEING. Get it together you oversized Idiot!

"What about you? You were blowing off girls that night at the club"—

"I had a girlfriend for a little bit under a year. It ended so I guess we're in the same boat"

Arya just nodded. Was it too early to bring the boyfriend question? Would he push her boundaries? They had spent all afternoon talking about everything just like when they were kids. Why did she suddenly zone out?

Gendry phone alarm sounded off.

"Wow. We lost track of time. Can't believe its 4.30!"

"Do you have to be somewhere?"—Arya asked.

"Yeah; work actually. I have to go over Hornwood and supervise a job"

"Can I go with you?"—Arya rapidly asked. She seemed eager to accompany him and he sure as hell wasn't going to say no to spend more time with her.

"What M'lady wants – M'lady gets!"

**….**

They found themselves riding in his truck yet again. It was a comfortable silence but Gendry couldn't get out of his head the last part of their conversation under the Weirwood tree out of his head.

Arya said that she used to have a boyfriend… ok, no surprise there; she was beautiful inside and out but still, who was the guy? Was he good to her? What was he like? Gendry knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of someone he didn't know but everything that involved Arya and excluded him made him mad with possessiveness.

The discussion was not over. First he really needed to know more about Arya; would she even want him in her life? And most importantly he needed to come clean about the past years when he ignored her and treated her so badly. But the conversation had to wait. He wasn't about to get all emotional around his crew workers… That is if they actually went to work!

"God dammit!..." Was all he could say. They arrived at Hornwood exactly at 5pm and no one was in site. Arya eyed him questionly while he dialed his phone. "Anguy where the hell are you?!"

It wasn't the eighth wonder of the word. It wasn't even a hired job! Three men, three men were enough to build a simple gazebo that the company had offered to build in the small town. Gendry liked to help the common folk whenever he could, give something back to the public spaces he said. So he put three men from his own personal construction crew to do the job.

"Ahhh Gendry. Punctual as ever. I didn't think you'd be showing around your handsome face today. Word is out that you have a girl."—

"Don't start Anguy! Where are you? It's not rocket science. I promised the town council that the gazebo was going to be up by Tuesday morning"

"Gendry you're right. It's a fast job so we'll go early in the morning and have everything in time before the rooster wakes up"—

"He's drunk isn't he?"

"He may be… slightly… perhaps. But other than that I'm sure you can appreciate the weather. We can't exactly go around walking in the mud with our tools. Safety first"—

Gendry just sighted. He didn't even know how he got anything finished with these guys to begin with.

"Don't bother, I'll do it myself! Tell Thoros to get it together and that I'll expect to see him tomorrow at 7. Sober!"

"Yeah…good luck on that one. So who's the girl? We thought you were allergic to them!"—

"Goodbye Anguy. I expect to see you tomorrow as well"

Ever since he started working with Baratheon Corps; Eddard had given him his own construction crew; seasoned workers he called them and they were, don't get him wrong. But they were lousy has hell and a bit aloof when it came to follow orders.

"So, it's a one man show it seems?"—Asked Arya.

"I'm sorry Ar but you're gonna have to go back to Winterfell. I need to finish this job and I don't think you'll like spending the whole afternoon sitting doing nothing. You can take my truck! I'll catch the bus later."

"Are you crazy? I don't mind! Besides, I'm not going to leave you here alone. It's a gazebo not a pyramid. I think we can build it together"—

He eyed her up and down; white from head to toe minus her blue blazer jacket. White does not go well with mud, rain, low temperatures and possibly snow. Gendry didn't have a chance to rebuff her since she was already out of his truck.

"So… where do we start Boss?"—Damn it she is going to be his ending.

It really was a no brainer; a plain size gazebo in the middle of the town's square and as suspected they worked perfectly coordinated. The rain started to pour heavily but they didn't mind, well Gendry didn't. Arya took off her blazer and was rocking a soaked white tank top that didn't do much to hide her bra; that image alone made Gendry slow quite a bit his pace and if he didn't know any better, he was 100 percent sure that Arya was doing the same since he took off his shirt while he worked his magic with his hammer.

The job was easy but they ended up working late do to the rain and that Arya had suggested that they plant flowers around the gazebo. By the time they were finished it was already dark and even Arya Stark; the northern princess, was cold.

"Well, not wanting to state the obvious but we do make a pretty great team" Gendry proudly stated as he high fived Arya. He really needed to get away from Hot Pie. "C'mon, let me take you home. You'll need help explaining to Catelyn how you got so dirty"

"Once she finds out I was with you she'll just assume we were rolling around in the mud like old times. Besides; your place is nearer. You dirtied me up; you clean, warm and feed me Waters."—

"You'll be glowing, hot and full once I'm done with you!" That just sounded awful, just awful. Thank the Seven it only made Arya laugh, a lot actually making Gendry frown. Once she finished she was in tears.

"So… what's the plan? If I get inside your truck like this it will get all dirty"—Arya was right, she was dressed in what could only be described as a combination of mud, leaves and dirt mixed with rain. There was no being more beautiful in the world by Gendry's standards.

"I have a bag with spare clothes in the back trunk. Just go in and change, then we can leave"

Gendry was waiting in the gazebo for Arya to change when the car window lowered and Arya peeked her head out just enough for Gendry to see her shoulders, she had taken her tank top off. _Is she naked in my truck? Naked… Arya… Think of something else, something that will knock some sense off your penis. Sing a Justin Bieber song! Which was the one Hot Pie always sang?_

"Here!"—She said throwing him a part of clean jeans. "Put these on. I'm ready to go"—

"It's ok, I'll clean my seat later"

"Gendry you already have to drive around shirtless since you only had one spare shirt. Just come inside and change your pants, I have seen you in just your underwear you know"—

You know Gendry was trying… reaaaaallyyyy trying to be a respectful young man and treat her like a lady but come on! The object of his affection was there at arm's reach, barely covered and he hadn't had sex in more than a year and it wasn't even that good to begin with. He deserved a medal.

He walked to the back of his truck inspecting his surroundings; they were in the middle of the town's square for God's sake! He quickly changed his jeans and adjusted his boxers. This was going to be a long ride home.

_Torture, just torture… I am paying for all my sins!_

When Gendry opened his door he was greeted with Arya sitting in the passenger seat with her wet hair down and his shirt. That was it! The simplest way to get a hard on in 2 seconds. _Don't you dare open your mouth! Just drive. Look straight and drive. Justin Bieber, remember Justin Bieber; _he chanted as a prayer.

And he did just that. The drive back to his apartment was silent. Gendry trying to act as if having Arya beside him half naked wasn't a big deal while Arya messing around on her phone.

When they got to the parking lot of Gendry's apartment complex they were hit with a sudden problem. One was missing a shirt and another was missing pants. How the hell were they going to get to his apartment? The thought of even putting back on their cold dirty clothes wasn't even an option.

"Let's just make a run for it Gendry. It's already 9pm on a Monday night. People are already tucked in watching late night shows"—

As always Arya was right but Gendry's ulterior motive was that he didn't want anyone staring at Arya. Any hot blooded male as him would look at her and eye fuck her in a second! A hot girl wearing nothing but a guy's shirt? They would start to undress her wondering what kind of underwear she had on. Boy shorts! Definitely boy shorts… not that he was thinking about it!

Unfortunately for Gendry his fears materialized when they got inside the elevator and at the last second some random neighbor walked inside with them.

"Hey Man…"—The guy just nodded. Gendry didn't know his name. Truth be told since Gendry had moved in he didn't interact with any of his neighbors since he only worked and slept. To the men he was just 'D-3 Guy', to the women he was 'Blue eyes' and to some old lady he was _'the nice young man who helps her with her groceries and had a nice bottom.'_ But this guy? Thank God the ride up was fast and the guy got out two floors before them. Gendry was five seconds away into smashing his fist on his face! He was blatantly staring at Arya trough the elevator mirrors.

Once they landed on his floor Gendry possessively held Arya's hand and led her to his apartment. He was definitely going to start attending the tenant's building meetings, maybe hand out sexual harassment brochures… Inside he quickly took off his muddy boots. He needed a hot bath immediately but he had to take care of Arya first, not that he minded.

"Welcome home!" Yours if you want to… You can take a shower in my bedroom. I'll use the spare one"

"Sure, thanks!"—She nodded looking around his apartment. It wasn't big but not small, fitting for a twentysomething guy who didn't like to clean and hardly spent any time home other than sleeping and working. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a laundry room, kitchen and a living room with a balcony. That was it.

They both left to take a bath, Gendry taking his in record time not wanting to leave Arya alone. When he came out he could still hear the water running from him bathroom so he went to the kitchen to see what they could eat. Old pizza and beer didn't look good so he took his car keys.

"Hey Ar…I'm going to go out and get dinner. Want anything specific?" He yelled from the living room. He had gone inside his room to change but then he saw the shirt Arya was wearing earlier on the floor. There's so much a man can take before falling into temptation.

"Anything's good. But red wine, bring red wine!"— She shouted back.

There was a little Italian place near his apartment so he went there. He ordered a white cheese chicken lasagna for him, spaghetti and meat ball for Arya and a sausage soup with tortellini they could both share. Next stop was the liquor store where he felt out of his comfort zone. If it wasn't whisky or beer Gendry was out. He decided to text Arya:

**Hey Beautiful. Wine for Italian? GW***

**Barbera! Cheap, good and does the job. AS***

Buying two bottles Gendry decided to go all out. He went back to the Italian restaurant where they had this little souvenir shop and bought some candles, he didn't bother on flowers since Arya wasn't a fan and only liked one kind. He planned on taking care of that tomorrow.

Returning home he could still hear her in the bathroom so he went in organizing the table, lighting the candles, dimming the lights, placing the plates and putting on some music.

"Well this is… Wow… Nice…"—She said leaning against his bedroom door. "I feel a bit underdressed"—The comment only made Gendry look at her from head to toe making her blush. Again; she was wearing another one of Gendry's shirts that reached under her knees, her hair was up in a messy bun and that was it.

"You look perfect as always Arya" He said walking towards her and holding her hand. He really did mean it. Tonight Gendry would come clean, put all his cards on the table. Some could argue that Arya had just come back home but he had waited long enough.

He led them to the table and began to eat. Not of them saying anything but enjoying the food and each other's company.

"Hey! Drinking on a Monday night?"—She smirked at him while he poured both of them a glass of wine.

"I'm not leaving your side so I have to up my wine game" Again the blush, Gendry loved that he was responsible for making Arya's skin change. He longed to see what else he could do with her body. _Not today… talk to her first._

"Arya I need to talk about us…" To that she tensed and stopped her fork midair. "I need to tell you about us… years ago. Why I treated you so badly."

"Gendry it's ok. It's in the past and it really doesn't matter!"—She quickly brushed him off.

"No I need to… you need to know the truth!" He said holding her hand again, looking into her eyes. Blue to grey. Giving him with strength and fear at the same time.

"First off I need you to know that I was an idiot! You weren't that far off when you called me a stupid bull!"

"You still are!..."—She replied with a faint smile but at the same time didn't say anything else. She gave him freedom to talk.

"I was a kid! We both were. Young, trying to figure out what we wanted, who we wanted to be in life…You were my first friend here in Winterfell and I have always valued that. I was the new kid that hung out with a ten year old girl from a rich family. Hey, I wouldn't have blamed anybody if they called 'the catch a predator' but your family was awesome as well and took me right in!" Gendry sighed; this is when it all went downhill.

"Again… I think it's important to establish that I was just a kid. No mom, no dad to really give me guidance on normal stuff. You know; how to deal with things. School, fights, girls…"

Arya looked at him with wary eyes wondering where he was going with this. Hell, he didn't even know!

"I was an awkward kid whose only friends were the brothers of the little girl he had a crush on."

There, he said it. From there on words were pouring out of Gendry.

"It wasn't easy! At first I just brushed it off but then I couldn't deny it. It wasn't an easy choice Arya, not only the age difference but your family took me in. How do you think it would have looked back then? So I started dating other girls. It was the normal thing to do for a teenage boy you know? Fool around, go to parties. Having Theon and Robb manage my social life wasn't exactly peachy but it did the job. It took me away from you. I understand that ignoring you wasn't the best way to do it but you have to see my side of things Arya. The major thing was the self-doubt! Other than Tobho who isn't actually my uncle; I was just a poor kid from Flea Bottom. You were a Stark. Not exactly what you wish for your daughter… Your mother was the deal breaker."

"What do you mean my mother?"— Arya asked. This part of the plot was one that no one knew. Gendry needed to tread lightly since Arya never did have the most comfortable relationship with Catelyn. The last thing he needed right now was Arya getting into one of her famous angry fits.

"I heard her once… talking to your father. Obviously I wasn't meant to hear it but she was worried. She was worried that you were spending too much time with a boy who didn't know his father. A boy who didn't have a family name; a legacy that could be worthy of representing you"

"Gendry…"—Her eyes were filled with sadness, hate and frustration. She was going to speak but Gendry didn't let her. He needed to unload years of sadness, hate and frustration off himself.

"Don't Arya! Whatever you're going to say just wait till I'm finished." Surprisingly she did just that and gave his hand a squeeze.

"What your Mom said; as painful as it was, came from a good place. You're her daughter; she protects and wants the best for you. That is the truth. But it also helped me through the years. The idea that I wasn't good enough for you made me study my ass off so I could get a good job and be someone worthy of you. To have the respected name your mother wanted and to be able to give you whatever your heart desires. Arya what I am now? Right this moment? It is for you! When you left I realized how much of idiot I was for pushing you away. I was actually planning on making things right the summer you left for Braavos. Again I apologize for how I acted, being an insecure kid isn't exactly an excuse but it's the truth and you needed to hear because I'm not a kid anymore Arya and I know what I want" He took a deep breath.

"I want you Arya. I've always wanted you. I know that you just came back but I needed you to know where I stood. Today was the first day we've spent together in three years and though time has passed and we've changed the core is still there. Just Arya. Just Gendry. And don't tell me you don't feel it because I know you do!"

_Dammit! If I were an actor I think I just made my Oscar clip!_

Finally he had spoken out and told the truth to the girl he adored and it felt amazing… well not quite since the girl just sat there not moving a bone.

"Arya?..." If it wasn't for the death grip she had on his hand Gendry could have sworn that Arya just ignored him the whole time. "Arya… Please tell me something, anything"

"Can you fill my cup please?"—

"But it's still fu… ooook then!" She gulped the wine in one sip.

"Well that was a hell of a story."-

"It wasn't a story Arya… it was the truth!" This was the hard part, how was she going to react? "What's on your mind Arya?" Gendry asked her with all the tenderness in the world. No need on tiptoeing around his feelings for her.

"I just came back"—She said in almost a whisper.

"Hey, hey I know! I'm not pushing into a corner… I just needed you to know the truth. Whatever you decide I'm fine with it, I just needed to do my best and at least try for a shot with you" _Utter bullshit! If you don't want to be with me I'll cry like a baby and throw myself off of The Wall._

"Gendry I have responsibilities! And I've done things. Things no one knows about … You don't know me; we still have a lot of things to talk about!"—

She was all over the place so Gendry went across the table and bent down on his knees in front of her holding her hands in his.

"Again; I'm not pushing you into a corner. Whatever I did here in the North, whatever you did in Braavos we can just talk about it, ok? Remember; Just Arya… Just Gendry. Trust me?"

He took her hand and placed it over his heart. _Please Arya, follow your heart. I know there's a place for us._

Apparently those were the right words to say since Arya finally relaxed. Both just stared at each other for what seemed for ages when Gendry decided to break the spell they were under.

"Dance with me"

"What?"—She asked like he had told her to give her a pound of flesh.

"You heard me… let's dance!"

Arya and Gendry used to love dancing, an activity exclusive for each other (not so anymore if you remember Arya's antics from last Saturday) But it seemed fitting at the time being. After pouring his heart out Gendry felt light as a feather and in front of him was the girl of his dreams.

"It's not an order Stark!" He playfully said lifting his eyebrow.

"No need to get bossy Waters"—She said giggling taking his hand.

Their bodies fitted together perfectly and moved on muscle memory. She quickly melted into his chest and Gendry just held her, Relishing in having Arya in his arms again and full of hope that it could stay like that. In the background Bruce Springsteen fittingly sang about rough and tough love.

"You can't go wrong with the Boss"— Arya said.

"You know me. Always rooting for the underdog, the working class hero…"

They didn't speak again. The rest of the night was spent dancing, enjoying each other warmth. Gendry hands caressing her back and Arya's drawing imaginary figure on his chest with hers. With each second that passed Gendry's resolve got bigger. She has to feel the same way, she must. She can't deny the chemistry; she has to feel it too.

Before they knew it they were dancing in a dark room because the candles had died hours ago, the bottles of wines were thoroughly drunk and it was one am in the morning.

"Come on, let's go to bed"—Arya said leading him to his bedroom.

"No can do Ar. You have my bed. I'll have the spare one." In matters of seconds she was annoyed.

"Gendry I thought the whole point of this conversation was to try and go back to who we were. We used to sleep together all the time. What's the big deal?"—

"The big deal is that back then I most certainly couldn't do the things I want to do to you!" He said looking at her a bit suggestively to get to the point. Gendry thought Arya would back out but that was the thing with her; she never did what was expected.

She just smiled her patented wicked smile and pressed her body to him snaking her arms his neck, very slowing whispering in his hear…

"Well Gendry, the big deal is that whatever you want to do with little old me can wait because what I want to do you right now is… sleep. Now come along Bull!"—She said practically yanking his arm. Sleep? He need a cold shower in the North Pole!

As soon as his head touched the pillow Gendry was out. He was surprised to find himself so tired; he had his suspicions that the red wine had something to do with it but it really wasn't about him being tired, most of all he was relaxed. The best sleep he had in years all because of the amazing girl that was sound asleep next to him.

Gendry slept like a baby for the first time since she left only being disrupted about 4 in the morning when Eiffel 65 annoying 'Blue' song blasted in Arya's phone. Who the hell his calling her at this hour? It didn't matter. Arya turned around and cuddled his chest and he was a goner. He was never going to let her go again.

* * *

**Hello Fanficfriends.**

**It's that time of year again, Thrones is slowly coming back so did you see the awesome trailer? What did you guys think about it? Let me know in your review. Fingers crossed as always for Gendry.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**What do you think about the song per chapter? I thought it would be nice to demonstrate in another way how the characters were feeling. This one is a long chapter; all Gendry so I hope you like it. **

**Remember spread the word on my story, follow and…**

**REVIEW – FOLLOW - FAVORITE.**

**Song: Tougher Than The Rest (Stockholm '88 live version) by Bruce Springsteen.**


	6. Was it a Dream?

**ARYA POV:**

Arya woke up with strong arms surrounding her; she didn't even need to open her eyes to see who it was: Gendry.

He said it last night: "in the end the core remains; just Arya… just Gendry" And he was right. Being in his arms, after all these years and all that has happened? It felt right! Like it was her dutiful place to be by Gendry's side.

But all was not hearts and flowers…

Was it too late? She tried to tell him last night. She had… uhm… responsibilities, alliances that could not be broken easily. Had she learned nothing from Robb?

At the moment Gendry was spooning her from behind. One of his arms acting as a pillow for her head and the other one wrapped around her stomach. His breath on the back of her neck and his lips touching her collarbone making her shiver, to what Gendry reacted by huggingSomeone is having happy dreams.

She needed to get out of there. He was the one who came clean yesterday; she on the other hand had a lot of things to figure out.

What time was it? Shit!

Reaching for her phone on the night table she saw one missed call and a text message:

**1 Missed call 4:17 am: Young Griff**

**I miss you… A***

Feeling sick to her stomach she carefully disentangled herself from Gendry's arms and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

What are you doing Arya? In bed with one guy while another waits for you in Braavos?! I'm a douche; she chastened herself.

Gendry was a hard guy to crack into showing his emotions and last night he did it willingly. He had come clean about his past, told her up front that he wanted her and asked her if she had a boyfriend. If she recalled correctly her exact words where 'I'm alone at the time being'… Great! That's up there with 'it's not you, it's me!'

Alone on the kitchen she found herself distracted looking around at Gendry's apartment. Nothing fancy, minimal furniture, it fitted him just perfect. Her eyes found the small hallway that led to the bedrooms. It was filled with pictures, the only thing that gave the apartment some warmth.

Photographs with Tobho, Hot Pie, all of her siblings, her father, even one with Catelyn! A couple of pictures with men she didn't know, they seemed the most recent but many of the frames where occupied by yours truly.

"Sensing a theme?"—Gendry asked leaning by his door frame. She would never get tired of shirtless Gendry. Did she really sleep with that? God Lord!

He casually walked up to her with his usual but never on purpose display of power. He was a big guy with a toned body, his lack of shirt displaying up and front those sinful muscles and impressive v cut on his lower abs. Gendry stood behind her and wrapped his arms around Arya leaning his head of the top of hers.

"If I couldn't have you at least I could see you…"—He said nodding towards the pictures.

Them on their graduation day, on each other's birthdays and other milestones. Many of them were just random pictures of them goofing around, eating or just hanging out. It was just too perfect.

Nervously she shied away from his embrace; it was just too much – too soon. He noticed.

"Sleep well?" was all she could say. A slight frown marred his face but was quickly replaced with one of his dazzling smiles.

"Like a baby… can I persuade you into sleeping with me on a daily basis?"—Wooooow, I guess that since he finally established that he wants me it isn't really necessary to beat around the bushes!

Did I just giggle? Kill me now!

"So how did you sleep?"—He asked her while leading them to sit on the living room couch.

Why was she blushing? It's just a question, she need to get it together, it's not like they actually did something last night.

"Pretty good…" was all that she could say. Arya was suddenly hit by Gendry's confession. Yesterday was a dream filled with words and touches she had longed for years. Today? She felt like the biggest hypocrite on earth. Of course Gendry had picked up on her mood.

"Arya?..."- Don't look at me! Don't look at me! Don't look at me! Dammit, put a shirt on!

Ever so gently Gendry brushed her hair out of her face.

"Arya don't overthink it. I was the one that came clean last night. The ball is on your court but I'm not going to push you to do something you don't want to do. Whenever you want to talk I'll be here, ok?… Right now I'm pretty relaxed after a good night's sleep with a gorgeous girl who is currently in front of me looking damn good in my t-shirt if I may say so myself"—

"What is it with men and women who wear their shirts?"

"You tell me; I was missing a few after you left you know…"—Gendry said smirking at her.

So this was it? They felt so at ease with each other. Both lounging in the couch; Arya had leaned back so Gendry pulled her legs up to his lap.

Talking nonsense for a couple of minutes, with her mind clear of the guilty thoughts she was having earlier, Arya began to wonder if this was what you were supposed to feel when in love. Wasn't she already in love? You can't just throw 3 years of relationship away that easily! But then again everything was natural when it came to Gendry. She felt a calm that she didn't know she needed and not that she needed someone to care of her but still; she felt safe whenever he was near. He was the one who wanted to take care of her, she didn't need to walk around eggshells and check in every 15 minutes unlike you know who…

Was she to run into Gendry's arms just because he finally decided to get his act together? Setting her love life aside; she couldn't just come back to the North. Not only did she have school, her job and friends but she really did like Braavos and after living alone away from the family she decided she liked the freedom and independence. Maybe now that they were on good terms she would talk to Sansa and ask her what she thought about the whole thing. She made a mental note to call her later.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? It's almost 8 o'clock!" Not that she minded crashing all day in the apartment with shirtless Gendry's hands on her legs.

"I don't have to clock in everyday at HQ. I do have to do the rounds over various construction sites but I think they can survive a few hours without me"—

"Sure, just like yesterday with the gazebo? Good luck on them showing up to work"

"Hey, don't talk smack about my crew, they're actually pretty good and besides; that gave me the rest of the afternoon and a sleepover from you. I should give them a raise!"—

Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush… they're just words for God's sake!

"Are they the men on your pictures? That's an odd mix of characters"

"Yeah. Not exactly who you would think as model workers but they really are great guys, they have been working together for years; kind of like a brotherhood. Trust me when I say you're not going to find a harder working crew than them. Which reminds me…"— Gendry sat up and left for the bedroom but came back quickly with his cell phone.

"Come here you!"—He said lifting Arya up like a little doll, sitting her on his lap.

"What is up with the manhandling Waters?" She tried to sound indignant but Arya's body lighted on fire every time Gendry touched her.

"Come on, give us a smile. Aaaaaaand there! See? That wasn't so hard!"—He said after he took a picture of them with his cell phone.

"This way I'll have a new picture with you to put on the wall!"— He's too cute for his own good; Arya thought.

"Gendry I look awful! My hair's a mess and I think Winterfell sucked the tan from Braavos out of me the moment I sat foot off the plane!"

"You're not the type of girl who fishes around for compliments so stop it. You look beautiful! That and you have to admit we do make a pretty good looking couple"—He said laughing while handing her his cell phone.

You know what? He was right. Smug bastard! They did look good together. But what surprised her the most was that when she closed the photo gallery; the back screen popped out displaying yet another picture of them together.

It was an old one and not particularly her favorite. It was Christmas night, they were posing in front of the chimney and she was wearing the infamous oak tree dress.

"Seriously? Of all the pictures we have together you have this one on your cell phone?"

"What can I say? Every time I'm having a shitty day I just look at that pic and a smile appears on my face"—

"Gendry I look like an oak tree! In fact I remember Mom put us in front of the chimney instead of the Christmas tree because I looked like one of the branches"

"An oak tree but a nice one! You look great! See? I have another one in the main screen."—

Just as Gendry said another big picture appeared on the main screen of his cellphone. This time it was Gendry's prom; although she went out on a date with Edric that night. A thought occurred to her…

"How come these pics aren't on the wall with the rest of the pictures?"

"Well I know how you get when you put on a dress. Well, that was before you left for Braavos because you sure were comfortable in that little blue number on Saturday…"—He mumbled not so very happy the last part. "But truth be told I don't like people ogling you. Pictures with short dresses stay on my cell phone. You have no idea how much I want to take down the one that's on the living room back at your house with goody two shoes Dayne"—

"You're jealous of an old picture with Edric? You're quite the green-eyed big monster aren't you?" Arya went into a laughing fit. If only they would have come clean with their feelings none of this would have happened. She didn't even wanted to go out with Edric that night; her mother had forced her into it.

"You can't blame me! He had you and I didn't but that's the past. You're sleeping in my bed and sitting on my lap. The end."—

"And wearing your t-shirt. Don't forget about that." She couldn't help teasing and flirting with him a little.

"Damn strait!"—He said proudly.

In matters of seconds to the mood changed. Out with the playfulness and in with the want and need.

Breathe, just remember to breathe!... There was no mistaking where this was headed.

Blue to grey… Gendry's eyes were heavy with need, her heart thumped fast and she knew then and there that she wasn't going to stop Gendry. He was looking at her hungrily, zeroing on her lips. As a habit she bit them which seemed to cause a reaction on Gendry because his eyes turned black. His strong hands caressed her back, one sneaking behind her neck and holding her in place. This was it! After many years she would finally know what it would be like to have Gendry's lips on her.

It's not like Arya was a newbie in the kissing department but this was a different level all together. Gendry hadn't even kissed her yet and she already wanted more.

"Gendry you perv! Get your greasy paws off my sister!"—Jon's voice came booming behind the door while the doorbell rang.

A startled Gendry jumped making Arya fall to the ground on her ass.

"You are aware that the door is locked right?"

"Yeah, of course! Sorry Arya I…"—Gendry was white as Ghost.

"Oh shut up and stop whispering, we weren't doing anything wrong!" Arya's ass was sore and she was annoyed as hell. Gendry was still on shock mode so she got up and opened the door. Nice timing Snow!

"Good Morning Baby Sis!"—Said a strangely cheerful Jon while plopping himself besides Gendry on the couch.

"What are you doing here Jon?"

"Here I am picking you up to take you for breakfast and finally get my share of Arya time and all I get is attitude? That hurts little Wolf"—Jon said in mocking tone completely oblivious on what he interrupted. Gendry had recuperated from his mental coma.

"How did you know she was here?"—He said adjusting very discretely his shorts. Good to know I'm not the only one affected.

"It's Arya! She doesn't exactly have many girlfriends to go on slumber parties. Besides, it was a dead giveaway since you weren't at the office. Robb texted me. His ass got dragged early to the office by Dad, apparently Stark Industries is on lockdown till they control the whole wedding fiasco"—

"It's ok. We slept in since I helped Gendry on a job last night. Give me 10 minutes and we'll leave" It was the truth but it was hard to swallow since the wine bottles from last night were still on the table.

Arya went inside Gendry's bedroom to change but she remembered she left her dirty clothes inside of Gendry's truck. She heard the door close.

"Here!"—Gendry said handing her a bag with her clothes freshly laundered. At some point he had washed them. Hot and thoughtful.

"Thanks!..." Was all she could say. The awkwardness was present again.

Gendry just sat on the bed rubbing the back of his head; he always did that went he was heavy in internal struggle. She went inside the bathroom for a quick change. When she got out Gendry was putting on a pair of jeans. God he was gorgeous! He had an amazing body and had this whole 'man's man' attitude going on. With his scruffy unshaven face he looked like the freaking Marlboro Man.

"Thanks for the clothes and for yesterday all around. It was nice spending time with you again Gendry" It was the truth, no need to lie about it.

He mumbled a 'no problem' but stopped Arya just as she was going to open the door; grabbing her by her shoulders and turning her around. The movement was so violent she felt dizzy but that could have easily be the effect that was Gendry lips on hers.

He kissed her! After all these years, after sharing the same bed he chose to kiss her right now? With her brother in the other room? And we are not talking a PG13 kiss people, this was a proper one!

Arya's head was held in place by Gendry's hands, hers were busy clawing at his chest when she felt Gendry pressing her against the wall. He was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and this was his last change. Hard but not forceful but definitely demanding as his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

He had her pinned against the wall with his hips, Arya didn't mind but she was having trouble with her neck trying and failing to be on his eye level. Frustrated she yanked Gendry by his neck and as if they've been doing this for ages Gendry scooped down and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him even more madly if it was possible.

Her hands found his hair and scratched the back of his head with her nails making him growl and bite her bottom lip. Surprised Arya opened her mouth and was greeted by another wave of lust as Gendry plunged his tongue inside. In matters of seconds their tongues were dancing and hands were wandering on each other's bodies.

Arya was sure she would faint when Gendry finally stopped kissing her and looked straight at her. His eyes betraying him since he obviously didn't want to stop, his huge bulge pressing her core made sure she was aware of it.

"I won't stop!..."—Gendry's voice had always been deep but right now it was hoarse as he caught his breath. "…once we go out that door I won't stop. No more friendship bullshit! I want you, I'm done pretending. Your brothers, your father? I'll deal with them but I want you. I know I said I wasn't going to push you but I need to know Arya. I've finally had my taste of you and I'll be dammed if I'm going to let it out of my life!"—

He didn't wait for a yes or no from her. It was a silent agreement that she would have to tell him what she wanted. Thank God Jon was outside because she really didn't know. Arya was truly confused and if she stayed one more minute in the room with Gendry she was sure her confusion was going to be pounded away from her in bed.

"Go… I don't think Jon would appreciate my current state!"—He said finally setting her down on the floor. His pants looking a tighter than usual.

Gendry had literally kissed her words away. She couldn't form a proper sentence which he noticed and was smirking like a bastard.

"Stupid!" She wasn't fooling anybody; she wanted him to keep kissing her even more than he did.

Gendry gave her one last scorching kiss before pushing her out of the room. Jon was waiting for her in the lobby so she had to exhort a great amount of willpower to not go back into the bedroom but in the end she decided against it and took the stairs down, that way she would have an excuse to look flushed and not look like she had participated in a hot make out session.

She needed fresh air and thankfully Jon was going to provide her with just that.

"Your carriage waits for you My Lady!"— Said Jon proudly showing off his vintage two seater Harley Davidson.

"Oh my God! I can believe Uncle Benjen actually gave it to you!"

"Yep, he said he felt like an old man with mid-life crisis riding it around. Once I started going up the ranks he gave it to me as a present and I've been fixing it up. What do you think?"—

"She's beautiful Jon, you've done a great job. Love that you kept the black; very fitting. I actually have one myself; we should take one of those bike trips together!"

"You have a motorcycle? Since when? Does Dad know?"—Jon was on Big Brother mode.

"First of all yes; Dad knows! And second; what the big deal? I can drive and it was a gift. She's my second child after Nymeria of course."

"Arya who the hell gave you a motorcycle? Wait… are you back with Edric?"—Well, if she could talk to someone it could definitely be Jon.

"Why must everyone assume that every new toy that I get is from Edric is beyond me. Let's go ok? I'm hungry and I promise you I'll tell you everything."

"Ok!"- Jon mumbled already brooding. "Here, Uncle Benjen specifically told me it was yours"—He handed her a small helmet, it looked a bit old, all black with a tinny blue rose on the back. Arya immediately put it on and they were off.

The ride was magnificent. Being a good little soldier Jon never went beyond the speed limit but you could still feel the power of the motorcycle. When they were little both of them used to lust after their late Uncle Brandon's bike; later owned by Benjen, it was fitting that it ended up at least in Jon's possession. Before they knew it, they had arrived at IHOP and ordered the most disgusting combination you could have in a pancake.

"So… you have a motorcycle?"—Asked Jon, obviously starting with the 20 questions.

"Yup, my beloved Needle! She's a BMW K1300s"

"A BMW motorcycle is a very expensive gift Arya!"—

"Yes, Mother!...". She mumbled. Out with it Bro, we all know what's coming next!

"So? Who's behind the gift Arya Lyanna?"—Jon responded her mocking Catelyn's tone.

"Nothing" She shrugged. "It was a gift from my boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. We're on a break"

"BOYFRIEND?!"—He said spluttering milk all over the table.

"Yes Jon, I'm a girl; who likes boys" It was really annoying coming back home and seeing people's wild reaction to that fact that Arya had become quite popular with the opposite sex. First they pushed her into dating and now they wanted to lock her up in a tower.

"Again, does Dad know?"—

"Of course he knows! Seriously Jon, if you're gonna ask questions at least go for logical ones"

"Sorry but you have got to give me some consideration. You left a little girl and now you're back dating, have your own bike and well, you're not so little anymore."—

"Life goes on outside The Wall Jon. We've both been busy. I can't tell you how much I missed being with you."

"I know Little Wolf, I've missed you too…"— Jon said sitting up to go across the table and sit beside his sister, hugging her. "And you're right about the questions so let's get to it! Who is this guy that goes around handing out fifteen thousand dollars gifts?"—

"Ok… His name is Griff"

"Griff! Griff? What kind of name is Griff? Sorry, not judging"—Jon said holding his hands up in surrender after getting the evil eye from Arya.

"It's a Tyroshi name"

"What does he do and please tell me he isn't 50 years old"—

"He actually works with me on gravesites. And no Jon, he's not somebody's father. He has your age actually!"

"That's still old! What about Edric?"—

"Ugh, what about Edric?"

"Besides Dad; he was the only one who got to see you over these past three years. We just assumed that he went to visit you because you were still together. You aren't exactly an open book so after seeing you leave with him on Saturday…"—

"Nop! Nothing there; just buddies. Would you please pass around that piece of information? It's really starting to get on my nerves"

"Ok-ok! Noted. So what's up with the status? You said you didn't know if it was boyfriend or ex-boyfriend"—

"Things got a little intense before I came back…" That comment made Jon's demeanor change in seconds, looking at her in the eyes.

"How intense? Does this guy treat you badly? I refuse to let another sister…"—

"Wow, stop Jon! Breathe! I don't take shit from anyone and he definitely isn't Joffrey so it's ok. It's just that Griff has had a hard time in life so he goes by 'live life like there's no tomorrow'. That means that he gets intense, starts making a bunch of plans and expects me to just go for the ride. Before I came back I said we needed a time out and he just didn't take it too well. This really is the first time we've been apart in three years."

"I'm sorry Ar, but I'm just hearing you have a boyfriend and that it's actually serious, you can't expect me not to be overprotective. You are still my baby sister."—

"I know that…and you'll always be my big brother; old big brother! What's up with the gray streaks?" For a guy under his thirties Jon had a lot of gray hair. You couldn't help but notice it since it made such a contrast with his black curls.

"Don't know. Stress I guess. Margaery wants to dye it but I'm putting my foot down on that one"—Jon said running his fingers through his hair.

"Thank God but joking aside, I get where you're coming from and thanks. I really want to enjoy my time here in Winterfell before I go back to Braavos and have to face Griff again. By the way, you think we can keep this between us? There is already enough drama in the family to drag my love life into the mix"

"That seems like a plan. Come on; let's eat cuz I'm starving!"—

The rest of the breakfast meal was fun. Jon telling her about life in the Military, his relationship with Margaery and asking her questions about Braavos, in his defense; Jon didn't ask again about Griff but Arya knew that the topic was not closed. They finished their breakfast, paid and left the restaurant deciding to take the long way back home and enjoy riding together. It was a little bit past 10 in the morning when they arrived back at the Manor.

"Here you are safe and sound my sweet wolf"—

"Wait, aren't you coming inside?"

"I'll come back in a while. First I have to hunt down Margaery. Breakfast alone with you came with a price. My whole net worth to be exact. I gave Marg my credit card so she could go shopping therefore I'm going back to town to manage to save at least two dollars in my back account"—

"Ah the things we do for love… See ya later Soulja Boy!"

The house was empty. Rickon was at school, Bran had told her he was going to spend the day at Meera's house and her Mother was out doing charity of some sort. After taking a nice hot bath Arya just stayed in her bedroom deciding to call her sister Sansa. They hadn't talked since she left and she had promised she would call once she broken up with Joffrey, moved out of his place and was settled in her dorm room.

Arya called three times and nothing. No response. The fourth time was strait to voice mail. Sansa was probably in class so she decided to text her instead.

**Hey Sis, are you a free woman now? Call me back! AS***

After waiting for a while for Sansa's response Arya dozed into sleep. A little nap wouldn't hurt her, especially if she was dreaming about kisses and a dark haired boy.

**…**

"Cough it up Baby Bro"

"Bullshit! You totally embezzled me out of my house"—

"First of all; no cursing. And second? Do your math work Asswipe!"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Waiting for dinner; Arya found herself playing Monopoly with Rickon inside the family room.

"This game sucks! Let's play something else"—

"Don't be a sourpuss Rick, let's finish the game"

The more time Arya spent around her family, the more she began to notice how much she had missed them. Was she starting to get second thoughts about Braavos? Or was it that Gendry's kisses were so good she was already thinking about changing her zip code? Suddenly shouts where heard outside the room. The door flew open and was quickly closed; the newest addition to the family made her appearance.

"Oh... Hello, I didn't know you were here. I'll just go."— Said Jeyne Westerling or Jeyne Stark, the details were still blurry.

"Hey! Wait up. It's cool, stay here"—Said Rickon getting up from the floor where they were playing. "Hi! I'm Rickon, I'm Robb's brother. Contrary to popular belief I am the youngest, not the Baby. Comprendes?"— Rickon had attitude, you had to give him that. Two more years and he was going to be bigger than Gendry, more handsome than Robb and even cockier than Theon. Northern girls won't even know what hit them.

"Of course young Rickon. I've heard a lot about you!"—Said the shy girl extending her arm and taking Rickon's firm handshake but her eyes never left Arya.

Physically Jeyne was pretty, not exactly Robb's usual big hair, big boobs and minimal clothes but still pretty. She was tall, slender with long brown hair and brown eyes but Arya knew appearances were worth shit. She herself had proven that theory many times in the Free Cities so she was more interested to see what was inside her Good Sister's head. She married her brother so that was interesting…

"Hey, I'm Arya. I'm sorry that after all this time we didn't have a proper introduction"

"Hello Arya, it's ok. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Please believe me when I say we never meant to cause any trouble."—

The three of them sat in the living room; it was obvious that Jeyne felt uncomfortable. The Stark family was a tight pack so any new addition was going to be scrutinized. Luckily for Jeyne that she was with the most laid back of the family members.

"So Jeyne where are you from?"

Jeyne's face showed a side of relief, it was clear she was expecting the full Spanish inquisition.

"Far west; from The Crag"—Replied the girl still not comfortable for big chunks of conversation. Thank God she married Robb instead of Jon; they would have had to learn to interpret grunts and moody stares.

"The Westerlands? That's nice; I've always looked for an excuse to go; now I have one!" Jeyne seemed to warm a bit more to Arya's response.

"Robb has told me a lot about you…"—

"Sorry, wrong Sister. You must mean Sansa, she's in Kings Landing" It wasn't a secret that Robb preferred Sansa as Jon preferred Arya.

"He has talked to me a lot about Sansa, I was hoping to get to know her better but Robb talks about you as well. He calls you 'Kick Ass Girl' and you he calls 'the Little Juggernaut'!"—Said Jeyne to a laughing Rickon.

That was interesting, especially since things weren't exactly peachy with Robb. On many occasions Robb had accused Arya of being an overachiever and rubbing it in their faces, basking in Eddard's preference of her over the other children.

The door opened again, this time it was Robb who entered the room. Seeing Jeyne he took a bee line straight to her and sat down by her side. Jeyne immediately opened her arms and cuddled him like a baby.

"Why did I have to go to that party? Why did I have to sleep Roslyn?"—Robb mumbled from Jeyne's shoulder.

"I guess Dad is still pissed off at you?"- Rickon asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Old Man Frey is having a field day with us. Saying that we broke an agreement. Telling the public not to trust Stark Industries since we have no word. The associates are starting to get worried"—

"What did you expected Robb? Walder Frey has been leaching off the engagement you had with Roslyn for years, through that he got a lot of good business, without it he's bound to lose some money and he is going to hit us hard. Everybody knows he's a vengeful coffin dodger"

"It's 2016 Arya. You can't force anybody into marriage. Roslyn didn't want to marry me as much as I didn't want to marry her!"—Robb was frustrated and his tone showed that he was also pissed off.

"Well the moment Roslyn and you decided to play doctor in the woods you got both Starks and Frey's involved! We're public figures; you are going to lead the company one day. When are you going to grasp the enormity of it all?"

A shouting match was right behind the corner so Jeyne held Robb by his arm while Rickon got up and stood behind Arya whose temper preceded her.

"I ended a fabricated engagement to a girl I hardly saw and married the woman I loved. Roslyn is a big girl; she understood it so I could care less about what her family thinks. As for us? Stop with the dramatics Arya. This will blow down in a few days. There isn't going to be a celebration so you can just go back to your fun and sunny Braavos. It's not like you care about what happens here anyway"—Seethed Robb.

"You know what Robb? You're right! That's exactly what I'll do because I only came here for the engagement party and now that we are being so honest with each other I can say that I came here only because Roslyn called me and told me she wanted me here. God forbid my own Brother who didn't even talk to me in three years would pick up the phone to call me. So yes, I'll go back to Braavos, I actually run the Free Cities branch so I guess part of Stark Legacy will be salvageable once you take charge."

They were just words but Robb felt as though Arya had slapped him. Jeyne just held her head down guilty of her involvement in the whole issue but Rickon was the one who was in shock. Out of all the family you could always count on Arya to have your back but the words that came out of her mouth ever so fluently were spiteful and meant to hurt. This was the new Arya; the one that had learned you can control your anger and direct it at those who hurt you.

Without glancing back Arya left the room. Walking pass Eddard's office she heard their parent fighting.

What an inconsiderable trust fund idiot! Arya was yelling her lungs out once she was in the safety of her room. How can Robb be so thick headed? How could he be so selfish? It will blow over in a few days my ass!

Arya called Edric to ask him what was going on in the PR front and it wasn't good. Walder Frey was telling it like it is; the future of Stark Industries looked bad. An inexperienced kid with no word was bound to fail. The timing didn't help either. Start Industries was knee-deep helping Baratheon Corp. whose numbers were fire engine red. A bad rep didn't help anybody at a time the economy was failing and people were losing jobs.

So you don't love the girl! So what? Marry, buy two separate houses and have affairs. It's not rocket science. We are talking about the family business. The Stark Family and the thousands and thousands of families who depends on their jobs!

Arya knew this story very well, it was the same story only with different characters and it didn't end well. So taking deep breaths, she started up her computer. She made herself relax and did what she had to do days ago login into her Skype account. He answered at the third ring.

"God I have missed those grey eyes…"—

"Hello Aegon!"

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

Today as been a mighty fine day. Who wouldn't be walking on cloud nine after waking up and kissing the most amazing girl in the world?!

Not that Gendry was considered a bad boss, he was the absolute opposite! Workers loved him and talked about how finally someone was picking up the slack in Baratheon Corps. But after today he was surely to be loved by all with no exceptions.

Over at Flint Cliffs Gendry was in such a good mood he practically rebuilt the old tower they used as a haunted tourist destination playing by himself with a bulldozer. He managed to have a civil conversation with the construction crew over at Skagos actually making some progress and even wishing them a good day at the end of the call. And finally in Greywater Watch he fixed the pipeline in matter of minutes and was giving Bran a ride home in return. All in a good day's work!

"Did you eat one of Jojen's brownies?"—Asked Bran.

"No. And neither should you. You should cut it with the experimentation Brandon, cut it before you turn into Jojen. That kid's brain is full of smoke!"

"Hey, I know my limits, don't worry… I'm asking because you have a really disturbing smile on your face. It's like carved in Joker style"—

"Just in a good mood I guess…" He was high on Arya Stark, that's what.

"So… blue winter roses; Arya's favorites"—Bran said staring at the bouquet in the back seat. Gendry said he wasn't going to hide his feelings. Why not do a test drive on how he was going to be received by the Starks as a suitor for Arya?

"I know, they're for her. I was going to get some for your mother as well but I thought it would look to needy. What do you think?"

Bran just looked at him and said nothing for a couple of minutes. His opinion really mattered. If Gendry could get Eddard, Jon and Bran on board with him he was happy. Sansa and Robb were still 50-50 and Catelyn still adored Edric so that was a lost cause. He could win Rickon over with food and video games.

"So…you finally decided to grow some balls and ask my sister out?"—

"Ouch Brando! Thanks for the compliment…but yes, I'm going over to your house to ask her to go on a proper date with me. What do you think?"

"I'm glad about your balls, God knows anyone who dares take a shot at Arya is going to need them… that said? Don't fuck it up!"—

"Thanks' for the vote of confidence"

"I mean it Gendry. I like you like a brother but Arya is my actual sister; bloodline. I'm not an idiot, she had a crush on you and part of it made her leave for Braavos. But she's back now, confident in her own skin. You mess with her head and I'll throw Summer at you!"—

"I won't!" Gendry said trying to sound as confident as he could. A few minutes passed in silence when he decided to talk again. "Why do you think I'm going to quote unquote 'fuck it up and mess with her head'?"

"I don't think you're going to fuck it up Gendry…"—Bran sighed. "…But I do believe you have the ability to get inside Arya's head and it unnerves her. Whatever you do; let her go at her own pace. She may have come back from Braavos all Zen like but it's Arya. She's a wolf that one! The minute she feels trapped or coerced into something she doesn't want to do she'll bite back."—

"Yep, that's our Ar all right" Very animalistic when kissing as well… Mind over gutter Waters!

"If it makes you feel any good I feel happy for you. I really do think you deserve each other."—Said Bran.

"Thank Bro… please feel free to share that with your Dad and Brothers if you see them reach out for guns".

They both laughed and drove all the way to Winterfell in a happy state of mind. Don't forget that Bran was also high on love; Gendry didn't miss the sappy goodbye between him and Meera.

They arrived at the Manor just in time for dinner, Gendry parked his truck right in front if the main doors out of giddiness, he couldn't wait to see Arya again but when they entered the house it was deserted, not a sound or sight to be found. At the moment the only one missing was Sansa so it was strange to see the house so silent.

Bran went up the stairs to see if they were in their bedchambers and Gendry headed for the family room when he saw the door slightly opened.

With their backs to the door Robb was sitting with his newly bride Jeyne. She was crying and Robb was holding her and telling her everything was going to be just fine. He decided to give them privacy so Gendry went to the kitchen. This time he found Catelyn crying over the phone.

"Oh I don't know. I don't know the girl... Yes, Eddard has been in and out of meetings all day… Yes, thank you so much Petyr"—Catelyn turned around and saw Gendry, composing herself getting in Mom Mode. 'in a second' she mouthed to him that dinner was in 15 minutes, he nodded and left the kitchen.

What the hell happened here? Did somebody die?

Gendry was already up the stairs to Arya's room when he decided to back up and head to the Big Man's office first. He wanted to do things right and at the same time find out why everybody was crying.

Gendry knocked on the door but heard nothing. It was at the fifth knock that the heard a very tired 'come in'. Once inside he found Eddard Stark with his hands on his head looking down at his desk, there was a bottle of scotch on top.

"Eddard? Sir?" He said clearing his throat.

Ned finally reacted and lifted his head up and froze. His eyes went wide and for a second he look lost, even scared.

Neither of them said anything, Gendry confused as to what to do while Eddard just looked at him, muttering a faint and quite frankly weird 'the seed is strong'.

"Eddard… Sir, are you ok? Should I get you some water? Something to eat?"

"No…no thank you. That won't be necessary Gendry."—Said Eddard finally recuperating from whatever the hell happened to him. He gestured him to sit on the chair and poured him a drink.

"Scotch on a Tuesday? I don't think Mrs.S is going to like it very much"

"Nobody likes us Gendry. Nobody! But you'll learn to live with the consequences of your actions; so might as well drink to it."—Said Eddard lifting his glass up and running his hands through is hair. Gendry had an eerie sense of déjà vu of the time Eddard sat him in this very office the day Arya left.

"Did something happened? Robb's wife is crying in the living room and Catelyn isn't doing so much better in the kitchen"

"The news of Robb's marriage isn't giving us a very good image. We're taking hits from all angles. I do feel for the poor girl though, she doesn't deserve it"—

In a space of two days Robb Stark went from Golden boy to Manwhore with an engagement wrecker wife while Stark Industries was on the tip of everyone's tongues.

"I don't think it was done properly but I agree with you Sir. I've meet her a couple of times and she's a nice girl"

"I agree…"—Said Eddard, suddenly seeing the flowers he bought for Arya. That odd fleeting look in his eye came back. "You didn't go to the office today. Robb told me Arya was to blame"—Eddard said taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes Sir, we spent the day together. She went with me for a charity job over at Hornwood but I finished late so she stayed with me and slept inside the guest room of my apartment." When he was little Gendry's Mom used to tell him that is ears went red when he lied, He pray to the Old Gods, the New Ones and the ones that don't exist that it isn't true.

"And the flowers? I assume are for her…"—

"Yes Sir. I know they're her favorite so I came over to give them to her and ask her out on a date" Gendry's whole life could be summarized in that little sentence.

Eddard took a deep sigh and closed his eyes, reaching for one of the desk drawers. This is it, he's going for the gun!; Gendry thought but his panic was quickly dissipated as Eddard took out a Cuban cigar. After offering one to him which Gendry politely declined, Ned stood up, lit it and opened one of the windows letting a very welcomed breeze into the room.

"She's something else that one isn't she?"—Eddard seemed to be talking by himself so Gendry just nodded and said nothing. "The day she was born I knew she was going to be trouble. I remember my Father saying that lighting stroke twice the day she was born, I only had to look once into those gray eyes and I knew he was right. She had my eyes. Lya's eyes…"—

Eddard was obviously talking about his late sister Lyanna. Gendry had never seen a picture of her but everyone said she was utterly beautiful, she died young in a car accident.

"Everybody said Sansa was the one that was going to give me gray hair but I never doubted for a second that was going to be Arya's job. Sansa was always boy crazy but I knew that Arya was the one that was going to drive men mad"—Eddard had come down from dreamland and was watching him again, talking directly to him. "Arya has no business here in the North Gendry. She only came back for the engagement party that was originally arranged for Robb and Roslyn. With that out of the way I expect her to leave shortly, she has her classes and job there."—

"Of course Sir, I wouldn't get in Arya's way not even for a second. I was goi…"

"Have you talked to Arya Gendry?"—Eddard asked him cutting him from speaking.

"Yes, last night" He told Arya that he was going to deal with whatever her family threw at him. This was the time.

"Gendry Arya has a boyfriend back in Braavos. Did she tell you that?"—

"Yes, currently on a break. She's thinking things through" He didn't like were this conversation was going. Calm down Gendry; he told 're talking to Arya's father.

"He's a fine, young man. He's had a hard life but rose in the adversity and I personally know that he adores my daughter and would do anything for her."—

Is it possible to get drunk with 2 sips? Maybe Eddard drugged me! Is he really going to say I'm not enough for his daughter? I've had a hard life, I've rose from adversity, I fucking worship Arya and would anything for her!

"Eddard… Sir? Before I let my imagination run wild I am going to need you to say what is on your mind" Gendry couldn't take out the rage out of his voice and Eddard certainly noticed it.

"Gendry you're a bright young man. I've raised you and loved you like my own. You're a good looking kid and don't have problems with women. Why don't you direct your attentions towards…"—

"So you're finally saying that you don't want me to date your daughter?" This time it was Gendry's turn to cut Eddard from mid speech.

"Gendry I…"—

"That you consider me one of your own but not good enough to date your daughter?" That was the thing about Gendry, his tempter. Once the lid flew out there was no turning back.

"Don't put words in my mouth Gendry"—Eddard said in a menacing tone.

"Why?" Gendry seethed.

"Why what?"—

"Why don't you want me to date Arya?" It hurt. Those words coming from the man he considered his father hurt Gendry, deeply.

"It's nothing personal Gendry. I've told you; she already has a boyfriend."—

"She broke up with him! What's next?!" Gendry was full screaming by now.

"Now you cut that tone with me Gendry. I've known from personal experience that nothing good comes from that fury of yours!"—Eddard spat. This wasn't going to end well.

"You raised me, taught me how to be a proper man. I have a room under your roof and break bread with your wife and children. Tell me, tell me why I'm not enough for her!"

"I don't have to justify myself to you! Nothing good ever came from a boy like you liking a girl like her!"—

"Like me? Say it… Say it! Tell me you don't want a lowlife bastard for your daughter!"

"Enough! If this isn't proof enough that you two shouldn't be together I don't know what is. You've certainly proven yourself to be a true Bar…"—

Shouts were heard outside the office, a booming voice coming closer. Suddenly the doors went wide open and Robert Baratheon stood in front of them.

Tensions were high and it seemed that at a single movement someone was going to throw a punch.

Just like Eddard earlier, Robert looked at Gendry liked he had seen a ghost, blinking quickly as if he fell asleep. He gained some sense when he saw the Blue Winter Roses on Gendry's hands. Before he could react Gendry was shoved to the nearest wall and Robert was screaming in his face.

"You won't take her! She's not for you!"—You could smell the cheap liquor coming from Robert's mouth within a mile.

"Robert, let the boy go!"—Said Eddard trying to pull Robert from him.

"I've come to make amends. You won't take her! I let it happen once, I'll be damned if I let it happen again!"—Robert screamed so loud you could hear the wolves howling inside the kennels.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about but you are going to take your hands off me Old Man. Right. This. Instant." Gendry's voice came out deep, low and like a growl. He was already riled up from Eddard's conversation so he wasn't going to take any crap from a drunken fool that was taking his own company to the ground.

Eddard and Robert stood back and looked at him like a caged animal; both men were built for their age but not a match for Gendry. He stood tall at 6'6 and was built like a brick after years of playing sports, working at a garage and taking up construction.

"Wait a minute! That truck outside? I've seen it before"—Said Robert, Eddard looked panicked trying to hold him by his arms again. "You're that kid that's trying to make a fool out of me, trying to run my company. Who the hell do you think you are? Do you know who I am? I'm Robert Baratheon! Nobody tells me what to do especially some punk ass bastard from out of nowhere!"—

BOOM! The punch was heard but not seen…

Robert Baratheon was lying on the floor with possibly a broken jaw.

"I don't think… I am running your company since you; all mighty Robert Baratheon do nothing but drink your sorry ass to death!"

"You son of a bitch!"—Robert roared and went after him. Punches were thrown; they were shoving each other side to side, Eddard and Robb who had suddenly appeared; tried to push them apart. This was single handedly the worst way to go to a girl's house and asked her on a date.

"Let go of me Ned! I'll kill him, I'll kill the Bastard! You're fired! Not only are you fired but you'll never get to see her again. Never!"—Robert was uncontrollable.

"You can't fire me, you can't afford to fire me and not you nor anyone else will stop me from seeing Arya!"

By now everyone was there. Catelyn looking at the scene with horror, Jeyne clueless but scared, Bran and Rickon were actually making bets on who would win and Arya just stood there trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Robb! Take him out!"—Eddard screamed to Robb but even Robb, who was pretty built himself, was no match for Gendry; he was like a raging bull. It was only when Arya stood in front of him that Gendry snapped out of his rage bender.

"Gendry let's go"—Arya said cradling his face with her tinny hands. "Gendry? C'mon, let's go outside"—She said as if talking to a child. Her voice and touch soothed him but Robb still held him by his arms preventing another fight. He calmed down enough to walk outside the Manor.

"Waters what the hell happened in there?"—Yelled Robb but Gendry couldn't form a proper sentence. He was so pissed off he couldn't talk. Arya's knowing eyes; that were currently piercing at him, were the only thing preventing him from going back inside and beating the crap out of Robert Baratheon and possibly Eddard Stark.

"Robb? Drive him home, he's in no state to be driving and I don't think it's best for him to stay here"—

"I can't leave Jeyne alone!"—Robb protested but was ignored by Arya who never broke eye contact with Gendry.

"Earlier my anger was directed at you, not at Jeyne. I'll apologize to her and give her company. Take Gendry home."—This time it wasn't a question but an order. Robb flinched a bit at his little sister's brusque tone but said nothing asking Gendry for his car keys.

There they stood again… just Arya – just Gendry. It was amazing how a day that started so perfectly and held so much promise ended up in shreds.

Gendry went to touch Arya's face but she pulled away with her arms folded across her chest in a defensive mode. Gone was the playful Arya from this morning. Gone was the girl with passion in her eyes that accepted his kisses. The cold and stoic Arya stood in front of him.

"I bought you flowers… There inside your father's office." Was all he could say.

"Go home Gendry"—Was her reply. Turning her back on him and getting inside the house.

The ride back to his apartment was a blur. Robb talking, demanding to know what happened back at the Manor but Gendry ignored him. He was lost in thought looking in his cell phone the picture he took in the morning of Arya and him.

Was it a dream? Did he really imagine it all? Finally baring his soul to Arya? Finally tasting her lips? Gendry felt lost. For the moment the only evidence of his brief time of happiness was the picture he had on his cell.

Of picture of them together, looking happy… looking in love.

* * *

**The part where Rob met Roslyn? Again a reference to the prequel: The Strength is in the Pack / Chapter 12**

**Sooooooo here's the deal: ** **I would like to know if you've been listening to the songs that serve as titles for the chapters. I'm a very musical person so I like to choose songs that can express what the characters are feeling so you can understand them better. That being said? The next chapter is called "** **Papercut" by Linkin Park. Look it up, listen and tell me what you expect of the next chapter.**

**This chapter is a long one but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you like it.**

**Again; thank you for your support and after you read my latest chapter I hope you'll have a great weekend ;)**

**Done reading? What do you think? Remember to follow / favorite and review! Spread the love people!**

**Song: Was it a dream by Thirty Seconds to Mars**


	7. Papercut

**Song: Papercut by Linkin Park**

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

_The heat is overwhelming. It burns my skin, it melts the surface and no matter how much I scratch; the itch never goes away. His hands are the only thing that soothes me but they aren't fast enough so I throw myself at him willingly, looking to find some kind release._

_The air is scarce, maybe it's the heat or that his kisses drain the oxygen out of me but I don't care, I would gladly die a thousand deaths if it meant spending one more second enjoying his taste…_

_He tastes like a salty warm apple pie if there ever was one, his touch is hard, his hands are callous but tender the moment they make contact with my skin. His muscles dominates his body showing that beneath the tender touch that he bestows upon me there's a force to be reckoned with, paired with a temper that quite frankly; I very much want to see._

_The coups de grace are the gems that represent his eyes. Giant stones that shine all the shades of blue into one stare that entraps me, leaving me unable to move. I scream, yell, implore to him to go faster because I know our time is borrowed, he knows it as well but he is even more stubborn than me so he goes slow, nipping everything he can grab…_

_I have never felt like this in the arms of a man, wild but tamed at the same time… by now he has me pinned underneath him on the bed with his weight. I want him and he wants me so why deny each other? He rips the clothes off of me, I try to do the same but my hands are shaking too much with anticipation. He notices and manages to tell me with a sweet whisper to relax and give myself to him. I am more than willing to do so… His hands gripping my hips feel like putting two pieces of a puzzle together._

_Suddenly the heat is no longer welcomed as it turns into an uncontrollable fire from a giant dragon of the golden ages. I panic, try to reach for him but we are parted by the flames. He ends up on the other side angry not at the flames, but angry at me… I wasn't consumed by it; I let it take my hand and flew away on the back of the fire wielding beast. I never looked back…_

'Don't stand, don't stand so… don't stand so close to me!'

Today it was The Police who served as a wake-up call for Arya, not that she needed it, last night's weird dreams had prevented her from sleep so she had already ran a good mile when her alarm went off. At 4.30am Winter Town wasn't exactly busting with activity so with the cold winter wind and the solitude that echoed from the streets Arya's mind tried to unwind.

Last night, out of nowhere; Gendry had dislocated Robert Baratheon jaw, bruised a couple of his ribs and other assorted punches; mainly the one to his pride. Eddard was furious, Catelyn was appalled but even without knowing the facts; Arya was on Gendry's side. She had known him most of her life and the guy only had gone into fights when necessary. Bar brawls instigated by Theon and Robb or mostly random situations that involved her. It also helped that 'Uncle Robert' wasn't a Saint.

After Robb took Gendry to his apartment; Arya went back to her father's office were Catelyn was trying unsuccessfully to wipe blood off of Robert's face. Once he saw her, Robert went ballistic again and here's the kicker; told Arya he forbade her from seeing 'that bastard' ever again. He grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her, willing her to comply but before Eddard had a chance to intervene yet again; Arya punched Robert square in the eyes giving him another bruise to show off.

A shouting match ensued followed by a very ladylike 'fuck off' from Arya so today she had a lunch date that seemed more of a detention class with her father. She was prepared though; Arya wasn't going to back down till she found out what really was the problem between Gendry and Robert.

She ran, ran and continued to run until she noticed her feet brought her to Gendry's apartment building. The past days her body seemed to draw her near him and don't even get her started on her dreams. At night Arya was the definition of the term 'hot and bothered'. If Gendry made her feel like a walking frustrated tea pot with just one kiss what could that man do if… _Wooooooah there Stark, you agreed to at least try and work things out last night. Dreaming with another guy is not a breakthrough!_

It was almost six thirty so Gendry was bound to come out at some point. Various tenants heading to work had come out of the building and looked at her weirdly; she was standing at the far side of the street under some trees, very stalker-like. After finding it pointless to just stand there Arya started to stretch her muscles to continue her run when Gendry finally came out. His face showed a bad mood; his hair was all over the place and was sporting a black eye. He was heading for his truck but as always his eyes found her in a matter of seconds.

She crossed the street and stood in front of him noticing that he mustn't have had a good night sleep since apart from the black eye he had black bags that made him look tired and drained. Her body betrayed her making her hand touch his bruised eye very gently; to her surprise and excitement Gendry leaned into her touch.

"I really wished you'd dress more accordingly for your health and my peace of mind!"—Gendry smirked.

"What do you mean?" Arya was wearing her running gear. Sports bra, shorts and sneakers, all black, nothing else.

"It's not healthy to run around in the cold, you could get sick. And as for me, I'm sure I'd drive my truck into a wall if I saw you running around in that little number"—

Arya was never good with compliments let alone from Gendry so she could only blush and look at the floor but Gendry tucked at her chin and lifted her head up, immediately encasing her in his arms.

"Good Morning Beautiful"—Gendry said. She wanted to insult him for being so mushy but she loved it, she really did feel beautiful in Gendry's arms. They were in their own little bubble in the middle of the street when out of the corner of her eye she saw someone looking at them. Arya tumbled back and broke the moment. When she looked again the person was gone.

"Hi Gendry!" Was all she could say feeling shivers all over her spine not because of the early morning wind but of Gendry's touch. Thank God Gendry didn't pick up on that so he just took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders.

"So…did you get my roses? Sorry I didn't give them to you personally but I got a little sidetracked"—He said sarcastically.

"They're a little worse for wear but hold a place of honor in my room… About that Gendry, what happened last night?"

He just shrugged and leaned against his truck.

"I actually came over to the Manor to ask you on a date. I was talking alone to your Dad and things just escalated from there. He wasn't happy about my intentions which of course made me mad as hell and then Robert came in. That I can't explain. He was drunk so maybe he mistook me for someone else"—

His stance and tone made Arya realize that Gendry wasn't going to say anything else on the matter. His voice had already changed and you didn't have to be a genius to know he wanted to hit something. She was only going to get answers from her father.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride home. No more free views of that tight little body for the citizens of Winterfell"—He said tugging at his jacket that looked like a blanket on her body and opened the door of the passenger seat. Before she got in he turned her around and gave her the chaste kiss on her cheek but still managed to take her breath away.

"Can't start my day without my morning kiss can I?"—He said winking at her and closing the door.

Arya was so stunned and giddy that as they rode off she failed to notice the same person that she saw earlier was still looking at them. Taking pictures as they left to start off their day.

**…**

The morning went by fast and before Arya knew it was already lunch time

"Hey Broski! Can I get a ride? I'm having lunch today with Dad!"

"And you think dressing up like a girl will keep you safe from whatever Dad has to say to you? He isn't Gendry you know"— Jon said laughing. She opted to put on a green sweater dress; yes it was fitted; highlighting her figure and was a bit too high up her knees but it still did the job. She was going to wear a jacket anyway.

"I am a girl you dweeb! Are giving me lift or what?"

"Sure! But I'll have to borough one of Dad's cars. There is no way in hell I'm letting you ride in my bike with a dress on!"—

"Of course! Just hurry up, I don't want to be late!"

The ride to town was silent till she decided to ask something that was nagging on her mind.

"Jon?... what did you mean by Dad is not Gendry. You know; with me wearing a dress"

"I meant that Dad won't be sidelined if he sees you in a dress; if he's going to give you a piece of his mind for whatever happened yesterday it's going to happen regardless what your wearing. I only set Gendry as an example. None of us are used to seeing you all dolled up."— _You know nothing Jon Snow._ She wondered how Jon will react once he finds out Gendry wants to date her. "By the way, what happened last night? Rickon told me Gendry pummeled Robert and that even you took a swing at him!"—

"I honestly don't know but I guess I'm going to find out soon"

Eddard's car was already parked at the restaurant when she arrived. It was the little spot she went days ago with Gendry. Once inside she was immediately greeted by the waitress Nan.

"Arya! What a joy that you came back so soon! Is Gendry coming in today or is it just you and your father for lunch?"—Said the kind old woman. At Gendry's mention Eddard made a face, he clearly was still fuming because of the fight.

"No, just us Nan. And I'll take whatever my father ordered with a glass of white wine please"

"Of course Dear, coming right up. Make yourself comfortable"—Nan said while leaving them alone at the table.

"Wine?"—Eddard said raising his eyebrows. The question made Arya laugh.

"Gendry asked me the same thing… you guys really are alike you know? Which makes me wonder what the hell happened last night?"

Eddard ran his hands through his hair. Poor Ned looked tired and very much in age; he was in need a good dose of down time for himself.

"You look beautiful today!"—Eddard said looking at her lovingly.

"So I've been told…" she said blushing; remembering Gendry's words from earlier.

"Arya what is going on with Aegon?"—Her father asked her with an irritated tone. She was going to have to tread lightly.

"I broke up with him." She said deadpanned. It was the truth so why dance around it?!

"Does he know? Is it permanent? You are aware that every time you don't answer his phone calls he starts calling me like someone kidnapped you!"—

"Of course he knows Dad. We even talked last night about it. It got too serious too soon. I need some time to clear my head."

"And you think Gendry is going to clear your head for you?"—Eddard said in a judging tone that Arya did not appreciate.

"Dad I have never seen a father so open with his children. Over the years I have been honest with you in everything so I expect the same courtesy. Whatever you have to say; just say it! I think neither of us is comfortable talking about my love life over lunch."

"Arya I would never ask you to do something against your will but I don't have to remind you the ties that bind us to Aegon do I?"

"We know how to separate business from pleasure father. We're both professionals if that is what you're worried for" To Arya's response Eddard took another approach.

"What about Gendry? He is a good lad Arya. What are you planning to do with him? You can't be possible be thinking about staying in the North!"—Eddard said worried.

"Nothing is going on with Gendry! We're not getting married Dad, I told him I broke up with my boyfriend and he wants to spend time with me. What's wrong with that?" Well, Gendry did want to occupy the current vacant boyfriend spot but Arya didn't need to tell her father that. From his stare he wasn't buying anything. Time to change tactics.

"What about Robert? If anyone can have a say it's you being my father and all; but where does Robert Baratheon get the idea that he can say who I date or not?"

"I apologize in Robert's name Arya. He's had a hard time lately and last night things just got out of hand…"—

"Dad I know he's your best friend but he hit Gendry! You adore him, molded him into quite frankly the man that Robb should be. So what happened? Gendry is a good and decent guy!" She felt the need to defend Gendry; she felt an urge to keep him safe from everything.

A sad smile appeared in Eddard's face as he took Arya's palm and kissed it.

"It all really comes back to you Little Wolf"—He said while handing her his wallet.

Apart from some cash, credit cards and a few business cards there were three small pictures inside. One was with their Mother on their wedding day, another was the day Rickon was born; with all the children surrounding the baby and the third one was on old one. A beautiful young girl with a dashing young man smiling at each other on top of a motorcycle.

"Is that Uncle Brandon?" She asked, recognizing the bike that was now in possession of Jon.

"Yes… and the girl is your Aunt Lyanna!"—

Arya studied the picture carefully since it was very rare to see any proof of her aunt's existence other than hearsay. She died young in a car crash and after that it was as if a pact was made never to speak of her.

"She was beautiful…" Arya whispered. Lyanna was tall, slender with long dark hair, a tinny waist and skin like milk. Her face was perfect; the kind that made men write songs and poetry and her eyes were like silver stars.

"Arya you're her spitting image. Even more beautiful but still short some centimeters"—Said Eddard, chuckling at Arya's petite size.

"You could be Lya's daughter. Not only in similarities but in personality. Lyanna was wild. I can't count the times Father had to run around all the North to find out where she was. She was happy when she was alone with us being just one of the boys. She didn't care what people thought about her and that made her more alluring. Men fought for her attention on a daily basis, not that she cared for it…"—

"Where does Robert come in the picture?"

"Robert was in love with Lyanna. They were going to get married a month away before the accident… you coming back Arya, has thrown many of us down memory lane. Those who knew Lya can't help but be fascinated by you. It hits Robert the most since he really didn't get over her death. That was a hard time in all our lives; I guess we all copped any way we could find"—Needless to say this was the time Jon was conceived…

Arya could finally get some perspective into who Robert Baratheon really was… ever since she was little he was obsessed with Arya, calling her little Ly and giving her blue winter roses; which she now assumed were her aunt's favorites as well. He would always look at her strait into her eyes, before she thought he was just drunk but now she understood; he was trying to see if he could see his lost love again… It was sad really, considering that he went and married Cersei Lannister. If the love he bore for Lyanna was still strong till this day Cersei never had a chance. No wonder she's always so bitchy.

"Ok… Now Gendry. Why did Robert lash out at him? And don't tell me it was only because of me. You also have to tell me why Gendry works for him but they had never actually met!"—

"Nothing gets pass you doesn't it?"—Ned smirked.

"I try to be on my toes… now spill Dad!"

"First of all yes, I guess that from what I've just told you and your uncanny resemblance to Lyanna; he must feel overprotective towards you and about the job… well"—Eddard hesitated.

"Dad I don't need to remind you who I work with and date… I think I can keep a secret!"

"As I said Gendry is a good lad. When he graduated from high school I decided I'd take him under my wing. As I expected he did good on his studies so he was perfect for what I was looking for. Arya this cannot leave this table and go into other ears"—Said Eddard looking around the restaurant. "Baratheon Corps is in trouble, a lot of trouble. Money laundering, embezzlement, founds magically disappear, you name it!"—

"I knew it was bad but I just thought it was Robert being a drunk and not taking care of the business."

"Robert's drinking was the only positive outcome. After his drinking became worse I persuaded him into signing a contract with our company that basically gives me Robert's power over the company but I still couldn't figure out what was the source of the problem. That's were Gendry comes in… I got him a regular job, a small internship to see if he could snoop around, see or hear something. It turned into a blessing in disguise since the kid turned out to be a phenomenon in his job and has actually managed to give the company a new look and new found credibility."—

"Dad God knows I would never take anything from Gendry because I know him, he always puts 180 percent in anything he does but you know that in the end you basically made him a corporate snitch right?"

"Yes, that's why I kept him away not only from Robert but from Stannis and don't think it's been easy. As I said the kid is good at what he does so that draws attention. I gave him a solid working crew that used to work with Robert when he started the company and he only reports to me. Once I find out what is happening Gendry will still have his job, I even think I'll have to promote him once more before the year ends, that's how good he is!"—

"Good to hear it Dad. Gendry really is a hard worker and you can see that he enjoys his job."

"I agree. I have to apologize to him; I didn't handle things properly yesterday. Robert wasn't the only one that let his emotions get the best of him"—

"Yeah… I saw him this morning and he looked hurt. You should invite him home for dinner tonight."

"Arya I…"—

"Dad I think everything is out in the open. You can't control what happens between Aegon and me. Hell I can't even control it! Whatever I decide you just have to support me and please remember that Gendry is a nice guy that for better or worse has always been in my life. Ok?"

"I think I liked it better when you were a hot head!"— Eddard said laughing for the first time in days.

"Don't worry! I still have epic temper tantrums" She joked.

Besides the whole Aegon – Gendry and Robert topics; lunch was good. Arya was a true daddy's girl so any time she could spend with her father especially by herself was precious. They ordered dessert since Arya was suddenly craving apple pie, said goodbye to Old Nan and left hand in hand.

Arya's cell phone rang and she quickly searched for it hopping it would be Sansa since she never called back. It was an unknown caller.

"Hello?"— Her older brother's voice said trough the line. "Jon? What happened to your phone?"

"Ar please, it doesn't matter. I need you to get Dad for me. Tell him to find Luwin!"—

"Why? He's right here with me! What happened?" She said, suddenly alarmed. Why was Jon asking for the family lawyer? Also her phone sounded funny, like a faint beep on the line.

"Arya… I'm with Margaery… we're in jail!"—

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

"Chief; the wheels broke and there's too much weight to carry it around!"—

"Replace the wheels then! It's hardly an impossible task." Gendry's patience by now was long gone.

"You are right Sir, it isn't; we've already sent someone for the replacement parts. They should arrive here within an hour or two."—

"An hour or two? You're saying that the whole site is going to stop its operations because of some fucking wheel barrels?!" He roared.

Filled with pure anger and frustration he walked to where the 2 broken wheel barrels lay and lifted them up with his arms. Pure muscle wheeling around more than 100 pounds of solid rock and stone. Not once but 2 times.

"Did that take up an hour or two?!" He seethed. The poor worker was about to roll into a bundle on the floor and cry.

Gendry was definitely not in a good mood… sadly his workers where the ones to pay. In a few hours he had successfully made 3 grown men cry (with a forth on the way), fired a man two times and done his best impersonation of a slave diver from Twelve Years of Slave.

A car honk was heard; Jory Cassel had arrived to the site.

"Ok Everybody! Time for lunch break!"—

Gendry was about to protest when he checked his watch and saw that it was in fact 2 in the afternoon; way past lunch time. None of the working crew had moved an inch fearful of what Gendry could do. Shame washed over him in a matter of seconds and he gave them all permission to leave. No one dared to look at him.

"Human resources is going to have a field day with you!"—Jory told him.

Gendry mumbled a faint 'I'm sorry' like a child would do after being punished. Ignoring the discomfort of one or two; ok, maybe three punches Robert Baratheon had managed to take at him the night before.

The day started good. Any day would if he got to see Arya. He found her outside of his apartment in the morning and drove her to her house. Everything was fine till it was time to say goodbye. He leaned in for a kiss but she shifted her face and afterward totally brushed him off saying a kick goodbye while her phone rang with the stupid 'blue' song. It has to be the ex-boyfriend from Braavos.

Gendry's mood was already sour when Eddard piled a ton of work on him via email not even willing to talk to him face to face, but the icing on the cake was Jon calling him to vent out about Arya, about how she had a boyfriend and apparently it was serious. After that Gendry went on a rage bender.

Jory just drew a sigh and Gendry knew he was in for a much needed scolding.

"This stays between us! It isn't every day that I go out and give advice of how to woo the Boss's daughter"— Well, that he didn't see coming. "Gendry half the company, hell; half of the entire northern region knows that you my friend are hopelessly in love with Arya Stark!"—

Was it that obvious? In truth Gendry couldn't protest because it was indeed a fact that he worshiped Arya. But over the years and because of the closeness with the Stark family he covered it up. Apparently he didn't do a good job.

"She's back, she's hot and you finally grew some backbone! But are you really gonna throw it all away? All you've worked hard for the past three years? Your entire future just because some girl?"—

"Arya is not just some girl!" He spat. Someone was still high on rage.

"First of all: Drop the tone! I already told you I'm here to help you with Arya… and secondly? Waters you need to go to Anger Management. You can't just go and treat your employees like crap because you got friendzoned. Did you actually throw a helmet at somebody today?"—

"Some random guy came by and started taking pictures. He said it was for the company's web site but he was following me around everywhere. He didn't even have any kind of I.D on him."

"Well, that's odd. I'll check on Dayne to see if he's changing the website but a helmet? Seriously Gendry? And what about the wheel barrels? I saw that and not only are you setting examples for really easy security and liabilities cases but you could get hurt. A hernia, bone damage, you were like The Hulk. This morning Eddard kind of told me what happened last night and although I don't support violence in any form; I totally understand your reaction. You get a hall pass at everything Stark but once you set your eyes on one of the crown jewels you get rejected. Just use your head Gendry. You're a smart kid! Picking up fights with the heads of both companies and bullying your employees is not going to give a good impression. Keep doing what you do best that is being a nice guy that cares for your workers and does a good job by setting an example. As for Eddard? It's his daughter! You'll understand better once you have kids but all he wants is the best for Arya even if he doesn't see it right in front of him."-

"I guess I'll have Hot Pie cater breakfast and lunch all week for everybody…"

"Damn strait you are, along with big apologies but don't worry; people like you. They see hope, a change in the company. Just don't let this anger fill you up. Transform it into good; channel it to get your girl."—

Good advice is always welcomed and Jory was right, today he was totally unprofessional letting his personal life get in the way. He had worked his ass off to be in the place he was today. Throwing it all through the window wasn't an option. He was going to suck it up and man up everything Arya. He knew it was going to be a tough ride but she was worth it!

"You're life really revolves around wolves doesn't it?"—Jory laughed gesturing to Gendry's cell phone as it rang. The name Bran Stark flashing on the ID caller.

"Hey Brando! What's up?"

"I'm in jail!"—

"I'm sorry; what?"

"Gendry I'm in jail and I need you to come pick me up"—

"I have really shitty signal over here. Can you repeat that one more time?" _Just when I think I'm out, they pull me back in;_ Gendry thought.

"Listen very carefully. I am in jail; incarcerated, detained at the Police Station and you're my one phone call. It's just bail so I was sure as hell not going to call Dad. Robb has enough on his plate and Jon was going out with Margaery so his phone must be off!"—

"You have got to be kidding me Bran, what are you even in for?"

"Possession of illegal drugs…"—

"I am so going to fucking kick your ass Brandon! Pot? You got busted for pot?! Is Jojen with you?"

"He is but just get over here and you can kick my ass later. I'll owe you big time!"—

"Damn strait you will. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"Thanks Gendry and please, please, pleeeeease don't tell anyone"—

"Cut with the dramatics. I'm on my way."

Gendry ended the phone call and his anger was back. Bran was supposed to be the smart one of the family. Getting busted for possession was bad, getting busted for possession at a time your entire family was being scrutinized by the entire world was even worse.

"Looks like things are going to get a whole lot more interesting in here aren't they?"—Asked Jory, who had heard the phone conversation.

"Yeah… You think you can fill for me? I have to get going."

"Of course You needed it anyway. I'll tell everybody you were just cranky because it's been ages since you got laid and have the worst case of blue balls courtesy of the Boss's daughter"—

"Fuck off Cassel!"… Damn it, he's right.

**….**

Getting to the police station as fast as he could; Gendry entered the building and went straight to reception where a very rude secretary told him to wait for Bran's name to be called in order to sort out his case.

While waiting Gendry called Jon but as Bran predicted his phone was off. If Gendry could get Bran out with just paying bail there really wasn't a good reason to call Eddard. It was best to free the little guy and then face the music back home. He was about to call Arya when the receptionist called him.

'Stark; Brandon Stark!'-

Gendry got up from his seat and was near the front desk when he heard Eddard's voice.

"What do you mean Brandon Stark?"—

Low and behold; coming out of one of the offices was Ned Stark followed by Arya.

"Gendry? What are you doing here?"— Eddard asked.

"Your son is in trouble. He called me to get him out." Gendry's response was short, courteous but with an edge. Last night was still alive and on repeat on his mind.

"We know, he called me. But why did the receptionist call Brandon Stark?"—Asked Arya. She was wearing a very fitted green dress in the middle of a police station. Both officers and felons were looking at her like candy.

"I thought Bran only called me! That's why I came"

"Not Bran; Jon! Is Bran here?"— Said Arya. This was like an episode of The Three Stooges.

"I don't know anything about Jon! Bran called me and told me he was detained."

"Ahhh I see your boys have been busy Eddard!"—Said an elderly man who had joined the little party. He had that old and knowing look in his eyes, Gendry recognized him as the official lawyer of the Stark Family; Luwin something, he didn't remember his first name. Gendry only saw him a couple of times very briefly to sign insignificant paperwork.

"Let's get back to Mormont's office!"—Said Eddard. Jeor Mormont was the Chief Police of Winterfell, A cold ass SOB who ruled with an iron fist and was famous for bringing down his own son on corporate espionage charges.

"Paperwork's already being sorted out Ned. It was a first strike but it's still going on their record"—Said the gruff old man.

"Jeor another one of my boys is here; Brandon. You think you can help us find out what happened?"—Asked Eddard.

"What kind of children are you raising Stark?"— Mormont said in a judging tone while typing on his computer. "Yes, here he is. Brandon Stark; possession of illegal drugs"—

Eddard grimaced, Luwin said something under breath and Arya looked at Gendry and mouthed Jojen's name. Gendry nodded in confirmation which made her roll her eyes.

"Bail is set on 300 dollars and as well as your other boy and his sweet little girlfriend; yes, he will have a police record. Possession and indecent exposure although mild; are still crimes, so just pay both bails and leave"—

They were all practically dismissed from Mormont's office. Eddard and Luwin went over to sign paperwork and pay the bails while he took Arya outside. Some creep had said something to her; Gendry only heard 'sugar' but that was enough for him to push the man to the wall and storm out of the building. When they were finally outside Arya was laughing at him.

"You really need to work on your jealousy issues!"—

"Please, write it down in my to-do list next to anger management. What happened to Jon?"

"He was getting it on with Marg in his car and someone saw then"—

"WHAT?!"

"I know right? I know cars are hot and all but couldn't have they just waited a bit and get a hotel?"—

"Arya Stark are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She giggled and batted her long eyelashes at him. She knew exactly was she was doing.

"Chill Waters, I was just joking… although the people in Braavos are absolutely more laid back than here. You'd be surprised where you can just make out"—

"Enough!" He growled. The mere mention of Arya with another man made Gendry's blood boil. It was completely uncalled for since Arya was young and gorgeous. They didn't have a relationship and when she left they weren't even friends. He couldn't hold it against her but damn it; it hurt! He had a sense of want and entitlement with Arya that he'd never felt with anyone.

Suddenly the primal emotion of lust came over him and he pushed her to the far side of the wall wanting to kiss her till she couldn't remember anything else other than his lips on her body but as quickly as his libido took over his body; it went away. First because they were out in the public; Jon and Margaery had done enough exposure for today and second; he could have sworn he saw the same guy from earlier taking pictures but when he took a double take he saw no one.

"What do you think you're doing? Stupid!"—Arya said angrily pushing him and collecting herself. If he didn't know any better she was mad because he didn't kiss her._ Damn it, I missed my chance._

Eddard walked out of the building followed by Jon, Margaery and Bran. All three of them walking in a row like little ducks behind Ned with their heads down. In all his CEO glory Eddard passed right by them, got into his car and rode away.

"That was it? I was expecting a little bit of yelling."—Said Arya.

"The Manor, fifteen minutes"—Muttered Jon, apparently Eddard had given them instructions.

"Ohhh… I… I… what will…? Oh Ar!"—Margaery was a crying mess clinging to Arya.

They all got inside Jon's car and were about to leave when Jon rolled down his window and yelled at Gendry who was ready to return to his place and called it a day.

"Waters? The Manor, fifteen minutes. Dad said that included you."—

Great, off to another showdown in Stark Manor. Hey, who said love was easy?

**…..**

Exactly fifteen minutes later they were all inside of the family room. Robb and his wife Jeyne. Jon and a still weeping Margaery, Bran, Rickon, Arya and himself. The only one missing was Sansa.

"Hey, did you hear from Sansa yet?" He decided to ask Arya who was acting annoyed with him after his little stunt outside the police station.

"Not yet. Have you Bran?"—She asked her little brother who shook his head in denial and said nothing. Eddard and Catelyn entered the room. They didn't sit; they just stood in front of all of them with angry and disappointed looks on their faces, never a good combination on your parents.

"This is what you will do…"—Said Eddard, the key words being 'you will do' as in there will be no negotiations.

"Your Mother has told me that in exactly one week she was planning on hosting the annual get together of Stark Industries and Baratheon Corps. It isn't exactly the ideal time but we cannot back down and go into the shades, we need to show our faces and pull the united front that we are."—Said Eddard with a firm voice. Nobody dared to lose eye contact with him.

"Robb!..."- And the reckoning begins.

"…at the get together we'll arrange something with PR and officially introduce you and Jeyne as a married couple. You will finish your studies at Kings Landing as you will get a job in the company and start with your responsibilities. You are a married man; act the part, do the works and if I ever see you with Theon within a 100 mile radius of a club I'll fire you and cut your funding. Are we clear?"—

"Yes Father!"—Robb answered solemnly. Jeyne stood by his side holding his hand.

"Jon I already know that in a week your leave permit is over so I expect the rest of your time here to be conducted in a respected manner that this family deserves. In the meantime Margaery will no longer be staying in the guesthouse with you but inside the Manor"—

"I cannot even begin to express how appalled I am at your behavior. What happened to your honor Jon Snow? And I've already talked to your Grandmother Young lady"—Of course Catelyn couldn't help to take a dig at Jon. Things had gotten better over the years but they were still edgy around each other.

"Of course Father"—Jon said deeply ashamed. Of all the kids; Jon was always the one that wanted to prove himself the most to Eddard. As for Margaery; it was the first time that she had stopped crying. At the mere mention of her grandmother; tears stopped and fear appeared.

"Brandon as of now you will not see The Reeds!"—Said Eddard.

"But Dad I…'—

"You are 17 years old and you have a police record for possession of an illegal substance. How do you think that is going to look on your college applications?"—

"Dad I understand the enormity of the situation but Meera is my girlfriend and…"—

"Do you? Do you really realize what you have done?"—Eddard's voice was as cold as ice. Gendry thought of himself as a real fool in attempting to go one on one with Eddard last night although he did think he did pretty well against him.

"I honestly don't know when I lost control over this family but this has to stop! Each and every one of you has let your mother and I down as parents and shown nothing but disrespect to us after the lives of privilege we have given you. You will do as I say since you have shown yourselves incapable of any sort of guidance in your own lives and we'll see where that will lead us. Are we clear?"—

"Yes Father…"—they all said in unison.

"Gendry I called you to this family meeting so I could apologize to you in front of everyone. You are a good man, with a good head over your shoulders and I am happy that you form a part of this family. Please accept my apologies."—

If anyone was to apologize Gendry thought it was going to be him. Never in a million years he thought Ned; The 'Eddard Stark' was going to be the one apologizing to him. He looked up to the man more than he ever had before.

"Of course, I apologize as well and thank you for letting me be a part of your family" He said it from the bottom of his heart and as he did he looked straight over to Arya. Eddard noticed and although he didn't judge him, his stance changed and quickly addressed his daughter.

"Arya after the get - together I've already arraigned a flight for you to Braavos. I need you to get back to the Free Cities division and Connington has already told me he needs you back at work effective immediately. Also your guidance counselor Izembaro said that you needed a quick start on your thesis project"—

Arya froze for a second but nodded at her father in agreement, she didn't even fight back. She wanted to leave! In a week, in just a week Arya was going to be out of Gendry's life yet again…

_Fuck! I need to do something ASAP!_

* * *

**Hello FanFicfriends.**

**As always; thank you for reading my story. Please remember to follow / favorite and review!**

**Have a fantastic weekend.**

**XOXO**

**Next chapter song:** **What Would Happen? By Meredith Brooks. (I'll be leaving the title song for the next chapter to give you a fill of what's to come)**


	8. What Would Happen if We Kissed?

**If any of you feel offended I must remind you that from the beginning my stories where labeled M.**

**I don't know if you've been listening to the songs that serve as titles for the chapters but this one is a must since it was an inspiration for the whole chapter.**

**Read on and enjoy…**

**ARYA POV:**

"Ruffles! I want lots of ruffles! Better yet; feathers! I want to be a pretty peacock!"— Margaery proclaimed.

"We need to buy something for Sansa. She won't have anything to wear."— Catelyn worried.

"I don't think it's necessary for me to wear white, I am already married"— And Jeyne sulked.

Many women would be happy being pampered all day, eating nonfat snacks and drink champagne while the latest fashion trends are being paraded in front of you… Arya Stark was not one of said women.

She had spent exactly half a day from boutique to boutique looking for something to wear with the self-proclaimed Glam Sergeant: Margaery Tyrell, 'The Bank' a.k.a the one that had Eddard's black credit card: her mother Catelyn and the blushing bride Jeyne Westerling. Hours and hours of 'does this make me look fat', discussing the advantages of lace vs. satin and how to choose a dress according to the type of lighting in a venue was hell on earth for Arya. At first she just smiled and said her fair share of 'ooooohhhs' and 'aaaaaahhhhs' but she was tired, so she just laid back in one of the enormous sofas in the dressing room, sipped champagne and texted Meera since she wasn't going to the party.

On Saturday it was the Annual Stark Industries / Baratheon Corps get-together. A big gala for the head honchos and executives to celebrate the merger of the companies with food, drinks and paparazzi. After Bran's police debacle he was grounded and couldn't see Meera and let alone Jojen so Arya was going to be pretty much alone at the party at the mercy of the Glam Squad.

"We must look our finest Girls! This will be a sort of coming out party for the entire family. We need to look our best for the media"— commanded Catelyn looking through yet another rack of dresses.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so excited! I've gotten calls from E! Hola! And Vogue asking if they can do a whole report on my attire!"— Margaery was in seventh heaven.

"Arya dear would you at least see the options I've laid out for you? Please put an effort, you're going to be on the spotlight on Saturday!"—Scolded Catelyn.

"You should totally rock that red Donna Karan dress. Hon with your ass and face? You'll have the entire male menu at your disposition"— Chipped in Margaery.

"What about this one?"—Asked Jeyne coming out from one of the dressing room with a white pant suit ensemble.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"—Yelled Margaery and Catelyn in unison.

While the women gave Jeyne a fashion brainwashing Arya kept on sipping champagne and thinking. This time (as was the norm for the past weeks) she thought of Gendry. He wasn't going to the get – together since it was not safe to put him in a room with Robert Baratheon and his family, but true to his word he continued to pursue Arya. He was swamped with projects but he still managed to make time to ask her to lunch or dinner if he got out early out of work. Out of the blue he would stop at the Manor just to see her but her favorite gesture where the phone calls. Every night for the past week they had talked on the phone till early hours of the morning, nothing romantic. Just Arya… Just Gendry; talking about random things. Getting reacquainted after all these years, it was something she treasured every night.

After days of pondering she decided that the Gendry boat came too late. He wasn't the only one calling her so she decided to give Aegon a chance. He was a good guy who cared for her, he had a weird way of showing it but still; he cared. She was leaving for Braavos the day after the party with no immediate return for the North so this was it; the final goodbye to her 'should have been high school sweetheart'. She wasn't a hundred percent sure with her decision but she was leaving so…

"ARYA!"—Her mother yelled at her dragging her away from dream land.

"Arya your dress! Just pick one already!"—

"Me? I'm the one that has to pick one? Mother I bought my dress inside the first shop we went to. You guys are the ones that have rolled in and out of 16 stores and still don't have anything to wear!" That was it, she had enough. "Jeyne Sweety, I'm sorry but you are wearing a dress. A big, white fluffy one that says 'newlywed' so we can parade you with Robb and do damage control. You have the body so work it"—She said to Jeyne while handing her a dress that she didn't want to put on because she felt was 'too much'.

"Marg it's not Halloween. No peacock or any kind of animal! Go with the yellow one. It's your color and Jon will be busy all night"

"I have to agree with you Ar. Now SHOES!"—Margaery beamed while skipping to find the store attendant.

"Mom just go with the green. You'll look like a total MILF"

"Arya! Don't say those things to me, I'm your mother"—

"Yep… but the real question is how do you know what MILF means?" She smirked. Her mother's face went red as her hair so she changed the subject.

"Ok… I'll buy the green one. What about Sansa?"—

"I do not doubt for a second that she has at least five gowns inside her closet with the price tag still on but if you're so desperate to buy her something go with the blue one. I'm actually wearing blue but in a much darker tone so we'll match but not quite"

"That was brilliant Arya. We should shop together more often."—

"No chance in hell mother. Now let's get out of here and actually have some real food." She said walking hand in hand with Catelyn.

**…..**

**Just arrived home. 10min shower and I'm all yours. GW***

**A hot dirty construction worker. Such a cliché! AS***

**Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment GW***

**Remember to scratch behind your ears. AS***

It was past eleven in the night and Arya was dutifully waiting for her phone call from Gendry. When not calling; she exchanged flirty texts messages with him, she always told herself it was all very innocent but was it? Don't do to others what you don't want to be done at you. If Aegon searched her phone and read her texts he would literally lose it. She really hoped he was ready to move on and change…

Her phone rang:

"That was fast! I bet you're still very much a dirty, dirty boy"

"If that is what a girl wants I am sure that a man can get his hands dirty just for her pleasure…"-

What the fu… She answered the call without checking the caller I.D since it was late and the only one that called her at this hour was Gendry.

"Jaqen"

"Good evening Lovely Girl… not the voice you were expecting? I'm very good with accents"—

"Save it. It's late and I'm expecting a call so what up? You obviously know I'm home and not at The House"

"Your presence is always cherished so it would be an impossible feat not noticing your absence. That and the fact that your little blonde boy came over today demanding entrance…"—Ohhh great, here we go.

To belong to The House of Black and White meant that you didn't belong to anyone other than the house. Not the building per se, certainly not its habitants but what it stood for. An idea of what you wanted to be in life is like a virus; resilient. Highly contagious. And even the smallest seed of an idea can grow. It can grow to define or destroy you. The House of Black and White gives you the opportunity to be what you want to be in life as long as you are the greatest at it; for good or bad.

Arya was a pledge since day one with Jaqen H'ghar acting like her Big Brother; teaching and urging her to explode her talents, to reach her maximum potential. Arya was never one to shy to a challenge so before she knew it she was around the world learning about life; thank God her father didn't search her passport. Arya was not one to stay still.

"What did he do now?"

Jaqen laughed…

Fact 1: Even though she lived with Aegon she still spent a large amount of time inside The House Of Black and White, after all it was her sorority and she kept her own room inside; something that Aegon saw as a lack of commitment, not wanting to fully settle down with him.

"I don't know, you tell me… since apparently you are moving out to your own apartment and Young Griff came over to collect your things. Is it really necessary to say that he didn't come in?"—

Fact 2: Jaqen and Aegon do not like each other! Aegon thought Jaqen was a psycho that wanted an in to Arya's panties and Jaqen thought Aegon was a self-entitled brat with dependency issues… they both where right.

"I am not moving anywhere… I'm the one who should be getting my stuff out from his place" She muttered. Move on and change my ass! Did he honestly think she wouldn't find out? Typical Aegon; bulldozing her into something and them telling her it's for the best.

"Why must you play with a child when you are surrounded by a man it is beyond me. It was my duty to notify you and I did; what you chose to do is your decision. Now tell me, how is everything in the North?"—

"Good, cold. I'll be back on Sunday so we'll catch up soon. I need to go. I'll call Aegon in the morning to sort his ass off!"

"Interesting you'll talk to young Griff in the morning when you are expecting a call just this instance. I guess someone is playing very dirty games with our little Cat"—Fuck.

"Drop it H'ghar. See ya soon"

"Sweet dreams Lovely Girl…never forget; if you need aid just speak the names and a man will do the rest"—Jaqen said ending the call.

Gendry still hadn't called her so Arya decided to call Aegon, it went straight to voice mail:

**_Hey this is me! I'm busy with my girl so leave a message… BEEEEP_**

"Hey you! It's your girl telling you that in fact: I am no longer yours! Giving me space and toning it down does not mean buying real state and moving in together. Take Nym back to the B&amp;W house and try not to make a scene"

Ughhhhhhh! The nerve of that man! She had done everything, everything to please him for the past three years yet he still wanted more from her. More of her time, her attention, her heart… she loved Aegon; she really did! But he suffocated her, wanted to monopolize her time and tell her what to do all for 'her good'.

As expected he started to call her back so she switched the calls to voice mail and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water.

She cleaned him up then he couldn't bear to see her leave, told her he needed her strength. She got him his job and when he told her he didn't trust anyone but her; they decided to work together. Then he told her he felt alone and isolated from his own family so she moved in with him into the family compound for God sakes! Every twist and turn of their relationship was dictated by him and there he was; still doing it. Apparently buying a place for them and moving her stuff. _Who am I kidding? He must already done it, Nymeria probably has her own room!_

Going back to her room she picked up her phone to no surprise: 27 voice messages and 17 texts from Aegon when she was gone what? 5 minutes? _Good, let the pompous ass dwell on his decisions._

Arya deleted everything without a second glance. She was going to do the same with all the text messages till she found two from Gendry.

**Got bumped to voice mail. I swear I cleaned up! GW***

**Guess you fell asleep. Sweet dreams and good morning once you read this. GW***

She called him without thinking it twice "Hey!"

"What's wrong?"— Gendry immediately asked.

"I literally said one word! 'Hey'. How can you tell something is wrong?"

"Just know you well… so what gives? Who should I punch?"—

Should she bring out that topic with Gendry? He always danced around it when they talked, obviously not wanting to impose but she could tell he was eager to know where she stood with Aegon / Griff.

"No one since they have been officially dumped"

The line went silent for a couple of seconds. She didn't need to be in front of him to know Gendry had his thinking face on. "You're giving me a headache Waters. Stop thinking!"

"So officially Ex-boyfriend? What happened?"—He tried to sound uninterested but totally failed.

"Apparently he bought an apartment and tried to move all my stuff in"

"Wow! Living together? That's a big step"—Yeah, living together _alone_ since they already were all shacked up with his family.

"Yeah, he just smothers me. I told him and he didn't listen. I guess I'll be picking up my wolf and continue with my studies"

"I thought you said your roommate had Nymeria"-

"She did…but she caught a cold so Griff had her for a couple of days" _Slip much Stark?_

"Soooooooo… not wanting to be that creep that pounces on the newly available hot girl but what does this mean?"—Gendry's voice was filled with hope but she couldn't lead him on, she was still leaving for Braavos.

"Nothing. Go back to Braavos, get my degree and enjoy my single relationship status."

"Jee, thanks Ar"— The line went silent again for a few seconds till Gendry spoke again. "Can't believe you're leaving again"—

"It's another country not another planet Gendry!"

"Last time you left three years passed!"—

"Yeah…and sorry to break it to you but it looks like it's going to be the same. Between my thesis, work and my uhm; other extra credit I'm dead to the world. Unless there's another Stark wedding, but I don't think anybody will be up for the drama after Robb."

"Can I pick you up tomorrow morning for breakfast? Have my kiss goodbye?"—

She giggled, of course she wouldn't say no! She would be lying if she said she wasn't hopping to snag one more hot kiss from Gendry. The man had mad skills.

"Sure, I expect a big treat. I'll be chewing water the rest of the day if Mom gets her way. I swear she has Dad on a diet saying he needs to look good for tomorrow. It sucks that you won't be there."

"Not my scene and it's probably for the best. You all dolled up in front of old men? Not my idea of a party. What are you wearing by the way?"—

"Gendry Waters; fashion police? You've been holding out on me!"

"Come on… call me a masochist. I won't get to see you so give me a visual"—

"We live in the technology era Gendry, I'll send you a picture"

"The whole sequence once you start getting ready. You know, so I can get a clear view of every detail"—

"Gendry you dirty boy! What are you planning on doing with said pictures?"

"Hey I just had a bath. If you were here with me you could inspect my body, I scrubbed behind my ears like you said. And I'll put your pictures on the wall, you know; new pictures to compensate three years. I'd like the real thing on my arms though..."—

_Are we really going to do this? Fuck it! I'm leaving in less than 48hrs anyway._

"Is that so? And what would you do with me?" She purred to the phone.

"Arya…"—Gendry warned on the other side.

She got up and decided to show him what she was going to wear tomorrow. Laying them on the bed she took pictures of the only two things she was going to wear to the party.

"I just sent you a picture of my dress!"

"It's nice! Very formal Miss Stark"—She laughed; the dress was one of those gowns that you had to put on to fully get the whole effect, a statement dress. She was sure to send him a picture tomorrow.

"This completes the outfit…"

"HOLY FUCK!"—He screamed and the line went dead but he called her back right away.

"I'm sorry, I dropped my phone… Did you just send me a picture of your underwear?"—

"You did ask me what I was going to wear Stupid!"

"You do not do that to a man Arya and expect him to do nothing!"—

"I know… that's why I asked you what you would do if I was in your arms."

She could hear him breathing on the phone. Arya loved to have this effect on Gendry. She really wished this wasn't a phone call.

"That's all?"—He asked in a very low tone.

"What do you mean that's all?"

"No bra with the dress?"—

"Nope! It has a little open back… so what do you think; do you approve of my choice of attire?" She smirked.

"Why are you not in my bed right now?"- Gendry sighed in frustration.

"Because I'm in mine! I have on an old shirt of yours if it makes you feel any better…"

"I think my shirts on you look a whole lot better than any dress will!"—

"Don't underestimate me Waters, I clean up pretty well"

"Is my shirt the… only thing you have on?"—

She grabbed her phone and took another picture; this time of herself. She had on one of Gendry's old football jerseys; a big 87 covering her tinny frame. She made sure her legs were on display. Again the line went silent, this time for a couple of minutes.

"Have you any idea what you do to me Arya?"- _Phone sex, I'm going to have phone sex_; Arya thought, relishing on the idea.

"No! Care telling?" At some point her voice had started to sound breathy.

"I am doing my best here in not marching over to your house, locking myself with you inside your bedroom and do what I've wanted to do all these years"—

"Which is exactly?..."

"Baby… Kiss, suck, bite, lick and nibble you senseless till you can't even talk!"—

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

_I can't believe I just blurted that out. Fuck, my dick is draining the oxygen from my brain!_

Gendry heard a faint gasp on the other side of the line and he was filled with dread. You never knew how Arya was going to react.

"Gendry what are you doing right now?"—She asked in a husky voice. _Green light Waters, that's a go!_

"Thinking about you Arya, just you with me right here. God I want to run my hands all over your body! You have the most exquisite skin"

"I love your hands…"—She giggled making his dick throb.

"Picturing you here, lying by my side? I would definitely be touching you Babe. Running my hands all over your body once I take my shirt off of you…"

"But it's cold!"—She whined.

"Not for long Baby. I would kiss the cold right out of you and I'm sure I can get you hot real fast were it matters"

"Gendry… I'm so wet"

_She's touching herself! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Arya I'm going to need you to put your phone on your night table and facetime me!"

"Uhm?"—She half asked / moaned into the phone

"Come on Baby, don't let me miss on seeing you."

Compliant Arya was new and definitely hot! Like a good little girl she did what he told her and in seconds he was greeted with a sweet open view of Arya's bed with her on it.

"Hey Gorgeous!" He said smiling at her, he knew Arya liked his smile; she tended to call him stupid a lot after he smiled at her.

"Hey Stupid!"—See, I told ya! And that is definitely a blush spreading on her cheeks.

They both just looked at each other very much aware of the line they were to cross if the conversation kept going. Painfully Gendry tried to give her an out if she still wasn't sure. She did just tell him she officially dumped her boyfriend, rebounds where never a good idea…

"So about tomorrow; what has your mother planed?"

"Gendry are you really going to talk about my mother right know?"—Ok, she's game.

She was lying on her side facing the screen with eager eyes that were now checking him out. She shifted so her shirt moved up her thighs exposing her little boy shorts.

"I am trying to be a good guy Arya. But I think I'm losing that battle"

"We aren't doing anything. We're just talking before we go to sleep. We've been doing it all week…it's not my fault that you happen to have a hard on"—

The look on Arya's eyes told him she aimed to shock him which she totally did but at the same time; it was the truth. He ended up with a woody after all their conversations, not that she needed to know that. He was however willing to play along.

"Really? It's not your fault? Ok, I blame it on your little blue boy shorts. You're killing me with those"

"I know"—She smirked. "I got to witness it personally when I slept at your house. It seemed that at least a part of you woke up every time I moved my ass"—

"So you purposely teased me? That's rude! What your ass needs is a proper spanking"

"I might take you on that offer and decompress"—Aaaaaaaand we're back on!

"I'd make sure you were stress free… my hands are dying to touch you Arya"

"What would you touch?"—She asked with the perfect mix of innocence and wickedness.

"I would touch every single part of you. I've been dying to do that…" At the sound of his voice Arya laid down on her back, caressing herself with soft and quick touches to her arms, her legs, running her hands through her hair… Without warning she stood up and took her shirt off leaving her in her bra and shorts and with an inviting look for him to take the lead.

"Arya I want you to lie down on the bed…" she did exactly what he told her not before rearranging her phone a bit so he could see her spread out on the bed.

She didn't say a word, not once. The look on her eyes was the thing that killed him. It was pure lust with want and Gendry was sure his eyes reflected the same feelings. To have this kind of control over this incredible woman was invigorating and humbling at the same time. He was the one calling the shots but make no mistake that Arya had all the power of the world over him.

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine I'm right there with you"

"No, I want to see your eyes"—She immediately protested with a husky voice. In turn she eyed him up and down. He was sitting on his bed with his back on the bed rest with no shirt on, his hair damp from the shower.

As her hands crept up her torso and started to touch her breasts and he officially lost it…

"Christ; Arya you are so beautiful! Imagine those are my hands touching you. Do you like that? Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes..."—By now Arya's eyes were closed shut and she was panting while biting her lip which by the way was the most fucking sexy thing in the world.

"Baby I want you to run your hands down your stomach" She did as she was told at a leisurely pace.

"You're so soft! You have the most beautiful skin… Imagine me kissing you; running my hands over your back."

"Gendry…"—She moaned in frustration. He knew what she wanted, hell; what they both wanted. Gendry's hands were doing some work of their own reaching down to his boxers to find relief.

"I know Baby, I know… keep lowering your hands down. Real slow, remember; think those are my hands touching you. Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes…"—She was panting.

Achingly slowly for Gendry's taste; Arya hands finally reached her boy short and by now they were both shaking.

"Gendry I want you here"—She moaned, teasing both of them with her hands lingering, playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Arya you know I want to be there with you. Just close your eyes. Your hands are mine remember? Go on Baby, touch yourself for me…"

His hands where already busy with his cock, desperate for some kind of release. He wasn't going to last long and the image of Arya's fingers losing themselves into her shorts was enough to make him mad.

"Are you ready for me Arya? Come on Baby, tell me how you feel"

"I'm … I'm soaked Gendry…"—

"Fuck Ar you're so ready for me Baby! Remember I'm right there with you. Touch yourself Baby. Think about my hands. I want to be with you so much! I'm gripping your hips baby. I need to taste you. Slide a finger inside you…"

Arya was moaning, her hips started to move with a tantalizing rhythm as her back arched to the feeling of her fingers exploring herself.

"That's it Baby, feel you, feel me. I'm so hard for you right now" He was jerking himself so hard it was painful.

"Gendry…"—She was frantically moaning his name. They were both close so he was going to have to finish them off.

"Put another finger inside yourself Baby. Are you wet? I want to lick you all over and make you scream. Do you want that Arya?"

Arya couldn't even respond him. She was making garbled noises and was moving her hands with a frantic rhythm.

"I'm close Baby. I need you to cum for me… I want to lick you clean with my tongue and bite your clit while my name is on your mouth. Do you want that? Me, inside your thighs? Come on Arya, give it to me…"

On cue Arya moaned and came while screaming his name and plopping lifeless on the bed. Gendry followed her by furiously jerking off like a hormone filled teenager that just sat through an entire cheer-leading practice.

"FUCK I needed that!..." He yelled completely sated. Not even under the same room, let alone touching; Arya made him feel like he just discovered sex.

"True dat!"—Arya giggled. She laid on her bed with her hair sprawled across her pillow, a light spread of sweat covered her forehead while her face was flushed and her lips were red and plumped after she bit them too hard. She was too beautiful for her own good; Gendry thought.

_She's amazing; I want to be with her for the rest of my life…_

Completely lost in thought gawking at her, letting her get her breath back together; Gendry didn't realize Arya had fallen asleep. He felt the urge to run to her house not to have his way with her (not that he didn't want to) but to tuck her under the covers and hold her in his arms. To be able to feel her body against his and smell her scent that was buried in his brain.

Tomorrow was another day and they would definitely have to talk about what just happened but just for tonight he was happy, even if she wasn't in his arms.

Arya slept soundly all through the night. She never found out that Gendry didn't disconnect the call and that he spent the night looking at her, gazing at her and at far; loving her like no one had loved her before.

**Sooooooooooooo nervous about this one. Hope you like it.**

**Leave your reviews so I can know what you thought about the chapter.**

**There was a little Inception quote; I love that movie!**

**Song: What Would Happen? By Meredith Brooks.**

**FYI: New song chapter will be A Place to Hide by White Lies.**

**Have a great weekend.**

**XOXO**


	9. A Place to Hide

**Basically this is the 'Shit hit the fan episode' so enjoy :)**

**Song: A Place to Hide by White Lies.**

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

Waking up on her bed Arya stretched her body like a cat. She felt relaxed and elated after a very hot phone sex session with Gendry that came out of nowhere.

Let's talk about that shall we? Because Holy Mother of All that is sacred! Last night… last night… what the hell was last night? Incredible, intense, sexy, liberating?… Holy fuck that was hot!

Setting her reserves aside; Arya let go of her inhibitions and let herself enjoy the possibilities of being with Gendry and oh boy, the man did not disappoint.

Normally Arya was an early riser but she slept through sunrise. She glanced over the bed table to check the time when she saw her cell phone, surprised that the facetime session was still open. She felt shy and bashful but desperately wanted to talk to Gendry. Everything just fell in place but to her dissatisfaction Gendry left his cell phone on his bed with a note for her…

**_'I couldn't bring myself to push the end button on such a perfect sight. I had to leave early because of some problems at a construction site so painfully I'm going to miss breakfast._**

**_I'll call you when I get back._**

**_Do not get on that plane without seeing me Stark; we need to talk about what happened. You still owe me a kiss (hopefully not a goodbye one)_**

**_Yours_**

**_G'_**

Of course she felt disappointed because she wasn't going to see Gendry but the note certainly had an uplifting effect on her mood. How cute was it? Of course leaving his phone was a dumb move since she wouldn't be able to reach him until he came back from God knows where but it was so thoughtful and touching.

They certainly needed to talk. They needed to talk about what last night meant for them and about her leaving; after all it was a done deal but did she want whatever happened last night to continue? Hell yes! She was getting worked up just thinking about it.

_What I did last night? Him bossing me around? I should be insulted but that was totally hot; _Arya thought. Gendry definitely knew what he was doing and she was already thinking about the possibility for a second encounter when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Wakey, wakey Starky. I know it seems impossible since God gave us spectacular genes but we need to start getting ready"—

"Go away Margaery! Go sneak into the guesthouse, Jon would like a wakeup call" She said hiding under the covers that were obviously no match for Margaery Tyrell.

"I tried but I swear your mother planted a GPS in all of my jewelry. I can't set foot outside the house without her being by my side. We had to squeeze a quickie in the kennels last night"— The kennels? No wonder they got caught for indecent exposure.

"Whooooooa there Tyrell, TMI! Your boyfriend is my brother remember?!"

"Oh please, don't be such a prude! You come from the Free Cities; party central. Don't tell me you haven't enjoyed the perks of living alone and away from your parents. God knows I did, that's how I met my Jonny Boy"—Margaery said lovingly while rummaging over the closet, throwing clothes at her. Arya was happy she was under the covers since she was blushing like a schoolgirl. You don't have to be away from your parents to enjoy some private time. Last night Gendry's eyes, his voice…

"Earth to Arya. We're leaving in one hour to get our nails done so move it!"-

"Aye, aye Captain!" She told Margaery while finally getting out of bed. Not before freezing the image and taking a picture of the note Gendry left her on his bed.

**…**

"You guys look like the most depressing boy band ever"

An hour and a half later she was waiting for Margaery, Jeyne and her mother to get ready so she went to see where the boys were. They were huddled up inside Bran's room looking very grumpy and annoyed.

"I haven't seen my wife since lunch yesterday. Margaery didn't even let us sleep in the same room. She said that last night counted as our wedding night since today we're having our coming out party"—Mumbled Robb, not amused by Marg's excitement.

"I haven't seen my girlfriend in a week… Need I say more?"— Piped in Bran.

"Mom wants me to lock Shaggydog in the kennels tonight. Not a chance in seven hells!"—Said Rickon sitting on the floor side by side with his dutiful wolf.

"Where's Jon?" she asked.

Robb scoffed "He's running errands for Mom for tonight's party. The guy is determined to suck up before he leaves"—

"Ahhh sucking up? You mean helping another guy's mother? Leave him alone Robb, at least he's not sitting around and sulking like a little boy" Arya and Robb were trying to patch things up between the two of them but she couldn't leave out the bite out of her response, Arya would always defend Jon in all matters. For the first time in his life Robb knew he was in front of a lost battle so he wisely shut up.

"What's up with you? If someone would be guilty of bitching about a high society party that would be you Ar"—Said Rickon.

"It's easy; by this time tomorrow she'll be back in her precious Braavos, free from all oppression" Added Bran in an over-dramatic tone.

"I have to wear a dress, parade myself in front of random people and very possibly allow Mom to play matchmaker with me all night… Believe me; I am not down with the program BUT those aren't reasons enough for me to bitch around and moan. We have to do this for Dad and for the whole family; the pack. Period. And stop being such a drama queen Brandon; in a month or so you'll start Uni and will see Meera again. Or is it Jojen and his go-go juice that you miss so much? Ah; Young drug addict love, Shakespeare would be proud"

"Shut up, I am not an addict"—Sulked Bran.

"I can't believe you're leaving again, that sucks!"—Piped in Rickon looking very much his age; just a kid missing his big sister.

"I'm sorry Rick, you knew that coming here was a tight schedule for me. But I'll promise I'll call more and what if you go and visit me in Braavos? Edric goes over there all the time, we can go sailing, hiking, you name it – I'll do it… You should come too Robb. You know; to watch and learn about the logistics behind overseas projects"

Robb was certainly not expecting the invitation since his eyes lit up with fireworks. He understood that his little sister was extending an olive branch and was grateful for it. He just nodded a silent thank you while Rickon was on hyper mode already planning a vacation in Braavos.

"Arya we are on the clock, get down here right this instant!"—Yelled Margaery in her no funny business tone.

"Said by the person who took two hours to get ready…" Arya sulked already dreading getting pampered for the party. "Sorry, I am off to the land of plucking, styling and suffering. See ya'losers later!"

Margaery and Jeyne were getting inside Catelyn's car when Jon's motorcycle came through the main gate. Arya didn't hesitate in running to him and giving him a giant hug.

"Hey little Wolf! What do I owe the pleasure?"—Jon said ruffling her hair like he always did.

"Nothing. You are aware that after Dad you're my favorite Stark right?"

"That's unfair; I'm not a Stark. I'm a Snow remember?"—Said Jon smirking but it angered Arya. Jon was her brother; no last name would define that.

"Shut up Stupid!" She said hugging him harder.

She said she was going to make an effort in keeping more in touch with everyone but the truth was that when Arya left she didn't really miss anyone, of course she loved her family but she assumed they were all just fine minding their own business. Jon was different; him she missed.

Sensing her mood Jon hugged her back and kissed her head. The love and brotherly devotion went both ways.

"It's ok, I'll take her"—He signaled to the rest of the ladies.

"Wait, where? I'm going to get ready for tonight's party"

"I know…but you're also leaving tomorrow. Come on, we'll follow them to town in my bike. You being clingy? I have to value this moment"— teasingly said Jon.

"Shut up you Crow" She said with the biggest smile on her face while getting on the bike.

**…**

**Yo Hot Stuff! Where R U? Mom is going mental. Text me back. AS***

**Lunch with Jon in town. Come join if you are near. AS***

Arya successfully managed to get her nails done. She skipped hair and makeup since she could handle that department by herself and was having lunch with Jon. While he ordered she texted Sansa (and also Gendry); since no one had heard from her in two weeks. Everyone assumed she was going to come with the Baratheon's, hand in hand with Joffrey for the party but Arya knew better, she knew Sansa was going to break up with him so this sudden silence from her sister kept her worried.

"Jon what makes you like Margaery?" She blurted out.

"Uhmm oooooooook…"—Jon said already getting awkward.

"I mean… what's the deal breaker that makes a person be the one you want to be with?"

"Well Ar I… I mean that… you should… not that I… It's being with this person, this whole other person. You´re wrap up in them, they're wrapped up in you… and suddenly you're more than just you. I don't know I'm not a bleeding poet"-

"I know it's just… this whole thing with Sansa just got me thinking. The guy's a douche but she's been with Joffrey what? Jeez I think they were promised to each other since birth but he treats her like dirt! Why stay with him?" She let go a sigh, she really had a bad feeling and her gut was never wrong.

"Arya none of us know the extent of Sansa and Joffrey's relationship. It's not a very healthy one; that's for sure but it's complicated. Sansa sees something in the little shit that is worth taking up with him so we just have to respect and be there for her when she needs us. As for my dearest Margie; what's there not to like?"—It was endearing see Jon's face light up when speaking of his girlfriend. "Dad once said that the person you love is like finding the missing piece for your puzzle. I know that Margaery and I are total opposites but it fits us. I know I'm not exactly Mr. Fun so I have her to cheer me up, God knows she has enough energy to power up a Super Bowl. She's also kind, loving and caring. A lot of people think she's just an airhead but if they do then they don't deserve to get know her. Anyways… you're in a relationship. Aren't you supposed to know all this stuff?"—

"_Was_ in a relationship… I officially dumped Griff yesterday so that's also why I'm asking. We were together for three years! Aren't I suppose to be crying and listening to Taylor Swift while eating ice cream or am I just a plain old bitch? I don't feel bad, I don't feel anything at all"

"Well I don't think you're a bitch but it is weird. You can't just wipe out three years of being with someone. Weren't you in love with the guy?"—Jon asked curious.

"Of course, I adore Griff! We were both's support systems, pushing each other's limit. He helped me adjust to the whole Free Cities culture and introduced me to a lot of people. I will always be grateful to him…"

"Sooooo you never said _love_ but did however say _grateful_. Love and gratefulness can't be confused Ar, they are totally different things"—

What was Jon talking about? You can't be with a person, live with them for three years and not love them! Of course she loved Aegon, he adored her and treated her like a queen. In his sake she endured many things and let him take the lead many times, even if she was absolutely against it.

Jon let her sort her thoughts out as they ate their lunch in silence. When they finally finished, paid and were about to return to the Manor; she decided to write three texts.

**Whatever is going on… I'm here. AS*** For Sansa.

**It was for the best… AS*** For Aegon.

And finally one for Gendry: **STUPID! AS***

**…**

It was nearly party time so Arya was doing the finishing touches on her appearance.

Makeup consisted of a light blush and nude lips. This evening black smoky eyes covered her gaze making her eyes look silver. She decided to go edgy with a long haired faux hawk to give the back of the dress the main focus.

From the front it was a simple midnight blue gown with a long train. She put on black ankle boots and was ready for the show just in time as Rickon knocked on her door to tell her everybody was waiting downstairs. As promised; she stood in front of the mirror and took a picture of herself and sent it to Gendry. he hopping he liked what he saw.

Going over the stairs she saw the moment Jeyne was descending the stairwell. She looked beautiful in a big white bridal style dress, with an upswept hairdo and a diamond necklace hanging down her back. Robb looked like he was seeing an Angel descend the skies and it was only then when she realized how much her brother loved his wife.

"Looking smart Sis. Glad to see at least someone decided to cover up for the evening!"—Said Jon looking at Arya come down the stairs while gazing over at his girlfriend and Stepmother.

Margaery was wearing a yellow sexy gown that showed off a lot of cleavage with her hair styled into loose curls and her makeup just natural enough to show off her cute freckles. No doubt Jon was going to keep a close place next to her all night which was probably Margaery's plan from the beginning. Catelyn was the most modest of the bunch, but at her forties was giving the girls a run for their money in a much fitted deep green sequined dress with a moderate V neck that came alive with her long red hair styled in waves. Sexy but demure; the Stark Matriarch was definitely a head turner.

"Spare us dear Brother since we all know you are in awe of your date tonight. So let's get this show on the road, I need a drink!" She said heading for the door.

"Arya what are you…"— Asked Eddard blinking, not being able to process what he was seeing.

"Oh Hell no, you are not going out like that!"— Jon was already taking off his jacket to cover her up.

"Fuck Ar! You look hot!"— Said Robb earning a smack on his head by Catelyn for his choice of words. Bran and Rickon just laughed and even took a picture of her dress pointing her ass… Oh, yes, did I mention the back of the dress or there lack of?

The dress while completely covered in the front with long sleeves had an open back that stopped just right at the lower back exposing all of Arya's flawless skin.

"I think that if anyone can pull off that look; it's Arya!"—Said Jeyne who after a couple of days was still getting out of her shell.

"Amen to that Sister! You look scary hot; the ultimate achievement. Kudos Stark, no one will even look at my tah-tahs!"—Said Margaery earning a laugh from everyone but Jon who was fuming.

"I for one think you look exquisite Arya!"—Said Edric Dayne who was standing by the front door looking dapper in a classic tux and bow tie. He walked towards Arya taking her hand, giving it a kiss.

"Good Evening Edric. Is everything in order?"—Asked Eddard.

"Yes Sir, I'm here to escort you to the venue. I've arranged a limousine for yourself, your wife and the kids. Jon and Margaery as well as Robb and Jeyne will be going in separate cars. I was hoping to accompany Arya myself if she doesn't mind of course"— Edric said winking at her. Over the years Edric developed into a very confident, successful young man. He ran his family business and was a hit with the ladies with his good manners and boyish charms. He still carried a torch for Arya but knew she didn't see him that way. To his dismay he was kind of the fifth brother she used to make out with.

"Lead the way" She said accepting his arm. Edric's weakness other than Arya; was collecting cars. This time he was rocking a custom made Bentley.

"The press is going to have a field day with you Ar. That dress should be illegal!"— Edric said while driving to the venue where the party was.

"I thought the memo said 'dress to impress'" She said winking at him "Tell me what to expect? Give me the rundown"

"Let me call everybody since they need to know this as well"—Edric said getting into in his PR mode. He made a group call but it took a couple of minutes to get a good connection. All phones had some kind of interference.

"Ok People: there is literally a red carpet. This is no longer a Stark Industries and Baratheon Corp event. The main power houses were invited. We want to give a strong message that both empires are stronger than ever. The line is relatively long so there's a lot of press and paparazzi. To the sex offenders and the drug user learn this line _'No comment. It is a lovely night and we are here to celebrate family, friends and business associates'._ You will all have someone from my team by your sides helping you with the press. Marg; don't spill out, Rick don't flip off anyone and we will be good to go"—

"Edric have you heard from Sansa? None of us has learned from her and I'm worried!"—Asked a concerned Catelyn trough the phone line.

"I have not but the Baratheon's will make an appearance being the other family in the spotlight so we must assume Sansa will be arriving with them seeing that she is dating their son and heir"—

"Is it going to last long? The party?"—Nervously asked Jeyne, you could hear Robb over the line trying to calm her nerves.

"Jeyne there is nothing to worry about. As I said there will be someone with you at all time to help you with the press. Other than that; it really will be a party so I hope you enjoy yourself. Any other questions?"—

'Nop, we're good to go' was heard along with a faint 'don't let her turn around' from Jon, clearly referring to Arya's dress so Edric disconnected the phone call.

"Ready for your close up?"—Edric asked when they finally arrived at the venue.

"Not really but what the heck. We're here aren't we?"

"Arya Stark ever the optimist"— He chuckled getting out of the car.

**…**

Edric wasn't kidding about the press. The moment they got off the car Arya was blinded by flashes and bombarded with questions. At first she posed for pictures alone, in some Edric joined her and then he guided her along the red carpet to meet the press.

'Who are you wearing?' 'Are you single? 'What do you do?' 'Mister Dayne; are you and Miss Stark an item?' was all she could hear. At first Edric was cautious with the press but Arya was a pro. Providing them with short and polite responses yet never giving anything up, she glided over the red carpet with Edric never leaving her side. He was a smart little weasel. Arriving together definitely sent a message. They were going to be associated with each other and inside tongues surely would be waging brushing off any potential suitors.

After a good long ten minutes with the press they finally went inside, the plan was that Eddard and Robert were going to give a quick welcome speech and then everything would roll on. There was a live band playing, a mouthwatering three course menu was to be served and everyone who was anyone in Westeros was present.

Out of nowhere Eddard was shoved into a room by someone, leaving them unsure of what to do since it was near speech time and all of them would be needed on stage. The door opened and Eddard came out looking pissed off. His face was red as he obviously had learned some bad news. He called Edric over and they went inside the room again.

A couple of minutes passed when the door came open again revealing Eddard, Edric and Robert Baratheon. Apparently he was the one who dragged Eddard inside the room and was looking happy, smiling and greeting everyone to the stage.

He was about to grab the microphone when Eddard stopped him with a poignant stare to which Robert just rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass of Champagne from a waiter.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Annual Stark Industries – Baratheon Corps Get Together…"—Eddard's voice filled the room in seconds through the speakers, followed by applause's.

"We are honored to have you all here with us on this lovely evening to celebrate another year not only as business associates but as old friends and family…"—That was awkward! Considering that Eddard was throwing daggers at Robert while he was blatantly checking out Arya. "…Please feel free and enjoy the evening, make yourselves comfortable and in the name of both the Stark and Baratheon families I thank you all for the wonderful job and toast to everlasting success"—Said Eddard while raising his hand in toast.

"Boys; bottoms up and girls? I'll be on the lookout for your bottoms…"—Said Robert taking the microphone at the last second. Edric quickly signaled the band to play but the damage was done. Although some people were laughing it off; others were appalled at Robert's behavior.

They were quickly ushered down the stairs. Eddard and Edric dragged Robert inside another room and the rest were instructed to mingle with the guests.

Besides Robert's epic toast it was noted that he was alone. Where was his wife Cersei and annoying son Joffrey?. Catelyn seemed to share Arya's thoughts and was scanning the room for anything blond accompanied with a scowl, preferably with a red head by their side.

She was about to call her sister again when something big blocked Arya's way.

"Arya Stark? Jon Umber! Nice to meet you"—Said a enormous guy that was eyeing her up and down. She mumbled a faint 'pleasure to meet you' and tried to keep on walking but he blocked her way again. He obviously was trying to get her attention.

"Our fathers have been business associates for years. How is it that I've only heard about you till now?"—Wow, subtle!

She was about to hit him back with a snappy remark when her phone rang. Sadly it wasn't Sansa nor Gendry; who still hadn't called or texted her back. It was a Google alert for Stark Industries.

Since they had taken millions of pictures for the media Arya deleted the notification without even opening it but couldn't help notice that everybody's cell phones were ringing and people were talking and pointing at Bran. Tall guy, whatever's his name; was till in front of her trying to smooth talk her so she took his phone to see what the fuss was all about. Stark Industries made the news alright…

**_Millionaire's Son caught in drug raid:_**

**_17 year old Brandon Stark; son of CEO Eddard Stark and charity noble woman Catelyn Tully – Stark was arrested earlier last week during a drug raid in Winter town. The boy was detained not only for possession but for selling illegal drugs and it is rumored that his father paid off the police to make the charges go away…_**

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Arya kept on reading the 'news story' that was being shared by everybody. The article went on and on with fabricated lies about her baby brother who apparently was on his third rehab stint, suffered a severe cocaine dependency and had an open relationship with his girlfriend and her own brother. Yes people, there were photos! Bran randomly hanging out with the Reeds and one with Jojen at the park the day of the arrest.

She ran looking for Bran and as expected he was at the assigned table surrounded by all the family. Poor kid was pale and looked like he was going to faint.

"WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT AND HOW IS IT EVEN OUT THERE?" Arya yelled, she didn't care who listened! Mess with her family and you had a death wish.

"I… I… College, Meera…"- Bran was two seconds away from a seizure.

"Rehab? Runs a meth lab? People actually believe this?"—Catelyn seethed shooting venomous looks to the meddling onlooker's.

"Where the hell is Edric?"—Yelled Eddard. On cue; young Ned appeared talking, texting and emailing on his phone.

"It's a shady tabloid, they are already taking the story down and we're on them to find out who was the source"— Edric said trying to defuse the situation.

"How can you print that? It obvious isn't true! You believe me, don't you?"—Bran was freaking out.

"Of course we do Bran but sadly you don't need to tell the truth to send out a publication. I assure you that tomorrow morning someone will be held accountable for"—assured Edric.

"Spread out you ungrateful lot. Half of your own families are drugged up so go gawk at them"—Yelled Robert defending the Starks in his very original way.

"Mister Baratheon have you heard anything I've told you tonight? Not helping Sir!"—Placated Edric.

"It's just rumors Ned! Come on Cat, let's dance! Boys? Take out your girls to the dance floor. It's Westeros gossip; by the time the song ends they'll be talking about someone else"—

"Thank you Robert but I'll stay with my son for a while"—Declined Catelyn shooting Arya a pleading look to cover for her. I guess this one is for the team…

"Wanna dance Uncle Rob?"

"Does a dog like a bone? Let's go Little Ly!"—

In his defense Robert was right, people were no longer pointing fingers and many actually came over the table and shared their support to the family. That was also 4 songs ago and Arya was still dancing with a very touchy feely Robert Baratheon.

"You know Ly? You don't look twenty at all, you look very much like a grown all-knowing woman with that dress"—

"First of all; my name is Arya! Not Ly, nor Lyanna and you certainly don't get to call me Little Wolf! And second? Hands up! If your name is not Miley Cyrus; dancing does not involve grabbing your partner's ass!"

"You got spunk Little Ly!"—Robert laughed spluttering scotch while he talked. "Have you got a boyfriend? That Dayne kid has been gagging for you all night. He's not man enough for you. I can show them how you tame a wolf!"—Stated Robert clearly into his cup. Arya's hand was on auto slap mode when Eddard interrupted their disturbing exchange.

"Get your hands off of my daughter, get sobered up and go talk to Stannis! The press already knows so go and take care of something for yourself for a change."—Eddard spat. Robert seemed taken aback but he was far too drunk to let it sink in.

"It isn't a party unless Stannis tries to ruin it. Where's my sweet little brother? Not the girly one; the one that likes redheads"—Slurred Robert while losing himself in the crowd.

"I don't know that man anymore"—Ned lamented "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I was ambushed by the head of the medical board from the local hospital and forced to hear how it had the best treatment facilities for Bran"—Eddard said dancing to the beat of a new song with his daughter.

"Forget about it Dad, I don't think Robert himself knows who he is anymore… Is everything ok with Bran? What does the press know about now?"

"Robert filed for divorce today. The press is getting violent outside wanting to get his first statement"—

While dancing with Robert, more trying to fend his hands off of her; Arya caught a lot of people looking at them, she assumed it was because Robert was stumbling his drunken ass on the dance floor but she would never have guessed it was because he decided to end the world's most retched marriage. Mazel Tov to Cersei.

"Well, we have to thank him for getting the attention away from Bran. Since Robert's 'better' halves won't be coming do you know where Sansa is?"

"I've been calling her nonstop but haven't been able to reach her. I'm sending the jet tomorrow morning to pick her up at Kings Landing. The press is going to go after Joffrey so I don't want your sister to get caught up in the mix"—

Eddard's phone rang interrupting the father / daughter exchange. It was another google alert. Again; not a good one.

**_Westeros's New Paris Hilton_**

**_Margaery Tyrell; famous fashionista and only daughter of the Tyrell Dynasty is making the headlines yet time because of a rumored sex tape with her most lasting hook up; Jon Snow, a.k.a Jon Stark; the illegitimate hot as sin child of Eddard Stark._**

**_High fees are being offered for the couples rumored caught on tape sex romp but until them we leave you with these red hot pictures of the couple getting down and dirty out in the open._**

**_Guess some men can't keep it inside their pants. BTW; Congrat's Marg, you lucky girl ;)_**

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.

Nope, Margaery's shriek heard across the whole building said otherwise. What was this? Screw the Starks Day?

Margaery ran to hide inside the bathroom followed by Jon who was prepared to murder anyone who dared to say anything to them. Eddard and Arya went to their table yet again to find the rest of the family huddled up with Edric on damage control.

"How bad is it?" Arya asked since she didn't dare to see the pictures.

"No one will ever have to guess Margaery's bra size and Jon's Johnson is there for all to see"—Rickon said ever so kindly.

"Is this really happening? First Bran and now Jon? Could this get any worse?"—Said Robb clearly not being happy on how the evening was turning out.

Phones started ringing again… Yup, it could get worse!

**_Shotgun wedding for 3?_**

**_Take out the hankies girls!... Not only are we still crying the loss of the gorgeous Robb Stark to married life but it appears that he already has a bun in the oven. Photos obtained by a source show the newlyweds shopping for baby clothes._**

**_Math doesn't lie people! They married a week ago and now they are seen shopping in the maternity ward? Apparently someone didn't wear white to their wedding._**

**_May your first child be a masculine child!_**

They all looked at Robb dumbfounded; while Jeyne chose the wrong time to faint.

"Hell no!"—Screamed Robb while fanning Jeyne with the help of Catelyn. "Those pics are from three days ago! Sam Tartly; Jon's friend from the academy had a kid; Jeyne knows him so she wanted to send a gift. I swear she's not pregnant!"—

Arya's phone rang yet again. At first she didn't even look at it dreading another damaging news article about her family but she took it out of her purse once she saw no one had gotten another update.

**I'm outside. GW***

Thank God Gendry was alive. She was about to text him back when all hell broke loose. Apparently Robert started a fight and a lot of people were more than willing to take a swing at their boss.

High class my ass! The restaurant turned into a classic bar fight in matters of seconds. Normally Arya was the first to throw in a helping hand or punch but she had to think of her family first and her dress didn't give her a lot of comfort for kicking ass.

As always her father went to help Robert not before telling them to get the hell out of there since chaos was all around. Jeyne was still unconscious, Jon and Margaery where still inside the bathroom and Edric was outside trying to prevent the paparazzi from getting inside and taking pictures of Westeros's elite in a brawl.

"Hey Rick, wanna show me some moves from your new boxing class?"

"ARYA!"—Her mother was quick to reprimand her.

"Mom look around, we are not getting out of here without breaking at least one nose. Either is me or Rickon on tomorrow papers throwing a punch, you decide!"

A lady doesn't fight so Catelyn agreed with whatever plan Arya had forming inside her head. She didn't agree with her but Catelyn knew her daughter was quite resourceful in troubled situations.

"Robb; lift Jeyne in your arms and get ready to get out of here. Rickon you have the front. Punch anything that comes your way. Bran you have the back, take care of Mom ok?"

"Arya where are you going?"- Asked a scared Catelyn. Someone threw the punch bowl scattering glass all over the floor.

"I'm going to get Edric so he can get the cars ready out front. I'll be ok, just be ready!"

Arya didn't have a problem reaching to the main door other than the usual creep who took the opportunity to grab her ass in the middle of the fight. It's safe to say that the guy was now unconscious on the floor, but stepping outside was a different kind of war zone. The press had multiplied by millions and the flashes made your eyes hurt. The media pounded on her asking her about her family but she ignored them all.

"Arya what are you doing here?"— Edric was way over his head, pretty soon the fire squad and police where going to have to be called.

"Get the cars out front. Jeyne fainted and we have to get her out of here"

Edric's eyes when wide no doubt thinking what everyone did. Jeyne fainted and now she was going to be paraded unconscious in her husband's arms in front of the press. If that didn't yell 'I'm eating for two' he don't know what did.

Arya went back inside and signaled to Rickon to start paving the way. She didn't know if she should laugh or be concerned at how much fun her baby brother was having while punching anything that was between him and the door.

Finally outside the flashes went wild, Robb actually stumbled but didn't fall or drop Jeyne because he was blinded with the lights. They went inside one of the cars that had ridden them earlier but were cramped since Jeyne's dress was huge so while Robb and Catelyn barely fitted on the back, Rickon had to sit on Bran's lap beside the chauffeur.

The press was getting nasty so Arya signaled the driver to leave since there wasn't any space for her inside the car. She was alone in the middle of the street, surrounded by reporters quite frankly getting harassed when she saw a mop of black hair above the sea of cameras.

"Get the fuck away from her!"—Gendry's voice boomed silencing the reporters.

Gendry walked over to where she was and took Arya's hand in a vice grip, walking back to his truck. The press was at it again shoving cameras up their faces and asking questions. One asked Arya if she was willing to make a sex tape like her brother and his girlfriend since she had a rocking body and that was when Gendry snapped.

He took a swing at the reporter that landed strait in is eye socket; the poor schmuck would be lying on the floor if it wasn't for Gendry who had him standing on tiptoes while grabbing him by his jacket.

"APOLOGIZE TO HER"—Gendry looked feral, if he guy didn't do as he said he was going to kiss his life goodbye.

"Gendry let him go, it really isn't necessary!" She said, tugging at his arms but it was no use since Gendry punched the guy a second time, this time on his stomach.

"I said… apologize!"—By now even the press stopped taking pictures and stood back. Gendry was a scary sight.

She assumed the guy finally apologized since Gendry dropped him like trash on the floor and started walking back to the car dragging her behind. Once inside he stepped on the accelerator and nearly ran over a few photographers. Arya was sure she could see heat coming out his ears.

"Gendry why don't you stop for a minute? You're driving too fast!"

To her surprise he parked the giant truck the first chance he got… to even more her surprise Gendry launched himself at her.

He held her head with both of his hands and kissed her hungrily. This was different from the first kiss they shared, this one seemed more possessive and angry but she loved it just the same.

Gendry was rough; forcing his tongue inside her mouth, kissing the air out of her lungs and biting her bottom lip so hard she was sure it was going to be swollen for days. But just like he started; he finished without warning. He was panting and the anger inside him only seemed to have escalated after kissing her. His eyes were black and she found no excuse to say otherwise when he finally spoke.

"You're spending the night with me!"—

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

"You're spending the night with me!"

_I've had enough. I'm sleeping with Arya Stark even if it's the last thing I do on earth! I don't care if her Dad fires me tomorrow, I don't care if she just came out of a relationship, hell I don't care if I'm the rebound guy. I am 100% sure that she's the one for me! I'll dwell on my caveman ways tomorrow; tonight I am going to make her body sing like never before._

Sometimes thinking too much can be bad for you, that had been the case for Gendry.

Even though he didn't actually sleep, last night was perfect. The physical attraction between Arya and him was undeniable; the incredible phone sex was proof of it but what came next was even better. Just seeing her asleep, lying so peaceful in her bed? Gendry saw his future. He was destined to spend the rest of his life cherishing this young woman, making her happy and never leaving her side… Of course the fairytale he had mapped inside of his head came apart while the day progressed.

First. He had to cancel on breakfast because of a work emergency so he was going to have to hurry up all day if he was going to get a chance of seeing Arya before she left for Braavos.

Second. He had suffered from a severe guilt trip for making his best friends little sister touch herself. He was going to have to talk to the guys as soon as possible if he wanted to be with Arya.

Third came depression. _What if I'm just the rebound guy? She ignores me for three years, comes back, plays me like a fiddle and leaves again until God knows when?_ He felt like shit, he felt worse knowing he had no right to protest. She was single and independent. He wasn't going to ask her to stay. She had school and her job back in Braavos.

Last came anger, pure fury that blinded him…

It started with a mix of frustration the minute he came home and searched his cell phone. Being the romantic idiot that he is Gendry couldn't bear to disconnect the videocall with Arya so he left his cell phone on his bed. When he came back he saw that she had texted him all day long and true to her word she sent him a picture all dolled up for the Get Together looking drop dead gorgeous in a blue dress that after last night he knew was the only thing she had on other than her little black thong.

He felt the need to punch himself over lost time when Bran sent him a picture of the back of Arya's dress while he signaled her perfect ass. It had no back, no wonder she wore no bra, hell if she bended too much you could see to top of her ass! The Nerd sent him the picture and wrote; '#thatawkwardmoment when you know someone is jacking off to your sister'

He felt worried the minute the first nasty report of Bran hit the web but completely lost it the second he saw pictures of her arriving at the event with Edric Dayne. He finally had a shot with Arya, he wasn't going to let it pass; let alone let Edric Dayne to sneak up on him and take her away.

The last straw was that damn paparazzi talking shit about Arya and a sex tape, it really was a blessing in disguise since he got to let out some steam he'd been working up all day or he would have ended up screwing Arya senseless inside his truck, in the middle of nowhere. That is how Gendry found himself racing back to his apartment with Arya by his side.

Finally arriving to his apartment and after an elevator ride filled with sexual tension they were outside his door. Both of them silent, radiating anxiety and eager to reach what seemed to be the next step of their relationship.

Gendry opened the door and let Arya step inside first, getting a class A view of her naked back. He closed the door and leaned against it. _She's all mine_; He though. Arya turned around and faced him, both sizing each other up like wild animals on the prowl.

"Fuck pleasantries!" In three steps he was in front of Arya and started kissing her again.

This time there where to be no interruptions; it was late, they were alone in his apartment all worked up from the night before so unless one of them (certainly not him) wanted to stop; they were going to end up in bed together.

He was leaving no prisoners. Gendry continued to kiss her till they bumped against the table. Letting his inhibitions go he turned Arya around and leaned her upper body on top on the table exposing her naked back to him.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look right now?" He whispered in her ear while running his fingers from her neck to her lower back making her shiver and whimper.

"Do you have a clue of how much I want to be inside you right now?" He said gripping Arya's hips which she liked, seeing as she pushed her ass back to his crotch, grinding to him looking to find some kind of friction.

Arya was moaning, growling like a wolf and completely under his control. Taking her by her shoulders he picked her up and pressed her flush against him, snaking one hand on her waist while the other one held her face, he took a full bite of her shoulder. He was rewarded with a deep moan and was completely turned on to see how her pale white skin changed colors by his touch.

"You taste good Arya… I want to eat you all up" he said while leisurely licking her neck.

"Why don't you?"—Arya replied out of breath. He could feel and hear her heart pounding.

"Well, since we already are at the dinner table…" He smirked.

Quickly discarded on the floor was every item that was on the table. Gendry heard glass breaking but he didn't care, nothing was more precious than what was in his arms.

He turned Arya around and lifted her up, laying her flat on the table. Her face was flushed, her eyes were glassy and her mouth was open. Gendry didn't seem capable of staying away from her mouth too long so he scooped down to kiss her again. He was never going to get tired of kissing her.

Breaking the kiss, Gendry stood up strait and never breaking eye contact he started to hike up Arya's dress up. With a firm touch his hands slowly went up her ankles, her knees, thighs, till he was rewarded with the little scrap of fabric that was supposed to be underwear. She smelled amazing.

Towering over her body Gendry leaned in and spoke right in her ear: "UP" was the only word he said. He loved that he was even touching Arya with his voice since it made her tremble but like the good girl she was Arya lifted her body up so Gendry could remove her underwear.

Without further ado Gendry sweep down and like a hungry man he began to lick Arya clean.

"Fuck Baby; you're so wet!"

She tasted like sugar, spice and everything nice! Arya was soft, slick and very quickly Gendry realized this was a wrong idea. He was going to explode inside his pants. Just the visual of her folds gushing with her wetness and his saliva… He needed in. Now!

Forcefully detaching himself away from what he could only describe as his new favorite flavor in the world, Gendry stood up and lifted Arya in his arms. He could see the frown on her face, wondering why he stopped so suddenly.

"I want you in my bed." Pure and simple.

It wasn't like the bedroom was far away but Arya growled and yanked his head down desperately kissing him and taking him by surprise with her force. Putting her arms around his neck she re-positioned herself so she could put her legs around his waist and assaulted his mouth. Lost in lust and still holding her; Gendry slammed her against the wall fighting her kiss for kiss. Pictures where falling off the wall, tongues were sucked and shirts were ripped, before they knew it they were dry humping on the hall.

Kicking his bedroom door open Gendry threw Arya on his bed, by now all logic was gone. Gendry started to take his jeans off since Arya ripped to shreds his jacket and shirt but stumbled and landed on the floor when he saw Arya naked on his bed.

Her dress was on the floor, her shoes discarded somewhere in the house and he had her underwear in his pocket. She was laying in the middle of the bed waiting patiently for him.

"Is the floor more comfortable than the bed?"—She asked in a husky voice.

They stared at each other of a few minutes. Arya licking her lips and shamelessly looking at his abs when Gendry finally stood up. Her eyes went wide when he took his boxers off and Gendry felt proud, I mean what guy wouldn't? He knew he was more than average size.

Slowly Gendry crawled up the bed and completely engulfed Arya with his size but still made the perfect fit. Her eyes shined in the darkness of the room and he thought he had never seen Arya so vulnerable in his life. So open and transparent for him.

"You're perfect" was all he could say. While he peppered gentle kisses all over her face.

"I am far from perfect Gendry…"- She whispered in his ear. He could hear a tone of self-doubt but he wasn't going to have any of that.

"YOU are perfect for ME!" He said all business, all truth.

Although their kisses where not hurried, this time they felt more heavy and sensual. Arya licked his mouth open and he let her explore his mouth while he was doing a bit of discovery of his own when he lowered his hands and found her breasts.

They were plump, firm and fitted perfectly in his hands. Normally he would have taken his time in getting to know them better but his cock hurt. He had Arya naked underneath him and he could feel her warm and ready against him.

He was rewarded with a sweet low moan when he trusted one finger inside her.

"Fuck you're tight Ar…"

She was dripping wet and his mouth watered remembering her taste but he was going to have to stretch her a bit before he entered her. In the past Gendry was accused of causing soreness that lasted for weeks and tonight he wasn't going to hold back.

"Ahhh"- She squealed when he sucked on her breast and bit her nipple. Arya was gripping the bed sheets and started to grind into his hands. She started sweating the moment he inserted a second finger.

"Gendry… I want you inside me!"—She pleaded him.

Gendry turned to the night stand when panic seized him, he realized he didn't have a condom. His last sex encounter was a while ago when he swore off women whose name wasn't Arya Stark. Oh, and his phone started ringing.

"Dammit!" He said frustrated, rummaging through the drawer. "FUCK!"… yes, Arya's hands found his dick.

"What's wrong?"—She purred while kissing his neck.

"I don't have a condom!" The doorbell started to ring.

"Ignore it!"—She said while working his cock with her hand. Gendry wasn't seeing strait. "I'm on the pill"—She assured him.

A flash of jealousy came inside his head. _Really Waters?_ _She's playing with your dick and you're wondering who she has slept with? Focus you Idiot!_

"Gendry!"— Arya moaned while he picked up the pace with his fingers.

He finally positioned himself in between her legs, giving her one last scorching kiss when… "Gendry?"—

Right name, wrong voice!

"Sansa?"—Arya froze underneath him. Wrong person, horrible timing!

"Gendry are you there? Please open up!"—

What the actual fuck?!...

Arya pushed him off of her, scrambling outside of the room but he yanked her by her arm.

"Let go off me Gendry!"—She spat. "It's passed midnight, my sister; who I haven't heard a word for two weeks is banging on your door. I want to know what the hell is going on!"—

"So do I but don't you think you should put some clothes on?"

"Oh…"—was all she could say. Yes, Arya was in his bed and he was about to fuck her senseless so she was short in the clothes department.

She walked over his closet and put on the first thing she saw.

"I'll get the door. You go and take care of that…"—She said looking at his dick practically glued to his stomach. Unless the Stark Sisters were secretly into threesomes; Gendry was not getting any action tonight.

As Arya walked outside Gendry went inside the bathroom. There was no quick fix to his hard on so he went inside the shower, blasting the cold water on his body. His dick was still a bit jumpy but after putting on his discarded jeans, he went out and to see what was happening.

In his living room he found Arya hugging Sansa who was a crying mess. He went and got her a glass of water and sat in front of them.

A good ten minutes passed till she finally stopped crying.

"Shhh it's ok Sansa. You're safe know. Just tell us what happened"—Cooed Arya.

"Oh Arya…"—Sansa was about to go into another crying fit when Gendry noticed blood on Sansa's shirt. Which by the way; was 7 sizes big.

"Sansa?" He interrupted the private sister moment. Arya gave him a stare but someone had to find out what the hell was happening. Maybe afterward they could solve it and then get back and have sex.

"Sansa there's blood on your clothes. I need to know if you're hurt" He talked to Sansa like she was a scared animal. She looked scared and roughed up. Arya got up and went to get her a second glass of water.

"It's not mine…"—She said in a small voice. At least she was willing to talk to him. Arya urged him to keep on asking.

"Ok… whose blood is it?" _Fuck! She finally did it! She snapped and killed Joffrey; _Gendry thought. Not sure if he should be calling the police or throwing a party.

"Lady…"-

"LADY?!"—Arya yelled.

"Calm down Woman, you´ll freak her out again!"—He told Arya while grabbing Sansa's hands in his, trying to soothe her into talking. "Sansa… what happened to Lady?" Each Stark child had a wolf as pet; they all considered them an extension of themselves so he hoped for Sansa's sake that nothing happened to hers.

"She was defending me! She died because of me!"- Sansa started crying again so this was going to take a while.

Arya sat beside her while Gendry went to get his phone. No matter how things were between them, he had to call Eddard and tell him about his daughter.

He had missed calls from the whole Stark family Tree. He called Eddard first but went straight to voice mail, the same as Catelyn and Robb. Jon was also a no show. He was going to call Bran when Edric's name flashed on the screen.

"Dayne…"

"Waters… Is Arya with you? She won't pick up her phone!"—

"Yeah, she's staying the night." _Get the message Blondie._

"She's not coming to the police station?"—

"What? Why? Why should she go to the police station?"

"Gendry turn your tv on! Better yet; just bring Arya to the police station, the whole family is here."—

"Be there in 15."

He disconnected the call and when strait to the living room and turned on the tv to see a live report.

_… the arrest is still fresh but we will stay on site waiting for the official charges._

"What's wrong?"—Arya asked.

"DADDY!"—Sansa screamed.

It was plastered all over the screen, hell; all over the channels: 'Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon arrested on Ponzi scheme.'

It had to be a mistake, Gendry knew there wasn't even a chance of a mistake. Eddard Stark was the most honest man on the planet; he made the Pope look like a drug dealer. And although he hated his guts; Gendry knew deep down that Robert was legit himself. This has something to do directly with Baratheon Corps.

Sansa went on full hysterics. Gendry had to give her a good shake and talk to her sternly. "Sansa I need you to calm down. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding"

"But I…"—She said sobbing.

"We need to go to the Police Station. Arya will lead you to my room and help you clean up real fast ok?!" She nodded and let Arya take her inside of the bedroom. He tried calling one of the guys again but to no luck.

10 minutes later the girls emerged from his room, Sansa all cleaned up wearing a pair of his sweatpants and a sweater while Arya was back in her party gown.

"You looked better naked on my bed" He muttered in Arya's ear while they got inside the elevator. He was rewarded with a giggle and smiled smugly when she said 'ditto'

The ride to the station was silent. Sansa rode quietly on the back fidgeting with her hands. She jumped when Gendry spoke.

"Sansa, you want me to take you back to the Manor? I'm sure this will all be over quickly" He said reassuring her.

"I don't want to be alone!"—She blurted out.

There was something serious going on with Sansa. Gendry looked over at Arya but she gave him a 'don't push it' look so he just stayed quiet.

"Gendry can you lend me your phone? I need to check my email real quick and my battery died"— Arya asked.

"Sure, what is mine is yours M'lady!" Gendry couldn't help but throw a wicked smile at her which made Arya called him stupid but also blush like a madwoman.

Edric texted them to enter the police station through the back door since the main entrance was filled with reporters but Gendry still wasn't taking any chances.

"Sansa, want me to walk with you to the station?" The poor kid seemed afraid of her own shadow.

"Yes please, thank you Gendry."—Sansa was going to faint with fear but she remained courteous.

They got out of the car and started walking to the police station when Gendry looked back and saw that Arya was still standing still next to his truck. She looked even more scared than Sansa and was pale as a ghost. He quickly ran over her with Sansa behind.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He said trying to find out what happened to Arya that shocked her so much.

"Gendry… I…. you!"-

"The Stark Girls are here along with the Bastard!" shouted probably one of the reporters from earlier. _Great, now I have a nickname after punching a photog._

They were quickly surrounded by reporters asking then questions. Arya was shielding Sansa from pictures and was leading the way while Gendry watched their backs.

'Sansa were you part of the plan all along?' 'Is it true that you tried to hurt his mother?' 'Arya do you have a date yet?' 'Gendry what is it like to live this new lifestyle?'— Paparazzi shouted question after question, blinding them with the camera flashes.

"What the…"

"C'mon Gendry, let's go!"—Arya yanked him by his arm inside the police station.

_New lifestyle? What the hell was that guy talking about? Wait, what date?_

Once inside they were greeted with stares and whispers. Gendry felt protective of both girls so he tucked them under his arms and walked to the reception desk where the same rude receptionist of last time was sitting. This time he was greeted with a big smile.

"Good evening to Winterfell's Police Department. I assume you are here for Robert Baratheon? You'll see him in a bit, can I get you anything in the meantime? Coffee? Tea? Water? Perhaps something to eat?"—Did she just throw him a wink?

"No; we are here for Eddard Stark. These are his daughters" He hugged Arya closer hoping the receptionist would take the hint.

"Oh… I'm sorry, the Starks have available a family room. Two doors down the hall."—

"What was that all about?" He said not even bothering to say thank you to the woman.

"I know right? She was obviously trying to get your attention"—Said Sansa.

"He really does look like him…"—Murmured a police officer looking straight at Gendry.

"Let's just hurry up and go see Dad. I'm sure he can explain." Said Arya who was suddenly pissed off.

The family room was full. Catelyn was being consoled by Margaery while being flanked by Rickon. Bran was sitting in the couch with the Reeds while Robb sat by the door with Jeyne. Jon, Theon and Edric were talking in the far end of the room. They all stopped doing what they were doing the minute they came inside and just stared at them.

"Mom I can explain, I swear!"—Sansa was about to start crying when Jon spoke.

"Gendry we didn't know. None of us did. You have to believe us!"—

They weren't looking at Sansa, they weren't looking at Arya… they were all looking at Gendry just like he grew two heads.

"What are you talking about Jon?" Ok, now he was confused.

"You don't know?"—Jon eyed him questioningly.

"I was at my apartment with A.. with the girls. When I spoke to Edric we came as soon as we could. What happened with Eddard?"

"Gendry… I think you should sit down Bro."—Ok, it's time to panic when Theon Greyjoy is trying to settle you down.

"Can someone please just tell me what is happening and why you all are looking at me like I'm the best in show?"

"Gen?"—He looked back and saw Arya looking at him back with caring eyes but with a hint of something else… was it pity? She handed him his cell phone.

**_Ours is the Fury!_**

**_Indeed it is…_**

**_It appears that in less than 24hrs there has been quite the shuffle inside the Baratheon Family; with two members gone while a new kid is in town._**

**_In a shocking twist of events, it seems that while playing with other people's money and drinking it away; Robert Baratheon was grooming his illegitimate child; Gendry Waters, right under his protection in Baratheon Corps in order to divorce his wife Cersei Lannister and not give any company shares to his other son Joffrey._**

**_Waters; a young man known to have quite the temper and originally from Flea Bottom, is also reported to be behind the rupture of the relationship of his 'stepbrother' Joffrey and Sansa Stark._**

**_Oh what a tangled web we weave_**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**A Jon Snow GoT quote; hurraaaah!**

**For Visual Aid look up the gowns (I loved each style)**

**Arya: Hilary Swank. 2005 Oscars. Midnight blue gown by Guy Laroche**

**Jeyne: Jennifer Lawrence. 2013 Oscars. Dior Couture.**

**Margaery: Olivia Munn. 2014 Met Gala. ****Canary yellow dress by Diane von Furstenberg.**

**Catelyn: Laura Dern. 2012 Golden Globes. Deep green sequined dress by Andrew Gn.**

**I hope you liked it. Leave your review and spread the word on my story.**

**Review - follow – favorite and have a great weekend.**

**Title Chapter Song: A Place to Hide by White Lies.**

**Next week: Gas Panic! by Oasis.**


	10. Gas Panic!

**Song: Gas Panic! By Oasis.**

**GENDRY POV:**

Robert Baratheon…

Robert Baratheon's illegitimate son…

Gendry Waters…

Baratheon…

Son…

Illegitimate…

"This is bullshit!"

"Gendry calm down. First we need to get Dad out so we can know what is going on"—Placated Jon.

"I _am_ calm!" Gendry was everything but calm.

"This is just some tabloid bullshit. Is Bran a coke addict? Have you two joined the porn industry? Hey Jeyne, are you pregnant? No? I thought so. I am not Robert Baratheon's son!" He spat.

"C'mon Gen, calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it all"—Robb chipped in.

"I AM CALM!" He screamed throwing a chair across the room and missing by mere inches Luwin's head that had just entered the room.

"How is it that no one managed to find out you where Robert's son is beyond me. It seems that throwing things is in the DNA"—Said the old man. He was the only one that was looking at Gendry with sympathy. Other than Arya; who was radiating anger, everyone else was looking at him like a madman. Sansa and Jeyne were actually afraid of him.

"So you knew? Is it really true that Gendry is Robert's son?"—Arya sounded more disgusted than he was.

"I know about Gendry's origin but that is not my story to tell"—Luwin replied.

"My life is not a story to go on telling and getting plastered all over the news by you people"

"Well I suggest you calm down or you will be spending your first one on one with your father in the same jail cell"—Said Luwin.

"Father? Father? I don't have a father!" He roared.

This wasn't the first time this happened…

Growing up Gendry had anger issues, many of then tied up to the unresolved issue that was his father. His mother died when he was little, he was passed around from foster home to foster home when he finally ended up with Tobho. To suddenly say that he has a father and that it was none other than Robert Baratheon didn't sit well with Gendry. He hated the man.

"I can't believe I didn't notice. The eyes, the built, the repressed fury…"—Catelyn gasped.

"Don't you fucking compare me to that damned man!" He yelled at her.

Gendry felt suffocated, he felt every eye on the room on him and he wanted out. Jon tried to reach for him but his reaction was to push him over.

_Count to ten Gendry. You can do it… 1… 2… FUCK!_

He was sweating, hyperventilating when he felt her touch.

"Gen…breathe, come on. Breathe with me"— Arya's voice was like the light at the end of the tunnel, the only thing that could make him calm down again.

She walked with caution towards him, he could see Robb trying to catch her, preventing her from getting closer to him.

_He thinks I would hurt her? I would never lay a hand on Arya! Shit, did I push Jon to the ground?_

"It's ok Robb, Gendry won't do anything stupid!"— She said as if reading his thoughts. "Hey Handsome!"—Arya said while gesturing him to lower his head, she always said that his height annoyed her.

Gendry did as she said and he found himself pressing his forehead against hers and throwing his arms around her body for comfort, instantly relaxing because of her scent.

"C'mon, let's go"—Arya softly said while tugging at his hand to which he responded.

Stepping out of the family room Gendry was rewarded again with stares and hushed voices, he wanted to yell at them but Arya had his back glaring at people, very subtly telling them to fuck off.

Before he knew it Arya was heading inside the men's bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He said alarmed at what Arya could stumble upon.

"We can't go outside since it's swamped with press and you sure as hell won't go back to the family room to possibly punch one of my relatives."—

"I'm sorry Arya… I'm a mess. I.. I… What can you say? How do you react to something like that? I mean… is it even the truth? All I have is a press article" He said while sagging down on the floor. To his surprise Arya sat on his legs and began to massage his temples.

"Gendry don't go all Hulk on me but… I think that it might be true."-

"Of course! Because everything the press says is true! I guess Bran is the new Walter White."

"Well I guess someone is getting his humor back…"—Arya said while punching his chest. "…I mean… I don't mean to be as blunt as Mom but you do kind of look alike."—

"Arya…" He warned her. He wasn't even going to breach the subject. He wouldn't even know where to start.

"All I'm saying is that we should wait and talk to Dad. He has to know what the hell is going on. All these reports on the entire family and now the police charges? It's not a coincidence Gendry"—

It all seemed shady but right now he didn't care. He had a massive headache, it was 2.30 in the morning and if he could have just ignored his cell phone and the front door he would have been on his third to fourth orgasm with Arya.

"Why couldn't we just stayed in bed?" He said while nuzzling her neck.

"Gendry I…"— She was about to say something important to him when Robb opened the door.

"Hey…"—Robb said testing Gendry's mood and also taking notice of his baby sister sitting on his friend's lap inside the bathroom floor of the police station. "… We won't be able to see Dad tonight so we're leaving in a couple of minutes"—

"Are you sure? Can't Luwin try something else?"—Arya asked while getting up. Immediately Gendry missed her warmth.

"He's staying here and said he'd call if something came up. For now we just have to wait and go home. Edric wants everyone back in the family room so we can exit the station together."—

"Sure. I need to go to the bathroom first. Come with?"—Arya asked while reaching for Gendry's hand. His heart swelled with joy to see that she needed his touch as much as he needed hers.

"Actually I need to talk to Gendry real quick"—Replied Robb.

Arya gave him a questioning stare but only left after Gendry gestured her that it was fine with a shrug. He also needed to pee.

"So you where scary back there…"—casually said Robb while taking a leak. You can't get more 'guy' than this.

"I know… I'm sorry; I'll apologize to your Mother, Jon and everybody else. I got carried away."

"It's ok, we all understand"—

After they finished their business and washed their hands, they were about to leave when Robb stopped at the door.

"I feel like I have to say something…"—

"About what?" Gendry groaned. He was in no mood for any more surprises.

"I'm not Jon Gendry. I can see what's going on between you and Arya…"-

Ok, not exactly what he planned on doing. Talking to Arya's brother about their possible relationship in a urinal inside a police station.

"It's Arya Robb… Was there really another option for me?"

"Cut the romantic crap Waters. I have shared hotel rooms with you. Don't tell me you were thinking about my sister when you were ringing someone else's bell!"—

"Actually…"

"Just shut up Gendry…"—Robb said with a little more anger than he wanted. "I know you're one of the good guys but she's still my little sister and we have to talk about this. Are we clear?"—

"Cristal" Well that went well… kind of.

Back inside the family room, Edric was giving orders.

"I'm going to give a quick statement for the family. Luwin will be there with me so while we gather the press you all will be able to get to your cars with no problems. Gendry?..."—Edric hesitated while everyone turned to look at him. Arya squeezed his hand.

"I know you brought her but just in case it would be good if Sansa went home with someone else."—Ahhh, yes. He was supposed to do something with Sansa breaking up with Joffrey. Sorry, wrong Stark Girl.

"I also need someone from the family to stand with me at the press conference. Arya?"— Of course he'd need Arya!

Gendry stood possessively in front of Arya which made her roll her eyes at him. As always Bran was the logical one.

"I think Robb should go"- He said. "After all; he is the one to inherited Dad's position one day. Mom is in no condition to face the media. Why call Arya? The press hasn't got a hold of her, why expose her?"—

"Because he wants her by his side…"—Snickered Rickon.

"Of course… I just lost my focus for a while, thank you Bran!"—Edric said while still throwing longing glances at Arya.

"Well let's do this. Robb come with me. Jeyne, you look tired, please go back to the Manor and rest."—

"I got her"—Offered Thoen "I can drive both her and Sansa."—

"Catelyn would you like…"—Jon tentatively asked Catelyn.

"Of course Jon, thank you. We need to go and rest as a family. Meera, Jojen? Stay at the Manor, I'll call your father and notify him… Gendry?..."—

Gendry hadn't dared to look at Catelyn in the eye after he yelled at her.

"I assume you'll be staying in your room in the Manor? You are family…"—She said.

It was supposed to be a caring statement but Gendry only wondered if Catelyn said he was family only because of the whole Robert scam. He was pissed off again. Thankfully Arya spoke first.

"Of course he is. We'll see you there Mom"—

**….**

30 minutes later after leaving behind an extremely nervous Robb at the police station, they were back at Stark Manor.

"Jon please stay in the main house tonight"—Catelyn said. You had to hand it to the Starks. When in danger they closed off and were a tight impenetrable unit.

"I don't mind sharing my room Marg, you can stay with me."—Offered Sansa while Margaery who had went back to the Manor after the party nodded while clinging to Jon.

"That would be perfect. Jojen and Meera can stay in the guest rooms"—Said Catelyn.

Everyone had a warm bed to sleep on except Theon. He would normally bunk with Robb but that was out of the question since he now had a wife to share his bed and room.

"It's ok. I'll go sleep in the guest house"—Said Theon shrugging off.

"Take Gendry's room!"— Piped in Arya. "He normally sleeps with me so it's no problem"- Aaaaaaand cue in the hard on.

Everyone agreed since it wasn't out of the norm for Gendry to sleep in Arya's bedroom; they used to do it all the time growing up, watching tv or talking till they fell asleep. Arya smirked obviously thinking about a repeat of earlier activities back at his apartment.

Walking up the stairs they were interrupted by Rickon.

"Soooooooooo fun night uh?"—He said while following them to Arya's room.

"You could say that. I'm going to change real quick"—Arya said while heading to the bathroom. Gendry lingered thinking how he was the one that was supposed to take that dress off…

"OUCH! What was that for?" Rickon had smacked Gendry in the head.

"Snap out of it Waters, stop eyefucking my sister!"—

"Eye what? I wasn't doing anything!" Deny – deny – deny!

"Really? Want to explain why Arya's hair and makeup was a mess and how you had your shirt backward when you guys arrived at the police station?"—

BUSTED!... Rickon just laughed. "Chillax Waters…if that even is your last name. Just no funny stuff on my roof. Shaggydog will hear you and come and eat your balls!"—

"Got it; no funny stuff"

"Good. See you two kids tomorrow!"—Rickon said heading out to his room.

"What was that all about?"— Arya came out of the bathroom with nothing but an old tshirt of his.

"Would you please give my mind a rest?" Gendry sulked "Now you'll have me all night thinking about what you have underneath!"

"That easy. Nothing"—

"Fuck me" He yelled plopping on the bed besides Arya.

"Hey Shaggy… are you hungry?"—He heard Rickon yell in his room.

"Fun stuff, balls. Got it!" He yelled back.

Today was nothing like he imagined it… He was supposed to spend Arya's last day in Westeros trying to talk her into having some kind of relationship, even if it was a long distance type. But then he got called in early for work, she had the party, then the whole matter about her father's arrest and subsequently Roberts; his supposed daddy. The image of Arya naked on his bed seemed like a figment of his imagination.

"Did today really happen?" He asked her while snuggling under the covers.

"Yup, the good – the bad and the ugly!"—Arya said while getting comfortable in his arms. They fitted perfectly. "Just try to sleep ok? Tomorrow seems is going to be quite eventful"—

"Arya?…"

"Uhm?..."—She said already half asleep.

"Please don't leave me…"

Arya mumbled something but by then she was sound asleep in his arms.

**…**

It's safe to safe that Gendry could not sleep. It was 4 am in the morning and he had massive headaches in both of his heads. If you catch my drift? Wink – wink.

First he couldn't sleep because of the whole Robert thing. It just had to be a cruel joke! But at the same time whoever wrote the whole article knew about him, where he was from, is closeness with the Starks, they even published pictures of Sansa and him. Of course he wasn't remotely interested in Sansa and the pictures were hardly condemning as it was Gendry helping Sansa take her groceries out of her car and talking in public. But publish and embezzle them with pretty words and any idiot would think they were having a torrid romance… His other headache was caused by Arya and her lack of underwear. _God damn Woman will be the death of me!_

He forced himself out of Arya's bed and went to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable since he collapsed in the bed with his shoes on. Emptying his jeans pockets he got a good laugh after finding Arya's thong, she didn't seem to miss it so he tucked it back in.

He wanted Arya bad. After all the shit he endured today and after finally having a good taste of her Gendry was positively sure that a couple of rounds in the bed with Arya would fix his life. They could come and tell him his father was Jesus Christ resuscitated and he wouldn't care if he got the chance to finish what he started back in his apartment. But sadly he was surrounded by her brothers and 3 of their wolves so he was going to have to suck it up and embrace his blue balls.

Giving Arya a quick kiss, Gendry went down the stairs… At first he was headed for the kitchen since he didn't eat dinner but he wasn't really hungry so he found himself inside another room he spent a lot of time in; Eddard's office and was surprised to find Catelyn sitting on the desk.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's all right Gendry. Please come in. It's obvious we both came to find some kind of solace in my husband's personal cave"—

"Have you heard from Luwin?" He asked while taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Nothing… I don't want to be a pessimist but the more time passes the more I don't like all of this"-

Gendry took his time to watch Catelyn. She hadn't washed her face so she was still sporting makeup from the party, her hair was in a messy ponytail and he was positive that she was wearing Eddard's shirt. Like mother like daughter. He smiled.

"Would you please pour us a drink? I think I need one…"—Gendry's eyes went wide but Catelyn was quick to elaborate.

"Oh don't think I don't know what you and my husband do after you finish with the paperwork. There is no mouthwash that can erase vintage scotch. Try to remember that when you marry"—

"Yes Ma'am" _Thank God Arya likes scotch_; he thought.

"My husband is in jail… What is keeping you awake?"—Catelyn asked while sipping the drink he served her. She subtly addressed the elephant in the room.

"My boss got busted with his best friend that is also my boss and turns out is my father… Oh, and I'm also dating your daughter."

"Well aren't we the luckiest pair!"—She said while raising her glass as a toast.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes when he decided to speak.

"Do you think it's true?..."

He caught Catelyn off guard but quickly recovered, looking at him fondly.

"I remember the first day you came over with Arya. Do you remember it Gendry?"—

He nodded. How could he forget? He met the entire Stark Household the first day of school. Although they were in different grades he bonded with Arya the moment he saw her and went back to her house after school to play video games. He was greeted with an army of brothers, a pack of wolves and a mother's judging eyes.

"It's funny but the moment I saw you I saw Renly, not Robert!"—

"What?" He wasn't expecting that. He knew who Renly Baratheon was; Robert's younger brother, a notorious party boy that dates one of Margaery's brothers. He's supposed to manage the image of Baratheon Corps but Gendry has never seen the guy.

"You see… we all grew up together. And just as you can tell a Tully by their red hair and Starks from their hard demeanor you can tell who's a Baratheon from miles. The first time I saw you other than notice a much older boy bringing my daughter home from school; I saw your blue eyes and black hair, your impressive height and square jaw line I swore I saw Renly; you are somewhat close of age. Of course years passed and you became part of the family so I guess I didn't notice but looking at you now Gendry, really looking at you?… I honestly have my doubts"—

Gendry was floored! He wasn't expecting Catelyn to be so honest with him so taking in all these little details was hard.

"I'm sorry to be so bold but may I ask you about your mother?"—

"It's alright. She died when I was five. There really isn't much I remember. She had blond hair and had a pretty voice, she used to sing to me a lot and dance whenever she could. I think it was cancer that took her away but I'm not sure. My papers got mixed up when I got in the system."

"No mention of a father? Anything?"—

"Like I said; if she did mention something I was too little. We were all we had to each other and there's no father named in my birth certificate"

Catelyn remained silent and lost in thought when she excused herself to go and fetch something but got back quickly.

"Take a look at this…"—She handed him and old picture that was like looking at a costume party.

In his hands was a picture that showed Jon with an actual smile on his face while hugging Sansa who was all decked out in seventies fashion. Next to them was Jojen sporting a small beard and looking awkward as always, but the main focus of the picture was Gendry himself. In the picture he saw himself with a long thick beard and was happily laughing while he held Arya in his arms.

But really looking at the picture it obviously wasn't them! Aside from the clothes that were from an entirely different era, Jon and Sansa; although they still cared for each other, were never that close and Jojen always hung out with Bran or alone. Arya seemed taller while he had never let his beard grow. Gendry was Gillette's best client.

"What you see Gendry is what I told you… A Tully, two Starks, a Reed and a Baratheon. You instantly know who is who! And minus the beard what do you see?"—Catelyn asked

"I see Arya and me… Robert and Lyanna?!" Well you have to admit that in the photo Gendry really did look like Robert when he was young. And no wonder Robert was obsessed with Arya, she was her aunt's doppelganger.

Then came the million dollar question…

"Do you think _he_ knows?" He asked. Catelyn was deep in thought but was sincere in her response.

"Who, Robert? That man lost his mind years ago so don't count on it… Whether Robert Baratheon is or isn't your father I think Eddard must know! The resemblance is uncanny and from the work point of view my husband does a thorough background check on his employees. I doubt you were the exception seeing that not only you work for him but you are one of Arya's favorite people in the world"—

Catelyn fell silent letting him absorb and think about what she just said.

_He must know! How could he not? Eddard has always treated me like a son but at the same time he is loyal to his friend. Has he been taking care of me all these years because of Robert? To pick up is mess like he is doing with the company? I am just another casualty of the train wreck that is Robert Baratheon?_

"Please don't jump into conclusions Gendry. Let's just try and get some sleep and hope to have good news in the morning."—Catelyn said while standing up and much to his surprise; giving Gendry a hug. "You're a good boy Gendry. You are loved and part of this family. No matter what happens you best remember that"—

After Catelyn left he just sat there urging his brain to find some kind of logic in all the chaos but it was worthless. He needed to talk to Eddard himself to find out what was going on. He didn't even contemplate talking with Robert, which would not be Hallmark family reunion.

After the clock stroke 5am he went back up to Arya's room. She was a vision sound asleep in her bed. Gendry couldn't help but notice her luggage by her desk; packed and ready to leave for Braavos. She's leaving today… He shuttered.

That was really the worse news of it all. Should he wake her up? Beg her not to leave? Make sweet love to her and tell her that she owned his heart? Gendry went to bed and snuggled Arya from behind. She faintly mumbled his name and leaned in to his touch.

No matter what happened; his life was going to change tomorrow. Arya was going to leave yet again and this time Gendry didn't think he was going to be able to stand it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Please spread the word on my story. Follow and Favorite! Share the love :)**

**Remember to REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW!**

**Song: Gas Panic! by Oasis. (a personal favorite of mine)**

**Next chapter song: Run Baby Run by Garbage.**


	11. Run Baby Run

**Song: Run Baby Run by Garbage.**

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Soooooo happy with the reviews and follows. I hope they keep coming.**

**This one is for all the Sansa reviewers. Please remember that physical abuse is hard to overcome so I hope I make a good example of what she has been trough and how scared and weak she's become.**

**Little hints of what's to come are in this chapter so I hope you like were I'm going. As always your reviews are read and taken into consideration.**

**This one is very long and all Arya so enjoy…**

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

_'Wake me up before you go-go…_

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo!'_

On a Sunday morning? Really? Arya hated her alarm clock.

Without disturbing Gendry by her side, Arya shut down her alarm clock. She programmed it so she could have an early start, have a nice breakfast with her family and then leave for Braavos. That was before the shit hit the fan…

In a twenty four hours window; the Starks had been outed by tabloids has a dysfunctional family full of vices, her father was accused of all kinds of corporate and financial crimes and let's not forget about Gendry. She almost slept with him and then he learned that Robert Baratheon was his father. Now that is what you call a mindfuck!

She turned around so she could have a good look at Gendry's face and although they would have to wait to talk to her father to know the truth; it was impossible to not see the similarities.

_'Gendry Blue' _That always came to her mind whenever she would meet someone with blue eyes, her mind unconsciously would compare them to Gendry's. Sansa's eyes where blue like the morning sky, Edric's where dark like the sea at night but Gendry's where different; a special kind of blue. His eyes were like blue gems that changed colors according his mood but after the news that Robert Baratheon could possibly be his father it made sense, it wasn't _'Gendry Blue'_; it was _'Baratheon Blue'_.

She had met the three Baratheon brothers and all had the same eyes, the only thing that really changed was the stare. Robert's was glassy (mostly due to alcohol) with a hint of sadness, Stannis's glare was harsh and cold while Renly's was playful… Arya could say Gendry stare was kind and honest, warm when focused on her.

_How could you not notice you idiot? You've been fantasizing with the guy for years yet some sleazy tabloid had to publish it so everyone could know? _Suddenly Arya's brain clicked!.

Years ago while helping Jory pick up the slack with backed up paperwork Arya found two folders hidden in his desk. One was labeled 'Targaryen'; it was filled with financial balances, bank notes and random statistics. She would later find out that it was her father's groundwork of the Three Heads Company and the job she was currently doing at Braavos. The second folder was labeled 'Possible Candidates'. It was full with pictures of kids, all with different ages, addresses and birth certificates. They all looked like Gendry. Holy shit! Black hair, blue eyes, strong bone structure… also inside was a note; it was old and had red stains all over it. It was small, short and read 'the seed is strong'.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckidy fuck! It's true! Robert is Gendry's father… and Dad knew! The folder was some kind of investigation so other people know, obviously Jory does…

Poor Gendry… She knew that this was not something he was going to take well. He took pride in his hard upbringing; it made him who he was. He never felt ashamed to be from Flea Bottom and his view on being fatherless was to shrug it off saying 'his lost' to whomever his father was. Take that in consideration with the fact that he absolutely hated Robert and you didn't have a good result. He thought Robert was a lazy drunk that took for granted his power and money while bringing other people down with him.

Arya fell asleep the second her head hit the mattress but now she couldn't get back to sleep, she was worried for Gendry and had a great sense of protectiveness towards him. No one, not even her own father was going to harm Gendry.

She was about to snuggle more into his embrace, perhaps get him to kiss her like he kissed her last night when her phone rang. Very softly she got out of bed and went out to the hall. This call she could not ignore.

"Arya? We've been worried sick watching the news! Are you ok?"—Always the mother hen; Arya thought.

"I'm ok Dany. Last night was hectic and my phone died but other than the obvious, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? How his your family doing? Have you heard from your father? What they are saying is appalling Arya, I want you to know that the whole family will support you; Eddard Stark is an honorable man and I hope whoever is trying to harm him will suffer a harsher fate!"—

"You know; for such a tinny thing you have a lot of bottled up anger" Arya laughed.

"Said by the girl who dared to pick a fight with two drunken dothrakis. Seriously Arya, this is not the first time this has happened; know your history… I hope your father has good legal representation"—

"He does and don't worry, like you said everyone knows Dad's is a good guy. I'm sure everything will be settled by noon"

"Are you going to fly back today?"—The voice on the other side of the line said with hesitation.

"He's there isn't he?"

"Not by choice… I have the house on lockdown. He already had a plane ticket. The press would have a field day if they saw him back in Westeros."—

"How is he doing?..." Arya sighed. Jon was right; you can't just wipe away three years with someone and sadly she knew said person's cope mechanisms. She heard a door being closed over the line.

"We're all worried about him Arya. I am not going to meddle in your relationship but he is like my baby brother and I want what's best for him. I hate to see him so sad and lost"—

"Look… My flight leaves at 10am. But I'll only leave once I get to see my Dad, there's a lot going on and I have questions. As for Aegon? Thank you for not butting in but we're done. I promise to speak to him when I get back but I can't pass by his controlling ways Dany, you know that better than anyone"

"I guess you are right. I have to go, my dear husband demands breakfast. Please, please, please take care of yourself! Call me the minute things are settled and you're headed back home"—

"Will do; tell the brute I said Hi!"

Arya ended the call and was about to sneak back to her room when she saw a flash of red down the stairs. _Sorry Gen; hoes before bro's_… Entering the kitchen she saw Sansa sitting at table looking into space. She nearly touched the ceiling when Arya spoke.

"Always the early bird…" At her remark Sansa's eyes watered. What the hell happened to her? Now was the time to ask but Sansa quickly changed the subject.

"Do you still like chocolate chip pancakes?"—Sansa asked while rummaging through the kitchen covers.

"Does Snoop Dog like weed? If you're cooking; I'm eating… and no, food doesn't distract me!"

"Arya…"—

"We're alone, at home. You had a good night sleep. Come on Sansa, what is going on with you?..."

"I'm not dating Gendry!"—Sansa blurted out.

"Duh, I know that Stupid! Do you want to come up front with the stuff I don't know…"

"It's just that the news article said that he broke Joffrey and me up and when I went to his house last night you guys…"—

"Sans I haven't even thought about you and Gendry in the same sentence so don't worry. I want to know what happened to you! You disappear for two weeks then suddenly appear in the middle of the night covered in blood… Just talk to me, I'm not going to judge, I just want to know." That and the fact that she didn't even know what the hell is going on between herself and Gendry.

"I don't know where to begin Arya, it's been so long…"—Sansa sniffed.

"But you are here now, safe, with all of us. You can start with what you feel more comfortable" She urged her sister on. She looked tired and so delicate. Arya don't need to know what's going to come out of her mouth, she already knew she was going to kill Joffrey.

"At first it was perfect you know? A Baratheon with a Stark; finally a union of the families. Joffrey was the perfect gentleman with the looks to go with it; golden hair, green eyes… how could you not fall for that?"—

_I am not even going to answer that. Golden little shit_; Arya preferred to leave her thoughts for herself.

"But it was always something. I talked too much, I didn't talk at all, I wore the wrong dress, I was too fat, it was excruciating. I wasn't like you Arya…I'm not like you, I've never been strong or confident so I just let myself be abused…"—

"Sansa. I'm not blind, none of us are. But I'm going to need you to tell me what 'abuse' entails" She felt sorry to ask this of her sister but she needed to find what happened to Sansa. This was the first time in her life Sansa was coming clean about Joffrey so she needed the facts.

"Well at school it was mostly verbal, treats of how he would embarrass me, make people hate me… the physical part came when I left for Kings Landing"—

Arya didn't dare to interrupt Sansa; she needed to hear this and Sansa needed to get it off her chest.

"He forced me to live with him so I would be as he said 'available' 24/7. The thing with Joffrey is that for him physical attraction isn't kissing or touching… He likes… He prefers…"-

Suddenly Sansa ran to the sink and started to throw up; the poor girl seemed to be vomiting everything she had eaten in her entire life. Arya quickly helped her and held her hair in a makeshift ponytail so it wouldn't get splattered.

After a good five minutes of projectile vomiting Sansa collapsed into Arya's arms crying and both sisters fell into the kitchen floor.

"He's a monster…"—Sansa said while Arya was fighting her own urges to vomit. The thought of someone laying a hand on her sister's delicate frame was appalling. "He beat me and he loved it… He said I deserved it, that I was an ungrateful little bitch since he was the perfect boyfriend that gave me everything. I forced myself into thinking that it would stop but it only got worse, it was like a twisted horror movie. In public he would shower me with praises and gifts but when we were alone he beat me with the first thing he could find or his own hands for no particular reason… He said that I wasn't a wolf, that I was dog, his dog…"—

"Motherfucker! I'll kill him… I'll show him what a proper beating really is and then I'll kill him" Arya snarled holding Sansa tighter in her arms as if Joffrey was near. He would never touch Sansa again.

"Arya please don't, you don't understand. He'll destroy us!"—Sansa pleaded.

"Destroy us? Sansa he is barely a man that hides under his mother's skirts. Even if we don't retaliate as a family do you even know what Robert is going to do once he finds out what his son has done to you?"

"Don't you see? Joffrey has already begun!"—Cried Sansa.

"Dammit Grey Wind!"—Yelled Robb.

Like a scene strait out of The Three Stooges, the Stark brothers fell into the kitchen floor after being caught red-handed for eavesdropping.

"How much did you hear?"—Cried Sansa full of shame and regret while Grey Wind, Summer and Shaggydog surrounded her with affection. The look of murder on Robb, Jon, Bran and Rickon was enough to assume they had heard the entire conversation behind the kitchen door

"We heard enough…"—Said Jon trough gritted teeth.

"Sansa I am so sorry. I knew… we all knew about Joffrey. We just didn't know it was so bad"—Robb cried running to embrace Sansa.

Seeing Robb break down because of Sansa truck a cord and suddenly they were all crying all huddled up in a group hug, even the wolves where howling with despair.

"Sansa physical abuse is unforgivable and to endure it all these years like I suspect you have is not only heartbreaking but completely illegal. We must go to the authorities."—Urged Bran.

"No, you guys aren't listening to me… He's already begun to hurt us. I left him and he said he was going to destroy us all. Dad is in jail, who do you think put him there?"—Frantically said Sansa.

"Sansa it's just like Arya said, he's just a little punk that hides behind his father's name who by the way is also in jail. It doesn't make any sense that he would frame his own father. It's just a mix up and after Dad's name is cleared we'll go after him with all the strength of the law"—solemnly said Jon.

"The law? I'm sorry Jon but you've got your head filled with military protocol. The fucker hurt my sister! You guys tell Dad and the police, I'm going straight to wherever he is and punching his teeth inside is throat!"—Yelled Rickon…no one seemed to disagree.

Arya was trying her hardest to not hop into the first car she saw, drive straight to Kings Landing and murder Joffrey Baratheon. Dark thoughts came into her mind, she could do it. She could kill him and no one would ever know. She had the means and knew the right people… She shook her head; she needed to focus on her sister first.

"Wait…something still doesn't add up. Sans you said you broke up with him; is that why you were missing for two weeks?"

"As suspected it wasn't pretty when I told him I was leaving him. I actually didn't, he just came home early and saw all my things packed… He was brutal that time; I ended up in the hospital"—

There was a collective gasp in the kitchen.

Robb as the eldest, Jon the military man, Bran the smart one, Rickon the wildling and Arya who skills were still unknown to her siblings; looked at each other and silently made an agreement. There was not going to be police involvement… they were taking take of the situation with their own hands.

"I had a friend amongst the household. He snuck me out of the hospital and managed to hide me. I was supposed to leave and return back here but he found me… Joffrey found me!"—Sansa cried. Arya wondered how many tears her sister had cried over the years. Never again.

"Please tell me there was at least some of Joffrey's blood on your clothes last night"—

They all turned to see Gendry standing by the door. He looked like he hadn't slept a minute and his clothes seemed like he put them on in a haste. The wolves howling must have woken him up.

"It was all Lady's"—Sansa said in a small voice. No longer crying but with even more sadness in her tone since she started to talk. The wolves seemed to understand what she said since they all snarled and began to growl.

"Joffrey showed up out of nowhere and broke into the house we were staying. My friend tried to kick him off but he had a gun. Like the coward I am I ran out of the house but stopped when I heard the gunshot… He killed him, he killed my friend!"—

Ok…maybe after they kicked the shit out of Joffrey they would call the police. He was still no match for any of them but the guy was a psychopath!

"I couldn't move… I just froze. I turned and saw Joff walking outside and I don't know, I guess I hoped there was still a shred of humanity in him. I searched for fear and regret in his face but nothing. He was actually smiling, He laughed and said 'he's dead, I killed him'… He tried to grab me, take me back to the house saying I needed to see the body when Lady came and launched at him. I ran but we weren't alone; Cersei stopped me…"—

"She was there? She knew what Joffrey did to you and did nothing to stop it? Did Robert know?"—More than angry, this time Bran was bewildered. How could anyone allow that kind of behavior?

"Of course Cersei knew everything about her little prince. As for Robert he was oblivious! I actually thanked the Gods when he was back in Kings Landing since Joffrey couldn't touch me"— At the mention of Robert they all flinched. Gendry's jaw tightened but remained silent.

"Cersei got out of the car, grabbed me by my hair and yelled at me to tell Lady to back off but she wouldn't listen. I can't explain it but it was like she was fighting for me, like she was feeding off all the anger I had so Cersei let go of me and grabbed the gun since Lady bit Joffrey's arm and forced him to drop it… Until the very end she saved me… My Lady saved me… Cersei shot her and went over to Joffrey while Lady still managed to walk and led me to the car. I tried to get her inside but she was too heavy so I held her in my arms till she died."—

They were all crying again, none of them could imagine what it would like to be without their wolf. Arya was dying to return back to Braavos so she could see Nymeria and Jon would Skype with one of his friends back at the Wall everyday so he could see Ghost.

"Divine intervention snapped me out of my daze so I got into the car and drove away. I think I nearly ran over Cersei but I wasn't that lucky…"— Sansa smirked while still crying. Driving over Cersei would have actually been a good thing.

"So how did you get here? Why didn't you call any of us?"—Robb pressed on, he felt guilty he wasn't there for his little sister.

"They took my phone, credits cards, everything… Thankfully my friend gave me some cash so I ditched the car and took a bus. I only got back here yesterday but I knew you were all at the party. I couldn't come to the Manor since I didn't have a key, I couldn't go to the party since I knew there would be press and I would only make a scene so I went to Gendry's apartment. I knew that he wasn't at the party so…"—She shrugged and blushed. Obviously remembering _what_ she interrupted last night.

"It's ok Sansa, you can count on me anytime. Just know that that part of your life is done. You're safe here"—Gendry said, comforting Sansa.

"You're safe and Joffrey is going to be beaten into a pulp in a matter of hours"—Said Theon casually walking in and giving Sansa a bear hug.

"Jeez doesn't anyone understand the term privacy?"—Said Sansa trying to lighten the mood. She didn't like to be pitied.

"Don't worry; Catelyn is still asleep. But outside you have the Reed dynamic duo, Miss Hilton and the Queen of the North. We just wanted to give you guys some privacy"—Said Theon.

"Thank you… all of you!"—Said Sansa looking at every single one of them in the eye. "Now after being so nice to me I'll make pancakes"—

Good old Sansa.

**…..**

Breakfast seemed like the eye of the storm. Everyone quiet, basking in each other's company, being grateful for the love and company shared on the table after hearing Sansa's ordeal while waiting for any kind of news from Eddard.

Arya watched every single person in the room and their interactions…

Robb sat with his two girls; Sansa and Jeyne, telling jokes and being a complete goof. He was somewhat selfish and self-entitled but Robb had a big heart and was a family guy so anything he could do to make his sister and wife feel better; he would do. He was currently competing with Theon to see who could eat more pancakes. Bran sat in the middle of the Reeds; they were discussing possible legal scenarios Eddard would be in. Arya asked Meera how she was handling the news of Bran's supposed behavior and her involvement but she just laughed it off. _'Anyone that believes that about the Starks should be shot with an arrow'_ was her answer.

Next came Jon and Margaery who took after the kitchen duties not letting Sansa lift a finger. Margaery cooked while Jon cleaned. Arya watched with marvel how the moved around the kitchen in perfect synchrony sneaking in a kiss here and there, they were on borrowed time since Jon left for service to the Wall on Monday.

Rickon sat on the floor with the wolves eating of his plate. Of all; the news from Sansa hit him the hardest. Rickon had a temper even more explosive than Arya's and Gendry's combined so he felt frustrated and couldn't understand why someone would hurt his sweet sister. They were going to have keep an eye on the little big guy…

Last but not least came Gendry who was sitting besides her playing with his food not even taking a bite. No one had said anything about Robert and kept the chit chat light but he was silent, lost inside his own little world. He only seemed to snap out it when Arya would move from her spot next to him. He didn't seem to like that and had little panic attacks the minute she left his side so she bossed Jon around joking that he was the butler.

"Edric called… He wants us all at the police station."—Said Catelyn finally making herself present. Their mother was an early riser but no one judged her if she wanted to stay in bed and have some privacy, after all it was odd to see her without her husband by her side.

They all stood up and went to get ready. Arya headed to her room followed by a brooding Gendry that lifted her up in his arms and hugged her like his life depended on it when they reached her bedroom.

He seemed scared and sad. Arya faintly remembered him telling her yesterday not to leave him before she fell asleep. Then she realized why he was so shaken up.

"The wolves didn't wake you did they?"

"No…"—He responded like a little child hugging her even closer. It was getting difficult to breathe.

"Gendry I'm still here!" She assured him, running her hands over his hair while speaking softly to his ear. He buried his face on her neck when he talked.

"I woke up and you weren't there…. I though you left!"—Gendry's voice was a broken whisper that went straight to her heart. "I nearly fell down the stairs running to my truck praying I could still catch you on the airport when I heard you guys inside the kitchen. I knew I should have given you some privacy since it was a family matter but I couldn't stay away. I can't stay away from you… Not when you're leaving again."—

Gendry had never sounded so sad in his life; it only made Arya miserable to be the one to cause it.

"Gendry I have an entire life there. School, work and other commitments… Nothing has changed, you knew I was leaving. After they release Dad I have to go back."

"I know… I just hoped that this time I'd be a part of your life"—

"You are in the verge of possibly finding out your father's identity and all you can think about is what is going on between us?!"

"My life was turned upside down and then passed through a blender… you're my constant"—Said Gendry, disarming her with his honesty.

"Let's just go to the Police Station and solve this whole thing with Dad and Robert. I won't leave your side and then we'll talk, ok?" She wasn't going back to Braavos; she was joining the Silent Sisters. Feelings and relationships are too hard.

Gendry didn't say anything, he just finally set her on the floor with a defeated face but Arya quickly stood on her tip toes and yanked him by his shirt aiming for a small peck on the lips. She intended it to be quick but her own body betrayed her since in a matter of seconds her tongue was ravishing his mouth and Gendry's hands where gripping her ass. Knowing they had to leave she was the one who broke the kiss.

"What? Can't start my day without my morning kiss can I?" She smirked as she cheekily repeated to him his own words from days back. Not that Gendry seemed to mind the impromptu make out session.

**…..**

The Stark convoy was on its way to the Police Station. They were actually being escorted by police men since it was impossible to drive. Outside; the Manor was surrounded by press and camera crews where even following in cars reporting to a live feed but all Arya could focus was on the man sitting beside her.

Doing possibly everything you shouldn't do while driving; Gendry was quiet but relaxed after Arya kissed him. One hand held the steering wheel and a croissant since he found his appetite before they left the house, while the other hand was on her leg, refusing to stop touching her even while driving.

Arya wondered when she became so heavy on the PDA… She had only kissed 4 guys in her life! One didn't quite matter because she was heavily intoxicated; people did stupid things while drunk and surrounded by hot people, period. Edric was always the one to initiate any contact but she only complied to see what the fuss was about. Aegon was content as long as she let her hair down behind closed doors, the poor guy as bruises in his arms from the many times Arya smacked his hand for touching her in public. He would always get his revenge inside their bedroom but he complained about her lack of public affection. But with Gendry it was a whole different story.

Not only did she let him touch her; little touches in public to her arms, her shoulder, her hair. But she let him hold her hand in public, opened doors, stupid cheesy things but she was content that Gendry took his time to treat her (she would never say it out loud) like a proper lady.

They stopped at a red light when Arya swept in for a taste of the croissant… directly from Gendry mouth which resulted in a tonsil match that ended by Jojen's constant honking behind them signaling the green light. See? That was what she was talking about! First of all if someone would do that to her she would tell them it was outright gross and tell them to buy their own food but with Gendry it just seemed natural. She kissed him because she wanted to kiss him, could kiss him and felt damn good doing it. She would always complain that she felt like a human fire hydrant whenever Aegon kissed her in public as if marking her as his but Gendry made her feel precious and wanted, as if he kissed her because he would die if he didn't and didn't give two fucks to who saw him.

They stole a couple of kisses but stopped when they got near the station. Gendry's body tensed no doubt thinking about seeing Robert and Arya was swearing profanities since you could already see the paparazzi outside the building waiting for them.

As they got out the truck they were attacked with flashes and annoying questions but were quickly ushered inside, straight to a family room. Catelyn was called by the chief police Mormont himself and left to talk with him so the atmosphere was tense while waiting for someone to bring any kind of news. After what seemed an eternity Luwin entered the room. Arya's heart dropped.

"Bail was denied, we are going to court"—Luwin solemnly said.

"WHAT?!" They all screeched! Some yelled, some cried, other's got angry while some where full of questions.

"But that's impossible. The only way they would have a trial is that there was actual proof! What are the charges anyway?" Said Arya, completely outraged of what was happening.

"A long list that consist of embezzlement, fraud, money laundering, malversation of funds, corporate espionage, the whole works…"—

"That's bullshit and you know it Counselor! I know Stark Industries like the back of my hand and its clean trough and trough."—Exclaimed Gendry.

"That is the problem; it's not only Stark Industries. Robert has been hit with the same charges as CEO of Baratheon Corps. It seems that Corps it's the real rotten apple in this whole problem. Practically they are saying that Robert dragged the company to the ground, enlisted Eddard to help him and joined both companies to increase their net worth while pulling in new investors they could scam"—Explained Luwin. "I have no doubt those accusations are false but I've seen the paperwork. Whoever did it; did a good job at hiding their steps and incriminating others."—

"What about Baratheon?"—Gendry spat "If there is any truth to the charges I'd go and say he did it, dragging Eddard down with him"—

"Young Man I know that you probably don't have the best image of your fa…of Robert but a conman he is not! As a pivotal piece of the company you must know there where inconsistencies within the corporation that you yourself reported."—Scolded Luwin. "As Eddard's lawyer there is little I can discuss with you. However your father wants to talk directly with you all. Right know he is talking with your mother, you will be able to see him before he is transferred to Harrenhal Prison"—

"To Harrenhal? They are sending Dad to a maximum security prison while he waits for trial?"—Exclaimed Jon.

"There was nothing we could do. The orders are being dictated from above. The whole legal team is working on it as we speak."—

"Well work faster"—Sneered Robb not without reason. Harrenhal prison was famous for housing the worst of the worst criminals in Westeros. Some didn't get out not because of long sentences but of death inside the premises. Harrenhal was known for being a dump site where the law turned its eye and looked away.

"Children; your father is waiting for you"—Said Catelyn as she walked inside the room. Her hands were shaking and her eyes red from crying.

"Robb you go inside with your brothers. I'll stay with your mother"—sweetly offered Jeyne not wanting to impose on the private meeting.

"I'll stay as well. Give your father a big kiss for me"—Said Margaery, on the brink of tears while she sat next to Catelyn.

"Make it quick…"—Said Jojen while messing with his phone.

"Jojen! Don't be so insensitive! I'm sorry. Please give our regards. We'll speak to our father as soon as possible. He'll want to help in any way he can"—Offered Meera.

"C'mon Waters. Let's wait inside the car"—Said Theon.

"No, Gendry must see Eddard. He needs to talk to him"—Said Catelyn with a knowing tone while looking at Gendry.

He hesitated, immediately getting angry. _He has worse anger issues than me_; Arya thought. So she was instantly by his side holding his hands. Again with the PDA.

"Will _he_ be there?"—Gendry asked no doubt about Robert.

"No, Robert is already in Harrenhal. Apparently he fired his lawyer. He was sent hours ago"—Replied Luwin.

Well that was a shocker! If the high and mighty Robert Baratheon was already in jail; things where not looking well for Eddard Stark.

They walked to another room, the police had the decency not to let them see their father in an actual jail cell but where surprise none the less when they saw him in an orange jumpsuit.

"DADDY!"

Arya surprised everyone and herself when she ran into her father's open arms like a little girl. She tried to tone it down by urging Sansa to go as well.

"My girls! My lovely girls! And you Sansa, where were you? you had us so worried!"—Eddard said showering his daughters with kisses.

"Ohh Dad!"—Sansa started to cry so Robb took her in his arms while Bran and Rickon took turns hugging their father. Arya took the opportunity to return to Gendry's side. He was still rooted in his spot next to the door. Jon was the one who spoke first.

"Dad, want to tell us what the hell is happening? You're charged and headed for Harrenhal while Old Man Luwin just brushes it off as nothing? What is going on?"— Jon asked frustrated.

"It's complicated son. There are a lot of people involved"—

"Then uncomplicated them Dad… please tell us what is going on"—Pleaded Robb while soothing Sansa.

"Yeah Dad, the pack first…then the others!"—Rickon said with finality but you could see that Eddard still didn't know where to begin.

"Dad the charges although obviously false where well planned and executed, want to start with that?" Asked Arya.

She walked closer to her father practically dragging Gendry with her. There were several chairs so each grabbed one and surrounded Eddard. They all remained silent waiting for his response. When Eddard did finally speak, he did so looking at Gendry.

"I have always prided myself with my children, knowing that I have brought them up to value family, duty and honor. You have no idea how proud I am not only of all of you but also those with whom you have chosen to share your life with. You need to understand that I have also chosen to share my life not only with your mother who I adore but with Robert. We've known each other since babes and the families go back to the age of the First Men. Through the years he made some bad choices in life but for that I would not abandon him. He is my brother and family means being there for each other even if you don't want to"—Eddard's statement made them all looked at Sansa.

"Years ago certain matters where brought to my attention regarding Robert. His drinking was out of control, the company had no direction whatsoever and his wife Cersei wasn't exactly helping so that was when I decided to make the merger of the companies. Jon Arryn; your aunts husband was pivotal in all of this since he was the one who reached for my help"—

"Arryn was the V.P of Baratheon Corps before Stannis, correct?"—Asked Gendry. He had his thinking face on, eager to find out more.

"That is correct. Truth be told there was a time when Robert and I parted ways a bit. He wanted to do his own thing in Kings Landing and I stayed here in Winterfell to develop the company and raise my family so Jon; another old family friend, was the only link we had for years. Anyway; to say that Baratheon Corps was a mess was an understatement. The corporation was dead. The investment I made was more personal because I wouldn't let Robert destroy his family heritage just because he couldn't deal with is demons but when I took hold of the company I found out there was something else contributing to the downfall. The numbers just didn't had up, money was missing and entire departments where made up out of ghost contracts. Gendry saw it firsthand since that is why I hired him the first place. I needed someone directly on the inside that could give me a feel on the company"—Said Eddard to what Gendry only nodded.

"He's right. Money was being commissioned to contracts that didn't exist. Every time I would stumble on any irregularity no one knew how it happened so I cleaned up the mess while I shuffled up the personnel to find out who was responsible."—Exclaimed Gendry talking to Eddard without contempt for the first time.

"Aye… and a good job you did son! But good jobs make people notice, as soon as Gendry started to make a name for him as a good employee and someone who worked by the book said irregularities stopped and moved to higher departments…"—Explained Eddard.

"Top brass!" Said Arya and it made sense. With Gendry patrolling all the work staff you could only meddle with plans if you were up high on the chain; that meant the main positions within the company. Robert himself, his father in law; Tywin Lannister, who took Jon Arryn's position after he died and the head of logistics Varys. There were others involved but where removed by Eddard when he made the merger giving Stannis and Renly important roles as was their right as Baratheons.

"So either it was this Varys guy or Tywin Lannister who was ripping the company off. Why don't police go after them?"—Asked Bran

"No one can pin anything to Varys and he has been a faithful employee… and Tywin has absolute no gain in destroying the company, he actually loses the same or more money than us! The few proof that they have all lead to Robert and me. All was beautifully constructed so that the only handwriting seen on damaging paperwork; that I might add I have never seen, is mine and Roberts."—

"You know that the evidence is false! Why not dispute it? Why send you directly to jail and to Harrenhal of all places?"—Asked Jon.

"Because wheels are being turned in high places. Actions are being set in course to insure Robert and I lose possession of both companies but I am afraid that is the least of my worries"—Said Eddard and that was not good. Arya's head began to itch.

"How can you say that Dad? You could lose the company! All you've ever worked for!"—Said Robb but Eddard just sat there, looking at Gendry. He was worried for him and that only meant he was going to say what they all wanted to know… It was Gendry who spoke first.

"What's my role in all of this?"—Gendry said with his head high and a firm voice. More than trying to sound confident Arya knew he was just bracing himself for whatever was coming. She held his hand tightly.

"The state of Stark Industries and my impendent incarceration are the least of my worries because I am confident of my legal team and of this country's judicial system…"—Said Eddard carefully choosing his words.

"The press… the things being said about us; personal attacks. There's more to it isn't it?" Arya asked, not breaking eye contact with her father.

"When Jon Arryn approached me years ago he wasn't just worried about Baratheon Corps but about Robert himself. He was drinking himself to death and Jon was amazed of how his own family didn't move a finger to help him. There was too much blatant indifference to not notice so he started to pay attention to the Baratheon household…"— To Eddard's statement Sansa froze. Their father seemed to notice so very lovingly he took her out of Robb's embrace and sat her in his lap like a little girl. Sansa looked like a broken doll and Eddard like an old man filled with regret.

"There was less to little love between Robert and Cersei; they weren't even sharing a roof. Jon said that Cersei had several houses in Kings Landing and hardly ever saw Robert but it was Joffrey who stood out. So one particular incident was the catalyst for what is happening today… I want to clarify to all of you, specifically to Sansa and Gendry that some parts I knew before and some recently; just this past week! So I must tell you that above all I tried to protect you. Only know I see how poorly job I did but I was juggling too many balls at the same time. I apologize to all harm that has fallen on you both. To you my beautiful and loving girl and to you Gendry, who I really do consider a son…"—

Sansa looked clueless at her father while Gendry took a deep breath and swallowed with difficulty. Arya squatted next to him and he was trembling. She only wished that whatever came next he would take it calmly and not explode in one of his anger episodes. Fat chance.

"Joffrey once was sick and needed a blood transfusion…"—Said Eddard going into some kind of story that no one really wanted to hear. Joffrey's name made their ears bleed.

"I remember that! He had a terrible food poisoning and was sick for over two months"—piped in Sansa.

"Exactly! So tests were made, Cersei was a match and Robert wasn't. That is not out of the normal, you can have various blood types in one family but Jon found out that Robert didn't match in anything… at all"—

"What do you mean in anything at all?"—Asked Bran, looking like he didn't really want to know the answer.

"I mean that they didn't share DNA. Robert is not Joffrey's father"—Finally said Eddard.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaait a minute! This is just too complicated for me. So Uncle Robert isn't Joffrey's Dad but he is Gendry's? How come we didn't know?"—Rickon asked like he was casually asking for the time.

"That's impossible! He is his mother's spitting image"—Exclaimed Sansa.

"His _mother's_ spitting image…"—said Jon "Not his _father's_"—Answered Bran. Both looking at Gendry at the same time.

Gendry stood up and began to space back and forth through the room. That was not a good sign.

"Dad for your sake, Gendry's sake and quite frankly for all of us just spit it out" Arya said exasperated. Gendry was going to have a heart attack.

Eddard stood up and walked over to where Gendry was. On cue the boys held Eddard back while Arya and Sansa stood in front of Gendry, nobody needed a repeat from last night and from Gendry's state they knew that this time he wasn't just going to shove somebody to the floor.

"Gendry look at me…"—Eddard pleaded to no avail. Gendry was now fuming so Arya acted on what she knew.

Setting aside the labels on their relationship Arya knew that touch; physical contact was big for them. She knew that her touch affected Gendry as much as his affected her. So again she found herself approaching him like a wounded bull.

"Gen? I need you to calm down so we can learn the truth. Can you do that? I promise you that we'll leave right after. Please? For me?" She gave him a smile and he stopped walking. He took her hand and like she assumed, Gendry relaxed at her touch but was still high on adrenaline. This could go both ways.

"I'm listening"—was all he said standing by the door. Nobody dared to sit down.

"Robert's womanizing ways were no secret. He had money so various women had come out and said the he fathered their children asking for some kind of payment. Not wanting to get any lawyers involved Jon kept tabs on them; Robert had sixteen children."—Said Eddard.

"Sixteen? Old Man sure knew how to do the rounds"—Muttered Robb. No one appreciated the humorous remark.

"Gendry… you are one of those children."—Eddard finally said. By now everyone knew it was coming but finally hearing the words still had a big effect.

Gendry stumbled to the wall and sagged to the floor with a vacant look on his face. Arya was about to reach for him when Eddard told her to stay where she was. That he needed to confront Gendry, not her. So Eddard kneeled in front of Gendry and began to talk.

"Gendry the reason you were never told was for your own protection… You see, when Jon found out about Joffrey's parentage the other children began to have accidents."—

"What do you mean accidents?"—Asked Rickon who was shushed by everyone. They could have left the room if Gendry wasn't blocking it. This felt too personal to hear it.

"Car accidents, drowning, poisoning… various causes that seemed armless but to someone who knew the link between the children knew it was hardly a coincidence"—

"So someone was whacking all of Robert's kids?"—Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… by now Jon shut Rickon's mouth with his hand. He bit him back but got the message and remained silent.

"It happened fast and suddenly you were the only one left. By them you already had a stable home with Tobho so Jon gave him money so he could come to the North and I could keep you safe"—

"But how… I…"—Gendry was lost at words as they all were. This seemed like a Christopher Nolan film, too complex to understand.

"I wasn't counting on Arya befriending you and you becoming a part of this family. That I don't regret one bit since you have grown in a fine young man with values and great honor."—

"But Dad… still… why didn't you tell him? Don't you think Gendry had a right to know?" Arya asked for Gendry since the poor guy couldn't speak.

"Arya please remember that someone was killing of all of Robert's children. It was safer that way!"—

"The company… you placed me to work under my own father but told no one. Not even him… Why?"—Gendry finally spoke. He sounded hurt and lost so Arya couldn't hold herself anymore and went to sit by his side on the floor. Their hands immediately entwining together.

"That I did for your own good. I never told Robert because let's be frank, he wasn't going to take it well. I made a conscious decision of not tell him before I found out something else for myself. As to giving you work inside of Baratheon Corps that was intentional. You are Robert's son, you own the company. It was best if you knew the work from the inside. You proved yourself more than worthy in climbing positions on your own in such a short time and cleaning the company's name. You're a natural just like your father. But still something wasn't right. Years passed and with Jon's untimely death the matter was closed. I had you under my protection so I was satisfied in having you near… but then Joffrey started to act up while dating Sansa so I did a little digging, maybe I could find who the father was so he could take the brat away from our lives. Joffrey's father is Jamie!"—

SILENCE… UTTER SILENCE again… interrupted by Rickon.

"What Jaime?"— Said the youngest of the Starks.

"As in _Jaime_ Jaime?"—Asked Bran.

"Jaime Lannister? Cersei's brother?"—Said Robb.

"UNCLE JAIME?!"—Screamed Sansa in horror.

"I wish I could say otherwise but yes, Jaime is Joffrey's father"—solemnly said Eddard.

"Oh God!"—Thank God there was a small plant inside the room so Sansa could use it as a vomit dispenser. No one blamed her. That was just plain disgusting. I mean Arya love Jon but she would never… blegh!

Jon helped Sansa while everybody else didn't really know what to do. What could they do? They were in the middle of a really bad and high staked soap opera!

"The other children died, Gendry is Robert's only son. His will says that everything passes to his offspring. Joffrey isn't his biological son but he does have his name and a claim through Cersei which is still Robert's wife. That claim turns into thin air if the truth comes out"—Said Eddard.

"So someone knew that you found out the truth and is now gunning for us…" It wasn't a question but a statement. Arya seemed to be finally putting together the pieces of the puzzle. "Said person was the one meddling with Baratheon Corps so having Gendry there and you finding out… Oh my god; the divorce! Does Robert know?"

"That was just Robert doing something good for the first time in a while and an incredible coincidence given that I only found out this week about Joffrey. I had Sansa under surveillance for the past two weeks since I was planning to get her away from Joffrey regardless of what I found"—

"So he was there because of you?"—Chirped in Sansa.

"Yes… and I am so sorry my love. He was a good man that wanted you safe for me. You fell off grid and I only heard the news yesterday. By then you were already here"—Eddard said while holding Sansa.

_'Who's he?'_ Bran mouthed to Arya, she turned her head also clueless.

"WHOLY SHIT!"—Gendry yelled at no one at particular as he stood up and ran his hands through his hair. Maybe that way he could clear his head.

"You can say that again"—Said Rickon.

Suddenly the door flew open and in came Edric Dayne.

"We have to go!"—He said. Edric was agitated.

"What wrong? More charges?"—Asked Eddard.

"More charges on more Starks!" This really is a soap opera.

"You're making no sense boy, explain yourself!"—Said Eddard. Edric looked like he just ran a marathon.

"I have friends inside the District Attorney's office. As we speak they are ringing up charges on attempted murder for Sansa, drug smuggling for Bran and corporate espionage for Gendry! And they've told me to also expect something for Robb as well! So unless you are going to order a family jail cell inside Harrenhal I strongly suggest to get the hell out of here before the capture orders are out!"—

They all froze, whoever was after them wanted then out for good… Eddard was quick on his toes.

"Edric, get my children out. Get them somewhere safe!"—

"Already on it. But we need to leave now!"—

"I got the cars all started up and Theon is putting up a sweet show for the press out front"—Said Jojen, magically appearing beside Edric. "What? I told you to make it quick!"—He smirked.

"Dad we can't leave! None of it is true!"—Pleaded Sansa.

"I know that sweet girl. I can handle being behind bars but I won't bear to see my own children in prison as well. Go somewhere safe and wait till this all clears out. "—

"But where will we go?"—Asked Bran obviously in panic mode, he was a drug smuggler!

"Just get out of the police station. Boys take care of your mother and sisters."—Eddard said hugging each one of them like it was the last time he was going to see them. The thought was freighting.

"Gendry. I'm sorry this is all I have for you and in such circumstances. Take care of my family and yourself"—Eddard said solemnly to him. Gendry was still shaken from the recent findings but was alert and ready to move.

"Dad… I'll find a way to reach you and fix this. I swear it!" Arya said to her father. Violently hugging each other, they were the last ones inside the room besides Gendry.

"Leave it to Luwin Arya. I mean it! Don't mess around! Just go someplace safe. Gendry keep an eye on her"—

"Always Sir"—He said practically dragging Arya away. She didn't even register she was crying. It was supposed to be a mix up, Eddard was supposed to get out of jail and she would be leave for Braavos to finish her studies.

"Cell phones! Everyone!"—Ordered Edric

"Why? We'll need them to stay in touch!"—Said Bran.

"They're all wired! I'll explain later."— Quickly said Edric. "I'll lead the way. No stopping till I do, you got it? Robb; ditch the beamer so you and Jeyne ride can with me. I'll take Catelyn and Rick with us as well. Jon you too, leave Eddard's car and ride with Gendry and the girls. Bran's all set with the Reeds"—

"What about Theon? We can't leave him"—Said Robb

"Don't worry. He has his car and I already told him where were going. Let do this"—

"Ar… we have to go"— Gendry softly said to her. She still could see the room that held her father, she needed one more hug. "We'll see him soon. I promise…"—Arya knew Gendry's promise was an empty one but she had no choice but to leave.

God only knows what Theon was doing to stall the media since the back entrance was empty and they had no trouble getting inside their cars.

Going at a dangerous speed; the truck was silent other than Margaery bombarding Jon with question he didn't have answers for, nobody had them! Sansa was lost inside of her thoughts looking more broken than ever while Gendry just drove following Edric's lead. Arya looked at her family and was hit with the enormity of the situation.

The Stark family and company were on the run.

* * *

**The folders Arya remembers are briefly mentioned in the prequel 'The Strength is in the Pack'**

**Since the previous story Joffrey is an only child so no Myrcella and Tommen in this story.**

**Song: Run Baby Run by Garbage**

**Next chapter song? Promises by the Cranberries.**

**Have an awesome weekend**

**XOXO**


	12. Promises

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**There is going to be a lot of movement in the next chapters so for those who know Westeros Geography I have to say that I've moved places a bit for the sake of the story.**

**I am super happy for your feedback. As always I hope you like what I write so enjoy…**

**Song:**** Promises by The Cranberries.**

* * *

**GENDRY POV**:

"I can't feel my ass. Either it fell off or it passed the point of absolute pain"—

"I can't feel my ears if it makes you feel any better…"-

10 hours of nonstop driving would affect anybody but 10 hours of nonstop driving listening to the constant bickering of Jon and Margaery was enough to make you take a turn and drive over the nearest cliff!

"Let's change seats!"—

"Marg by now where you sit is not going to make a difference on your ass being sore or not"—

"Of course it does; I've dented my seat. C'mon Snow, move already!"—

For Christ sake they were annoying! They had been at it ever since they got inside the truck. For ten strait hours Margaery bombarded everyone with questions while Jon tried (with no success) to reassure her that everything was fine and taken under control; which of course it wasn't. As of 10 am this morning capture warrants were issued for: Robb Stark (embezzlement and financial fraud) Sansa Stark (attempted murder, possession of a dangerous animal and destruction of private property), Brandon Stark (Drug smuggling and illegal immigration) and yours truly Gendry Waters for corporate espionage as well as assault on employees.

"Sans, you really should take a sip of water…"—Arya had tried to no avail to get Sansa to drink water; the only thing that Gendry had inside his truck, but Sansa was closed off, silent, not even uttering a word since leaving the Police Station, not that he blamed her, Gendry was doing his best Jon impression while he grunted and muttered in response to anyone who dared talk to him.

Robert Baratheon was officially his father. Not only was he his father but apparently at some point someone had tried to kill Gendry because of that and which was how he ended up in the North under the protection of Eddard Stark… Just a normal happy every day Sunday story for ya'.

"This is borderline ridiculous. Gendry; catch up with Edric. We need to stop."—Arya ordered quite frankly making him grumpier.

Gendry was a wanted felon and son to a despicable man… yes; half of Arya's family was wanted by the law, her father was an inmate in Harrenhal prison and her sister was a victim of physical and psychological abuse but hey; they were all on the same boat! No need to snap at him every 10 minutes. She had been swearing like a sailor and throwing dirty looks at him all day.

"I'm going here on 180 miles an hour. What do you suggest My Lady? Casually drive on the other lane while you chat with your little friend?" He spat. Arya had the ability to piss Gendry off like no one and after all the shit he learned today he wanted to punch something… badly. He needed a break from everything Stark pronto.

"Don't call me a Lady!"—Arya growled. "We need to stop. Honk at him or something. I can't call him since he took all our phones and Sansa looks like she could use some fresh air"—

"AND PEE! Margie needs to pee!"—Whined Margaery out back.

"And Jon needs to not kill Margie…"—Jon muttered.

"I heard that Snow!"—

"I meant you to hear it Tyrell"—

Apparently Theon was thinking the same thing since they saw his blue Camaro pass them and honk furiously at Edric's Mercedes signaling him to park. The caravan of outlaws consisted of four cars; they all parked by the side of the road with their passengers immediately running outside to stretch their legs.

"Theon what is it? We can't just stop for some sightseeing!"—Yelled an exasperated Edric.

"Then don't look at my dick Dayne! We've been on the road for 10 hours straight, I need to piss. If I parked you guys would have left me stranded in the middle of nowhere."—Graciously said Theon while going to the nearest tree to urinate.

They were a mess… Catelyn didn't even get out of the car, Sansa only showed signs of life by going over and sitting beside her. They were both just staring at nothing in particular with lost eyes; Jeyne was standing awkwardly next to the car not knowing what to do. Jon was heard yelling to Margaery who had ventured into the forest to go the bathroom. Bran and Jojen went to smoke (hopefully) cigarettes while Meera was explaining to Rickon why he couldn't eat some mushrooms he saw nearby. Arya had yanked Edric to the side and where having some kind of heated conversation.

Gendry had chosen to stay inside his truck, zoning everybody out at least for a couple of minutes and you know what he thought about? Marriage! Yup, tying the knot! Why? Because he adored Arya Stark, he worshiped the ground she walked on but the last hours he wanted to kill her. He supposed that was what the whole 'for better or for worse' meant. The few times they had spoken since leaving the police station that morning where dedicated to insult each other. Arya was the first to snap saying he was being overbearing asking her every five minutes if she was ok, then told him to mind his own business after he asked Sansa how was she holding up and then came the kicker; after he resigned and chose to keep his mouth shut, she told him that 'his silence' was even more annoying. He just couldn't win with her! Of course he lashed out and told her to be more understanding seeing she was one of the few that was unscathed from the whole drama with the police charges, that she could have least have the grace to shut her own mouth and stop bitching about not having her phone, since that was all she was doing.

Sadly for Gendry; who was lost in his internal debate, the doors were unlocked. _Didn't Thoros leave a bottle somewhere? _He thought_. Great… I'm already turning into Robert._

"Where the hell are we? We haven't seen a car in miles"—Said Robb while getting inside his truck.

Seriously? These bloody highborns take pride in their lands and their origins but didn't recognize their own mother's birthplace?

"We're in the Riverlands" Gendry shrugged.

"How can you tell? The last traffic sign I saw was 'you are now leaving Winterfell' and that was 7 hours ago. I think Edric is lost and doesn't have the nerve to say it"—

"We'll I don't know if he actually knows where he is leading us but we're definitely in the Riverlands it's just that we took the old road that no one ever uses anymore. I've done a couple of jobs here. I ride the machinery trough these roads, it's faster and I don't need any permits"

"So does that mean we're headed to Great Uncle Brynden's place in Riverrun?"—Piped in Rickon while getting inside the truck.

"It seems like it. Although it's a pretty stupid move. We're wanted by the law; don't you think they'll come searching our families and friends?" It seemed young master Dayne wasn't that smart after all. A small detail that made Gendry smile.

"I told him that but it seems that Edric is planning things as he goes along… Robb get out of my spot!"—Said Arya opening the door to the driver's copilot. An idea sprung into Gendry's mind.

"Actually stay right where you are Robb! My truck is getting a bit stuffy. I think we should trade places, no one likes to be holed up with the same person for hours and everyone is on edge." That was the best gentlemanly way Gendry had found to say to Arya that he wanted either to murder her or fuck her brains out. None of them really an option so telling to her ride with someone else was best. Yes, he still had a severe case of blue balls…

He could tell that she was hurt and pissed off and he was also filled with a quick air of happiness to see that Arya considered the passenger seat of his truck her spot but they needed some time apart.

"Can we do that? Edric's taste in music freaks me out. I call dibs on Gendry truck!"—Said Rickon.

Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea but didn't seem to come to an understanding on who was riding with who and found themselves arguing at the side of the road. The clock was ticking, the sun was setting, he needed to eat something and sleep. That alone made Gendry yell out.

"Just shut the hell up!… All of you! Sorry Mrs.S" He apologized to a battered Catelyn. "Edric where are we going?" He asked in his no nonsense tone.

"Riverrun. It was the farthest place I could think of where we could clear our heads and regroup before having the cops on our necks"—Edric answered.

"We still have at least 4 or 5 hours till we get there so we need to get our asses on the road. Same cars, different passenger and we are going to have to give the drivers a break" Gendry practically lived in his truck but the stress and no sleep was affecting him. Edric was used to have a chauffeur so he must be feeling cramped after driving for so long, Meera seemed tired as well and although he wasn't at the party; he suspected that Theon had pulled one of his all nighters. If Gendry wasn't so tired he would have asked Theon to swipe cars since he was driving alone and he craved some peace of mind but he could easily have an accident, he opted to give that option to another person that seemed to be more fitted for some alone time.

"Arya take Theon's car… Theon ride with us, you can catch some sleep in the back seat. You as well Edric." He said throwing a bone to the blonde.

"What about me and Jon?"—Asked Margaery completely oblivious to the fact that Jon wanted to kill her as well.

"Actually Jon is driving my truck and I'm riding shotgun. Rickon already said he was riding with us. Care to drive Edric's car and ride with Sansa, Catelyn and Jeyne?"

"That's actually a great idea. God knows I've had my fair share of testosterone for today. I'd love some girl time"—Margaery replied with the most utter grace but sticking her tongue out at Jon.

"Thanks. Then it's all sorted out. Robb? Drive Meera's car and we're good to go" That was the advantages of being an orphan; you took your decisions and stuck with them. Big families meant different opinions and no quick agreements.

Everybody started to change cars when Arya took Theon's car keys and stomped inside it. He needed to reassure her that he wasn't dismissing her.

"Arya don't be like that. 5 more minutes together and we were going to slash each other's throats."

"I'm sorry but you rearranged everyone so I would stay far away from you. I can take the hint"—

"An hour earlier you told me to shut and I quote 'my motherfucker mouth up' and you even smacked me in the head for no particular reason"

"Well I'm sorry ok? There's too much going on and I had cabin, er; truck fever"—

"It's ok… you want me to ride with you?"

"You would? I know you hate other people driving your truck!"—Arya tried to sound understanding but she was giving him huge puppy eyes for him to say yes. Since he didn't have Arya; Gendry concentrated his affections on his truck. Only Hot Pie had driven it and it was only one time because Gendry was too drunk to function.

"No problem. I'll probably sleep all the way anyway" He was lying, he was crying on the inside but at least it was Jon behind the wheel. Just to make sure, he ordered Rickon to change places with Bran. Rickon as a copilot shouldn't be allowed under any circumstances.

Edric was going to program his GPS so Margaery would know where she was going but Catelyn said it was ok since she knew the old road so she would give instructions. After signaling to Jon that he was going to ride with Arya they were off.

Everyone was already on the road but Arya lingered back and gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips when he was seated next to her.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Just because…"—Arya shrugged and began to drive. "Go to sleep you stupid Bull. You're grumpy when you're sleep deprived"—

Gendry didn't need to be told twice. He was fast asleep in matter of seconds not before giving her a proper kiss in return. 'For better or for worse'… Doesn't seem that complicated!

**….**

"Wake up block head!"—

"5 more minutes…" He grumbled while reaching for her with his hand.

"We're almost there and take your paws off me. I'm driving, we can't cuddle and you hardly fit in the car!"—

"What hour is it?"

"10 o clock"—

Gendry reluctantly opened his eyes and saw that it was pitch dark outside, he had to blink a couple of times and sit up since he was a bit disoriented. He had managed to fall asleep but Theon's vintage two seat Camaro was not made for people of Gendry's size. He looked like a giant at the kids ride in the carnival.

"Where is everyone?" He looked ahead and through the rearview mirrors but saw no one.

"We finally made it to the river road. I can follow it to Riverrun so I kind of stepped on it. We have a good 20 or 30 minutes lead."—

"You stepped on it? Arya we were already going fast, are you trying to kill us?"

"Don't be such a sour puss. The road is clear and it's a cool car. It's been a while since I actually drove"—

"Ahh… Miss Stark probably is used to have a personal driver back in Braavos" Gendry laughed, he thought he could get back to teasing Arya since they were both in better moods.

"I'm not Miss Daisy you idiot! First of all I like to walk and secondly I have a bike."—

"How in the world did you manage to get your father to buy you a bike? How in the world did you manage your mother to agree to it?" Arya was already living alone in a foreign country so a motorcycle wasn't exactly the safest mode of transportation.

"I didn't, it was a present from my boyfriend… ex-boyfriend!"—She quickly corrected.

"Ohhh…" Was all Gendry could say. He still felt that there was a lot going on with her and that guy in Braavos but he decided not to ask her. Edric traveled a lot to see her; barely taking his eyes off her. Gendry will have to play nice with the kid and ask him about the ex-boyfriend. You know: The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Lost in his internal debate Gendry didn't realize that Arya had parked the car besides the river and turned off the engine. The night was windy with clear skies. The moon shined above making the Red Fork waters seem like a velvet sheet.

"We have time till the others catch up. We can rest a bit…"—Arya said while shrugging for no particular reason. Gendry knew something was on her mind.

"You know… take away the police and your family and this could be an actual date" He said in a sarcastic tone. Arya did not laugh.

"Why did you breakup with your girlfriend?"—He froze. Soooooooooo not where he thought this conversation was going. In a matter of seconds he was a blubbering sweaty mess. How can he possibly tell Arya that?!

"I don't know… we just weren't compatible" He mumbled, looking outside the window.

"It took you a year to realize you weren't compatible with the girl you were dating? I call bullshit Waters, spit it out!"—Arya said while crossing her arms and lifting her eyebrows. He wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Does it really matter? It's in the past. I already told you that I want you. Only you. It has only ever been you!"

"You know about my ex-boyfriend… It's only fair that I know about your ex-girlfriend"—She huffed.

"Ohh really? What's his name?" He could at least find out something before he spilled the beans.

"Griff. Quid pro quo Waters. You get to answer the same question as well"—

"Jeyne. What's he like?" Griff? What the fuck is a Griff?

"Back up; you were still dating Jeyne Poole?"—They both made a face; back in high school he didn't actually date Jeyne Poole. It was more of a… exploration of interests. At least on his part!

"Hell no! Jeyne Heddle; Willow's older sister. Hot Pie kind of set us up"

"I remember her… she was pretty."—She said in a small voice but quickly put herself back together. "So why did you guys break up?"—

"Tit for tat; you still haven't answered my question."

"What's there to know? He's tall, not like you since you're a freak of nature but he's still tall. He loves to surf and is pretty outdoorsy just like me. We fence together as well"—Is he pretty? Has a good body? Is he better in bed than me? Fuck he was so whipped.

Arya stopped talking and looked at him expectantly. He knew he had to say something since he knew the basics about her ex, anything else would be prying. Arya was right all along; he was stupid.

"Jeyne's cool. She works at her mother's inn. She's nice and all but I always knew she wasn't the right girl for me. I guess she knew it as well. After a while she broke up with me" _Please let it go, please let it go… shit, she's still looking at me!_

"And?..."—Arya urged him on. He knew if he didn't talk she was going to hit him.

"Ok… so I possibly did something in bed that pissed her off"

"What do you mean that pissed her off? Did you do something kinky she didn't like?"—

"What the… NO! Nothing like that! Wait, what do you mean by something kinky?"

"Focus Waters and spill it out already"—

"I may have said another girl's name in bed… during actual sex."

"Oh my God! You're an asshole!"—Arya barely managed to say since she was laughing her ass off. "That is so _Gendry_. How could you say another girls name during sex?! You're so stupid it's adorable"—Well its better than have her get angry at him but Gendry was quickly annoyed by Arya.

"Actually I said your name…"

"WHAT?!"—Well that made her stop laughing.

"What do you mean you said my name?"— Arya said with her eyes wide.

"It was Valentine's Day and everybody was all loved up. I was miserable since I hadn't hear from you in ages, let alone saw you so I kind of got drunk, Jeyne came over to my place and well you know. One thing led to another, I still had you on my mind so…"

"Wow. You really are an asshole"—This time she said it without laughing.

"I know…" The car was filled with awkward silence I mean, how could you top that? He couldn't blame Arya is she thought he was a player.

"Why my name?"—

"What do you mean 'your name'? I think it's pretty obvious…" It's you! _It's always been you, those other girls meant nothing! _Again silence…

"Gendry I'm not used to this"—This was it. They weren't even together and she was breaking up with him. "You confuse me and I don't like it!"—

"What do you mean I confuse you?" Now _he_ was confused.

"I can't think strait when you're around and when you're not I miss you. You treat me like a lady which I hate but I don't really hate… And don't get me started on the PDA. I want to kiss you all the time. I'm turning into Sansa for God's sake! Did you know I pulled up because I wanted to make out a little before we get to my Uncle's house?"—

"You did?!" His face lighted up like a Christmas tree. Arya was quick to pull the plug by hitting him square on his shoulder. "OUCH! So you don't like public display of affection but violence is ok?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you're making me fell all weird. I was in a relationship for three years and I've never felt like this before. It's uncomfortable not to know how to act!"—

"Babe…I'm not going to force you into anything." He said reassuringly. Gendry wanted to hug Arya but giving the nature of the conversation it wasn't a good idea.

"See? 'Babe'? That's what I mean! What's with the names? But goddammit you look adorable and it makes me want to jump you!"— _Do it, do it, do it, please do it! _"It's just that I don't know what this is. We have the whole mess with Dad and the police. Don't get me started on me going back to Braavos. I wish I could fix something, then I could get some kind of peace of mind"—

"Arya…" He said in a loving tone, making sure she heard every word he said.

"I am not going to pressure you into anything. You have a lot going on; _we_ have a lot going on. Whatever is going on between us can wait. You just got out of a relationship and even if it kills me; it really is best if you take time for yourself. I've waited years for you so I'll wait again" He meant every word.

"But I like making out with you"—Arya pouted

"Hey… You don't see me complaining"

"Gendry… last night was… amazing"—Arya said while lowering her head. He could still see her blush but he wasn't going to tease her. He just held her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Not entirely amazing since we didn't get to finish it but it was pretty damn good if I may say so myself"

He was rewarded with one of her rare smiles and his breath left his body. She was too damn beautiful for her own good.

"I like it when you say my name…Well… more when you say it to me"—Gone was the insecure Arya, in came the sex kitten. She straddled him and began to play with his hair.

"And as much as I like to say it and have your body pressed up to mine I really think it's best to cool off a bit!" Gendry could not think he'd be protesting Arya coming on to him.

"So you're saying I can't kiss you?"—Arya asked looking insulted but still in a playful manner.

"I'm saying you shouldn't but I'm not going to stop you"

Gendry heard the honk of his precious truck by the road…

"Stop smooching … I mean snoring and get rolling, Robb's the last one and he's back by 10 minutes. Get your asses back on the road!"—Yelled Theon.

"Ugh… talk about mood killer"—Said Arya while starting up the car.

"You're not the one with a tent in your pants" Muttered Gendry while trying to adjust his dick.

"You're going to be in my room tonight Waters. And that's that!"—

"Yes M'lady… but try to drive slow will you? I need some time to take down my hard on"

Arya laughed.

**….**

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at Riverrun; ancestral home of the Tully's and very much closed castle.

"Isn't there a doorbell or something?"—Asked Margaery.

"That's odd. There was always a guard at the gate"—Said Catelyn.

The main gate was huge and locked. If you could manage to see through it you could see that the house was dark with no lights on.

"Did Great Uncle Brynden know we were coming?"—Asked Arya.

"I couldn't exactly call and risk telling people over the line where we were going could I?"—Replied Edric.

The bickering started again while Gendry inspected every part of his truck.

"Don't worry; the only bodily fluid you'll find is Edric's drool. Can I say the same for my car?"—Smirked Theon.

"Not in the mood Theon. Go play with your dick somewhere else"

"Jeez…no need to be a sourpuss. I was just joking. But talking about dicks? If you value yours you should tone it down with Arya. The guys are already pretty stressed out about Sansa"—

Bran and Rickon were his recent allies in Gendry's quest for Arya's heart but Theon; other than Hot Pie, was the only one we knew about it ever since the beginning. Nosy bastard once got him drunk…

"Did Jon say anything to you?" He said looking around, hoping no black curls were after him with a knife.

"No, he could catch you balls deep in Arya and he would still have no clue!"—Smirked Theon.

"Watch your mouth Greyjoy!" He growled.

"Sorry, sorry! No bad mouthing our Little wolf but seriously Bro. I'm glad you finally spilled the beans but your timing sucks. Jon doesn't suspect anything but remember he carries a gun and Robb is already on the lookout for you. I guess he needs to vent off all of his Joffrey issues"—

"Great…and I'm the scapegoat!"

"Hey… don't hate the messenger"-

"Gen, come give me a hand!"—Yelled Arya.

"Speaking of the hot little devil…"—Theon smirked.

Gendry gave him a smack on his head but the guy was right. He had to talk to Jon.

"What's up?"—He said while walking to the side of the stoned gate.

"I need a boost up so I can climb the gate and see if there's anyone home"—Said Bran.

"Brandon please be careful!"—Pleaded Catelyn.

"Don't worry Mom, I never fall!"—Bran replied.

"Ok Brando… ready to go on 1, 2, 3…"

Gendry lifted Bran up and he began to climb like a monkey. He was over the gate in less than 5 seconds.

"Hey Jon… you're good with guns right?"—Bran yelled on the other side.

"Uhm… yeah, why?"—Jon muttered unsure of what his little brother was talking about.

"Because I have a shotgun pointing at my face"—

They all heard a gun click.

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Gendry lifted or practically threw Jon over the gate who already had his gun out as they all braced themselves for the worse.

"Ahhh… it's you! Ned's boy!"—They heard over the other side.

"Brynden?"—Catelyn called white as a ghost. We'll at least there wasn't a gun shot.

"Cat?"-

The gate opened and Brynden Tully stood tall with a shotgun in one hand and a scared to death Bran in the other.

"For God's sake woman. Reign in your children. I nearly killed this one for trespassing"—Yelled the old man.

"Reign in my children? You nearly killed a boy! Gun laws were made for people like you!"—Exclaimed Catelyn while inspecting Bran to see if he had a scratch. "Brynden; mind if we take this inside? We're in a delicate situation and the children need to rest"— pleaded Catelyn.

"I see that you brought your kids as well as Ned's"—Said the Old Man while walking towards the house.

"'Ned's kids'?"—Murmured Meera walking besides Arya, who quickly responded.

"Uncle Brynden says we're half / half. Robb, Sansa, Bran and Rick are Tully's while Jon and I are Starks. Suppose it's the looks."

"Where is Ned? He didn't leave his pups with me so they could eat all my food did he?"—

"Uncle Bry haven't you seen the news?"—Said Sansa, speaking for the first time in more than 12 hours.

"Sansa? Are you sick? I didn't even notice you were here since you'd normally talk my ear off the first five minutes"—

Brynden Tully was Catelyn's Uncle, head of the house since her father's death and lived in Riverrun with the youngest of the Tully children; Edmure. The ex-military was an old man pass his 70's but don't let that fool you. He had the body of a forty year old man, the spirit of one in his twenties and a tongue that was ageless. Nothing seemed to get pass him and the more he knew you the more blunt he was. A very firm believer of the term: tough love.

"Uncle… can you open the garage? The guys need to park the cars inside" Asked Robb.

"Just leave then in the driveway. I don't think I'm expecting another large family tonight"-

"Uhm, we'd prefer the garage sir. We need the cars to be out of sight"—Explained Edric. The comment made Brynden turn around and take notice to his new visitors.

"You're all tired, some with red eyes from crying but all with bags under your eyes. Cat I don't think I have ever seen you and Sansa with wrinkled clothes in my life! The boys aren't fighting and Arya hasn't insulted me. Edmure called me a while ago so I know he's fine. Something is wrong… Did Eddard die?"—

"WHAT? NO! YOU'RE CRAZY! GOOD FORBIT!" Cried everyone.

"Well the man ain't here and you all look like you came from a funeral! So go on, go put the cars inside the garage so you can tell me what's going on"—

**….**

"And that is how we ended up here. Brynden I am so sorry to put you in this situation since you are legally harboring fugitives but we had no other option"—Cried Catelyn.

An hour later they were all huddled up in the living room listening Catelyn tell her Uncle all that had happened. It felt like a weird dream to hear it all, even weirder was their Uncle's response.

"Well… what done is done. I caught some fresh fish. Who wants to eat?"—

"Seriously? That all you have to say?" Asked Arya. She knew her uncle was a hard ass but damn was he good. He seemed unfazed by it all.

"The company is being investigated and Eddard's in jail but you told me Luwin is already taking care of that. I am going to take the high road and not tell you _'I told you so'_ regarding Joffrey and this one being Robert's son but that's hardly news. The girly boy Edmure hangs around brings me better gossip. Instead of sulking we should be toasting that Robb didn't marry into the Frey's! Bad people those…"—

"Brynden how can you be so careless? These are not maters that can be brushed off"—Said Catelyn indignant at her Uncle's response.

"I am not careless Woman… I'm being practical. What we need to do is work up a plan and then get a good night's sleep. You don't need to be a bloody genius to know that they'll come looking for you here."-

"Did Dad tell you? You know, about Gendry and Robert?" Arya asked in a subtle voice not wanting to rattle Gendry up. The poor thing has had too much to handle in such a short time.

"He didn't need to tell me, I knew he was Robert's the first time I saw him! Don't take it personal son but Eddard has been picking up Robert's shit ever since they were kids."—He said throwing Gendry a sorry look. "So when I went to Winterfell and saw his miniature running after Arya that was it for me… We'll _that_ and that Ned has a knack for lost boys. He has a Snow, a Greyjoy and now a Baratheon. There are rumors over the Free Cities about living Targaryens. Maybe he'll show up with one"—Brynden laughed. Edric spilled out of his nose the water he was drinking to what Arya just rolled her eyes. _Nice way to keep it cool Dayne._

"We'll it's almost midnight and I for one am tired as hell. Uncle can you show us our rooms?"—Asked Bran.

"Of course, follow me; Cat, stay here; I need to talk to you in private"—

When they reached the third floor (Uncle Brynden should really consider an elevator) they weren't spared by their Uncle's frank words.

"Robb's the only one with a marriage certificate so they rest of you know the drill. Boys to the left and girls to the right. Boys; I'll protect you if the police comes but I won't move a finger against a Mad Father. Girls? Lose women don't get rings"—

"Cersei got one. That proves your theory wrong."—Smirked Theon.

"Cersei also fucks her brother. So unless you're a hell of a lot closer to your sister than we thought, I think Brynden has a point."—Said Jojen.

Other than Rickon who was down in the kitchen devouring everything edible and their Uncle Brynden and mother Catelyn who were talking inside the living room; everyone else was tired so they went inside of their rooms. Arya took a quick bath and went to find Gendry who was crashing in Edmure's room down the hall.

"Wow… since when Edmure is a fan of anything pink?" She said. The room was filled with pink curtains, pink pillows and are those slippers?

"I don't know! Brynden did say he hangs out with Margaery's brother. Maybe he picked up on the lifestyle"—Gendry smirked while getting out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants that hung low showcasing that superb v cut right under his abs that led to his… "Wipe that look off your face Stark! I am not touching you with your Uncle downstairs. The guy has a freaking armory!"—He said while plopping on the bed but still patting it with his hands so she could join him.

"You know he dates Renly right?" As in Baratheon? Your… I guess uncle? She said while moving his hair so she could see his eyes.

"Don't! It's just too soon. I don't feel comfortable… My Mom, Tobho and you guys for now are the only family I've ever known. Please? Anyway, I don't like you in anything other but my shirts"— He said tugging at one of Brynden shirts she had put on. She guessed that was Gendry changing the subject. Arya decided to let it slide for tonight.

They talked and cuddled for a while. Gendry was burned out so he was sound asleep after a couple of minutes but Arya was still on edge. Where was her father? Where they treating him right? Is he warm? Has his own bed? She felt selfish lying in bed in Gendry's arms. She needed to do something to fix this whole mess and what about tomorrow? Where would they go? She wouldn't be so worried if she was alone but they were a big group of twelve people; they were a freaking traveling circus! If you need to lay low; you need to pack light and travel alone, a group of twelve people wasn't going to cut it.

Arya saw Edmure's laptop by the floor. Edric got rid of their cell phones since apparently they were being tapped and could be traced so this was her only way of communication with the outside world.

Sitting on the bed, not wanting to waste Gendry's delicious warmth; Arya checked her email and various social media accounts. They were filled with questions from friends, family distant and close wanting to know where she was and offering their support. There was also a lot of hate mail but that didn't surprise her since people had a habit of kicking you when you were down.

On Facebook she had a bunch of messages from Hot Pie:

**At the airport, baked you a mean ass wolf pie! HP***

**The plane is gonna ditch your ass. Where R U? HP***

**Are you by any chance cuddling with Gendry? ;) Neither of you is picking up your phones HP***

**The place just got filled with cops. Random! HP***

**Joffrey's uncle is here, the one that looks like Prince Charming from Shrek HP***

**So I was taken into questioning for half an hour. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? HP***

**I was nervous so I hate your pie. Sorry! HP***

**Seriously worried, going over Gendry's HP***

**Saw the news. TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER! HP***

So that was settled. She couldn't just waltz out of here and return to Braavos, the police was looking for her as well, probably for helping fugitives run. There's no way on earth they could pin her down because for her other 'activities'. And what was Joffrey's uncle / father doing in the airport? He was a cop but he had no jurisdiction in the North, he was from Kings Landing.

There was a knock on the door. She assumed Brynden would burst in so she was surprised when Sansa peered her pretty little head inside.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt"—

"You didn't interrupt anything. Gendry's asleep"

Sansa raised her eyebrow skeptic so Arya lifted Gendry's arms and dropped it in the bed, Nothing, nada! Unless he felt Arya leave the bed the guy really was dead to the world.

"He really is asleep"—Sansa said while sitting on the desk chair by the bed.

"Yup… poor bull has had quite a day. You've both have" She said while tenderly caressing Gendry's naked back. She saw Sansa checking him out so she couldn't help laughing. "I know right? The guy is ripped!" She said sending both girls in a fit of giggles.

"So… you guys are together now?"—

"I don't know Sans. There's a lot of things we have to figure out before becoming something serious"

"He loves you, he always has… That's the thing with Gendry; what you see is what you get, no mind games. I'd wish I'd learned that sooner"—

Love was a big word. Arya wasn't even going to try and tackle that one. She preferred to move her attention towards her sister.

"You know it now, so no assholes in the future young lady" They both laughed "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize"—

"What for?"

"For being a bitch all these years… In the end you were the only one who still tried to save me from Joffrey but I was too stupid to figure it out, guess I'm still am"—Sansa shrugged it off like she was saying nothing but Arya saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Sansa first of all I don't think you need to apologize; you were a kid! We all where! Second: you need to see yourself as the innocent party. You did nothing and sure as hell didn't deserve what that thing did to you. And third? I'll punch you square on the face if I hear you say you're stupid again. You're one of the smartest persons I know, you just need to get your groove back"

"When did you become Yoda?"—Sansa laughed not wanting to get emotional with her little sisters words.

"I have a quick ass guidance counselor that showed me how to channel my anger. I can make Hulk my bitch!"

"I can see that"—Sansa said winking at her gesturing at Gendry. "Apart from the apology I actually wanted to ask you something"—

"I don't share Gendry… sorry." She smirked making Sansa blush.

"Don't be stupid… it's just that you have all this _'self-confidence / I am a woman hear me roar'_ thing and I want to have that too. I know that these couple of days are going to be tough so I want to help. The boys are already treating me like I might break and it really is annoying. I don't want to be deadweight, I want to be productive"—

"Oh my God Sans… that right up there with 'I'm leaving Joffrey'. Of course I have your back!" Well that was a nice turn of events. Arya had bonded more with Sansa these passed two weeks than all her life.

They heard muffled voices outside the room. _Isn't anyone asleep?_ Sansa got up and peeked through the door.

"It's Margaery! She came out of Jon's room. I think she was crying! Oh crap, Jon saw me!"—

"Sans? What the hell are you doing in Gendry's room?"— Jon shouted from the corridor.

"Shhhhh get him inside!" Arya said. No need to wake up the whole house.

"Gendry what are you doing with my sisters?"— Jon said looking at Gendry.

"Don't even try… he's asleep"

"At least one of us is"—Jon sighed. Running his hands over his hair.

"What happened with you and Margaery? It seemed intense"

"I told her to go back home to Highgarden with her family. There aren't any charges against her and she'll be safer there"—

"I gather she didn't take it well…"

"She freaked out. Told me that she wanted to stay with me but that I don't really consider her part of my family… She's my girlfriend for God's sake. Why can't she understand I want to keep her safe?"—

"Because she wants to help! Don't be so hard on Margaery. She adores you and with all this and you leaving for the Wall, she must be a mess"—Said Sansa.

"I'm not leaving tomorrow"—Replied Jon.

"What do you mean you're not leaving? Are you committing desertion?" Arya shouted. Jon would never do that.

"I'm not a deserter!"—Jon said giving Arya a dirty look. "It's a formal plea for an extended leave. I'm sending it out tomorrow. I can't leave you guys. You on the other hand Little Wolf should stay out of this as well"—

"Fat chance" She said while turning the laptop so they could read Hot Pie's messages.

"At least we're screwed together…"—Said Sansa. "What? Positive thinking!"—

"We'll its late. Let's try to get some sleep so we can face the clusterfuck that is going to be tomorrow."— Jon said heading towards the door.

"Sleep well Jon and thanks for everything Ar. Give sleeping beauty a kiss for me"— Sansa's comment didn't amuse Jon has he turned around and stood by the bed looking at Gendry.

"Is he seriously asleep? There is no way he slept through our whole conversation. We weren't even whispering"—

"He's totally asleep. Guess the stress and all the driving really got to him"

"I know you guys always bunk together but I think you should go back to your room Ar. Uncle Brynden's house – his rules"—

"I promise I'll sneak out before dawn"

"I'm going to put my foot down on this one Arya. Just do what Brynden said and I also think its best that you give Gendry some time alone."—

The word 'love' instantly came into Arya's head. Damn Sansa and her big mouth, maybe they shouldn't bond so much.

They said their goodbyes but as soon as Arya was going to close the door; Gendry started to stir in bed searching for her while still asleep. She should stay away from him, she needed time to figure out what she wanted or the chances where very high that she was going to end up hurting him. In the end she closed the door but remained in the room. If Gendry would reach for her he would always find her.

**…**

"I like big families; I hope to have one someday"—Said Meera. Bless her little heart, the kitchen was so quiet you could drop a feather and still hear it.

It was barely 5 in the morning but everyone was finishing their breakfast. Brynden went all out giving them a proper meal since no one knew when they would have that luxury again. They had no cell phones and their credit cards were canceled. They were all low on cash so other than what Brynden had on him that was all they had. Their future was uncertain and the clock was ticking. Someone had called to the house in the middle of the night and told them that the police was headed there first thing in the morning.

The plan was to lay low, not make themselves be noticed and move around a bit but stay close to the North. Catelyn would stay in Riverrun along with Rickon while Margaery would leave to Highgarden. Edric was given the choice to leave but stayed loyal to the pack. Jeyne said she wasn't going to leave her husband when he needed her the most while Meera, Jojen and Theon where a given.

This would be the time were Eddard spoke and rallied the troops but he was far away in prison. This time there were no jokes, no puns, only uncertainty. When Catelyn rose from her chair, everyone's heart sank a bit.

"I want to weep. I want to be comforted. I'm so tired of being strong. I want to be foolish and frightened for once. Just for a small while, that's all...a day...an hour… but I am a mother. That is not a luxury I possess. Your Father said that he could manage going to prison but not seeing you in there as well and I agree. I have to be strong and stay for you, fight for what is yours and show that we Starks have honor. I have faith not only that this will pass soon but that you will be able to take care of each other, cherish your bonds as siblings and rise to the occasion. My daughters… my beautiful, beautiful daughters…"—To this Catelyn moved and kissed not only Arya and Sansa but Meera, Jeyne and Margaery as well.

"You are all strong, independent women that need to remain calm above all and walk with dignity. Remember your houses words and never forget who your family is"—

"And my boys… my strong, intelligent and kind boys. Always treat each other with respect. Never fight amongst yourselves and protect the family. You are the future of each house so start showing it."— Catelyn said while looking at each boy in the eye, Robb let go a tear when she kissed him and ruffled his hair.

The next part of the plan was to go to a nearby garage Brynden knew and much to Gendry's dismay; change cars. Catelyn's words hit a cord and everyone was a crying mess but their hearts broke even more when Margaery and Jon said their goodbyes…

"Please Jon… pleeeeease don't make me go. I want to stay with you!"— Margaery was crying hanging on to Jon's jacket.

"Margaery your place is with your family, this could get uglier. I don't want you hurt"—

"But I can be your family Jon, I want to be your family! Please don't make me go back. They've never understood me, they never have."—

"We will only have a chance to be a family if there is a future… I need you safe for that to happen. Please Margaery, don't cry"—Said Jon holding her in his arms.

Alone in his truck Arya surprised Gendry by hugging him hard. Jon's words were meant to reassure but no one knew what was going to happen. All they had was each other and Arya couldn't even imagine what Margaery was feeling. It was amazing that after a short while of being together, after not seeing each other for three years; how much she needed Gendry, how much she depended on him to be by her side.

Catelyn had to hold Margaery back; they could still hear her sobs when they passed through the gate. Jon's tears filled the air with despair so Gendry told Arya who was still holding him for dear life to take care of her brother who was a mess in the backseat.

No one looked back, no one felt safe and no one noticed the man hidden in the trees speaking on a cellphone.

"The Mother Wolf stayed with a couple of pups… Yes, the old man's with her… The rest of the pack is on the move."—

* * *

**Catelyn's words where from the books. I owe nothing. George R.R Martin is a beast!**

**Thanks for keeping up with me and remember to REVIEW / FOLLOW / FAVORITE**

**Have a great weekend!**

**Song: Promises by The Cranberries.**

**Next title song: Good Girls by Five Seconds of Summer.**

**ALSO: Can we talk about Season 6 Premier of Game of Thrones? I thought it was kind of weak but looking forward to A) Dolorous Edd coming back with the Big Guns and (for the first time) Sansa's plot. What did YOU guys think about it?**


	13. Good Girls Part I

**Song: Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer.**

**Hello FanficFriends!**

**I decided to cut this chapter in two parts. This is part one and I will be posting part two next Friday.**

**I hope you like it…**

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

"That's not fair. You're not the only Stark!"—

"So? I'm the eldest; it's my title since birth"—

"Whatever, it really only suits Arya… You're awfully quiet by the way"—

"That's because I'm not playing this stupid game. Uncle Brynden gave us the radios so we could communicate IMPORTANT STUFF not discuss nicknames!"—

"CODEnames! Not Nicknames. We're ninjas remember?!"—

Ever since leaving Riverrun; Gendry was reminded what's it like to have a big family, the latest example? After Bran's suggestion that they shouldn't go by their names; they were all bickering about what their nicknames should be. The most sought out were anything that had something to do with Wolf.

"Don't be a dork Robb, we are not ninjas, we're fugitives and how on earth do you think that you're going to walk into a store and have Jeyne call you 'Wolf King'?"—Arya said.

"Darling I know our vows said that I would support 100 percent but I'm with your sister on this one. Because basically; I don't like the idea of being your bitch"—Replied Jeyne.

"Ohhhh snap! Shut down by the Old Wife"—Laughed on Theon through the radio.

"Yeah Robb what about the rest of us? I don't feel identified with a slimy old lizard and Gendry doesn't exactly scream 'Bambi'"—Meera said throwing her two cents in the discussion.

_What does Bambi have to do with…? Oh, stags!_ Gendry preferred Bulls thank you very much.

"Why don't we just go with colors? Like that Tarantino Movie"—Said Jon talking for the first time since they left a broken Margaery behind. Gendry definitely felt for his friend.

"I go with Jon or else I'm going to be Squidward all day"—piped in Theon.

"Me too, me too! I'll do it; I am the best color coordinator of the group"—Squealed Sansa in a much better and carefree mood.

"I guess that pink's taken uh?"—Smirked Arya.

"Duh. Obliviously. Ok, so I'll be pink and Robb and Jeyne will be red and white; red for Robb's hair and white because Jeyne's a newly bride!"—

"Can I be yellow? It makes my eyes pop"—

"Of course Theon"-

"Meera and I can go with our house colors. Green 1 and Green 2"—Explained Jojen.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Jojen. Edric do you have any problem with purple?"—Asked Sansa.

"Not at all, historically purple has been the color of monarchs"— Edric replied

"So basically; I was screwed in being king yet again"—Sulked Robb.

"Robb you can be such a baby sometimes. Bran you'll be orange so that's settled. We can call us 'The rainbow guard!' how cute is that?"—Happily said Sansa. No one seemed to agree.

"I suppose you still suck at math since you forgot 3 whole persons"—Muttered Arya to her sister.

"You know, for someone so bright you can be such a dummy Ar… It's obvious; Jon is black, Gendry is blue and you're gray!"—

"Well that makes sense. Jon and Big G are famous for their blackish blue balls and Ar seems kinky, I've bet you're into that whole fifty shades stuff"—Smirked Theon. Gendry almost lost control of the SUV.

_Get those images out of your head you pervert_; He though. Gendry knew that he should be focused on the major issues (running from the police and his newly found parentage) but Arya and what he wanted to _do_ to Arya still occupied 98 percent of his thoughts. She told him that she wasn't comfortable with showing her affections towards him but she was doing a pretty good job of convincing him otherwise. Since they left Riverrun she had been touching him nonstop and giving him sideway glances that didn't go unnoticed but Jon was in the backseat for God's sake! By the way; he needed to talk to Jon as soon as possible but Margaery's departure had made things a bit more difficult since Jon was an emotional mess. To come out and tell him that he was planning on dating his baby sister would pretty much drive Jon over the edge.

"Ok people I'm sure your arts teacher is very proud of you but we need to focus on our game plan. The garage is close; I think I should handle this one since it's more up my alley" Gendry said trying to steer them towards more important topics.

They had no cash; Brynden had given them some money but not enough to live on the run, with cancelled credit cards and (the most that worried Sansa) no spare clothes they decided that the most logical thing to do was to sell their cars. They were already wanted by the police so driving around with them would make them easier targets so Brynden had given them directions to a car shop that bought and sold cars. They were to sell all four cars, get some cash and buy at least two used cars so they could get on the road right away. Having worked at his Uncle Tobho mechanic shop since he was a kid made Gendry a grease head so he knew how to snag a good deal.

As suspected the shop was far from the main road and looked old and unkempt. Brynden said that it was known for dealing robbed cars and other shady business so they needed to be quick on their toes, know how to talk and get out.

Gendry got out of the truck while the others did the same, stretching their legs. Arya was looking at something intently but he didn't have time to ask her what it was. Inside the store was more like a storage dump for car parts with no one in sight. He had to ring the bell six times before someone came out.

"What do you want?"—Groaned a man coming out from the back door. He was extremely fat and had fierce black eyes, with a hook nose and a wide mouth full of yellow teeth.

"I need to see your cars. I have four myself. I hope we could come to some sort of arrangement" Gendry replied. He didn't bother in pleasantries since the man in front of him didn't seem the type that would be insulted if he didn't comment on the weather.

"Go on them. What do you have?"- The man urged, suddenly interested.

"I have a GMC Sierra equipped for hard labor, a Blue 1968 classic Chevrolet Camaro, a 4 by 4 Jeep Wrangler and a custom made Mercedes Benz" The man laughed and crossed his arms with a knowing smile. _Fuck!_

"I don't think so…"—

"What do you mean? They're good cars. Worth a lot of money! The camaro alone is worth more than all the cars I saw in the lot coming in"

"You're a good looking kid; not from these parts, that comes in trying to sell me 4 top of the range cars. I'm not an idiot boy. You have COPS written all over your face"—Said the man. He had a weird accent Gendry couldn't place.

"You can strip the cars down; I used to work as a mechanic so I can help you. I just need the cash man"

"Of course you do… not gonna cut it. Unless you want to sweeten the deal throwing in that redhead over there"—He said gesturing to Sansa through the window "I'm not buying! Go find another idiot that's willing to get into trouble"—

Gendry knew they were screwed. The guy had a point, anyone would immediately know they were running from someone and if the police were looking for the cars they were going to be held as evidence. He heard the door; he knew she was inside before she spoke.

"Gendry what's taking you so long?"—Arya asked in her bored tone. Gendry tried to block her from the man's view. He was in no mood to hear the man try to swap Arya for a car.

"Just trying to reach an agreement. Why don't you wait for me in the car Honey?" He said ushering her out but Arya refused to move. She was ready to throw something back at him; presumably because of the 'honey' part but she looked at the store owner instead.

"Ohhh this is just gold. Comedy gold!"—Arya exclaimed pushing Gendry aside and strutting over the counter, leaping over and sitting on it.

"We'll look at what the cat dragged in… literally"—smirked the old man. Gendry would tell you what they were talking about but he couldn't since they started to talk in another language.

"Uhm. Excuse me…" He said clearing his throat after a good fifteen minutes of being ignored.

The store owner just laughed and said something to Arya to which she responded with a glare and a menacing tone.

"I'm sorry _Honey_. We were just trying to reach an agreement. Why don't you wait for me in the car?"—Arya said winking at him, throwing his own words at him while dismissing him like a little child. What the hell just happened? As if reading his thoughts Arya replied.

"Fat fellah over here and I go way back…its ok Gen. Go over the car lot and pick the ones you want. I'll be outside in 10 minutes"— He was reluctant to leave but Arya somehow managed to get the deal for the cars so he went outside.

30 minutes later they were all waiting for Arya to come outside the office. If he didn't have a clear view of her talking with the fat man from the window Gendry would have lost it and barged in looking for her.

He decided on a 94 jeep Cherokee and a relatively new Honda civic; each car could hold in 5 passengers, was fast, dependable and where sure as hell less obvious than Edric's shinny merc. Arya came out of the store with the round man.

"So? How much for the bargain kind friend?"—Asked Robb. The man just rolled his eyes and continued to talk to Arya in a foreign language while signaling to the cars.

It's stupid really how humans get attached to things. A couple of days before Gendry would have been a crying mess over the possibility of losing his precious truck but after all that had happened the past days; he was happy to have Arya by his side. No truck would ever replace that. Theon on the other hand was actually crying and kissing his car goodbye.

"Just take the cars and get out of here. Don't tell anyone where you got them"—

"Wait but what about our money? Sir my car is worth more than your whole shop!"—Exclaimed Edric, appalled as well as Theon for parting ways with his vehicle.

"Yeah but your car is worth jack shit if the police comes over and confiscates it. I also can't sell its parts because your car specifically has serial numbers plastered all over that can be easily tracked down. So take it or leave it Marilyn"—

"Of course we'll take it!"—Arya replied handing the man the keys. Everyone was getting inside the cars but Gendry stood near Arya waiting for her to finish talking with the strange man. This time they were speaking in the common tongue.

"Just try ok? I really need to talk to him"—Said Arya. Who the hell was she talking about?

"I'll see what I can do. Nobody has seen him in a while so I won't make any promises"—Replied the man gazing at Gendry. He immediately stopped talking and resumed in a different language.

Finally they finished talking and surprisingly the man walked Arya to the car, he even opened the door for her.

"Stay away from the main roads and you need to be on the lookout. There's a party going on somewhere in the woods. There are always watchers in case someone unwanted is around. It's tricky since you need to avoid being seen but you should try to go and see if you can make some money. You don't know when this is all going to end"—Warned the man. They all looked at each other since the man was addressing only Arya; she had told him the truth.

"Valor Morghulis Fatso…"—Arya said while waving goodbye. That phrase… why do he know it?

"Valar dohaeris Blind Girl"—The man replied. This time looking straight at Gendry.

**….**

"I'm sorry to state the obvious but who the hell was that guy?"—Asked Theon.

He along with Sansa, Edric and Jon opted to ride with them in the Cherokee. Leaving Robb, Jeyne, Bran and the Reeds in the other car. They had been on the road a good fifteen minutes and no one had said anything about Arya's "friend". Of course Gendry wanted to know but he also didn't want to come across as being nosy. There was still a big part of Arya's life that he didn't know; he was waiting for her to tell him on her own terms other than hammering her with questions.

"Just an old friend… more of a friend of a friend kind of thing."—Casually said Arya looking outside the window.

"The man is easily over 40 years old and runs an illegal business. You are going to have to give us more than that Arya."—thank God for Jon and his big brother possessive ways. He was asking exactly what Gendry was thinking.

"Look… the guy owed me a favor and we were able to make the car swap. What's the big deal? I've meet a million different sorts of people since I left the North. I don't necessarily ask them out front what kind of business they do"—Arya wasn't going to say anything further. They all knew it. He owed her a favor? What the hell did Arya do for the guy?

"There's a convenience store up ahead. We should stack up with a few things before we go wherever it is we are going"—said Bran over the radio.

"Yeah…about that. We have a situation people"—Said Robb.

"For fuck's sake what now?" Gendry muttered. Was this how they were going to spend their days on the run? He was mentally exhausted.

"Your Uncle only gave us 150 dollars; that's hardly enough to keep us going for a week and that's not counting in gas money."—Said Meera.

"Well we need the basics; at least some kind of food and definitely water. We aren't doing anything if we don't maintain ourselves healthy"—Replied Jeyne.

"And I need some… uhm; lady products."—Sansa said. "It's not like anybody packed their suitcases this morning. We were supposed to pick up Dad at the police station and go back home"—

Sansa was right; you only had to look at Arya to realize that. She was dressed in some cut out denning shorts and a baggy sweater. Of course she looked absolutely breathtaking in them but it was hardly clothes for harsh winter climate no matter how much she said she loved the cold.

"Let's just go in the store and try to buy necessary things."—Said Jon getting out of the car. As did everybody else minus Gendry and Arya.

"We need to talk…"—Arya said when they were finally alone. "We are going to be driving together for a large amount of time. We have to communicate with each other so we don't end up yelling and cursing like we did when we left Winterfell"

"Arya I have hardly opened my mouth since we left the mechanic shop"

"I know that stupid! That why I'm telling you. There's obviously something you want to say"—

"Ok… who was that guy? What kind of favor did he owe you that he was willing to let us go without a question?"

"Gendry I told you… He's a friend of a friend"—Arya huffed but he wasn't going to stand for it.

"I'm not Jon Arya. Who was that man?"

"Look… I do business with all sorts of people back in the Free Cities. He happens to be one of them"—

"Are you telling me 'Stark Industries' does business with _that _kind of person? Arya with all these legal accusations does it have to do anything with the charg..."

"Stop it right there Baratheon! My branch of the company is clear as a whistle. I meet him through other ventures."-

"Do not call me Baratheon!" He spat. If someone knew how to deliver a low blow that was Arya.

"Then don't accuse me of dirty business with the company"—She snarled right back but composed herself in a matter of seconds; surprising him as she reached out for his hand. It was a truce sign but it also said that she wasn't going to say anything else on the matter.

_I am never going to win a fight against this woman._ Gendry immediately relaxed under Arya's touch.

"I'm sorry Arya… I have a big mouth and sometimes I let my anger get the best of me"

"Sometimes?"—She smirked. Arya was looking at him the same way she had been looking at him all morning. Like she was going to pounce on him at any second. Gendry was already tugging her by her arm when Edric and Jon decided to return. Maybe if Arya was such good friends with the fat man she would have scored a third car and then he would have some privacy with his little girlfriend. His? Girlfriend? Well someone is making plans ahead of himself. _What are we actually? Am I her friend with benefits_?; Gendry thought as they got back on the road.

**…..**

"Robb just give it up; we're running around in circles while we waste gas. We need a new plan" Gendry said over the radio.

The last three hours where spent driving around abandoned roads figuring out where they could go without making themselves be seen. They had spotted a couple of police cars around and weren't about to take any changes. They were all starting to get hungry and couldn't take the luxury of spending the whole 50 bucks they had left after buying a couple of things in the convenience store plus gas.

"Gendry is right Robb. I think we should stop and regroup"—Arya replied agreeing with him. Gendry had been nothing but a ray of sunshine towards Arya the whole trip staying true to his word that they would communicate more. Not that it was difficult; if Arya asked him to jump of a bridge he would do it. All she had to do was to give him one of her brilliant smiles and her wish was his command. 100% whipped.

"Ok; the batmovile is parking over the side. We will be joining you inside the tumbler in a sec. Over and out"—Said Robb enjoying far too much the radio communication.

"Bran you're squashing me"—Whined Sansa while Bran got inside the truck. Meera and Jojen got in the back trunk.

"I need to be in the middle so I can hear everything"-

"What about us? We can't just stay outside"—Said Robb gesturing to Jeyne and himself.

"Get in the front seat!"—Said Arya jumping over Gendry and sitting on his lap. _I_ _will not get a hard on! I will not get a hard on! I will not get a hard on!_ Nobody seemed to notice Gendry's constant prayers. Robb got inside with Jeyne on his lap as well. _At least they're married;_ Gendry thought.

"Ok, so what are we going to do? We have fifty dollars, no food. No clothes and no place to sleep."—Said Robb.

"I think the logical thing to do is keep going. We can't stay in the same place; we'll get caught if we do that"—Said Edric. Arya started to play with Gendry's jacket zipper while she "attentively" listened to the conversation.

"Yeah but we can't just wonder around. Gendry is right; we'll only waste gas and will probably look suspicious."—Replied Jon. By now Arya decided to unzip Gendry's jacket entirely and decided to run her hands over his chest. His eyes popped out but no one seemed to notice. Jeyne and Robb were leaning over to their sides and you couldn't see anything from the back seat. At least he hoped so…

"I have an idea!"—Piped in Sansa but was quickly ignored.

"I think we should head back over to the mechanic shop; Arya's friend? Maybe he can let us crash there tonight. It is going to get dark pretty soon"—Exclaimed Theon.

"Cant. I already used my get out of jail card with him. If I go back he'll probably demand my first born as payback"—Arya said.

"NOT AN OPTION!" Gendry didn't mean to shout but Arya's hands where going further and further down his chest and surprised him when she brushed his crotch. He mouthed her a quick 'what are you doing?' to what she just rolled her eyes at him and continued to touch him as if nothing.

"Well if we can't go back then we have to go farther from the North. It's the only other option we have."—Said Bran.

"Yes but the thing is that we don't have enough money to venture to the unknown."—Said Meera.

"I have an idea!"—Sansa said again but was ignored just the same. Gendry could only hear snippets of the conversation since his ears where filled with his own heartbeat. Arya was playing with another zipper... the zipper for his jeans to be exact! He had stopped her gripping her hands but Arya just smirked and caught him off guard yet again. She scooted a little so her ass was right above his crotch and started to grind into him. Fuck that's worse, well; not really… it's fucking brilliant!

"That's good…" The words came out of his mouth before he could register them. Gendry opened his eyes (which he didn't even know were closed) and had to recover quickly. "Sans… Sansa! She has an idea! That's…" _FUCK!_ "That's good! What is it Sansa?" They all looked at him funny but paid him no attention. Edric's eyes however lingered on him over the rearview mirror. Gendry was tempted to flip him off.

"We'll I think we should go back to Castemere."—Said Sansa in a small voice, a little unsure of herself while she got a flyer from out of her pocket.

"Sansa are you crazy? Have you forgotten that Castamere was the thing that put us in all this trouble since the beginning?"—Said Jon a little bit more forceful than intended but he had a point. That fatidic night years ago was when Robb was forced to marry Roslyn Frey, that Ramsey Snow had gotten a pretty good beating but not before he got a few good punches in for his cause and yeah… the night Gendry caught Arya making out with Edric. It seems Edric was thinking the same thing since he smirked at Gendry trough the mirror. This made Gendry grab Arya's hips and grind her body to him making her throw a small yelp. _That's right fucker, you won't get to touch her anymore!_

"I know, I'm aware of that but look; I think that we could go and I don't know. Maybe try and make some money or we could at least find a place to sleep for the night"— Explained Sansa.

"Let me see"—Said Arya grabbing the flyer. She turned around so her breasts where right in front of Gendry's face and he literally had to bite his tongue. His mouth was a watery mess thinking how just hours ago he was attached to her nipples.

"Sansa anything near the Frey's is stupid"—Said Robb quickly shooting Sansa down not only because of the Frey's but of the possibility that Roslyn would meet Jeyne. It's not like they were in love but Robb still hadn't explained how was that Roslyn took the news of his marriage. Jeyne seemed to sense that as well and lowered her head.

"Actually I think we can pull it off"—Said Arya completely ignoring Gendry's hard on she had deliberately caused. "The flyer says it's a renaissance fair so if we can score costumes we can pass incognito. There's also a bunch of stalls with independent vendors; books, clothing, handcrafts, we can sell what little we have left"—

"Well I have my watch; it's worth something"—Offered Edric.

"And I have my pearl earrings. Don't worry; Joffrey gave them to me. Better sell them and try to earn us some money than throwing them out of the window"— muttered Sansa.

"You're right on that one Sis, I have an ankle bracelet. Considering its origin I assume those are real diamonds so we can get a good price"— Said Arya scrunching down and taking the ankle bracelet off. Gendry noticed it yesterday when he undressed her. The little stones made her skin glow.

"Those are real diamonds! Arya are you sure you want to sell it? It is exquisite."—Gushed Sansa but Arya just shrugged it off.

"I never was a jewelry fan. I actually forgot to take it off. I'm not attached to it and I preferred if we had money to eat"—Robb shot Gendry a look from the Guy Code book. Only fathers and boyfriends gave jewelry; especially diamonds. Arya would never part ways with something that came out of Eddard's hand so there was only one other option. _Motorcycles and diamonds. Great, her ex's is loaded_; Gendry thought.

"So let's make this clear; we are going back to Castamere? In Frey land?"—Asked Theon.

"Do you have another option? We just have to lay low and make it quick"—Replied Arya.

"I don't like this just one bit Arya"—Said Jon.

"Arya has got it all mapped out in her head. We'll be alright; we should go and leave now."—Said Jojen getting out of the car.

"Robb give me the keys. I need to talk to Jeyne real quick. Sans? Come with?"— Said Arya. Robb gave her a questioning look. He was protective of Jeyne and Arya wasn't known for her kindness. "Just girl talk. Meera's riding with us as well"— Arya explained.

"So I guess I'm staying here them…"—Said Jojen but was dragged away by Meera who suddenly looked odd.

"Actually I need to talk to you. I'm sure you won't mind riding with us girls won't you little brother?"—It wasn't a request. The curly haired girl dragged her brother out of the car.

"Gen I need to talk to the girls… and Jojen for a second. I'll lead the way. You will see the car's behind at all times"—Arya smirked. Gendry vowed right then and there that he was going to have his way with _her _behind. Soon. Arya's wasn't going to be able to walk once he was finished with her.

"Hey you're a free woman. You don't have to give me any explanations" Gendry tried to sound detached, not the lost puppy he felt when Arya wasn't around.

"Really? So why are your hands attached to my hips?"—Dammit! Gendry couldn't help it. His body had an Arya magnet that refused to let go of her. He opened the door to get out and walk her to the other car but she stopped him holding him down by his shoulders.

"The chivalry acts can start at the renaissance fair, for now I think it's best if you stay seated and behind the wheel Waters"—She said gesturing to the tent inside his pants. Real fast she got out of the car pressing her body flush against his and whispering in his ear, taking a quick bite of his lobe.

"I can't wait to finish what we started back at your apartment" and with that she left him. Sansa made a good decision calling him Blue. It wasn't for his eyes, it was as Theon said; because of his blue balls.

* * *

**Jon was referring to the movie Reservoir Dogs directed by Quentin Tarantino. Mr. Blonde was a fav of mine!**

**The whole Castamere situation is explained in the prequel. Chapters 11 and 12 (The Rave of Castamere)**

**Hope you liked the chapter and hope you keep on following the story.**

**Remember to REVIEW – FOLLOW – FAVORITE!**

**Song: Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer.**

**Next chapter song: Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer (Remember it's going to be a double chapter)**

**Have a great weekend and remember to REVIEW – FAVORITE - FOLLOW**

**PS. Hey ****Leigh dLe** **I think you might like the next chapter ;)**


	14. Good Girls Part II

**Title Song:**** Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer**

**Hello FanficFriends!**

**First off; thank you so much for the reviews. Remember this is part two of the last chapter 'Good Girls'… yup, I know; from Britney to Springsteen and now a 5 Seconds of Summer song. I have a very diverse taste in music but I hope you've been listening and enjoying the songs.**

**Ok… back to Gendry and his blue balls ;)**

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

"What do you think they're talking about?"—Asked Edric.

"Beats me…never saw a more eclectic group of women before. Add Jojen to the mix and you have a pretty weird combo even without Margaery"—Replied Theon. The car went silent at the sound of the young Tyrell's name.

"Speaking of Jojen… how are you holding up Brando? You know, with everything that's being said by the press" Gendry steered the conversation away from Margaery for Jon's sake.

"Yeah Lil'Bro! Is there anything you need to tell us?"—Said Robb wriggling is eyebrows up and down.

"I am not gay nor am I dating my girlfriends' brother if that's what you're asking you asshole"—

"Hey; no punching inside the truck!" Gendry said while trying to get under control the male side of their little road trip. Bran had smacked Robb behind his head and earlier he had to park to give Jon and Theon a time off.

"Robb was just joking Bran. But if it were true you know we'd support you 100%"—Winked Jon finally speaking words other than 'ok' and his signature 'no'.

"Meera and I are good. Really good actually. I don't know who thought you guys about dating but there's zero drama between us, her dad loves me and we're pretty much on the same page of what we want for the future."—

"That's great Bran. I'm happy for you. Meera's a nice girl"

"What about you Waters? Have you decided on ending your yearlong chastity vow?"—Asked Theon. He was being a dick about it but you had to give the guy credit. Theon was giving him an opening to talk about Arya with Jon and Robb. Gendry already knew Bran was ok with it.

"Actually I am. I finally have a shot with the girl of my dreams so hopefully this mess will be cleaned up fast so I can date her properly"

"How come I didn't know about any of this? Who is this girl of yours?"- Asked Jon. It should be simple; they were his best friends and she was their sister. They already said he was part of the family. Well, now is as good a time as ever…

"Well Jon, you know how I've always liked Ar…"

"Who do you think Sansa is going to date now?"—Interrupted Edric. What game was the little weasel playing at? The Starks growled in unison and started cursing like their life depended on it. Now Gendry needed to add Edric to the list of people he was required to talk to.

"Hey Blue. How's it hanging?"—Arya's voice purred through the radio.

"Barely…" He muttered back.

"Look we're near the place the fair is going to be held. Be a doll and go check the perimeter to see what kind of security they have. We'll park by the first row of cars near the entrance and save you a spot."—

"Sure; just don't wander inside yet. We need to figure out what where going to do once inside."

"Already ahead of you Blue Eyes. See you in a bit!"—

"Well Arya's chirpy!"—Smirked Theon nudging Gendry's back.

"Just get out Greyjoy!" Gendry muttered trying to hide his red face. Flirty Arya was a whole new different beast to tackle. All he could do was mumble and blush like a school girl but was relieved to know that her actions where only directed at him.

"I think we should do a quick sweep on foot around the venue. Go around it and meet halfway."—Said Jon in surveillance mode.

"Sure. You take Robb and Bran that way and we'll go this way" Gendry said giving Theon a knowing look. He was going to have a little chat with young Edric and Theon was going to be his backup.

Waiting till they could no longer see Robb's red hair or Jon's locks he decided to speak but Edric was thinking the same as well.

"I know Arya call's you stupid but I didn't believe it had actually stuck to you!"—Well that was unexpected.

"Edric as you can see I am under a lot of stress as of lately so I am going to give you one single chance to explain what the hell you're talking about and to why you interrupted me back in the car"

"Yeah… so not cool Dayne."—Piped in Theon while they were walking and looking at their surroundings. For now it was as safe as it could be, just a bunch of tents filled with family activities.

"You are saying you're stressed? What reaction were you hoping to get out of the Stark Brothers when you told them you had the hot's for their baby sister?!"—Edric exclaimed.

"Enough with the baby sister crap! I did my time, waited for the math to add up and she's 20" Gendry was prepared for every scenario. He had a planned speech for anything the guys would pose as an impediment for a relationship with Arya.

"No man EVER stops looking at his sister as little or baby. Look, I'm not an idiot. I've known for years about your infatuation with Arya; I have the medical records to prove it! I just need you to use your head as opposed to other parts of your body and not go forward with anything for now"—

"Sorry Ned but I'm with Gendry on this one. The guy has held a torch for the little Wolf since she was more than jail bait and as I recall; you had a go with Arya on that period"—Said Theon. Asshole or not the guy always had your back.

"Yeah Edric, you have to use your head as opposed to other parts of your body because right now you're just sounding like a little bitch jealous of his ex-girlfriend and quite frankly it's not your business" Gendry spat. The Starks? He could take it. An ex-boyfriend? Hell to the no! Edric sighed and stopped walking waiting for them to pay him attention.

"Look I'm sorry… I clearly chose my words badly. I think everybody knows I still like Arya; I don't deny it and it's pretty obvious"—

"Not helping your case Dayne and I can't restrain Gendry all by myself"—Said Theon. Steam was beginning to come out of Gendry's nose.

"What I am trying to say without sounding like a jealous ex is that I am well aware that you've waited a long stretch for Arya but this is not the time for you to be with her just yet. Gendry try to look at it from my job's perspective; I'm supposed to manage all Stark PR which has gone to shit already but think about it; you're being labeled as Robert Baratheon's bastard son and you're supposed to be dating Sansa. What? You're suddenly going to be pictured holding hands with her sister? And not just that but seriously Gendry, have you talked to Arya?"—

"We're taking it day by day but we both want to be together." _Kind of… He thought… He guessed… He hoped…_

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but bullshit! Arya hasn't said jack shit to you! There's a situation with her boyfriend that has to be handled and going into another relationship is going to make things shittier!"—

"Ok… back up since I've clearly missed some episodes of this soap opera. Didn't Arya break up with the guy?"—Asked Theon beating Gendry to the punch.

"Gendry I like you, I reeeeally do like you and honestly if someone was made to tame Arya Stark down that is you but please talk to her. I'm not saying that her boyfriend is a bad guy but he does have… issues. And I'm glad they're over; but there are also personal and professional matters that aren't resolved. Please just talk to Arya first and then you can say whatever you want to the rest of the family. For all our sakes just talk to Arya first"—

Now he was confused. Gendry knew Edric knew a hell of a lot more than him because he remained friends with Arya for all these years and even visited her when she was in Braavos. He must have directly known the guy she was dating. With good intentions; Edric had successfully planted a bigger seed of doubt in Gendry's head. What was going through Arya's head? Was this ex-boyfriend the reason she didn't want to start a relationship with him? Was she having second thoughts about breaking up? It was too good to be true. She did spent three whole years by his side; everybody knew Arya could not be forced into anything she didn't want to do.

"Call me a simple guy but I say you go for it Gendry! She's single, you like her, and she obviously likes you because I've sure as hell never seen Arya flirt with anyone. That and the fact that she is fucking hot. Hot girls don't stay single for long Waters so I suggest you tap that ASAP"—Said Theon in his very own peculiar way.

Gendry must have had what Arya liked to call his 'thinking face' on because Theon and Edric dropped the conversation and started to walk again resuming their initial task of looking around to see anything suspicious. As they agreed they met the rest of the boys and walked back to the entrance where the girls were supposed to be waiting for them. The car was empty…

"Great! And they left their radio"—Commented Jon.

"Ah… there they are! Our knights in shining armors. Did you put to justice any ill-mannered men that came to do us arm?"— Arya's voice flowed through the air.

Gendry's head was clear as a whistle, well not entirely clear if you counted the millions of things he was thinking of doing to Arya. She along with Sansa, Jeyne and Meera were dressed in medieval clothes. A massive thank you to the guy who invented corset! AAAAAMEN! Arya was wearing a gown that she somehow managed to alter so it was at knee length. It was simple and gray with a black corset that hugged her breast and showed them proudly. Gendry let go a tear of frustration. Her hair was down, wild as ever and she looked like a vision from a painting.

"How can you ask the man to stay away from that?"—He heard Theon talking to Edric behind him but he didn't dare to move his eyes from Arya. How could someone look so innocent and sinful at the same time?

"Hey guys. You were taking too long so we went inside and sold my earrings and Arya's bracelet. We made good money and had enough to buy some clothes for today."—Said Sansa positively giddy.

"Shirts and manly tights. Enjoy men!"—Said Jojen while handing them the clothes that the girls had bought for them.

"Hey"—Arya said while walking over to him since he was rooted to the spot.

"Hey…" Gendry managed to croak out after commanding his eyes off of her breasts.

"Cat got your tongue?"—She asked again in her playful mode. Edric's words came rushing to his head making him focus a bit.

"Arya we need to talk" but Gendry already knew she wasn't interested. That was the thing with this 'new Arya'; she changed her demeanor in seconds and you never knew how she was going to react. She must play a mean game of poker, strip poker maybe…

"As much as I'd like to see you undress; we're kind of on the clock right now"—She said handling him just a black shirt that looked like something a pirate would wear. "Maybe later you can dishonor me kind Ser…"—Arya said winking at him then turning her attention to the whole group.

"Ok people, here's the drill: While you were checking the surroundings; us girls plus dashing Jojen over here came up with a game plan to earn a bit more money. Theon? Sansa is going to need your help so she'll explain what you'll need to do. Bran you're with Jeyne and the Reed's are teaming up together."—

"Whoa there Arya. How come Bran is with Jeyne? What about me? I'm supposed to be with my wife"—Claimed Robb. Maybe it was because they were newlyweds but Robb looked clingy as fuck. Gendry hoped for the sake of his inner alpha male that he didn't look that way with Arya. He needed to talk to her soon.

"Actually I was the one that suggested it"—Replied Jeyne shooting daggers at Robb. Looks like the honeymoon was over.

"Yeah about that Robb; we'll be here an hour, maybe two tops. So it's best for you to just sit this one out and stay inside the car"— Said Arya not wanting to come between the married couple.

Sansa was the one that broke the news. "Robb remember we are actually in Castamere. Look, the place is swarming with Frey's so we can't have you prancing around, they'll call the cops on us."—

"Robb I've seen at least four of Roslyn's sisters around. Just go and we'll be out in no time"—Arya pleaded.

"Well what about you guys? It's not like they don't know you!"—Robb pouted.

"I don't think they'll recognize me since they only saw me two almost three years ago all bloody and beaten. They don't know the Reeds and I'm actually counting on them to remember Edric; you're with me by the way"—Arya said gesturing to Edric who didn't dare to look at Gendry.

""You don't think they'll recognize you? You're Starks and now wanted by the police! We should leave right this instant Arya" Gendry warned not liking the obviously flawed plan.

"Gendry it's a big place, people are drinking and have costumes on; that's what they are for. They don't know Jeyne and I doubt that they'll remember Bran, you and Jon can mingle in the crowd on the lookout but Robb is a deal breaker. They'll spot him from a mile long"—

"Ok… fine, I'll stay here but two hours. Two hours and then we leave!"—Robb said not liking the plan either.

"Thanks Robb… now everybody go change and let's get started. Anything, _anything_ goes wrong and we meet back here in the cars ok?!"—Arya urged.

"Wait I have a question"—Asked Jon. "I don't really have to wear tights do I?"

**…**

_You know I'm actually proud of myself. If I had barged in I would have ruined the chance to see Edric Dayne miserable. This is the most happy I've been in days._

Gendry was happily leaning against a tree while he took in the view. Arya had someone managed to find a booth and was selling kisses, Edric's to be more exact.

When Gendry saw Arya scribble and write on the sign 'kissing booth' he was filled with a primal rage and was halfway to the booth when Arya sat a very pissed off Edric in a chair. The whole sign read 'Kiss Prince Charming; 5 dollars a kiss – 7 with picture included'. Edric was dressed in a pretty ridiculous purple get up complete with a crown, a cape and tights, apparently women liked the look because the line waiting on was pretty long.

"You know sometimes Arya scares me"—Said Jon "She has a quick mind that just works different from ours making the rest of us feeling like idiots. A kissing booth? I wonder what she got the others to do"—

Jeyne was near with a makeshift nursery post teaching people basic emergency drills with Bran helping with demonstrations. The others they didn't know; Jojen and Meera where acting pretty weird sneaking in and out of view while Sansa was around somewhere with Theon. As for Jon and him they walked around on the lookout for anything suspicious. Apart from some of Roslyn's sisters prancing around they didn't see a big treat.

"No idea but the clowns are starting to creep me out. I swear one won't stop looking at me"

"You're a grown man that can crush a man's skull with your hands Gendry. Let it go, clowns are harmless"—replied Jon.

At Rickon's 10 birthday party the boys where deep in the phase of discovering alcohol for the first time. Let's just say it didn't end up well, Gendry freaked out and nearly had a heart attack when the clowns showed up

"I'm not over reacting. The one with the yellow wig is following Arya around everywhere she goes and the one with the blue wig is looking at me like he wants to kill me!"

"He's probably looking at you because you're the one who is gawking at him and the other one is probably checking Arya out. Our little wolf is not so little anymore Gen. As much as I hate it; men like her"—Jon sighed.

"Wow, when did you grow this new leaf? You're always the first one to shield Arya away from anything with a dick"

"When I found out that she had a boyfriend for three years and I didn't have a clue about it! It's frustrating as hell but you need to lay down with the overprotective brother act as well Gendry, that will only piss her off and she can take care of herself. I was talking to Dad the other day and we totally missed it. It was Sansa that needed protection, not Arya"—

Jon stopped talking and since they were alone it seemed the perfect time to talk about Arya. Maybe not go all out with his feelings; not after what Edric had told him but just to see where Jon stood.

"It's not an overprotective brother act Jon. You know Arya is special to me, she always has been and I wouldn't want it any other way"

"I know that and thanks bro. You're family you know that right? It's just that everything that has happened the pass couple of days makes you think. I already said that Arya wasn't Sansa but still, there are bad men out there in the world; my instinct is to lock her in a tower but Arya would probably sneak out. I don't know… maybe one day she'll find a nice guy like you and let me live in peace"—

"So what you're saying is that you wouldn't freak out if I dated Arya?" He couldn't leave out a squeal out of his mouth.

"Hell no, it would be perfect! I've known you most of my life, after Dad you're the one that spoils her rotten but can still manage to straighten her out. You're a good guy and after this whole Robert thing I think is more than official that you're part of this family"— Gendry grimaced "Sorry Bro, too soon?"—

"I've managed to have a good life on my own. I don't think knowing that Robert was my mother's sperm donor changes anything. There's a lot I need to sort out before I date your sister" Gendry laughed, trying to get in subtle messages.

"Well hurry up then. Maybe she likes men with blue wigs and red noses"—

"Fuck off Jon… Hey, watch it Bozo!" Gendry shouted at yet another clown; this time with a green wig that stumbled over him.

"My apologies kind Sir. Here; a flower for your lady!"—He said handing him a balloon shaped like a flower. The clown gave Arya one as well as she skipped around to where they were standing.

"I have reached my true calling; I am a pimp and Edric is my Ho!"—Arya said while fanning herself with a wad of cash and actually sipping on a big cup with rhinestones. "We haven't been here an hour and we have more than 200 dollars"—

"Wow, Edric is quite the mouth slut isn't he? How's he holding up?"—Asked Jon.

"He hates me but it's for the greater good and he knows it. Hey, I need to talk to Meera real quick, Jon you think you can keep an eye on Jeyne and Bran? I saw more Frey girls coming in"—

"Old Man Frey must spend all his money on blue pills. How many daughters does he have?"—Jon muttered.

"Thanks' for the image Snow… that's disgusting. Arya I'm coming with you, the place is getting packed and I don't want you walking around alone" _Not in that dress you're not._

"Sure, let go"—Arya grabbed his hand but Gendry pushed her against his body and snuck his arm securely down her waist mostly because the clowns where looking at Arya. Jon gave him a look but laughed at him.

"I see you're practicing for when you date? You're such a dork Waters."—Jon said while heading closer to where Jeyne and Bran were.

"What was that all about?"—Arya asked while they maneuvered around the crowd. The fair was crammed.

"Securing our future M'lady. That's all" He was rewarded with one of her smiles. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the clown with the yellow wig following them.

"What are you looking at?"—Arya asked tugging at his shirt.

"There's a clown following you around since we arrived and it's starting to piss me off"

"What clown?"—She asked. Gendry turned around but saw no funny man in site. He was there a second ago!

"Gendry are you drinking? You're my bodyguard today; you can't drink on the job. You're supposed to protect me"—She said batting her lashes at him.

"That's what I'm doing! Maybe if you were dressed more like a 'ye old sewing lady' I wouldn't have to glare at people staring at you" He said holding her tighter.

"Maybe it's because they see little old me and think I'm all alone"—

"Let's change that shall we?" He went for a quick peck on the lips aware that Jon was around somewhere but Arya had different plans licking his lips and plunging her tongue inside his mouth. Before Gendry knew it they were full out making out next to a tent that sold books.

"You taste minty with something spicy…" He muttered in between kisses. She giggled and bit his lower lip.

"It's absinthe. There's a whole batch in the brewery"—

"Doesn't that stuff make people hallucinate? How much have you drank?" He stopped kissing her and he didn't know if her eyes where glassy from the alcohol or from his kisses but she has swaying a bit.

"Don't worry I am pro at this now. No repeats from my last time in Castamere I promise"—She said kissing his neck almost, _almost_ preventing him from getting flashbacks of that night. Remembering Arya getting out of Edric's car with her lips swollen and her dress mangled. Never again! _No one gets to touch you other than me Arya Stark!_

Gendry kissed her with the most passion he could summon, trying to imprint in her mind his kisses, washing away any memory of passed lovers and cementing his place by her side. He was rough but she met him kiss for kiss biting, licking and scratching him out of lust. Someone yelled for them to get a room and he was satisfied to hear Arya whimper at the loss of his lips.

"'I'd have to declare myself bankrupted if you where the one selling kisses instead of Edric" He said lovingly holding her face and planting a kiss on her cute little nose.

"We live in tough times with the economy, I'll cut you once I don't see any more cash"—She giggled. Gendry's favorite sound in the world. "Meet me in fifteen minutes by the handcrafts"—

"Wait, I thought you said you were going to talk to Meera"

"I am but you are going over the other side of the fair and see how Sansa and Theon are holding up"—

"Sure… what did you put them up with?"

"Go and see for yourself… just don't freak out ok? And remember, handcrafts tent in fifteen minutes"—She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. The clown with the blue wig had appeared again so Gendry couldn't miss on the opportunity.

"Sure Babe… I'll be there" He said but stopped her with another kiss. This time it was sloppy and lazy and he even licked her mouth in the end and spanked her ass when she turned around to leave. The clown looked straight out of a horror film but Gendry just smirked and mouthed at him_ 'mine' _while he pointed to Arya's walking figure.

**…**

If he wasn't such a jealous bastard Gendry would have suggested that Arya sat in the kissing booth. The girl knew how to kiss enough to make you forget your own name. _Where was I going? Oh, Sansa and Theon… yeah, ok!_

The fair was in full swing; puppet shows for the kids, jugglers and magicians for the curious and a whole other bunch of stuff. The brewery seemed to be a hit. Walking and making sure neither cops nor Frey's where around; Gendry saw the clown with the green wig taking a picture with Theon and Sansa. What the fuck?

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" By the time he reached them the clown had disappeared.

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeendryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy don't you just love fairs?"—Sansa was drunk, great!

"Seriously Theon? Taking a picture with some random man filled with makeup? Sansa is wanted for attempted murder" Gendry tried to whisper the best he could with his deep voice.

"Do we look like playboy Theon Greyjoy and socialite Sansa Stark?"—Theon was the only one besides Edric who willingly put on tights and was decked out in the most ridiculous court jester outfit you could find. It was checkered with green and orange colors and a hat with bells included. Sansa on the other hand had on very tight pink gown; altered like Arya's so it was over her knees, some kind of weird hat that hid her red hair and her face was heavy with makeup that was smudging a little since she was drenched with sweat.

"How are you guys supposed to be earning money?" Gendry sighed.

"Oh didn't Arya tell you? She has the best ideas. Come on over and I'll show you!"—Sansa squealed while dragging Gendry by the hand.

"Step right up, step right up my sweet and fair ladies… who is brave enough to ride The Old Wench?!"—Shouted Theon.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Gendry wasn't going to ask how they managed to find an old mechanical bull and that was pretty much it. They were charging 10 bucks a ride and you had the option to bet on how much time Sansa would stay on it. That seemed to be the most popular option since the sideline was filled with men.

"Sans is a natural. She hasn't fallen once. We've gone up to 340 dollars!"—Said Theon proud of his latest venture.

"Sansa you're ok with this?" Gendry really tried to remember when was the last time he saw Sansa break a sweat. He thought it was that time the AC in her car broke down and she came by the shop so he would fix it, other than that Gendry don't think she knew what sweat was.

"Of course Gendry, I actually volunteered! There was a nice bar near one of Joff's houses and I would sometimes go there to blow some steam off. I always got the highest scores riding"—_Who is this and what have you done with Sansa Stark?_

"Fifty bucks she doesn't last 5 minutes backwards"—hollered a man by the sidelines quickly being taken care of by Theon.

"That's my cue! See you later Blue!"—And she happily jumped over the mechanical bull and started riding like a pro. The men were cheering and even if he was into another type of Stark; Gendry had to admit that Sansa looked pretty good up there.

Gendry left almost instantly uncomfortable to see Sansa cash on her riding moves so he left to find Arya. He was near the handcrafts tent when he saw Jojen alone standing at a far side near the woods. Clothing wise he just decided to put on a cape and was approached by some random guy, started talking, shook hands and that was it. He was left alone again. That's odd… He was going to walk over there but was bumped again by a clown; the one with the blue wig.

"Watch where you're going!"—The clown angrily shoved him to the side and continued walking. _That's strange; I think I know that voice_; he thought.

Further along the way he finally saw Arya talking to Meera who had saw the exchange and was looking oddly at the fleeing clown.

"Here, take what's left of mine. I'm gonna take a break"—Arya said handing Meera a package.

"Sure… I have a couple of jugglers that want some. Can't imagine how they're going to work after that"— Meera replied waving at Gendry and walking away.

"Hey you're late!—Arya said taking him by the hand going to the back of the handcraft tent. They slit through the back and it was filled with all sort of things; doormats, shoes, vases, dolls and chairs. If you entered from the front you couldn't see them since they were behind a giant wall of wicker baskets big enough to fit him inside.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit shocked to see Sansa's new hobby" He said looking around. There were no types of sounds so the tent was empty.

"We can't be picky Gendry, we need the money and she doesn't mind doing it. I think the only one who is being a sour puss is Edric. I can't blame him though. Do you remember when Mom put us up in the kissing booth back in school? I'd be pissed off as well if a 94 year old grandmother tried to French me"—

"Hey that was harsh! Are you saying you won't love me when I'm old and wrinkled?"

"You've got me. I only want you for your body and hot abs!"—She said yanking him by the neck and kissing him with hunger.

"Arya we need to talk… wait what's this?" Arya had some kind of makeshift pocket in her back and retrieved a wad of cash. "Holy shit are you really pimping Edric out? There has got to be more than 1000 dollars in there!"

"1200 dollars if you must know"—She said counting the money. "And this is from Jojen's stash"—Arya casually said. Shaking hands… away from the crowd…

"YOU GUYS ARE SELLING DRUGS?"

"Scream a little louder Gendry, I don't think the Feds heard you!"—She said dragging him to a corner.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're supposed to be the smart one! The police are looking for us; Bran as an actual warrant for drug smuggling and you're out and about selling drugs?" He said going into panic mode, running his hands frantically over his hair. He was stopped dead on his track by Arya's mouth when she pushed him to the side of the tent and pressed her body flushed against him. Her dress was made of some kind of material that was light and he could feel all of her curves against him. He didn't even try to guess how much time had passed when she stopped kissing him since he had a habit of forgetting his surroundings when Arya kissed him.

"Do you feel better know?"—She asked running her hands down his chest. He was about to freak out again so Arya gave him another kiss. This time it was soft and gentle. "Gendry the charges are fabricated but if the police found us this instant they would find pot on us. Why throw it away when we could sell it? We need the money and it's a renaissance fair; honestly I think you're the only one attending that can pass the breathalyzer test"—

"Still it's risky and outright wrong! What do you think your father would think about this?" It was the wrong thing to say since Arya recoiled from him and looked hurt.

"Wrong or right Dad would have to see that I am doing whatever it takes so we don't get caught or starve to death. Someone has to take the lead and Robb sure as hell won't be the one. Don't give me that crap Gendry. If we're going to get out of this we are going to have to get our hands dirty at some point"—She spat as she crossed her arms in her chest. She looked livid and smoking hot and was absolutely right.

"I'm sorry it's just that I fell useless… Your father told me to take care of you and I haven't done a good job of it"

"That's not true… if it weren't for you I would have killed someone already. You're good for me Gendry Waters, you calm me and soothe me even when I don't know I need it"—

"Right back at ya Stark… I wouldn't want to be anywhere but by your side" He said while she walked into his arms and hugged her tenderly.

"How much do we actually need? 1200 bucks is enough so I think we should stop pushing our luck and leave" He said while hunching to rest his head on the top of hers. They were so different in heights that it always amazed Gendry how perfectly they fitted together.

"There is no such thing as enough money but I think you're right. Let's just wait a little more for Jeyne; she's actually teaching Lamaze techniques"—

"Sure, want to wait in the car? I'm sure Robb is bored and angry all by himself"

"Actually why not just wait here? I don't know when I'm going to get another change to be alone with you"—Arya said suggestively.

"Ok… so let's wait here and TALK" Arya immediately pouted her lips.

"You know for someone who claims to like my kisses so much you sure as hell like to avoid them"—

"Babe my dick is on a 24/7 wood state because of you; believe me I _want_ to kiss you BUT we need to talk. You already know what I want but what about you?" She tried to wiggle out of his arms but he held her tighter.

"I want to kiss you isn't that obvious?"—Arya was getting frustrated. Gendry knew he had a closed timetable for her to get pissed off and shut down.

"And you can kiss me all you want but what comes after that? After all this is sorted out? I'll wait for you to return from Braavos but do _you_ want me to wait? Are you having doubts about me?" He hated how the last part sounded but it was the reality. Gendry felt like a sad, little pathetic kid begging for her attentions but he was willing to grovel all she wanted. She was definitely worth it.

"It's not you… it's me"—

"OUCH! That hurt Ar…" She playfully hit him and rested again comfortably in his arms.

"Seriously Gendry… I have way too many things going on but it's not you, trust me! I've felt more alive with you in these past two weeks than in three years. I just need time. Dad needs to get out of jail and sort the company out while I need to go back to Braavos and finish my studies"—

"So… I'm there? In your plans I mean?" Arya looked at him with such tenderness he could melt.

"I don't see you not being a part of my life…ever"—

That seemed enough to Gendry for now so he swept her off her feet planting sweet kisses on her neck.

"If you're going to kiss me do it properly!" Arya tried to sound annoyed but he could feel her pulse quicken with each of his kisses.

The union of their mouths was something that seemed to be engraved in their dna. Never had he kissed someone so addictive in his life, he instantly craved for more.

"I need you Gendry. I want you"—Arya said in between kisses. Her husky voice was enough to drive a man mad. "I just need time…can you give me that?"—She had Gendry wrapped around her little finger and he knew it, as long as she continued to kiss him like that he would built her a freaking castle with his own bare hands if she wanted.

"Of course. Anything! You name it, it's yours Arya!" His hands felt amazing over her dress but he knew they would feel even better on her flesh. He heard her smirk and when he opened his eyes Gendry found a different Arya, possibly his favorite; the sex crazed one.

"Good…because right know I want you to relax. You've been under a lot of stress lately"—She playfully said biting his ear and running her hands dangerously down his chest.

"Arya what are you doing? We can't have sex here; I don't think you want our first time to be in the middle of a renaissance fair!"

"No actual sex but I guess this does count as a first time"— She said while rubbing him over his jeans getting him even harder if it was possible.

"Arya…"

"Shhh… I want this even more than you do, trust me"—Aaaaaaaand she's on her knees.

"Holy fuck!" Gendry mussed. That had to be the sexiest thing he ever saw; Arya on her knees in front of him licking her lips while she worked his dick over his pants.

"We'll I have to say I'm pretty good since I haven't done anything"—She giggled while she slowly unzipped him.

"Arya you don't have to do this…" Gendry thinks he said that, he wasn't sure if his mouth was connected to his brain anymore. He used the last of his self-strength to pull Arya up by her shoulder but she just swatted his hands away.

"Don't bother me, I'm busy!"—She scolded him. That was when he felt her hand.

Gendry shut his eyes at the intensity of Arya touch. Her hands where little but steady and he felt her take his dick ever so delicately out of his underwear and slowly start to stroke him.

"Gendry?"—Arya's voice sounded far away. Gendry was lost in his own pleasure when he heard her call him for the second time.

"You're so beautiful" He said while caressing her face, his finger leaving a blush at their wake.

"I want you to look at me Gen…"—_This girl isn't real!_

Arya licked her lips before she tentatively placed them on the tip of his cock; Gendry nearly came when she gave it a quick lick with her tongue. In minutes Gendry couldn't tell who was getting the blow job since the tent was filled with both of their moans.

Arya was working him with both her hands along with her mouth and it felt gloriously good. Her little appreciative moans made her mouth shake making his already oversensitive skin burst with pleasure.

"So good"—She moaned while taking him even deeper.

"For fuck sake woman; have you no gag reflex?" Gendry was big all around and to find out that Arya could fit all of him inside her mouth was like winning the Guy Lottery. He felt himself close…

"Arya I'm going to cum… Arya, babe move over" But she didn't care, Arya went even faster and took him further up her mouth clutching her hands over his ass. She wasn't going to move so Gendry took the hint and after a few more trusts he spilled his seed into her mouth.

At first he was worried about her since he seemed to cum like he had never came in his life, his body was shaking with spasms but Arya was still on her knees licking him off. When he could finally see strait he could only compare the image in front of him to a cat licking its milk bowl. Arya looked even more serene than him and licked him till she was satisfied… Her hair was a mess; Gendry's hands were to blame, her lips swollen, her face was flushed and she had a Cheshire smile on her face.

"Are you still stressed?"—Arya said while standing up and whipping the corners of her mouth with her finger. She caught him gawking at her so she made sure she finished the show by licking her fingertips.

"Ujuhmmm…" Was all he could say. He was lost in Aryaville and never wanted to return to reality.

"I suggest you fix yourself up Gendry… you look like someone sucked the life out of you"—Arya laughed while heading to the side of the tent they slipped through.

"What… you… You're a nice girl, a good girl Arya. Good girls don't know how to do that!" _I must have been a saint in my other life to deserve this girl_; he thought.

"There's no such thing Gendry. Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught. Trust me; I'm the poster girl!"—She said while giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Arya was gone before he could say anything and found himself laughing out loud…

"What the hell just happened?"

His legs were wobbling and his hands tingled. Gendry didn't need a mirror to see that his ears were red and that he had a goofy smile on his face. He was about to head outside when he saw he had dropped his wallet.

When Gendry turned around he felt the punch and immediately hit the floor. The last thing he saw a big blue wig.

"She isn't yours…"-

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter; I'm looking forward to see what you thought about it.**

**See you all next week and spread the love.**

**Remember to REVIEW – FOLLOW &amp; FAVORITE!**

**Song: Good Girls by 5 Seconds of Summer.**

**Next Tittle Song: Closer by Kings of Leon.**


	15. Closer

**Hello FanFic Friends :)**

**This is an early update because I won't be able to log in tomorrow. The chapter is a hectic, multiple pov's, long one so I am already eager to find out what you think. I also need to say that there is going to be a lot of physical violence. The story is M people, not only for the fun times.**

**After a long time I heard this song again, I love it and found it fitting for the chapter. Have you been listening to the songs? I link the lyrics and feelings to the characters and the situations they find themselves in so I urge you to hear the songs after you finish reading each chapter.**

**Without further ado, read away...**

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

_Cold... I feel cold. Not the normal feeling, I embrace frosty temperatures but this is different. It chills me to the bone as if something foreign is trying to invade me..._

_My body hurts! My body aches! And more importantly why am I so dizzy?_

_The last thing I remember was walking outside the tent where I was with Gendry... Where is he? I... I... I need him. I… Cold, so, so cold. I feel so dizzy._

Time had passed... Arya didn't know how much since she suddenly found herself forcing her own eyes to open. Lights were swaying and old wooden floors cracked. Other than the cold, she could smell rain, her nose was impregnated with the smell of wet ground all around her and something else that made her faint.

_Gendry... Gen..._ She thought or spoke, she didn't know. This was definitely not the absinthe. Arya could hold her liquor but she could tell that something else was messing with her system. There were many things in this world that you could slip a person so they would lose all bearing of their surroundings. The _thing was when did that happened to her?_

_I want to focus but I feel so weak... Gendry..._ She says again, this time actually voicing it and not imagining it. She felt a sharp pain on her hip, a vice grip on it followed by a brusque shove to the side. Again the floors cracked.

She was actually on the floor, lying on the floor. The floor was made of wood and it was wet, it also smelled old, like that musky smell you get out of unoccupied houses or abandoned buildings. She heard footsteps afar...

"What to do? What to do? Father always did say I don't think things through. She isn't supposed to say his name!"- Said a questioning voice.

_Who is that? That isn't Gendry! What about my brothers? Jon? Jon is that you?..._

"Fuck!"- This time the voice sounded frantic and also sounded closer. "Shhh... its ok my Love. Just breathe, be a good girl and drink some water"-

Arya found herself being lifted up so she was in a seating position. She felt the glass pressed against her lips but she refused to drink anything resulting in liquid being spilled all over her.

_NO!;_ She said with as much force she could muster. Touch... the touch was foreign and cold. Someone was touching her. Cold hard hands were the ones responsible for making her feel so uncomfortable. It wasn't Jon's reassuring touch nor Robb's playful pats and it was nowhere nears Gendry's loving caresses, it was someone else and she was pissed off.

_Open your eyes Arya... OPEN ... YOUR... EYES!_

Strangely enough this wasn't the first time Arya had found herself in this type of situation. Not that her siblings needed to know and by now she pretty sure knew that Jojen and Meera had a good degree of suspicions that Arya was somewhat well versed in the topic of drugs. Back in Braavos she had a pretty eclectic roommate that was even worse than Jojen, also Jaqen had taught her to broaden her senses in case someone tried to slip her something which was the current situation.

_Whatever it is it wasn't injected. It's strong but not quite. If only I could tell what time it was. How long I was out..._

By now the stranger wasn't touching her anymore but he was still close. She could feel his breath on her and the floor gave him away, screeching everywhere he moved.

_Male, definitely big... then again everybody is big next to me!_

_He seems agitated and eager... Pick it up Stark!_

Fighting the extreme urge to throw up Arya moved her arms around and nearly spilled the glass of water. The man stopped pacing the room.

"Please, it's only water. I never meant to get you so sick"- The voice said.

She was leaning against what she assumed was the wall but her eyes still didn't obey her. She took the glass and held it closely to her face. To anyone it looked as if she was about to take a sip of it but was Arya was really doing was sniffing it and quickly dipping a finger inside the glass.

_Doesn't have any kind of smell and it doesn't have any kind of consistency or texture but it still could be anything. I already can't see so what is the worst that can happen?..._ Arya quickly splashed the remaining water that was inside the glass over her eyes lifting the fog and heaviness behind them.

"What are you doing? You're so clumsy, come here"- The man was by her side again brushing her hair off her face and straightening her off. It was meant to be reassuring but Arya only felt aversion.

Her eyesight was slowly coming back and she could see the man hovering all over her, touching her at every opportunity.

"Stop" Her voice was no longer a whisper but it was still weak.

"Just let me help you! The faster I help you the faster we can get out of here"- The man said but Arya refused to stay still.

While trying to push him away a glimmer of light caught her attention and she managed to stand up with the help of the wall. It was a window and the moon shined proudly across the room. It was nightfall and Arya had the immediate feeling that she had to run.

"Where am I?" _Make him talk Arya. Keep him busy while you shake whatever it is you have off._

"We're alone if that's what you are asking..."- The man was kneeling by the wall where she was previously lying and looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to make the next move. He had somewhat dark hair from what she could tell. Her vision was still blurry.

"I know we're alone since none of my calls have been answered" Arya immediately bit her lip. She needed to sound open and not spiteful, she needed to keep the man talking so she could figure out a plan.

"Your bastard squad isn't coming anytime soon Sugar"-

Arya was already regretting getting her eyesight back the moment her eyes cleared and saw Ramsay Bolton's ugly smear flash upon his face. He looked even more manic with makeup smudged all over his face and he was also wearing a clown outfit. _The clowns,_ _Gendry was worried about the clowns_; she thought.

"I took care of them so I could sort you out and then we could leave together. So if you could please be a good girl and come sit with Ramsay..."- He was still sitting on the floor but only after he pointed them out Arya saw an old wooden table with a single chair in the room. More importantly she saw the handcuffs and the bottle of chloroform that was on the table. _So that must have been how he knocked me out. But when?_

"Ramsay; let's just walk away; both of us and no one gets hurt. You already have a police record and you're not a kid anymore so don't look for any more trouble"

"So? You also have a police record and aren't a kid anymore"- Ramsay's statement made Arya realize that she wasn't going to get out of this by reasoning with him. Things were going to get physical. Fast.

"Ahhh yes... sweet 18 long and gone. Finally legal, FINALLY! And you certainly grew up well not that I didn't find you somewhat alluring before. The police record doesn't hurt either. How can you go to the police if the police is actually looking for you? Ohhh what a pickle you are in Miss Stark"- He said in a mocking tone while playing with his discarded blue clown wig. _There were other clowns_, she remembered.

"Ramsay what did you do to my family? What did you do to..."

"Your precious Gendry?"- Ramsay spat. His demeanor changing in seconds, his shoulders squared as he stood up. "Have you any idea how gut wrenching it was for me to see you let yourself be fondled like a common whore by that bastard? But God loves me and everyday he sent me his willpower and prevented me from smashing my car into yours and taking back what is mine! Oh yes... I've been following you since you left Winterfell, even before that, but that god damned bastard wouldn't leave your side"-

"You were following me?" _Keep him talking Arya, keep him talking. Holy shit; he was following me? Who does that?_ There was one door, the only visible way of escape since the window was nailed shut. Her head was getting clearer by the minute but still, she was no match for Ramsay. He was strong, fit and was also a dirty fighter.

"Of course I was. Why wouldn't I?"- Ramsay said like it was the most stupid question ever to be asked.

"Uhm I don't know, maybe because I hate you and you've made my life impossible ever since I was little" Arya said incredulous, even more so after Ramsay started laughing.

"Darling that was only tough love! I mean how many girls could rise to the task to be with me? Only you! It was just fun and games really, I was going to ask you on a proper date when you went and ruined everything and left for another country. You broke my heart"- The sick fuck actually looked sad, is he for real? And just like that Ramsay's mood changed "But that is all in the past. I've been a good boy taking my meds and you are finally here. After the night we spent dancing we can finally be together!"-

"Ramsay again... it doesn't have to be this way. Just walk away before anything else happens" Arya knew her time for talking was up. Ramsay knew it as well. He started to walk towards her.

"Arya, sugarplum? Please just be a good girl and do what you are told. I'm tired and hungry and quite frankly I've been more than a gentleman than you deserve. Do you know how much I've waited for you?"- He was looking at her salaciously up and down her body. She cursed herself for buying that dress but it was all for fun, it was supposed to be for Gendry's enjoyment. Ramsay seemed to read her thoughts.

"The Baratheon Bastard isn't going to come. I made sure of that!"-

"What did you do to him?" Arya cursed herself for sounding so desperate, she needed to be strong to get out of there but the mere thought of something happening to Gendry... _His he thinking about me? Where am I now? I just wish he was here!_

"Don't worry, after a very excruciating debate I decided to leave him alive. That way it's more fun seeing him squirm after I lay my hands on you..."- He was getting closer. Arya was nowhere near capable of fending him off.

"You won't even have a chance you sick bastard. You know?" She laughed "For someone who is an actual bastard you seemed to throw the name around a lot" Arya Stark refused to go down with a fight.

"Arya cut the tough guy charade. Wake up Sweetie and face it, it's just you and me in the room. Your loverboy is somewhere in a tent unconscious while the rest of your family is probably tucked away in the back of a police car."-

"Fuck you Ramsay" She had her mind set... Arya knew what she was going to do but it was still difficult. _Fear cuts deeper than swords_; she remembered. _Means to an end Arya. Tough it up!_

"Oh some level of fucking will happen my dear. Hard fucking"- And he launched at her.

Arya tried to move fast but her body was still groggy so she ended up stumbling against the wall hitting her head. Ramsay took the opportunity to yank her by her hand and hold her against his body. She was disgusted to find him aroused, excited to fight her.

"You don't disappoint Arya... this is just like my dreams!"- As Ramsay lowered his head to kiss her Arya moved fast and head-butted him but it was useless. She was too weak to make any kind of damage. She felt the hit before she saw it. Ramsey had slapped her square in the mouth, leaving her disoriented and with a bloody mouth. Ramsey dragged Arya by her hair and lifted her up like a ragdoll on to the table. Before she knew it Ramsay was kissing her. Kiss was a far too gentle word. He was biting her lips and actually slapped her so she would open her mouth. His tongue was like a sand saw while his hands prevented her from hitting him. _Just wait for it Arya... wait for your chance. He'll come, you know he'll come._

She bit his tongue earning another slap in the face from Ramsay who was tired of 'playing' around.

"Come along my pet. It's time for the handcuffs and some fun time"- The last slap was a hard one that Arya definitely felt strait to the brain but that was her chance. Ramsay was confident that she was nearly knocked cold so when he reached for the handcuffs to do God's know was when she hit him square in the balls with her knee sending him to the floor. This was her chance.

She had to be quick, so tossing aside the incredible pain in her head and increasing nausea she got off the table and kicked Ramsay in the ribs then smashed the chair in his head. As she predicted it was an old wooden chair that smashed to pieces so she grabbed a piece of the discarded wood, this way she at least had something to defend herself with.

She staggered over to the door but didn't have a chance to react when she found it locked by her own weight. Ramsay had smashed her head against it and then threw her to the floor with such force that she ended up at the farthest side of the room.

"Enough with this"- Ramsay said in a bored tone walking towards her as if they were in the middle of a chess match and didn't want to play anymore but that was only his tone. His eyes and body had other intentions.

He dragged Arya by her feet and no matter how much she kicked and screamed she was no match for Ramsay, she never stood a chance after being sedated. He was all over her groping her, biting her, kissing her and she couldn't help the tears from falling down her face.

"Gendry... Gendry..."- She was full out crying. Crying for Gendry to fulfill his promise, to never leave her alone and to always be with her but Arya Stark was a realist. Gendry was probably beaten up somewhere in Castamere or arrested, she was going to get raped. Best case scenario.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of Gendry. Of his hands, the way they felt on her body, the electricity they sparked or how his eyes changed by looking at her. She still tried to fight Ramsay off especially when his hands yanked her corset off showing her bra.

"Gendry. Is. Not. Going. To come. I AM!"- Ramsay said groping her breasts to the point of pain. She spat him on the face but that only seemed to fuel him more. "Keep on crying Baby... I love how you cry for me!"- He said while cupping her under her dress.

Arya was shaking. Impotence was the worst emotion ever. Ramsay took off his belt so he could tie Arya's hands and was unzipping his pants...

"C'mon Arya... I know you want it, I bet you soak yourself when you let the bastard fuck you. Don't worry, you won't remember any other man once I'm done with you"- Ramsay said while he licked her neck and hiked her dress up. Arya felt like she was having an outer body experience since she wanted to keep fighting but she couldn't, her arms and legs just wouldn't follow her orders. She was too tired and hurt.

Ramsay ripped her underwear off. She felt the tip of his cock right at her entrance but the door bolted open. Her eyes were too slow to follow the movement so her head hit the floor once again no longer feeling Ramsay's body weight over her. Brown curls filled her vision... Meera!

"Gendry... Gendry, stop it please! You're going to kill him"- Meera screamed. _Is Gendry here?_ She was so weak she couldn't even turn her head.

"Gendry please stop it!"- Meera was frantic as gun shots were heard. After a few seconds of silence Gendry spoke.

"Don't touch her. I'll take her"- He said finally appearing in front of Arya. Whatever strength she had left was to cry and put her arms around his neck.

"You came...I knew you would come" It wasn't a dream, Gendry came as promised. True to his word he wasn't going to fail her again.

"I'm here Baby. I'm here... I'm never leaving you alone ever again"- He said while he took her in his arms and ever so tenderly lifted her with the intention of leaving the room but stopped cold after Jojen's scream.

"Gendry look out!"-

The gun barrel was aimed straight at Gendry's head.

A gun was shot.

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

"This is going to hurt...me most of all. Just try to be subtle, I have a very tender bone structure"-

"What the hell?" Gendry yelled as cold water ran over his body and someone covered his mouth. Instincts came over and he grabbed the hand and pushed it the farthest he could revealing a flying Reed. "Jojen?"

"Hey Gendry... sorry to wake you up, please don't make any noise and please don't hurt me more in the process"- He said while gathering his breath back.

_Mother fucker... Not Jojen, but his head! _Gendry had the most massive headache known to mankind and he had a pretty nasty bump in the back of his head. He even had some dried blood. He was lying on the floor still inside the tent he was with Arya. She left and then a clown, a motherfucking man with makeup and weird clothes hit him and knocked him unconscious. Gendry had some clown hunting to do but first he needed his girl safe and by his side.

"How long was I out and where is Arya?" It is never a good sign when the other person doesn't want to look you in the eyes. "Jojen... I asked you what happened!" He said while turning around to leave the tent but Jojen blocked him.

"First of all; low your freakishly loud voice, the police is looking for us! And second: a good 15 or 20 minutes, I don't know. Shit hit the fan faster than I expected"-

"Where's Arya?" He said while lifting Jojen up by the collar of his shirt. Jojen was a nice kid but slightly weird. Gendry didn't do weird. He never understood why someone so smart like Bran would hang out with the town stoner; Meera probably being the reason but still. He was weird and made Gendry uncomfortable, right now add pissed off to the mix.

"Gendry put me down, I'm one of the good guys. Someone took Arya so we have to go get her"- Wrong answer. Gendry was going to strangle him.

"What do you mean someone took her?" Panic attack mode ON

"Hulk angry. Hulk put Jojen down! Look, the cops are here. Sansa, Theon, Bran, Jeyne and Robb are under arrest. I saw Edric hide literally under a woman's skirt, Jon is missing, my sister as well so we need to find a way out of the tent without being seen and go get Arya!"-

"What happened?" _Arya... Arya... Arya... Please be ok!_ Gendry recited like a prayer while he finally let go of Jojen.

"Someone called the cops while a clown took Arya away"-

"Why didn't you stop him?" Gendry was ready to ring Jojen's neck this time for real.

"I told you that the place got hectic really fast. When I finally found you the tent was cornered and I can't just go out and talk to the police can I?"- Well Jojen did have a point.

Gendry took a peek outside the tent and indeed, the place was swarming with policemen looking like a stampede had happened. Everything was trashed but more importantly, in the middle of it all stood Theon, Bran and Robb handcuffed and watched by at least 8 officers. Sansa and Jeyne were inside the back seat of a police car.

"As I was saying; when things got nasty I searched for you and found you here unconscious and tried to wake you up. We can't do anything for the guys so we need to focus on finding Arya"- Weird but loyal. Gendry as always let his anger get the best of him and nearly punched Jojen out of sheer frustration. Arya Stark had shook Gendry to the bone and without her he was left stranded with love all on his own. He was back to being that silent man that had a close group of friends with no interest of gaining new ones; let alone meeting women. Arya was it for him and he knew it, the idea that she was out of his reach was his worst fear made reality.

"Pssss - psssss Purple!"- Someone hissed from outside the tent. _Again with the silly codenames;_ Gendry though. But his heart clenched a bit hoping to hear the color gray.

"Green 1 and Blue" Jojen whispered. The tent slightly opened up to reveal a much disheveled Edric.

"Thank the Gods you guys are here... Where's Arya?"- Asked Edric while dusting himself off. He was still dressed in his Prince Charming outfit but was dirty from head to toe.

"Some clown took her while the others are under arrest"- Replied Jojen. Edric's eyes went wide and landed on Gendry. _I guess it's official that I lose my shit if she's not with me._ Edric just gave him a sympathetic look.

"I need to get out of here and find her" Gendry said to no one in particular but was rewarded with a reply ever the same.

"_We_ need to find her Gendry. We're in this together"- Said Edric reassuringly.

"Ok, first we need to get out of this tent without being seen but the question is how do we hide the blue eyed giant?"- Said Jojen gesturing towards were Gendry was standing. No doubt being the most recognizable after the Starks, sought out by the police as well. Let's not forget he was the heir to Baratheon Corps. Joffrey must have a pretty good price on his head.

"I'm doing this for Arya but I'm still getting a pretty fat paycheck from your newly acquired trust fund Gendry"- Said Edric while slipping out of the tent again, only to return two minutes later.

"Gendry get inside one of the baskets"- Edric said pointing to the many wicker baskets that just a mere hour ago served as a shield for Arya and Gendry's 'activities'. _I'm coming to get you Stark, just hold on. I'm coming!_

Gendry got inside of the basket and couldn't help but wonder how in the world where Edric and Jojen going to lift him up? Edric seemed like he could at least move the basket an inch but Jojen was a lost cause, clearly lacking in the muscle department. Gendry suddenly missed Hot Pie dearly but was grateful that his old friend wasn't caught up in all the drama, even Sansa was more fitted to be on the run than Hot Pie was.

"Remember; I did this for all of us, we needed the money"- Said Edric opening the tent and calling for someone. What the...? In came a very, very, extremely large on the size scale woman. "Guys this is Walda. Walda? These are my friends Gendry and Jojen, we need to get them out of here"- Said Edric blushing and looking at everywhere but them. So she was the one who was going to carry the basket.

"It's soooooo nice to meet you all. You look even more dashing in person than in pictures"-

"Jojen where did the clown go?" For Gendry there was no time to waste, Arya's safety was at stake.

"Far east side over the woods"-

"Ok... Uhm, Walda? You think you can handle my weight?" Gendry said from inside the basket.

"Oh Honey bring it on. I can take you any day any time!"- Did she just winked at him?

"Well I can help with the basket as well. Jojen can walk out front, just pull your cape a bit higher and we'll be good. We have to be quick and not draw attention to us. Gendry; no peeking until we tell you, got it?"- Said Edric. It was a simple task but dangerous if they were to be caught. Even more dangerous for Arya.

Gendry felt the movement and the noise signaling they were outside of the tent. He had a mild heart attack when a police officer asked them to stop and his heart actually gave up for a few seconds when he heard that he was asking Jojen for some pot which of course he sold to him. In the end he didn't know if it was 10 minutes or 10 hours that had passed when the basket finally landed on the ground again and Jojen told him to get out.

"Where to?" Gendry asked wasting no time to search for Arya.

"Sorry Gendry, this is all I know. I saw them coming this way and then disappear into the woods. Wait, where are you going?"- Jojen asked while Gendry was practically running amongst the trees. It wasn't like they had a plan, it was a freaking forest! The sooner they started looking the faster Arya would return to his side.

"Hey guys wait up"- Pleaded Edric who was left behind giving Walda a proper goodbye. He had lipstick all over his face.

**...**

"ARYAAAAAAAA! ARYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Gendry don't scream so loud, the cops are going to hear you!"-

"And how the fuck is Arya going to hear us if we don't call out for her?"

It was dark and desperation had caused mayhem in Gendry's head. A good two to three hours had passed and there was no sign of Arya. Not that they would know; it was nightfall, rain was falling from the skies and none of them knew the woods. They could be running around in circles and never notice.

Gendry's voice was hoarse but he didn't care, he was going to find Arya at all cost. Jojen and Edric were silent by his side cautious that he was slowly losing it and was near a nervous breakdown. Just when he thought that he had Arya safely by his side something happened and messed things up. She was tough but Gendry just couldn't shake the horrid scenarios that were playing in his mind as to what could happen to his little wolf.

"ARYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ARYAAAAAAA!"

"Gendry please"- Said Jojen urging him to quiet down but this time it was Edric who told him it didn't matter. If Arya was gone and left for good she was taking with her Gendry's heart and soul, leaving a shallow man behind. Gendry was screaming and fighting against that. He was shouting so hard that he didn't hear the leaves rustling nor the footsteps approaching. It wasn't the Stark he was looking for.

"Thank God you managed to get out"- Said Jon embracing him with a hug. Gendry noticed he had his gun out and looked flushed.

"The rest are arrested back at the fair but Arya is gone Jon. Someone took her, we need to find her!" Under the hard gaze of the moon Jon looked stoic like Eddard Stark himself, which only made Gendry feel ashamed... He had promised Eddard that he would take care of his little girl.

"I know Gen. Meera saw it and we're tracking the guys down. We're over to the right a few miles ahead. I came looking for you once I heard your voice"-

"Meera is with you?"- Asked Jojen clearly more relaxed after learning of his sister's whereabouts.

"She's the one who is following the trail. Come on, we need to move fast!"-

Just like he said Meera was waiting for them a few miles ahead but she wasn't alone. To their surprise she was joined by a police officer but Jon was quick to reassure them that he was one of the good guys. He was a young man named Olyvar and was actually Roslyn's cousin. Over the years he had gotten to know and care for Robb so he helped Jon to flee from the scene when the police arrived.

"Jon... you said you were tracking the 'guys' down. What did you mean by that?" It was something that was making Gendry sick. Jojen specifically said that a clown, _one_ clown had taken Arya away. The mere thought of Arya being at the mercy of strangers made his blood boil. He was going to kill anyone who dared put a finger in her. _Hold on Beautiful, I'm coming for you. Just hold on..._

"From what I can tell there's three of them"- Replied Olyvar. "I was already at the fair because someone had called saying that the clown company that was hired for the event was missing. We found them a couple of miles ahead tied to a tree. They had been stripped down of their clothes. Miss Reed said there were 3 clowns at the fair and she saw two dragging Arya away. That still doesn't mean there isn't more."-

"Wait up, I only saw one guy take Arya. She was walking over to where Jeyne was when he gagged her with something then carried her away. He had a blue wig on"- Said Jojen.

"I know, I saw it too but when he left; the clown with the yellow wig was following close behind... and about that... Gendry?"- Said Meera looking back at Gendry while she led the way. She looked wary but convinced.

"I think the guy dressed as a clown with the blue wig is Ramsay..."- That alone made Gendry stop dead on his tracks. If he was pissed off before you had to invent a whole new different emotion for him right now. Ramsay Bolton was a medically approved psychopath that was obsessed with Arya. One finger, one finger on Arya and he was as good as dead! "I just saw glances of the guy at the fair but I'm pretty sure it's him"-

"Take me to her Meera" Gendry said in a voice so full of hate that Olyvar quickly reminded him that whatever happened the perpetrators had to respond to the law; not him. Gendry could not care a flying fuck.

After God knows how long the trees seemed to clear a little, showing an old abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. Arya was clearly inside since just a few meters away stood Ramsay's personal insane clown posse: The Tickler, Rorge and Biter were hanging out sharing jokes and passing around beers. All but Meera had to pin Gendry on the floor to prevent him from running over to the cabin.

"Let go of me. Arya is inside, she needs me!" He spat.

"You have to be smart about this Gendry. You can't go in alone. Remember those guys can fight and we don't know if they are armed"- Said Edric but he didn't care. Arya was there, just a few more steps... What was that fucker doing to her?

"I think we should split up. Jojen and I will go with Gendry while you guys handle the rest. Gendry is right, we can't waste any more time. I don't want Arya to spend more time with that creep either"- Exclaimed Meera. No doubt a welcomed surprise to their journey. She had balls.

"That sounds like a plan. We'll go first and try to lure them to the back while you guys go to the front door... Gendry"- Jon didn't need to say more. 'Get our girl back at all cost' was the message silently passed between two old friends.

Time refused to move fast enough as he waited for Jon, Edric and Olyvar to lure the thugs to the back. After that it was a blur. Gendry knew he was running since he could feel the cold night wind hit his face but he didn't feel his legs. He assumed his shoulder would be hurting since he had to force the door open but he was fine. He was perfect in comparison to the state that he found Arya on the floor. She had a bloody mouth and nose and had bruises all over her face, her hair was a mess and was half dressed on the floor while Ramsay was on her, touching her, touching his Arya...

For the first time in days Gendry was focused in a different thing other than Arya and sadly for him; the subject in case was Ramsay Bolton. Again Gendry assumed his hands would hurt since his fists were making direct contact with Ramsay's face and had heard bones crush a couple of times but that wasn't the case. He didn't feel anything! You could say he lost all reason and sense when he saw Arya on the floor, her underwear discarded next to her and with tears in her beautiful eyes.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak more clearly" Gendry said, he couldn't tell if Ramsay wanted to speak or that he was just trying to open his mouth to cry or spit out some of his teeth but Gendry didn't care. Showing no mercy he hit Ramsay again and again. He wanted to bleed the fucker out.

Meera was screaming at him to stop but it was useless, it was only when he saw Arya trying to get up when he finally stopped his assault. His hands were a bloody mess but was satisfied of their work. In a matter of seconds Gendry had made Ramsay's face unrecognizable and was sure he broke his arm and at least two ribs. It was the perfect way to vent all the pent up anger from these previous days.

"Don't touch her. I'll take her"- He said finally appearing in front of Arya. His heart broke to see his brave girl so fragile and beaten. He was crying in a matters of seconds out of joy of having her in his arms again.

"You came...I knew you would come" - She said while wrapping her arms around his neck and taking her rightful spot by his side.

"I'm here Baby. I'm here... I'm never leaving you alone ever again"- When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves not even then will I leave you Arya Stark. Never again!

With the most delicacy he could gather; Gendry lifted Arya in his arms and headed towards the door to take her away as fast as he could from Ramsay but stopped when he heard Jojen scream at him.

He turned around and saw that Ramsay had somehow managed to retrieve a gun from somewhere and was aiming straight at him. He could only turn around and shield Arya from the gun but was still in firing range for Ramsay. Gendry held Arya tight in his arms and braced himself for the impact when he heard the sound but he never felt the bullet. Nothing.

Gendry didn't dare to move not risking another shot but never expected to hear Arya laugh. _He broke her;_ he thought. She had scrambled up in his arms and was looking over his back.

"You know of all the people that I could expect to find here; never in a million years would I think it would be you!"- She said.

"Well it's not like I enjoy coming to Westeros and rescuing you from kidnappers and find you in another man's arms"-

By now Gendry couldn't resist and turned around and was met with yet another clown. This time it was the one with the yellow wig but the man took it off almost instantly revealing very long and blue electric hair with his eyes fixed on him.

"The Baratheon kid? Really? You couldn't shack up with someone else?"-

* * *

**ARYA POV**:

"The Baratheon kid? Really? You couldn't shack up with someone else?"-

"Since when do you care about my dating life?"

"I don't. But what exactly do you want me to report back to the boss lady and her nephew?"-

_Ugh... I know I should be grateful to him for saving my life and Gendry's but it's not like we liked each other in the past;_ Arya thought. "Gen... you think you can put me down? I think I can stand" Gendry was rotted at the spot eyeing suspiciously their newest visitor. He had a death grip on her body that wasn't helping at all to soothe the blows Ramsay had given her.

"Who's that?"- Gendry asked while putting her down but securing his arm around her waist for balance. Or so he says...

"A friend from Braavos. Daario met Gendry. Gendry this is..."

"Oh so now we're friends? A Stark and a Baratheon; what a cliché!"- Daario laughed on.

Arya and Daario had never seen eye to eye with each other. He was kind of the unofficial second in command of The Three Head Corporation but Arya still hated him. He was a pompous self-entitled asshole that did not know how to follow orders.

"You know what? You're right! We aren't friends! So, what are you doing here? By the way, thanks for helping me when I was a second away from being raped" She felt Gendry stiffen after the comment.

"Ends to a mean Stark! I had to make sure he was working alone. No dick was going near you... can't speak for little Robert over here"- _Why does he have to be such an antagonistic ass?_

"And was he? Working alone?"- Piped in Meera.

"Now you I don't know. Daario Naharis; always at the service of kind and fair ladies like yourself"- Daario said while kissing Meera's hand. She actually giggled.

"Arya... are you ok?"- Said Jon entering the room, instantly enveloping her in his arms. He was followed by Edric and another guy she didn't know. Is that a police uniform?

"Arya your face! What did that animal do you?"- Jon asked while inspecting her face. Remembering that Ramsay was still alive; unconscious and shot in the leg but still alive, Gendry turned around to kick him a little more just to make sure he wasn't going to get up again.

"Enough with the kid gloves! I've seen Arya in worse situations. Anyhow; I take it that you took care of the three stooges outside?"- Asked Daario while fixing up his hair. "Damn wig messed my hair up..."- He muttered.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"- Asked the policeman with his hand on his gun, wary of the new face.

"I'm friends with her boyfriend"- Daario smirked.

"EX-boyfriend..." Arya was quick to correct. God, she was tired! She needed a nice bath and a good comfy bed to snuggle with Gendry. She needed to wipe Ramsay's hands off of her.

"Whatever... I shot the guy when he drew a gun at them."-

"What about the others?"- Asked Jojen. Somebody needed to stop Gendry from kicking Ramsay if they didn't want murder on their hands. No one really bothered.

"They were too drunk to do anything but even before they tried Jon scared them off with gunshots. Guess loyalty for their fearless leader isn't a priority!"- Replied Edric standing closer to Arya to inspect her as well. She felt suffocated and the only one that seemed to notice was Daario. He was the first to spring into action.

"You should get going. Someone must have heard the gunshots and if the police are near they are bound to show up at some point."

"What about the others? We can't leave them!"- Exclaimed Meera.

"I'm ashamed to say that the Castamere Police Force is as corrupt as it can be. I'm pretty sure that with the right incentive I can get them released. That is if someone hasn't called my Uncle Walder, then you're screwed! I'm sorry; my name is Olyvar, Olyvar Frey. I'm friends with Robb. Roslyn is my cousin"- Said the policeman to Arya after he saw that she was looking at him with mistrust. To say that he was a Frey didn't help his cause but then again Roslyn was ok, so not all of them can be bad.

"We can give you the money we made at the fair. I don't know if Sansa and Jeyne still have their parts" After getting beaten up and almost raped the news that she was about to be penniless again didn't help Arya's state of mind.

"That will do. Edric mind coming with me? The rest can stay here, we have to play it safe in case someone else sees you"- Said Olyvar.

"I'll go as well... keep on the outskirts so I can reach the cars and wait there till you come back with the others." Replied Jon.

"That sounds like a plan. Gendry I'm going to need you to step back, I'm going to take Bolton under arrest"- Said Olyvar.

"Wait a sec..."- Said Gendry while he scrunched down and punched Ramsay five more times in the face. Ramsay was beyond unconscious and had lost a lot of blood. "Not quite what I really want to do but you can take him now."- Gendry shooed everyone away and held Arya in his arms again calming her with his touch.

"You can't take him. What are you going to say, that fairies beat him up? You can't take him without involving yourselves"- Said Daario.

"But we can't leave him here, he'll just twist and turn everything and say we beat him up for no particular reason. We might as well let Gendry finish him off"- Said Jojen clearly rooting for Gendry.

"You won't... I'll deal with him."- Casually replied Daario but it was his cool detached demeanor that chilled everyone to the bone. Arya wasn't going to question his methods. She knew what they were and didn't spare a second pitying Ramsay.

**...**

Olyvar, Edric and Jon left quickly after that, hopefully to return with the rest of the family. The rest where left inside the cabin in a bizarre silence but Arya wanted out. She just needed to get away from the walls that still held a promise of danger in her mind. Just looking at Ramsay lying on the floor made her stomach turn. The chloroform that was still on her system wasn't helping. The Reeds were huddled up in a corner while Daario was searching Ramsay's pockets. Gendry was sitting on the floor with her on his lap, neither of them talking just basking in each other's warmth.

"Gendry... I want to go outside"

"I'm not sure that's safe Arya. It's also raining, I don't want you to get sick"-

"Gen pleeease? I just don't want to be here anymore" She said while giving him her best puppy eyes, not that she needed it; Gendry always ended up caving in to her.

"As m'lady commands"- He replied while standing up. "Hey Jojen, think I can borrow your cape?"-

Jojen took the cape off and gave it to Gendry who put in on Arya while opening the door for her.

"For the rain and coverage"- He said. She looked down and saw that her dress was in shreds and that everyone was aware of her bra size by now.

Just like Gendry said it was raining outside, it was dark but the moon reflected on the millions of raindrops around them was a beautiful site that helped her relax. Holding hands they walked in silence till the heard Daario call Arya.

"Hey... think we can talk? Alone"- Daario said dismissing Gendry which of course didn't like it. Arya wasn't keen on letting him go but she knew that Daario wanted to say something important to her and she also had a couple of questions of her own.

"Sure... Gendry will you give us five mi..."

"I can't let you leave again... I won't leave you again!"- Gendry quickly said cutting her off. The look on his eyes made Arya's heart break with love_. Is this it? Finally love? With Gendry?..._

"My car is just up a few more steps ahead. You'll be able to see you precious little girlfriend the whole time"- Said Daario in a mocking tone but was quickly ignored. Something changed today between them, not in a bad way but just the way that Gendry looked at her made Arya feel like she was the only girl in the world.

Just like Daario said his car was near hidden behind trees. He kept on walking while Arya and Gendry hugged each other under the rain, refusing to break contact. Both acting as if they were parting ways to never see each other again.

"I'll be real quick, I promise" She mumbled buried in his chest.

"I'll be right here waiting for you"- Gendry replied while giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Daario started to honk. What a dickhead!

As she went inside the car Gendry took shelter from the rain under some trees nearby, never letting his eyes off the car.

"You must be beyond amazing in the sack Stark because I swear, the level of near godlike adoration that you inspire on these idiots is unbelievable"-

"So you wanted to talk alone about my bedroom habits? How romantic! I wonder how on earth did Dany manage to refuse you?"

"That was uncalled for!"- Daario said clearly not amused about bringing up his infatuation.

"Was it really?" The car was silent for a few minutes...

"You are aware that I was never going to let anything happen to you back there?"- Daario said in a serious tone, drooping his antagonism for the first time in the night.

"It's done. Nothing happened. The bruises will heal..." She just shrugged it off. It was the psychological part that had Arya reeling but she had to put it aside for the time being.

"What are your plans? Where do you go from here?"-

"I honestly don't know. We came to the fair to make some money that we don't have any more so I don't know. Just roam around and see what my father's lawyers can do"

"You need to leave Westeros Arya. I've asked around and it's not going to get better. The Starks are being picked apart and people seem to enjoy it"-

"And where should we go? We don't have any money or reliable connections! It's best to just lay low and wait. If I could just get in touch with Jaqen; I have some money that could come in handy"

"It's not your money Arya. It's the money of the Faceless Men. Have you even heard from Jaqen at all?"- Daario hit the point right in the nail. Arya had a bit of money courtesy of her jobs in the house of Black and White but it was in various bank accounts under different names. She needed to talk to Jaqen and although she didn't have a phone Jaqen would have still found her but just as Daario said; he was m.i.a.

"You need to come back to Braavos. We'll all have your back and God knows Aegon would stop acting like a little bitch moping around all day!"-

"How is he doing?"

"The kid has seen better days... But He seems good; in a very passive aggressive way!" Daario said gesturing towards Gendry.

"He's family." Was all Arya could say. It was still Daario, she wasn't going to pour her heart out to him. From out far she saw the two cars they were traveling along with a police car; Olyvar's she assumed.

"Your best option is to come back to Braavos but it's your call. I think our woman to woman time is up. Hurry up to your jacked up boyfriend, you don't want him to catch a cold"- The asshole was back.

After being fussed about by Sansa and Jeyne and everyone else yet again, they were all ready to leave. As suspected they were left penniless after bribing half the police force for their release, Olyvar was the first one to leave not before telling them to stay within the old roads as much as possible since the Riverlands where now swarming with police looking for them. Lannister money would always beat them.

Sitting in the back of the car with Gendry she felt exhausted, ready to close her eyes and be magically transported back to Gendry's apartment. To the first night they had spent together since she came back. Where none of this had happened and she would wake up in his arms and then simply go back home to her father.

Lightning and thunder made their appearance signaling an even greater storm. She cuddled in closer to Gendry. Hopefully it wasn't an omen for the Stark family of worse things getting closer.

* * *

**DAARIO POV:**

As they left Daario couldn't help but stare with curiosity at the fleeting characters...

A scared boy with impossible shoes to fill, a girl that was lost inside her own head and the other one; the dark one that knew nothing were just the tip of the iceberg... don't even get started on the large one. _Was is it with Baratheon boys and Stark girls?_ He thought.

"Why must she play with a child when she is surrounded by men is beyond me. She'll figure it out eventually. Now it's my turn to have a little fun"- He said to Ramsay's figure still lying on the floor.

"You and I are going to have a field trip that just reeks of joy!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? I never really did say it was Aegon did I? ;) Clues People, by now there's lot of little clues scattered around the chapters as to what's really happening. Brownie points for those who catch on.**

**Remember to REVIEW - FOLLOW and FAVORITE!**

**My Ramsay is just like Game of Thrones and not the books. Scary / hot is a good combo.**

**Song: Closer by Kings of Leon.**

**Next title song: Criminal by Britney Spears.**


	16. Criminal

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Here's someone you have been dying to appear... Well, kind of. Read on and find out ;)**

**\- M - people. Not for violence and not with Gendry so heads up!**

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

"Can you at least make an effort to steady the car?"-

"The road isn't paved, it's like the freaking middle ages. I'm doing my best here!"-

Continuing the worst road trip ever; the day had been filled with crankiness and tiredness all around. Theon; taking his turn as designated driver, was content distracting himself bickering with Sansa who was terribly hungover while Edric sat in the backseat with Arya and Gendry in what Sansa called 'the free love zone car' since all aboard knew about Arya and Gendry's quasi relationship. After the last event in Castamere where Ramsay Bolton had tried to kidnap and rape her they agreed to try and make Arya the most comfortable they could, which meant letting her spend time with Gendry without having to worry about what her brothers would say. By now the only ones oblivious about their relationship were Jon and Jeyne and it would remain like that for the time being; they could all spare more drama.

"Hey... you ok? You look a bit squashed in there"- Worriedly asked Edric for the fiftieth billion time today as Arya woke up and stretched in Gendry's arms. She had been falling asleep in and out all day, full of pain and nightmares. Arya also knew that Edric meant well but if someone asked her if she was ok one more time blood was going to be spilled.

"I've been better... It's Sansa who doesn't let me sleep! You know, I was practically assaulted, I have dibs on bitching today" The car went silent. "Humor people... as in haha? Jeez, tough crowd!"

"It's not funny"- Said Gendry in his grave voice without opening his eyes while tugging her back into his arms, her safe haven really. The poor guy hadn't sleep a second all night rocking Arya in his arms comforting her with sweet words of love and reassurance.

"Uhm, hey Sans what exactly did you drink? You didn't seem that drunk yesterday"- Said Edric trying to lighten the mood and distract himself as Arya crawled on Gendry's lap and nuzzled in his big chest. She felt him tighten but said nothing.

"Lemons schnapps. I didn't want to fall on my ass on the mechanical bull so I went with small drinks but I guess it had been a while since I drank. I lost my resistance to it. Damn it Theon, you didn't even try to avoid that log!"- Sansa said while holding on to her seat-belt.

"If you saw the log you saw the big ass rock. You pick which one to run into!"- Replied Theon.

As the banter continued Arya chose to admire her view (meaning Gendry) since it was raining like a disaster movie outside. He had been so sweet and attentive towards her since last night, it was laughable how from the outside you saw this really manly, incredible sexy guy but on the inside you would only find kindness and love; at least for her. _People must think we're idiots; _she thought. How could have they missed that Gendry was Robert's son? Without the blue eyes which he had closed, it was all about the jaw, that strong squared jaw line, the jet black hair and really? The powerful built and anger issues? Maybe it's because Robert got so fat that no one connected one to the other but still Gendry managed to look a lot like Renly and he was gayer that a pink unicorn!

Arya began to run her hands over Gendry's chest but he stopped her grabbing her arms, giving each hand a kiss and hugging her closer. It seemed that today he wasn't comfortable with the PDA. _What would it all been like if I would have just liked Edric? Hell, what would it all be like if I would have stayed with Aegon?_ She thought.

Aegon...

Now that was a Pandora's Box just screaming to be opened.

The thing with Aegon was simple yet complicated. Simple because she didn't love him. At a time she thought she had but now after spending all her time with Gendry? The guy didn't stand a chance. Yes, Gendry wasn't perfect and truth be told Arya wasn't completely 100% sold on the idea of being together with him but it just felt right. Gendry let her be herself while Aegon was just too commanding, instead of asking her he just made plans for a lifetime without even consulting her… And the complicated factor came economically speaking. The Starks had banked the Targaryen's back to life in the Free Cities and by now the debt was more than paid but now that the tables were turned were they going to return the favor? She couldn't speak for Dany but she knew that Aegon could be ruthless when he wanted to and he did have something to hold against her...

_How did I even get in this mess? _ She thought. She was never boy crazy nor one of those bimbos who valued their worth by the number of dates they could score yet somehow Arya found herself in a sitcom worthy of Sansa's attentions. She wondered how would Sansa react if she met Aegon? She would probably die on the spot not before asking what hair product he uses. She could still remember their first night together like it was yesterday...

**_Flashback three years ago:_**

_"So, this is your room? It's very preppy... Not what I expected from you"-_

_"I just arrived a couple of hours ago. I haven't unpacked yet" She replied annoyed at her new visitor._

_"A guy in your room the first night? You move fast Stark, I like that!"-_

_After a quick internal debate Arya decided to take Griff back to the dorms with her. It was late, she had the room all for herself since classes were on break and although his humor was intact; he was in pretty bad shape. Gone was the gorgeous guy she met months ago, before her was a skinny frail guy with cuts and bruises on his body. His long blue hair was desperate for a new dye job; for someone so young he had a lot of white hair... It was unkempt, looking dirty and lifeless and he had a nasty cold with a very disturbing cough to go with it, he needed to go to a hospital. So after seeing that he was sleeping on cardboard's over at the grave site she offered him to crash in her dorm since her roommate wasn't there yet._

_It was awkward at first but Griff still had his carefree attitude that had once enraptured her on a single night. He danced around the subject of the Targaryen Family and his Aunt but Arya didn't push him, he seemed tired and she was going to find out tomorrow eventually so she dropped the chit chat, wished him goodnight and went to bed._

_At some point of the night Arya was awaken by shouts of protest, it was Griff talking in his sleep while he was shaking violently, he had a nasty fever and didn't seem to wake up._

_Arya panicked, who would she call? She didn't even know the university's emergency line. Quickly remembering how Catelyn would nurse them when they were little and sick; Arya took his shirt off since it was soaked with sweat and was shocked to see his upper body. It was filled with bruises old and new but what impacted her the most were his arms. Needle marks showing the obvious tells of a drug addict. Sadness and rage had to be set apart since Griff seemed such an intelligent and witty guy but it wasn't her business. She would only take care of him tonight so she dried him with a towel, put on him one of the many shirts she had brought (Gendry's of course) scooted over to lay in bed with him so they could share body heat and covered them with all the blankets she found in the room. She didn't know if it was the exhaustion from the flight or that she simply passed out from the heat but Arya quickly fell asleep._

_She woke up the next morning to subtle touches on her face. As Arya opened her eyes she was faced with a very rare shade of blue eyes, not blue really; purple if it was even possible. Griff was by her side playing with wisps of her hair never breaking eye contact. It felt nice and curiously, like they had known each other for ages. Without even registering what she was doing Arya held her hand up and started to trace the needle marks on Griff's arms._

_"Do they hurt?" She asked._

_"Sometimes..."-_

_"Then why keep doing it?" She wasn't scolding him, she genuinely wanted to know what was behind his behavior. He just shrugged and scooted closer enough to be able to count each and every one of her eyelashes, but again it didn't feel odd._

_"You took care of me; you don't know me yet you invited me inside your home and took care of me...Why?"- He bluntly asked her._

_"It's not my home and it was the right thing to do"_

_To her simple statement they fell silent for the next couple of minutes. He truly was handsome._

_"Would you like to go and have breakfast with me?"- He asked without joking or double meanings for the first time._

_"Sure. Sound like a plan"_

_"Good...it's not like I was going to leave you alone anyway. On our first date you had me beat up a bunch of guys. On the second you sleep with me so I guess that after breakfast it would be fitting if we go to court and get married"- He laughed while dodging a pillow thrown at him._

_"I'm here on business Griff so don't get your hopes up!"_

_"Aegon"-_

_"Ugh?" She asked confused._

_"My name isn't Griff... It's Aegon, Aegon Targaryen"- Well that was unexpected. Arya was left speechless. Did her father know about this? "I guess I owe you the truth after taking care of me. Now go on and change. The faster we leave the sooner I can start making you fall in love with me"_

_"You know I have never met someone so full of himself! I don't date, it's just a waste of time"_

_"You didn't date before me I must correct. As of today Stark's and Targaryen's will be joined as one. Mark my words my Lady"-_

**_End of flashback._**

"Theon stop the car RIGHT NOW!"-

Arya's head was dragged back to reality when the car stopped suddenly. Sansa was puking the alcohol out of her system. Edric ever the gentleman got out of the car to make sure she didn't faint.

"You could at least hold my hair Theon!"- Cried Sansa while Theon was laughing his ass off.

"No way... You did the crime now do the time. I didn't force you to drink anything!"-

The radio transmitter came to life with Jon's worried voice from the other car; "Hey, why did you guys stop?"-

"Arya just needed to stretch her legs. Why don't you guys give us fifteen minutes while she takes a breather out of the car. Maybe drive ahead if you see somewhere we can park?"- He said disconnecting the transmission. What the...? Theon turned around so he could look at her. "I don't think the guys would be happy to see Princess Sansa in such a state and I thought you would appreciate some privacy"- Replied Theon while exchanging looks with Gendry who seemed pissed off.

"But it's raining outside. You'll freeze to death" Arya protested, she didn't want nor liked the special treatment.

"We got your back Ar... besides, I think the rain will be good to shake Sansa's hangover off. See ya in a bit, try not to rock the car too much"- Said Theon laughing while getting out of the car. She could see him talking to the others and going further into the woods to give them privacy.

Neither of them spoke. They just sat in the backseat of the car hearing the raindrops fall on the roof, engulfed in each other's arms. It was the most normal they had felt in days. Arya was never a physical person when it came to relationships but that seemed to change when it came to Gendry and right now she needed his touch, she craved it. After all that had happened since the minute her father was arrested she desperately needed some kind of release. Still in his arms, Arya scooted a little bit higher planting a kiss on his neck.

"What was that for?"- He asked. But Arya didn't answer nor did she stop. She continued to kiss his strong neck and couldn't help nipping him here and there. The guy was seriously hot and made her hormones act up.

She heard his breath hitch while she nibbled his ear. She just wanted to eat him up. She needed the closeness, his touch, to get Ramsay out of her system. She needed to feel what Gendry always gave to her; to feel loved and cherished but she was getting nothing in return.

_He's tired; we all are_; she thought but Arya wasn't going to take no for an answer. She straddled him while running her hands over his hair.

"Kiss me" She spoke right in his ear and felt Gendry tremble. From the corner of her eye she saw him fist his hands into a ball by his side as if to prevent them from touching her but she was having none of it.

"Touch me... I need your hands on me Gen" She said while grinding down to his crotch. He was already hard but still didn't react towards her. She went to kiss him but he turned his face to the side and stopped her movements by grabbing her hips.

"Arya stop it"- He said through gritted teeth.

"Gendry what's wrong? Why don't you want to kiss me?" She said ignoring him, grinding on him again more forcefully. Her hand snaked down his jeans to grab his belt when he stopped her yet again.

"Damn it Arya stop!"- Gendry said. This time it was a full out shout that Arya didn't not appreciate.

"Damn you Gendry! Why are you acting like this? What is your problem?" This was not how Arya wanted to vent out. She tried to kiss him again but was denied all the same.

"Just look at you! All of you. You're all roughed up! And your lips..."- Ramsay had given her a split lip after smacking her face. So that was it.

"So what? I'm suddenly damaged goods?" She spat while getting off him.

"Good dammit of course that's not it! You were assaulted last night, you should be resting. And we're in the middle of nowhere inside a car. I'm not about to fuck you while your siblings are in the near perimeter"- Arya felt like she was slapped.

"That's rich coming from you since you were Winterfell's town slut and you certainly didn't have those feelings yesterday when I sucked you off in the middle of the fair"

"Do not put words in my mouth Stark"- He warned in a commanding tone. The argument escalated rapidly but she didn't care. Typical Gendry; he had a switch button that flicked on and off whenever he wanted to be with her. So much for wanting to be with her for the rest of his life, the guy can't even commit to a day to day basis.

"Stop with the menacing tone, you're not my father. Go focus on your own issues... Baratheon!" It was a low blow, she knew it but delivered it anyway. She just wanted a good make-out session. The one that blew this whole thing out of proportion was him, not her.

Not wanting to deal with him and his lame excuses, Arya cut him off before he could even speak back by lowering the window and calling the others back. She quickly got in the front seat saying it was best that Sansa rested better in the back. Of course she didn't count on Gendry and his bullheaded stubbornness. He took the keys out of Theon's hands and said that it was his turn to drive.

"We are in a car for God's sake. I'm sure that nobody is going to kidnap me here"

"I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. YOU. AGAIN"- He shouted. Everybody fell silent but Arya didn't care less. Gendry was right, she did need to rest. She needed to relax and that right know that meant staying away from Gendry before she punched his stupid face off.

"Jon get back. I'm changing cars" She said through the radio.

"Wha... Arya wait, I'm sorry. What are you doing?"- Gendry said but Arya was already out of the car.

"What does it look like? Getting the hell away from you!" She screamed while swapping places with Jojen.

"Well that was not how I saw things play out"- Smirked Theon. He got the stink eye from everyone in the car.

**...**

"I don't think you get more outdoorsy than me but I need civilization. This is torture!"- Meera said.

They were nearing the 24 hour mark of driving around in the middle of the Riverlands surrounded by a never-ending rain. They were all cranky, hungry and desperate for a good night sleep.

"We can't stop. We just have to keep... going."- Jon said. He had taken on the role of Arya's babysitter, fussing over her every five minutes.

"Jon Snow everybody. A man of many words, deep, deep words"- Said Robb in a mimicking tone.

"Don't start boys. No need to fight, remember we are in this together!"- Said Jeyne finally getting comfortable around everyone else.

Arya was better off in the other car. If it wasn't for Eeyore (Jon) by her side she would have been alone in couples heaven. Bran and Meera were all over each other while Robb and Jeyne were experiencing their second honeymoon. It was really sickening.

Her mind wandered again to her relationship with Aegon. How in the world did they put up with each other for three years? They were just so different but he loved her, till this day she knew that Aegon adored her. Yes, they had their issues like every other couple; some were small, some were big, some seemed like they were plucked out of a movie but still; she stayed with him and he clung to her in a way that was unhealthy. She didn't love him but didn't wish him arm. The thought of making Aegon feel bad because of her made her heart sink as she recalled one particular night with him...

**_Flashback 8 months ago:_**

_"Ar have you seen my red tie?"-_

_"Aegon you're already ready, why are you going to put another tie on?"_

_"Because I want to match with your dress so we'll look hot"-_

_"We'll won't look hot, we will look like to matching idiots" Arya muttered already in a bad mood after putting on the red dress that Aegon had bought for her and insisted on her wearing for the evening. He adored seeing Arya in his house colors and didn't seem to care that she only liked the color in lipstick not on clothes._

_That night they were going to yet another boring business dinner. Arya hated this types of events but Aegon thrived in them. Arya was the muscle while Aegon was the pretty face, she handled the hard work of the company while Aegon was better at public relations, he could charm your pants off and you wouldn't even know it but she went as well since he hated not having her by his side, more importantly he hated not showing her off and marking his territory._

_They were surrounded as usual when they arrived. Pathetic old sycophants that wanted to get their hands on anything Targaryen. Aegon sucked the money out of them but Arya didn't care, they had it down to a routine; Arya would slip a waiter 50 bucks so that he would maintain her glass filled all night while she stood next to Aegon nodding her head at whatever stupid joke was thrown their way._

_"I honestly think that you could out-drink Jack Sparrow"- Said someone from across the bar where she was nursing her drink._

_"Care to try? Everything would be more fun than having to listen one more time how Aerys Targaryen was such a great man... if so where the fuck were these people when Aegon was homeless and near the brink of death?"_

_"Don't worry about that Arya, it's in the past; all thanks to you. And don't think Aegon buys any of this bullshit, he just uses them back. He only wants connections for the company funding. C'mon, let's dance. Drop the drink for some dance moves"-_

_Rolly Duckfield; also known as Duck, was Aegon's best friend who always had his back. Arya often found herself in his company mostly because Aegon would force him to stay by her side when he could not, practically acting like a bodyguard. Jealousy ran deep in Aegon and would not hesitate in causing a scene if he saw someone near his girlfriend._

_"You seem glummer than ever. Are you guys fighting again?"- Duck said while gesturing at her dress. They had been fighting more and more over the last couple of weeks and everyone seemed to notice. Tensions were high even more after that day... Aegon was getting more obsessed and wanted Arya with him every second. It didn't help that today was Jon's birthday and that all the boys including her father went up to the Wall to surprise him._

_"Missing my family I guess... Not quite comfortable in fire engine red!"_

_Duck just smiled at her and spun her around the dance floor. He would never say a word against Aegon but he knew that if his best friend didn't put his shit together he was going to find himself minus a girlfriend. After a while a cough interrupted them._

_"Don''t mind me...please, keep on dancing with my girlfriend while I stand alone"- Aegon wasn't fooling anyone with his playful tone. He could even get jealous of Duck._

_"Don't be such a drama Queen and don't you two go forming a scene. Just have fun tonight."- Said Duck while bowing at Arya and leaving them alone when the next song started._

_Neither of them said anything, they didn't need to. Both of them knew that the other was pissed off. Aegon was fuming that Arya had left him alone with his business partners and went to dance with another man while Arya was trying her best not to slap his hands from her ass. Her dress was too short and it wasn't even a loving gesture. It was him marking his territory._

_"I need some air" She said disentangling from his grip. Aegon felt every eye on him so he just put on a smile and let her go._

_"Just don't go too far. I... we need to talk to the representatives of the Iron Bank"- Arya just smirked 'don't go too far'; as if she could! The Targaryen's had learned to value trust the hard way so they were rarely seen without their personal guard known as The Unsullied. Aegon's 'girl' being one of their priorities._

_Arya went over to the balcony wishing it was northern winds that hit her face since it had been more than a stress filled couple of days. She took her phone out and called the birthday boy, Jon didn't pick up so she called Rickon instead._

_"Guys shut up, it's Arya! Hey Sis, how are you and why aren't you here with us?"-_

_"Hey Big Man... I'm in the middle of an important meeting. Where is Jon? He's not answering his phone"_

_"Theon took it, he caught him calling a cab back to the barracks after the strippers got here"-_

_"Strippers? Rickon is Dad with you?" She heard cheering and party noises on the back of the line._

_"Yeah, he's with Uncle Benjen around somewhere but don't worry about me Sis, Jon told the strippers that Gendry was the birthday boy so they are pretty occupied with him right now"-_

_Gendry... she hadn't seen him or talked to him in years yet it still hurt to hear his name. Hearing his name and strippers in the same sentence wasn't helping._

_"Great... just tell Jon I called to wish him a happy birthday ok? Take care of Dad for me Rick"_

_"Will do Ar... Miss you like hell, buy a damn plane ticket and come back home already!"-_

_"I promise I'll do just that once I get the chance. Bye bye Big Guy" the call ended and Arya did not know how much time she spent in the balcony but by the time she went back inside most tables were empty and Aegon was sitting alone drinking by the bar._

_"I take it social negotiations didn't go well today?" She said climbing to the stool next to him. He had a full bottle of wine all for himself._

_"Au contraire mon cheri... I got the funds so I am buying the Golden Company tomorrow"- He said handing her a glass and toasting with her. But one look to his face and she felt like shit. That was the thing with Aegon, the minute she said or did something he didn't like he would play the sad puppy card and damn if he hadn't perfected to an art. You could not deny that in the end he was willing to do anything for her. ANYTHING._

_"You're not supposed to drink Aegon" She said while sipping her drink._

_"I don't think a glass or two is going to ruin my AA record...besides; drinking was never my problem."- He said deadpanned and remained looking at her, turning her stool around so she was facing him. "I'm sorry. I hate fighting with you, please forgive for being a dick"-_

_"Aegon..." She knew this speech oh so well._

_"But can you blame me? I can't speak with anyone without getting the 'where is that lovely girlfriend of yours?' or 'I hear your girlfriend is a Stark'... I'm trying to run a business that you are part of, I need you by my side Arya"-_

_"Aegon I don't do office work, I go on the field, you know that and don't give me that crap about you needing me by your side because the minute people ask you my name you get possessive and jealous"_

_"How do you expect me not to behave like that when they are ogling you right in front of me?"- He spat_

_"Well how can they not ogle at me since you have me dressing in barely there dresses with colors that can be seen from outer space" she spat right back._

_"I truly am sorry. It's just that juggling all these new responsibilities is hard. I just want you by my side, that's all. No more dresses. No more jealous streaks"- Yeah right; tell that to her closet that had a whole section of red dresses and to the man who got punched in the face and kicked out of a club for buying her a drink. "__Let's go away..."-_

_"Aegon..."_

_"I mean it! Dany can take care of the company while your Dad can find someone for the Stark division. Just you and me, I know it's all my fault, all the fighting, but I can be better, I can make everything better Ar, just for you. You own me Arya, I just want to make you happy... Just say the words and grab your passport."- This was the Aegon that kept her there, the one that was willing to drop everything for her, not giving a shit of what people would say or their responsibilities. This is what she was craved, now that she had it; it would be quite hypocritical to turn it down. She thought about trippers at the wall..._

_"I don't own you Aegon... A little bit of trust and freedom is all I ask"_

_"Done... not a word from me"- He said giving her his million dollar smile. "Think I can give you a kiss?"-_

_"Sure...just don't let Duck see you, he might get jealous"_

_"Smart ass" - He said while he bent down to kiss her, deepening the kiss in a matter of seconds._

_"I need you in my bed tonight"- He said hungrily against her mouth._

_"We live together Aegon, I think that's a given" She said rolling her eyes at him._

_"Good, I plan on keeping it that way..."-_

**_End of flashback._**

"What's that over there?"- Asked Bran.

"Robb; hit the lights, it's getting dark and the rain is making it impossible to see ahead"- Ordered Jon.

They had continued to drive around the forest and stumbled on what looked like an abandoned campsite.

Gendry's deep voice sounded over the radio. "I'll bring Sansa over; Jon? Stay with the girls while the rest of the guys check out outside to see if it's safe"-

In a matter of seconds the car door was opened and in came Sansa looking paler than ever, definitely no more alcohol for her. Arya could feel Gendry's eyes on her but he said nothing quickly closing the door and heading off with the others. The guys took their time leaving them inside the car for half an hour when Gendry finally emerged from the trees completely soaked in what could only be described as GQ Men's wet t-shirt contest. What was wrong with her? Maybe Ramsay punched her so hard he shook her hormones. But what was the excuse for the other girls in the car? Jeyne cleared her throat, Sansa giggled and you could actually hear Meera counting Gendry's abs under her breath.

"You can come out now. We were cleaning up the place"- He said opening the door.

"What exactly is this place?"- Asked Jeyne as they walked to where the others were.

Old tents were scattered around, most likely an old abandoned work-site or camping ground that no one had cleaned after finishing with it. The guys had been able to move around some cardboard's to make a little roof while they huddled the tents together and even had started a bonfire.

"At risk of sounding like the typical stoner but I am famished. What do we have left to eat?"- Asked Jojen.

Economically speaking they weren't doing well. They bought a few changes of clothes with the money they made off of Sansa's earrings and Arya's ankle bracelet but since they had to turn in all of the money made at the renaissance fair as bribe for their release; they didn't have time to stock on food so they were left with a couple of bean cans for the remaining of their trip.

Jeyne offered to take on the food duties while the rest just scattered around their little makeshift camp, Arya found herself resting inside a tent with Jeyne trying to get Sansa to eat something.

"Sansa you must eat! We can't have you getting sick if we are going to be on the road"- Pleaded Jeyne.

"I'm already sick! If I take a bite I'll only end up vomiting all over again"- Sansa said while rolling up in a ball on the floor. Arya would have laughed to see her sister in such rudimentary surroundings if she herself didn't feel so bad.

"C'mon Sans, look at it this way; If you eat and then throw up you'll finally get all the damage out of your system. If you don't eat you are still going to have a shitty night so be a good girl and open up!"

"Save me some for breakfast. I promise I'll eat tomorrow, my stomach just needs to settle down"- Sansa said with her puppy eyes. Jeyne just nodded knowing that she couldn't force her to eat so she left the tent leaving the Stark Sisters alone. Arya wasn't hungry either so she began to doze off.

"Aren't you going to sleep with Gendry tonight?"-

"Mind if I spend some time with my sister?" Arya said without opening her eyes, hoping that she could find some kind of rest without having to depend on Gendry's warmth or the security of his arms. It would be the first time they slept apart in many days.

"Sure... I hope you have improved your bedside manners since you kicked more ass asleep than awake."-

Arya just smiled lost in her thoughts. Sansa quickly fell asleep and Arya followed her thinking that in fact she had her best sleep alongside Gendry. She hadn't been able to have a good night's sleep in a long time...

**_Flashback 2 months ago_**_:_

_"Sometimes I feel like you want to jump off of the edge"- He said while her feet dangled from the balcony._

_"Does it surprise you? After all that has happened?"_

_"It does since you are stronger than that and I am sure as hell not letting it happen. Not after what I have done to have you here with me" -_

_There were many sayings and quotes about love, one that always had caught Arya's attention was the one that said that 'in time you could learn to love a person'. What she always wondered was how long would it take to finally love someone? To will yourself into believing that another person is the one you had to spend the rest of your life with?_

_As her mind was afar she felt his hands over her body hugging her from behind. His long steady hands caressing her naked thighs while pressing soft kisses to her neck._

_"Do you miss home?"- Aegon asked while massaging her back. "Who called?"- He didn't even tried to hide the fact that he searched her phone every now and then._

_"Roslyn; Robb's fiancé. They finally set a date and want me to be there."_

_"And are you going to go?..."-_

_"Of course I am Aegon, he's my brother and it's finally time that I go back home. I've been making excuses for three years." She said getting down of the ledge of the balcony and out of his embrace. Of course he ignored her and followed her back to the bedroom._

_"I suppose I'm not invited"- He muttered while slumping on the bed while she brushed her hair in front the mirror._

_"The only one that knows about us is my Dad and you can't exactly just waltz back to Westeros with your platinum hair. I actually think it's best for us, to have some time apart"- The room fell silent and she dared to look at him. His eyes always gave him away, the mechanics of his brain tinkering away to find out what he was going to say to her. Aegon looked hurt but determined._

_"Some time apart? After all that has happened you want some time apart?"-_

_"Don't you? Aegon a relationship doesn't have to be this hard, doesn't have to involve blood beings spilled. By now even you must know that this; what we have? is not rational, it isn't smart!_

_"Relationships are hard because you have to fight for happiness and I am more than prepared to fight for you. Do you regret what happened? Do you see any other outcome than the reality?"- He stood up and was in front of her towering over her as she sat on her boudoir chair._

_"Do you? You are going to hold it against me Aegon, you already are. You can't force me to be with you!"_

_"Who says I'm forcing you?"- He said in a low tone. More of a growl._

_"Aegon don't start!" She turned around but he spun her again and stood her up. Forcing her body flush against his._

_"What do I force you to do Arya?"- He said in a commanding tone, his eyes boring into hers; purple amethysts that melted her insides. He knew exactly what he was doing._

_"Deep down you know it Arya... We were meant to be together. It's practically written in our dna if not; what about you? You can't deny us, this!"- Aegon was walking back to the bed, before she knew it he threw Arya in it and climbed on her body. "Your body knows it..."- He said while caressing her curves. Taking both of her hands with a death grip and holding them up above her head, giving his other hand total freedom of her body._

_"You want me Arya... You want me very much the same as I want you and God I want you!"- He said kissing her neck not stopping his intentions of going further down her body._

_"I want to devour you"- He was kneading her breasts and his hot breath made her skin tingle._

_"Aegon stop" She said breathless, in a constant battle she had fought the past couple of years; her body versus her mind, each wanting different things._

_"Tell me what I force you to do Arya?"- He said while hiking up her nightgown, quickly pushing her panties aside and finding her slit. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her mouth. Aegon knew Arya's body better than herself and wasn't afraid to play dirty._

_As one finger entered her she found herself panting but aware that an already shirtless Aegon was taking off his pants. He looked at her with hooded eyes and went to kiss her. He let go of her hands and she found herself returning the kiss, fighting for dominance as he began to pump his finger in and out of her. But as much at it felt amazing she knew it wasn't smart._

_She pushed him hard catching him off guard, dumbfounded that she would reject his advances._

_"Good dammit Aegon what? You are going to fuck the idea into me? We can't base our relationship just on physical attraction. What about you and your sick jealous needs? You think I am going to stop having a social life just because you can't handle a man talking to me? Letting you dictate what I do 24/7? You might as well buy me the plane ticket yourself because there is no way I am going to bend the knee to anyone!" She screamed. Thank God it was a mansion and they had the whole west wing to themselves._

_"I am not perfect as well as you are not perfect! I can work on my issues but what about yours? I ask you a simple question and you run back to Winterfell? And I am not stupid, I know you ran from something or someone back there as well so don't act all high and mighty Arya. We are in this together, you like it or not!"-_

_"Marriage isn't just a simple question"_

_"Killing is not simple either and I did it anyway"- He spat._

_Silence ruled the room and a chill ran through the air... Arya just laughed._

_"And that wasn't you coercing me? I guess that is going to be our love story, the one we will tell our children; I killed for your mother so she couldn't dump me after. How quaint!" She said grabbing her pillow and heading towards the door._

_"Arya stop, don't leave me!"-_

_"I am going to sleep in another room tonight Aegon, it's best for both of us before we do something stupid" He blocked her way._

_"This is your room, our room. The only thing stupid is you going and not talking to me"-_

_"I'm not sleeping with you Aegon"_

_"I know, believe me I get the message every night. Hands and blow-jobs only get me off to some point"- Arya slapped him so fast she didn't even believe she had done it. Aegon instantly was ashamed._

_"Baby I am so sorry, please don't leave"- She slapped him again._

_"Get it together Aegon, get it together and don't push me because you are right. I can't just leave you but it's still a pretty damn big possibility. I'm going back to the frat house tomorrow. I'll call you when the urge to kick the shit out of you has died down"_

_"Arya don't', don't leave me you know I can't..."-_

_She closed the door._

**_End of flashback._**

Arya woke up with a jolt no doubt from yet another nightmare, reaching next to her for strong arms but only found red hair sleeping next to her; Sansa.

She hurried out of the tent and saw no one in sight but her body wanted, _needed_ Gendry. It was like a magnetic effect...

She peeked in the remaining tents but didn't find him so she went to were the cars where...nothing. Where the hell was Gendry? She went back to her tent to put her shoes on since she left barefoot in such a hurry when she heard snoring. At the back of the tent to be exact.

Walking around some bushes she saw Gendry asleep right behind her tent, stubborn ass must have slept there not wanting to be far from her but still pissed off at whatever was bugging him. She already had his jacket on so she walked over him, sat on his lap and surrounded them with the jacket acting as a shield from the wind. It had stopped raining but they were still outside in the wilderness, thank God Gendry always ran a bit high on temperature than everybody else or he would freeze to death.

"What are you doing here? Go back to your tent"- Gendry muttered but hugged her tighter against him.

"I can't sleep without you" She said in a small voice. She didn't want to fight with him. She hated fighting with him.

Gendry didn't say anything, he only sat up and picked her up in his arms while walking back to the cars, opening one and getting inside.

"We can't sleep with the heater on, we can't afford to kill the battery"- He said while he rested on the back seat and signaled her to follow suit.

"I just need you near. That's all" She said while settling in between his legs.

"Goodnight Gen" She said while resting her head on his chest. His heartbeat working as a lullaby.

"Goodnight Arry"- He said kissing her head, instantly falling asleep.

**...**

It was still dark outside when Arya thought she heard noises but it was probably her imagination. As she moved Gendry woke up asking her millions questions.

"I'm ok stupid! I'm just thirsty that's all!" He seemed relieved with her answer and gave her a water bottle that was inside the car.

"I really need a bed!"- He said while attempting to stretch his huge body in the car. His hand touched the corner of her mouth wiping little drops of water that had escaped the bottle but lingered touching her face. Again the primal need to have him took over her again so she launched herself at him, kissing him like her life depended on it.

Gendry wasn't exactly on board since he would normally have her pinned down by now but he was kissing her back, moaning when her hand found his dick and started stroking him over his pants. She tasted blood and was immediately pushed off.

"I told you to stop Arya"- Gendry said getting all worked up again. The cut on her lip opened again because of his kisses.

"Why? I know you want it as much as I do!" She pleaded, the irony not lost on her as she saw the tables turned at what once was her relationship with Aegon, she was the one begging for attention and it wasn't a nice feeling.

"I told you I am not going to sleep with you so just stop throwing yourself at me like a common..."- Gendry stopped talking not finishing his sentence but the message was sent.

"Like a common what?" Arya spat not willing to let him off the hook.

"If you won't respect yourself Arya then I'll do it for you. You need to rest"- Oh this was just rich coming from him.

"I'm sorry, will you please enlighten me as to how I should respect myself?"

"Stop acting like a slut when you were almost raped just hours ago"- He screamed at her.

"I wasn't raped and I'm sorry, I didn't know it counted as slutty to want to sleep with the guy you liked... let alone be considered a slut when I'm fact; I'M A VIRGIN!" She screamed right back.

"What? But you? How...?"- Gendry was a mumbling mess but Arya did not care. Again she was pissed off and wanted nothing to do with the stupid bull. As she went to grab the car handle Gendry pulled her hand away. She was about to protest when he closed her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh... don't talk"- He hushed in her ear gesturing towards the window. They weren't alone. Several shadows were seen walking around the car, heading towards the tents.

"Stay here"- He said giving her a stern look that was quickly ignored, Gendry rolled his eyes and cursed. "Fine... but stay behind me"- He said while he opened the door.

It was too dark to tell but there were three men walking around the camp. One dangerously closed to the tent that Sansa was sleeping him while the other two were close enough to the bonfire to see their faces.

"Lem? Harwin?"- Gendry asked to the men but it was the third one that answered.

"Gendry my boy so nice to see you and in the company of a lovely lady no less"- The man said winking his eyes.

"Thoros? Never In my life I thought I would be happy to see your ugly face again!"- Gendry said while embracing the stranger in 'man hug'. The others started pouring out of the tents.

"Arya? Robb? Bran? You're all together, thank the Gods, we were all worried about you!"- Said Harwin, another lifelong worker of Stark Industries.

"Who's we?" Asked Sansa, wary of the new faces.

"Winterfell, the whole North for that matter! Lannister gold may do the trick but loyalty runs deep in these lands. Come on, you aren't safe in the outdoors. We have a place nearby where you can all rest and have a good meal"- Replied the other one; Lem.

The men lead the way on their own car through another road that was hidden under all sorts of branches and fallen trees. It was still dark when they arrived at what looked as an abandoned inn.

"What is this place?"- Gendry asked while getting out of the car.

"An old place, deep and secret. A refuge where banners are set aside if you have good intentions"- Said the old one with fading red hair; Thoros.

An elderly woman in her mid-fifties came out front quickly ushering them in but only talking to Thoros who was well over his cups.

"Gendry I know Harwin from when I was little, but who are the other two?" Asked Arya while taking a good look at her surroundings. Getting inside the entrance and to a foyer that looked abandoned. The woman returned ushering them further inside and speaking in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, best if we do the small talk tomorrow. For now I have 2 rooms for the boys and one for the girls."-

Everyone was having second thoughts but it was Harwin who reassured them "We have worked all our lives under Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon, that's not going to change anytime soon"-

They were ushered inside quickly, Arya heard Gendry complain that his room was too far from her's but he heard Thoros saying something in the lines of ''dipping his dick on the company well'. She quickly shrugged it off, a wave of tiredness made her fall asleep. Her father's face vivid in her mind as she wandered into dream land.

**...**

Arya was never a morning person, her mood changed considerably when she got up early to have a morning run but that wasn't an option right now. She woke up to sounds of heaving.

"Shhh... Let's it out sweet girl. It's perfectly normal"- Jeyne and Meera were nowhere to be found. The woman that greeted them yesterday was holding Sansa's hair as she was vomiting yet again in the bathroom. She turned around and frowned when she heard Arya had woken up.

"It is simply unacceptable the state that you two poor girls are in. Animals"- She muttered obviously looking at Arya's split lip and bruised face. "Darling girl I will take care of you next but will you please fetch me first a glass of water for you sister and some fruit? We need to get rid of this morning sickness first"- _Uh?_

Whatever... Arya's head was hurting and she was hungry. To hell with finding out where the hell she was, she needed food first.

Going down the stairs that she didn't even remember from last night; Arya followed the noises and walked into a dining hall filled with strange men; all were whispering and seemed to be focused on the tv that was in the center of the room. She saw Edric, Jojen and Theon but they paid her no attention, they seemed nervous about something and as if someone had punched them in the face. Looking over the crowd she saw a black mop of hair that stood tall above all; Gendry was right in front of the tv next to Bran and Robb. She walked to them but as she got closer she saw that everyone was entranced with the news feed channel.

_'Reports say that she has been operating for years but thanks to Councilor Baelish's efforts she was caught red-handed and is to be charged as soon as possible...'_ Next to the breaking news flash sign read: Catelyn Stark; charged with charity fraud.

"What?" She exclaimed finally getting everyone's attention. She was dumbstruck and found herself walking backwards stumbling into a table where Jon was sitting alone.

"Jon... What... Mom? What happened with Mom? Jon? Are you ok, Jon?" But he wasn't paying her attention, his eyes were shut as if in pain while his hands gripped a newspaper in front of him, getting up suddenly and storming out of the room.

"I'll go get him. Get back to the room and stay there, I'll go up when he's calmed down if that's even possible"- Said Gendry giving her a swift kiss on the head and running after Jon.

What the hell was happening?

She grabbed the newspaper that Jon was reading, no wonder he was pissed off:

**_COUPLE ALERT:_**

**_After a rough couple of days it seems that Joffrey Baratheon has moved on from his relationship from troubled and now wanted felon; Sansa Stark. Who is the lucky girl? No other than gorge Margaery Tyrell who was dating Stark's half-brother Jon Snow not so long ago._**

**_These highborns just love to mix things up! More reports expected soon._**

The 'respected' article was paired with a blurry night photo but you could tell that it was Margaery and Joffrey getting out of a limousine in front of his house.

"FUCK" She screamed this time definitely getting everyone's attention.

Fuck the fuckers that had now screwed her mother off, fuck Margaery and Joffrey, fuck them all! Arya was running up the stairs, not caring who saw her. Her mind cleared and remembered why she had gone downstairs in the first place. More importantly a key word that the woman had said to her.

Barging into the room she saw Sansa lying in bed looking worse for wear.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

* * *

**Soooooooooo What did you think?**

**To get a little feel of the beginnings with Aegon I recommend that you read the prequel of this story. Chapters 11 - 13 and specially the ending of chapter 20.**

**Look up Blake Lively's red embroidered dress at the 2011 CinemaCon Big Screen Achievement Event for Arya's dress. dress**

**Please remember to REVIEW - FOLLOW and FAVORITE; You guys rock!**

**Song: Criminal by Britney Spears.**

**Next title song: Back to You by John Mayer.**


	17. Back to You

**Title Song:**** Back to You by Jon Mayer.**

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Soooooooooooooo happy with the reviews and how you guys are getting invested with the story, you are the ones that inspire me to write so thank you all. The last chapter had strong feelings and a lot of people weren't happy with the reveal of Arya's virginity but that's ok, I actually embrace all your thoughts and I will tell you that there's more to the eye on that situation. I always tell you that the story is mapped out with lots of clues that are all over in the previous chapters.**

**This chapter is for the reviewers who wanted a sneak peek into Gendry's mind in 'The Strength is in the Pack'. The second flashback is in relation to chapter 15 of the prequel. **

**Read on and enjoy...**

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

_If I get too close right now he'll probably punch me, truth be told I deserve to be punched; especially by one of her brothers. I can't believe I called Arya a slut..._

_I can't believe Arya's a virgin!_

Gendry just stood while Jon screamed, cursed, kicked and threw everything in sight; thank God they were in the woods. He had just learned that his girlfriend was now in cahoots with the guy who had abused his sister both physical and mentally.

_I need to know where his gun is, can't exactly ask him because he'll remember he has one and will probably start shooting things; _Gendry thought.

"WHAT?! WHAT SHOULD I DO? WHAT CAN I DO?"- Screamed Jon.

"Wood!" He blurted out.

"Uh?"-

"Here; grab the axe" It seemed like someone was cutting wood for the chimney, there was a pile of logs on the floor and fresh cut wood waiting to be chopped up.

"You want to hit something? Hit it! Let some steam out. Trust me, I'm the authority on the matter"

Jon started to kill a tree while Gendry stood back and couldn't help but feel for Jon, he knew exactly what he was going through. Joffrey must have bribed the God's because he would certainly be dead if he was near anything Stark. It was for the best though, Jon didn't need murder on his resume but still... What the hell was Margaery thinking? It was as if everyone was taking their turn to bash the Starks, he sure as hell wasn't going to be one of them though. Well, not anymore since in the past he had done some serious damage to one of their key members. _A slut, I called Arya a slut. How am I ever going to live that one down?_

So as Jon was venting his anger Gendry sat on the side thinking about his life and his stupid choices.

**_Flashback 5 years ago:_**

_"Earth to Gendry... dude, what is wrong with you? You've been spacing out for the past weeks"-_

_"Nothing, just not much to talk about I guess" That's because Gendry didn't want to talk, he was perfectly comfortable looking at Arya through the window. She was playing in the yard with Nymeria._

_They still spent lots of time together; he practically lived in her house but ever since Gendry got to know Arya's brothers he would spend his time with them often leaving Arya alone with Hot Pie or her wolf. Right now she was in the middle of a wrestling match with Nymeria and it was absolutely adorable how she was rolling on the grass, getting dirty and actually biting the animal back._

_"Mom is going to kill her. She's supposed to go with her to see Sansa's play later"- Said Jon, they were playing pool with Robb and Theon in the game room._

_Gendry just smirked, it was going to take more than one bath to take the mud off of Arya. He really didn't get it why Catelyn wanted her to change so bad, she was perfect just as she was, what mother wouldn't want an intelligent, strong daughter?_

_"What's the play about? If it's the Swan Lake maybe Ar can pose as an ugly duckling!"- Smirked Theon immediately irritating Gendry. Arya wasn't ugly, she was beautiful! Just because she wasn't the conventional soft, sweet and nice doesn't mean she wasn't pretty, at least that was what he thought and that was the problem. He shouldn't think about how Arya looked altogether, she was fifteen for god's sake!_

_"Shut up Theon, Arya is not ugly. She's just a kid, doesn't need to bother with appearances that's all"- Replied Jon also wrong. That was where Arya's real beauty was, she was wild, unpredictable, truly from the north. She was a breath of fresh air that knocked you out. That was precisely what happened to Gendry when Arya took off her sweater._

_"Shit!"- He cursed stumbling back and landing on his ass._

_"What's wrong?"- Asked Robb but looking at the window he sighed. "Arya put something on, you'll catch a cold"- He yelled. "I swear that kid as a death wish"-_

_It's not like she was naked, Arya took off her sweater filled with mud and was left in a tank top but Gendry couldn't fight the blush that crept on his face. It was the same Arya as always but he didn't know at what point he stopped looking at her as his cute friend and started seeing her a pretty young girl. Again; fifteen Gendry. JAIL TIME. He reminded himself._

_"Anywho; we need to talk about your sister's friends. Who is going to hook up with who?"- Casually asked Theon to what Gendry almost fell again._

_"Arya? You take your paws away from her Greyjoy"_

_"Perv much Gendry? I'm talking about Sansa and her friends. Which are currently upstairs in what I hope is trying on underwear and participating in pillow fights"-_

_"Actually Gendry I've been wanting to talk to you about Arya"- Said Robb. Shit, he knows. They'll probably bury him in the Godswood! "I know you guys have this buddy-buddy relationship going on but I think it's time for you to move on. Let her play with kids her age while you move into greener pastures, with us that is"- Robb was sporting his signature grin to what Jon rolled his eyes._

_"Girls totally dig that whole protective thing you got going on. Use it! Come out with us. We're young, dashing and have our whole future ahead of us"- Exclaimed Robb._

_"Yeah... what Rob said and that a couple of girls have asked for you and will only go out with us if you come"- Replied Theon._

_Tobho was actually the first person to tell him that he needed to get more friends other than Arya, boys his age that shared his hobbies, he even hinted about chasing girls. He said that it wasn't proper for a boy like him to spend time with a little girl like Arya. He was right, if any of the guys knew what he was thinking about her he would be banished from the North, away from the only place he finally felt like home ironically because of her and now he had to stay away?_

_Arya suddenly stopped playing with Nymeria and stood up smiling, her father Eddard was by her side with another guy._

_"Who is that?" He asked not liking how the guy was playfully pinching Arya's nose much to her annoyance but seemed to win her over as she launched herself at him rewarded with a piggyback._

_"Oh that's our cousin Torrhen, he's visiting this week. You're actually off the hook this weekend since Arya adores him."- Replied Robb completely oblivious on Gendry's jealousy. More frustration than jealousy really because age did not just prevent him from being with Arya, it also didn't give her enough maturity to understand his feelings towards her constantly calling him stupid and hitting him with anything she found._

_Would it really be so bad if he went out with the guys? It was what was expected from boys his age anyways and it would distract him from the thoughts that were creeping in his head about Arya. It was for the best, Arya would never mind. She didn't care for anything involving dates and others girls. That way they both would remain friends with no harm done._

_"Sure, count me in!"_

_"That' a boy Waters. I'll be sure to tell Jeyne Poole you're on board since she asks for you 24/7"- Joked on Robb as he left with Theon to make plans._

_"Welcome to the dark side my friend... when are you planning on telling her you won't be going to see her fence this weekend?"- Asked Jon while standing beside him gesturing to the window. Nymeria was trying to reach Arya while she was still in her cousin's back. Her laugh pierced Gendry's ears._

_"I don't think she'll mind. I guess she won't even notice I'm not going since her cousin will be with her" He said shrugging, already hating the idea but that was what growing up was all about. They were just in different places._

_"Yeah, most likely...c'mon, let go find Theon and Robb before they hook us up with someone weird like that Osha chick"-_

_He lingered a little while just watching Arya carefree in the gardens. Yes, it was the best for the both of them, it had to be._

**_End of flashback._**

"Dude did you break that with your bare hands? What's eating you up?"- Asked Jon. Apparently Gendry had grabbed a wooden log and broke it in half.

"Just frustrated you know? Seeing you like this? Now hearing about Catelyn and I don't know, my mind is still fucked up with what happened to Arya. I want to make everything right but I don't know how..." His words seemed to relax Jon as he sat beside him, he had done a pretty good job in almost bringing a tree down with the axe.

"I just... I know I should be back there with them; with my brothers, the girls, comforting them... but I finally had someone Gendry, finally someone that was just mine you know? By their own free will. Someone who willingly wanted to be with me and I drove her away. I drove her away and now she's with Joffrey? How is that even fair?"- Jon said completely defeated but hitting Gendry's existential problem right in the nail.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do, I mean; I may not be the world's most romantic boyfriend and high on public displays of affection but I do love her. I'm private but Margaery understood that... at least I thought she did"- He muttered.

"Then give her the chance to explain herself. God knows it's practically impossible because it's still Joffrey, but you love her. Don't rush into conclusions before you talk to her or you'll end up screwing your whole life based on one simple decision"

"Wise words for someone whose girlfriend didn't leave him for the enemy"-

"Wise words for an idiot that has no mouth filter. I said some pretty harsh words to Arya last night out of anger practically summarizing my entire relationship with her and you know what? I'm tired of this bullshit. I have screwed up so many time with that one that I don't know why she still talks to me. I am a 24 year old guy who has to man up! Hurting Arya physically pains me. It pains me since I fucking love her so much. She has so much hold over me that I can't even control my emotions. I was pissed off at Ramsay for what he did, at her for not taking care of herself and her well-being and more pissed off at me because like the bastard that I am; I wanted nothing more than to kiss her back I..." _Fuck, I lost my mouth filter!_

Gendry froze, lost in his tirade he completely forgot about his friend but luckily for him Jon was chopping another tree away and didn't hear his monologue.

"I'm sorry what did you say just now?"-

"Nothing I... I was just saying that I'm in the doghouse with Arya yet again" Jon looked very scary with an axe on his hands.

"Just do whatever she wants you to do and be done with it. You end up following her around anyway"-

"Yeah well... we should go back. We've been gone a while unless you want to keep on with your deforestation campaign"

"I won't be done till this his finished Gendry"- Jon solemnly said while walking back towards the inn. "Thanks for that by the way"-

"Anytime Bro"

"Seriously thanks and also for being there for Arya. Whatever it is you guys are fighting about I'm sure it's nothing, you always find a way to be back together. It's nice to know that under all this mess someone his taking care of her."-

"I'm not doing a very good job of it"

"Well, she's still waiting outside for you isn't she?"-

Just like Jon said; Arya was waiting for them on at the front door of the inn. Emotions live on her face so he quickly walked over her. She didn't ignore him but she didn't exactly warm up to him.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Gendry asked her immediately.

"Gendry do you mind if I speak to Jon?"-

"It's Gendry Arya, what doesn't he know about us?"- Jon replied but she still seemed unsure. No doubt after his behavior from yesterday.

"Actually it's kind of private. Sibling private. Everybody is already upstairs, I was waiting for you"-

Jon gave him a look but he just shrugged and said he was fine. As brother and sister went up the stairs Gendry was dragged by his collar to the kitchens. "What the? Ouch!"

"Well it was too good to be true, he is his father's son in the end"-

"Lem what the hell are you talking about? Ouch, dammit Harwin stop hitting me!" Gendry said as another smack was delivered to his head.

"Hitting you? What do you think Beric will do once he arrives? He'll kill you! Hell, I should kill you! Pregnant Gendry? Really? For the first time I think it's actually a good idea that Eddard's behind bars!"-

"Who is pregnant and what does it have to do with me?" Taking some distance from the continued smacking being delivered to his head Gendry found himself in the middle of the kitchen with Harwin, Lem and Thoros but it was the elderly woman from last night who spoke.

"Ned's daughter; the eldest. She's pregnant! How could you let her travel in such state, let alone drink alcohol?"-

"Wooooah there? Sansa is pregnant? That can't be, I mean if she is it's... Give me a break, can things get any worse?" The Omen movie immediately came to Gendry's mind.

"Worse? Young man you have no honor whatsoever referring like that to your child!"- The woman reprimanded.

"MY CHILD? I've never touched her, I don't think I've been alone with her for more than 5 minutes"

"But the press is saying that you two are dating, that she cheated on Robert's other son with you"- Said Lem.

"Of course, because the press always says the truth. That's bullshit Lem and you know it, as well as every other accusation thrown our way. Someone is gunning for us."

"The boy is right Lem, leave him alone. It's been a rough couple of days for all of us."- Replied Thoros.

"Fuck, as if things couldn't get any worse... Are they all upstairs?"

"Yes, all non Stark are in the dining hall. It seemed wise to let the wolves alone"- Said the woman who Gendry didn't have a clue as to who she was. She seemed to guess what he was thinking. "I'm sorry for mistreating you it's just that I was so angry of the state that poor girl was; both of them really. My name is Ravella Smallwood, this is my inn. It's not much but it seems to be enough for this bunch of bandits"-

"I understand so no worries and thank you for taking us and more so in such circumstances. My name is Gendry..." there was a slight pause in his speech and he saw every person in the room waiting to see how he was going to identify himself. Waters or Baratheon... just great."I take it you've heard the news" he muttered already annoyed.

"Well, you've just told us to ignore what the press says but you can't deny the resemblance Boss"- Said Lem with his head down, ashamed of his early accusations. He was cut by Thoros.

"There's much we need to talk about Gendry but I for one would like to fill my stomach first. Please Lady Smallwood; would you please take mercy on this poor man and give him some food?"

"Go to the tables. Breakfast will be out in fifteen"-

**...**

Nobody was really in the mood for food, well Jojen was but everybody else just sat at one of the tables waiting for the Starks to come down. A good hour passed till they started to parade down the stairs. All but Sansa and Arya.

"How is she doing?"- Asked Meera while Bran plopped down beside her. It was Robb who answered.

"She's a crying mess, who wouldn't be? She fell asleep, Arya is upstairs with her"- Jeyne gave him a reassuring hug and said that she was going to join them and take some food for Arya, Edric went with her as well. Gendry could only look up the stairs. She'll probably won't even open the door for him.

"Isn't anyone going to state the obvious? We need to get Sansa an exorcism pronto! It's like Rosemary's baby all over again"- Said Theon to what Jon slammed his fist to the table getting everyone's attention.

"No jokes Theon"- He roared "This is Sansa were are talking about, that child no matter who the father is will be a Stark. No jokes Theon"- The room fell silent.

Right now nothing seemed to be going their way so add a Lannister baby and Catelyn's charges to the mix and you would find it hard to believe that they were going to get through this. Gendry; always the pessimist was reminded of a pretty important detail.

"Where's Rickon?"

Bran started to cry like a baby while the others felt like they were punched in the stomach. The news said nothing about Rickon and Catelyn was arrested going back to Winterfell. Maybe the little guy was still in Riverrun with Brynden. That was a big maybe.

"I'm am sorry to interrupt you but I just wanted to say in name of all your father's workers that you have our full support. Eddard Stark is an honorable man and we won't allow them to take the company away from him"- Said Harwin.

"Aye, same thing goes for us. We are most attached to our boss over here"- Said Thoros sitting uninvited on the table. They all gave him a questioning look so it was up to Gendry to make the introductions.

"Guys this is Thoros Myr; he's part of my working crew"

"So you mean that these men are also from Baratheon Corps?"- Asked Robb.

"Most of them, yes. We're a big contingent of different companies and banners. We tend to huddle up here after a day's work"-

"Nice to know where you go to get wasted on a workday" Gendry muttered.

"Only after hours Gendry, only after hours"- Thoros replied with a smile.

**...**

Breakfast was light considering the current mood that ruled the traveling party. It was mostly Harwin remembering when they were all babies and Thoros talking about how he ended up working with Robert Baratheon.

Gendry didn't want to seem eager but his neck was straining from turning around every time someone walked down the stairs or a door was opened. Around 10 in the morning Edric appeared as Gendry was left alone in the dining hall.

"Sansa seems calmer, she finally woke up and Jeyne is helping her eat something. Arya's is out cold, Lady Smallwood gave her some painkillers so she isn't going to come down anytime soon"-

"Was she in pain? Do I have to get her to a hospital? He was immediately alarmed.

"Just a headache and soreness from the bruises, it's Sansa I'm worried about, she's calm but eerie. I think she's in shock"-

"So it's true then. It's Joffrey's baby?"

"I don't know what she told the guys upstairs but from the look on Arya's face it's pretty much a given. Lady Smallwood said that we're the only ones to know so it's best we keep it that way. The Lannister's are already looking for us, God knows what they'll do once they found out we have the newest heir for Casterly Rock"

The main door creaked open signaling another visitor in the surprisingly busy inn. It was another familiar face followed by Thoros.

"The Lord of the light has heard my prayers, I thank him for keeping you boys safe"- Said Beric Dondarrion, a man of the people loved by all.

Beric was a high ranked chief at Baratheon Corp that chose to remain on the field work. He had actually helped Robert create the company and was the long term boyfriend of Allyria Dayne; Edric's aunt. He was yet another man Gendry looked up to and often went to seeking advice.

"Ned... Gendry... I don't need to tell you how happy I am to see you"- He said while embracing them. "Thoros tell's me you brought the Stark children. Is that right?"-

"Yes, the boys are around with Harwin somewhere. The girls are upstairs"- Said Gendry.

"Good, I'll call Luwin to at least tell him you are safe. Let's go to my room so we can talk without being disturbed"-

Soon they found out what was happening since they went on the run. Eddard and Robert were Harrenhal's newest addition with no parole nor court date in site. Catelyn was charged with charity fraud and accused of seducing Petyr Baelish; the Lannister's family lawyer, in hopes that he'd dropped the charges. Rickon was missing and apparently Beric was searching everywhere for them.

"Back up a little, Baelish? I recall Catelyn talking with the guy over phone but I am positively sure that Catelyn Tully has never set eyes on another man other than her husband" Gendry said remembering Catelyn crying over the phone the day that Robb broke the news of his marriage.

"That's because she hasn't. He's supposed to be a childhood friend but we all knew the little weasel was bad news, he works for the Lannisters. He must had maintained his friendship with Cat to know what happened on the insides of Stark Manor"- Replied Beric.

"And Rickon? Where could he be?"- Asked Edric.

It's safe to say that after Arya, Rickon was definitely Gendry's favorite Stark. Some found it annoying but Gendry found his lack of mouth filter refreshing, mostly because he always spoke with the truth and was funny as hell but you had to considered that he still was a child and was out there all alone.

"Catelyn was near the outsides of Wintertown when the police intercepted them. Brynden caused enough distraction for him to run since they actually had child protection with them but no one has seen him since. We searched the manor upside down but he wasn't there."-

"The wolves? Where they inside the kennels?" Gendry urged on.

"No, the kennels were empty. Brynden says that someone broke in and tried to cover it up but he could still tell. He is going to stay there in case Rickon shows up"- _Shaggydog, he went to get Shaggydog and the others._ That seemed to relax Gendry, Rickon was safer surrounded by wolves than being in the child protection system, he just hopped he didn't do anything stupid. The kid had a bigger temper than his sister.

"What about you? When I arrived Lady Smallwood was fretting about the girls. What happened to them?"- Then Edric began to tell Beric what had happened ever since leaving Winterfell but Gendry quickly zoomed them out. His thoughts again focused on Arya.

If he wasn't such a dick he would be upstairs with her, comforting her in any way he could. She wasn't going to take well the news about Rickon and it pained Gendry not being able to help her even a little, he would do anything to see her family back together again and see her smile. In the end Arya was a simple girl that found joy in the simplest things but he was just a silly boy back then when he really had a chance to notice it all...

**_Flashback 3 years ago:_**

_"I swear somebody is trying to kill us with this food"_

_"It isn't that bad. You can pass it over if you're not going to eat it"-_

_"Of course only you would be willing to die as long as it's with food"_

_Gendry sat at the food court with Hot Pie at lunch time, he was right; the food wasn't bad, everything just tasted foul to Gendry, foul as his mood ever since they went to that godforsaken party in Castamere. After that everything went to hell! Rob was engaged to a girl he didn't know, Theon was being shipped to the Iron Islands the moment they got their diploma and Arya had banished him from her life. He almost killed Edric out of jealousy so after apologizing to him Gendry had laid low sheltering himself with homework or working at Tobho's shop._

_"Are you all set for the dance?"-_

_"Don't even remember me" He cringed, Jeyne told him to buy her a pink corsage and wanted a pink tie for him. What the hell happened to classic black?_

_"Well just tell me when you're going to buy everything. Willow asked me to go with her so I need to buy girly stuff too"-_

_"HP does it look like I know what girly means? Jeyne just gave me the names of the shops I have to go to and already picked out what she wants"_

_"C'mon, I know less than you about girls and I don't have anyone else to ask"- Hot Pie got a text and Gendry got a quick peek of Edric's name on the screen._

_"Why don't you ask your dear friend Edric, I'm sure he knows how to woo a lady" He was a dick and he knew it but Gendry couldn't fight the bitterness that came over him when he talked about Edric. He was well educated, from a good family, was good looking and filthy rich; everything he wasn't. At least he's not with Arya anymore; said the little jealous devil in his mind._

_"He's taking Arya and we all now that she's not at lady. She'll probably punch him if he gave her flowers. Look, there they are!"- Just in time, walking hand in hand Arya and Edric appeared at the food court and sat down a couple of tables from them. Edric seemed to be saying something to Arya that made her look over to where they were sitting giving them a death glare._

_"What do you mean he is taking Arya to the dance?" He said clenching his teeth, reliving the images of Arya's swollen lips and mangled dress getting out of Edric's car._

_"I know it's a Sadie Hawkin's dance but she told me yesterday that she wasn't planning on going so Edric is going to ask her instead. Apparently her Mom told her that she had to go as a punishment for the whole Castamere fiasco, he knows she has to say yes."- Of course she was going to go with Edric, it's not like he himself was a respectable option. Gendry dared to glance back at the table and saw Edric touch Arya's face making her blush._

_"Did you know that every three days Edric flies in a fresh batch of lemon cakes directly from Dorne only for Arya? Don't see what's the big fuss, mine are better..."- Gendry wasn't paying attention to Hot Pie's rant, he was focused on Arya's rosy cheeks as she was laughing and talking with Edric who looked overjoyed as he texted Hot Pie back. "Aaaaaand it's a go! Now we're all going to go to the dance. It's going to be awesome Ge... Gendry? Hey where are you going?"- Hot Pie yelled but he just ignored him opting to skip school obviously not wanting to see Edric all over Arya._

_What the hell was he doing with his life? He felt vacant, like a shell and he had felt like that for a good couple of years. High School the best years of your life my ass! He felt like school didn't challenge him enough but at the same time he didn't know what major he was going to choose in college; that is if he even went at all... He only played sports because his teacher told him he had the body for it, it's not like it actually was his passion. Girls? Quite frankly he didn't care about them, after being reduced to practically being Theon and Robb's pimp he somehow got stuck with the permanent company of Jeyne Poole and don't get him wrong, she was a nice girl but doesn't she want something more out of life than sex? If people knew this they would call Gendry gay but he had been avoiding to sleep with Jeyne for a while now, all she talked about was clothes and parties. He just didn't feel the connection although she swore it was the most amazing sex she had ever had, truth be told Gendry just sat there while she moved like a madman and acted like a hyper Meg Ryan in the dinner scene of 'When Harry met Sally'. He wanted more, he craved the connection he once had with Arya, now that's a girl that could carry a conversation! She was brilliant, even more so because she didn't flaunt it; she could easily be a member of the Royal British Academy of Language but preferred to stick with her trademark 'stupid' and if neither of them was in the mood to talk they were just as content in spending time together listening to music, reading books or his favorite; falling asleep together. He missed her little body next to him and the cute sounds she made in her sleep, he missed playing with her hair and how she would mess with his phone alarm so that they could sleep a little bit more in the morning... but those days were gone, now she had Edric who was someone more proper for her, someone with a future and a name, none which Gendry could provide her with. What more could he do than continue down the path he was going?_

_Days later Arya got accepted into Braavos University. She agreed to go..._

**_End of flashback._**

The rain made its appearance so everybody was confined indoors all day. An entire day had passed and Gendry still hadn't seen Arya since breakfast making him utterly miserable but willing to give her space, he was ready to apologize to her on the spot when she was ready to talk to him.

Apparently the inn; which was called 'Acorn Inn' was a popular place not only for the workers but also their lady, uhm; friends. Theon was in the zone while the rest of the group decided to call it a night. Surprisingly only Edric stayed with him drinking at a table and making small chit chat of whatever came to mind. Lot's of female attention went Gendry's way, you'd think that the approachable one would be the cute blonde with the killer smile, not the brooding one with a scowl on his face.

"Helloooooooooooo Handsome, I haven't seen you here before..."- Said a young girl somewhat of his age, you couldn't quite tell because of the loads of makeup she was wearing, actually she had more makeup than clothes! She was pretty tall, had blue eyes and black hair that made Theon instantly throw in a Lannister joke if he were to sleep with her.

"I'M GAY" Gendry was drenched with beer as Edric spilled his entire glass on him but it seemed to do the job as the girl quickly made herself scarce looking for another new face in the inn.

"Why the hell did you do that?"- Asked Edric cleaning beer out of his nose.

"My life is easier when Arya doesn't hate me. Arya walking in on me talking with that chick? No thanks, don't need to, I just want her"

"I've only dated Arya!"- Edric blurted out. _Great, he's going to talk to me about Arya drunk._ "I mean I get it, what you're doing? Why eat hamburger when you have steak at home? and Arya my friend is cuisine"- Uhm, ok... Gendry said nothing so Edric took it as permission to keep talking.

"Her boyfriend is pretty you know? At first you think he's like someone Sansa would go for but once you get to know him you learn he's kind of a hardass, pretty but a hardass"-

"Pretty? You sure you're not the gay one here? Not that I would judge"

"I'm serious! I'm rooting for you Gendry I mean he's is such a douche... you're a douche too but a good one. You want to take care of her not _own_ her"- Edric's speech was slouching and it would be bad to pry but seeing Gendry needed all the help he could get he dared to ask.

"So...this guy, Arya's ex? What's he like?" No harm in asking someone who seems to willingly want to talk.

"Aegon? Psss, he's an ass I tell you. He wants to lock Arya in his pretty little tower where no one can see her and he can have his pretty little way with her. He cries a lot too. Every single fucking time he wants something he only has to cry and Arya his cradling him like a baby. Smart-ass, he's clever I'll give him that, you won't get a better hold on someone than that. I didn't even think Arya was going to come"-

"Aegon? Who's Aegon?"-

"Aegon, Griff? Same guy, different names! You know how has tons of names? Arya! She's got like twenty of them"- Ok, I think it's time to put Master Dayne to bed. "But seriously though... How do you do it? Women throw themselves at you, I've seen it yet you just brush them off. I don't have that kind of willpower and my aunty Ally shipped me to gentlemen's school"- _Now that is something I am going to stash away for a good laugh, I can't believe this kid makes me feel jealous!_ By now Edric was slouching on the table, sleep was going to claim him in a matter of seconds so Gendry decided to amuse him and respond his question.

"I made my choice long ago, it's time that I finally made it known... cuisine it is." That made Edric laugh so hard he fell from the chair.

"I agree with you Gendry. I really hope she ends up with you instead of that godforsaken mutated bird. See you tomorrow my friend"- Ned mumbled while attempting to go up the stairs. Well that was interesting, not sure if he learned anything other than Edric going to Gentleman's school.

_Arya..._ not even during Edric's drunken stupor was his mind free from her but he wouldn't want it any other way. Gendry had told Edric the truth, he made his choice years ago, and it's time that he made it clear.

**_Flashback 1 year ago:_**

_"So I put everything in the fridge. It's all classified from Monday to Friday"-_

_"Ujum"_

_"Eat the tuna casserole first since I know how cranky you get when you eat it and it's all squishy"-_

_"Ujum"_

_"For tonight I left you dinner all warmed up on the table"-_

_"Ujum"_

_"You know you could at least pretend to make an effort to listen to me"-_

_"Hot Pie I have a stack of papers that needs to be reviewed, posted, signed and delivered by 6 am tomorrow. Thanks for the food, I'll eat once I'm finished"_

_"Fine, so do that. Stop looking at Edric's facebook page and get to work!"-_

_"I will I just..." He was lost for words and can you blame him? For the first time in a years he saw Arya again, even if it was through a computer screen. Edric Dayne was in Braavos visiting Arya and posted a picture with the caption 'Hot sun, hot sand, hot wolf VD'15'. It was only her silhouette in the sunset but still, the image alone had Gendry glued to the monitor. You couldn't see her face but she had a mean set of curbs and her hair was in a ponytail, she must had let it grow back._

_"Still no word from her?"- Hot Pie asked already knowing the answer. Gendry just shrugged, comfortable with feeling numb since she left._

_"Gendry you have to do something about Arya or snap out of it. She's moved on... do it as well. You have a girlfriend, focus on her before she dumps your ass"-_

_"What are you talking about HP? I'm good, I have work, I have you guys, I have Jeyne"_

_"What day is today?"-_

_"Uhm, Wednesday?"_

_The door started to open as Hot Pie went and grabbed his things. "You're impossible Waters"- He mumbled while in came Jeyne Heedle looking gorgeous in a floral maxi dress._

_"Hot Pie! I see you came to visit your wife before you went to celebrate with your girlfriend"- She said in a playful tone, you rarely saw Jeyne without a smile on her face._

_"Just helping Gendry so he doesn't make an ass out of himself. Enjoy your evening guys"- He said throwing a knowing look at Gendry. "I'll call you tomorrow"- He left leaving Jeyne alone with Gendry in his apartment._

_"Wow...you look nice!" Jeyne was glowing with her hair styled in waves, full out make up and heels. Apparently Gendry said something wrong because the smile faded out of her face._

_"Gendry you forgot didn't you?"- She said looking at him up and down. It was his apartment so Gendry hardly took off his muddy boots when he came him. He had an equally dirty pair of jeans on and an old t shirt that would look better inside a trashcan. He came home and started looking at some paperwork right away but apparently forgot something in the process._

_"Hot Pie I presume..."- Said Jeyne pointing the table. It was decorated with flowers and balloons that said 'be my valentine'. FUCK, it's that time of year again._

_Jeyne just sighed and kissed his forehead. "Finish work, we'll eat once you're done"- She said while going out to the balcony to get some fresh air._

_Hot Pie was right, he need to make an effort and focus more on Jeyne but still, why couldn't he get Arya out of his mind? Jeyne was beautiful, mature beyond her years and had a body to die for. She was kind, sweet and everybody said she was marriage material while Gendry only wondered why was it hard to love her? They had been together for almost a year after Gendry dumped the other 'Jeyne' out of his life and all other girls to be truthful, but this time all that Gendry did was wonder how long did it take to love someone? Jeyne was perfect, near stepford wife but he still didn't feel not even an eight part of what he felt for Arya; her name alone made his heart beat faster. Jeyne had once sensed his feelings and said that it was only a matter of time, that he would feel more comfortable once they had spent more time together... he didn't._

_Time flew by and the next time he checked his watch it was 1am, turning around he saw the dinner Hot Pie had made so he could surprise Jeyne. He wasn't hungry but the bottle of wine seemed like a good idea so he drank it all wanting to clear his mind for a while. Finally when he went to his room slightly tipsy, he was surprised to still find Jeyne in the apartment let alone in his bed. So after a quick shower he fell asleep with his favorite topic in mind: Arya._

_You definitely didn't know what you had till it was gone, Gendry would give his soul to the very devil to have Arya by his side. He remembered each and every one of their embraces, how soft and fair her skin was and how their bodies had a mind of their own always ending up tangled up the next morning, not that he minded. Having Arya underneath him was one of the greatest sensations in the world... Damn he should have taken her went he had the chance._

_One of his favorite memories of Arya was the night of the Sadie Hawking's dance. Of course in his dreams she never went out with Edric and he most definitely didn't say no to her when she came on to him in Robb's room. She was wearing a hot, tight little black number that had him mumbling like an idiot every time she moved, it showcased her amazing legs, toned stomach and mouthwatering breasts. He could feel and taste her minty breath as she zoomed in to kiss him. Arya had a sweet tooth so she always had some kind of scent lingering on her, making her even more edible... So naturally in dreams Gendry kissed her, he returned the kiss that he had denied her that night. He grabbed her hips as she straddled him with her hot little body flushed against him and ravished her mouth feeling her plump lips gasping and he throws her on the bed._

_But since he never had the chance in real life, dreams only seemed real to some extent. Arya's moans felt wrong and her hair felt longer when he touched it but he still keeps on kissing her, moving her dress up not wanting to waste another minute of not being inside of her, impaling her to the bed and moving in a frantic rhythm as he craved for his long awaited release. Her voice felt strange as she screamed his name on his ear but he didn't care, she was finally his and he was close to find his peak._

_"Arya..." He said through gritted teeth, he was so close._

_"WHAT? ARYA? SERIOUSLY GENDRY?"- In his dreams he was making love to Arya, in real life? He was fucking Jeyne senseless! She was already outside the bedroom picking up her shoes when Gendry finally snapped out of his sleep state._

_"Jeyne wait, I need to explain!"_

_"I tried Gendry, I really tried but I'm done. We want different things, for God's sake you want another person!"- Jeyne was crying mess and Gendry felt awful but she still let him hold her. She cried for a good 20 minutes and Gendry was surprised that she still looked at him with such tenderness and even kissed him._

_"You are a great guy Gendry Waters... just not for me"- Jeyne said while standing up, making it clear that she was leaving._

_"You are a great girl Jeyne Heedle... I don't deserve your kind words so I hope the best for you" He really couldn't find anything else to say. Saying Arya's name in bed was enough._

_"I really do hope you find Arya and show her the world you've created just for her..."- Jeyne said while slipping through the door leaving him alone in the silence of his home. Gray and white walls surrounded him with pictures scattered all over, gray eyes watching his every move. Arya... the only woman he will ever love._

**_End of flashback._**

"Why don't you call it a night Gendry? You've been sitting here all day"- Said Thoros from another table. Everyone seemed to have gone to their rooms, the dining hall was filled with one or two couples that should definitely get a room.

"Not tired, I'll think I'll stay here for a while"

"Mind if I keep you company? It's never good to drink alone!"- Thoros asked. He was in the mood to drink and he could use the company. Just as he was about to say yes Arya decided to finally come out of her room.

"Hey..."- For someone who spent her entire day inside a room she looked immensely tired.

"Hey... did you have dinner?" He said, always concerned for her needs. And also because he didn't know what mood she was in.

"Not really hungry"- She replied looking at her hands. It's nearly midnight, she should be asleep. Maybe she came to find him, she told him last night that she couldn't sleep without him.

"Do you want me to go with you to bed until you fall asleep?"

"I... can we go outside? I'm tired of being cooped up"-

"The rain stopped hours ago. The night is very crispy and windy, enough for a sweet romantic stroll through the forest"- Said Thoros sizing Arya up and down and winking at her.

"Can we Gendry? I would love that!"- Arya said giving him her big gray wolf puppy eyes.

"Sure, but put on my jacket. I don't want you to catch a cold" He said while putting the jacket on her little shoulders. Fucking adorable how tiny she is.

"And a blanket... you now, if you want to stay out for a while"- Harwin was full on laughing by now so Gendry flipped him off but still grabbed a blanket before heading out. Thoros was right, it was a cool night with just the amount of cold to make it agreeable to be outside, Arya's smile as she looked at the moon was worth it.

"Where to M'Lady?"

"There's a hill over there. Let's go, I want to be close to the sky!"- Arya's wish was his command so they walked in silence through the night enjoying the light wind on their faces and nature's song as millions of animals whispered around them after the rain. A sole tree guarded the hill along with various tree stumps that Arya decided to jump on them like a little child. Gendry walked by her side in case she fell.

"What do you think about babies?"- She said ending their comfortable silence.

"In general or personally?"

"Is there a difference? Just answer the question Stupid!"- Arya rolled her eyes and kept on jumping over the stumps.

"Well, I like them... always wondered how they would be if I had one cuz if that were the case I want a bunch just like your family. I don't know, I wonder if they'd be tall like me or petit like their mother but I do know that I want boys. A little gray eyed girl running around would have me as her bitch so I'm good" Arya stopped jumping and was looking at him with her jaw near the floor.

"You've thought about having kids with me?"- Arya shrieked looking panicked and pissed off after Gendry started laughing.

"I'm sorry it's just that your face was as if someone told you that you were pregnant with triplets" That earned him a smack in the head.

"In trying to have a serious conversation Gendry, don't make fun of me"-

"I'm not little wolf..." he said standing in front of her taking her hands in his "I've loved you for years so it's natural that I think about the future, key word being future! I am 25 and just got my degree so I want to make good use of it and you are barely 20 and have the world at your disposal. I know you want to travel and explore the unknown so a baby is certainly not recommendable. Hell I am not recommendable for you" His words seemed to relax Arya a bit but he could see her struggling with her thoughts.

"Joffrey's the father..."-

"I assumed... How's Sansa holding up?" He asked while setting the blanket on the ground next to the tree and sitting down.

"She isn't. She is pregnant with the baby of a man born of incest whose mother tried to kill her and possibly sent our father to jail"-

"That has to be the worst sentence ever spoken. Come here." Gendry said patting the spot next to him to what Arya thankfully obeyed resting her head on his shoulder.

"She's pregnant, it's our first nephew and the only one who said congratulations to her was Lady Smallwood. She's not even sure she wants to keep it"-

"Well, it's not my business but I think she should wait to make that decision"

"You think? It's Joffrey Gen! She says she doesn't even remember sleeping with him, she says it must have happened after one of the many beatings that ended up with her at the hospital. Apparently beating her up always got him in _the mood_... that child is pure evil!"-

"That child doesn't know good or evil..." Gendry said soothing Arya's hair. This was a delicate subject for both of them. "What if Jon's mom hadn't decided to keep him?"

"That's completely different tha..."- Arya was already going to start a fight but he quickly reassured her that it wasn't what he meant.

"Your parents have a loving marriage and although things aren't exactly peachy between them; Catelyn has learned to love Jon and he's a key member of the family. Jon got his chance to live and you now have a big brother who you adore!"

"I guess you're right"- Arya said like a scolded child but he had to make his point clear.

"And what about me?" He swallowed hard trying to gulp down his fury. He needed to talk about his parentage at some point and it was probably going to be with Arya anyway.

"What if my Mom had decided to do the same thing and abort me? Who would you be bossing around and calling stupid?" Her eyes went wide and she tackled him to the ground in a bear hug.

"Don't even say that... stupid!" They both laughed and remained on the floor looking at the stars. Arya's head on Gendry's broad chest while he played with her hair. "Why did you say you weren't recommendable for me?"-

"Uh?"

"When we were talking about kids... you said you weren't recommendable for me. Why?"-

"Because I love you so much that I want what's best for you. If... _when_ we get out of this I'm still going to be in the middle of the press regarding Robert, I don't want that for you. You are better off in Braavos finishing your degree and traveling the world. Find a nice guy who doesn't want to jump your bones in the back of a car and calls you a slut. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am because of that by the way. It's just that I want to make you happy and my frustrations get the best of me, that's still isn't an excuse for what I said. So there you have it, I am not recommendable for you" Arya looked at him and stood up rolling her eyes.

"Apology accepted, nice words to brush me off... Ugh, I knew you would get all weird on me once you found out I was a virgin"-

"What? I'm not brushing you off! I want what's best for you! Me? Taking your virginity in the middle of nowhere isn't something I want you to remember when you're eighty years old!"

"So I don't have a say in the matter? I've wanted to sleep with you ever since I was fifteen!"- Arya screamed.

"Shhhh, people will hear you!"

"Gendry we are in a freaking hill. And why are you whispering? I am of legal age you know"-

"That's not the point! The point is..."

"The point is that it's my body and I decide what to do with it and with whom. Sorry to burst your bubble Waters but I didn't save myself for you. It's just happened and believe when I saiy I had my chances. Griff is as horny as a teenager and once I had a pre-tty gUd evening with a friend from Dorne and let me tell you..."- She couldn't finish her sentence because Gendry had her pinned down underneath him and was sucking the life out of her mouth with a kiss. He felt her smile.

"Thaaaaat my boy!"- She giggled.

"That wasn't nice you know" Gendry was out of breath trying to control his jealousy and not fuck past lovers out of her mind.

"As I was saying before you very aptly interrupted me; was that kissing is good, making out, all that other stuff... I mean it never really excited me but with you? Gendry your touch alone gives me the rush that I could never get, not even in a thousand fencing matches. You kiss me and the world disappears and it's just right. It feels like home. I tried to forget you, I tried to stay away but it was too late"-

Arya's eyes shined under the moon looking like two fallen stars that shined just for him, she was perfect... she was his home.

"Everything always led me back to you... It always came around back to you. I won't turn and walk away this time Arya. My will isn't as strong as it used to be"

"Then don't" She said and it was everything Gendry had wanted to hear. This time he kissed her slowly, tentatively as her hands were occupied with his hair. He alternated between soft and quick kisses as he savored every sound she made, particularly proud as she moaned when his lips found her collarbone.

"Gendry?"- Arya was panting and if he didn't have his hands firmly on her hips Gendry would have bet that she would be writhing underneath him.

"Uhm?" He said as his mouth was attached to her neck.

"You aren't going to pop my cherry tonight are you?"

"Well it's obvious who the romantic in this relationship is isn't it? But no, I am not" Arya was pouting like a baby "But I am however going to kiss you till my mouth hurts. Do you agree to that M'lady?" He was rewarded with a beautiful smile that made him completely happy.

"Yes... I very much like kissing you kind Sir"- She giggled.

By the time Gendry stopped kissing Arya and she fell asleep, the sun was up and the birds were chirping.

* * *

**Soooooo what did you think? Remember to REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW!**

**Spread the love and follow - favorite.**

**The song is going to be Placebo's Begin the End, hear it and tell me what you think is going to happen. Lyrics people, the chapters are filled with the lyrics from the title songs!**

**Song: Back to You by John Mayer.**


	18. Begin the End

**Hello Fanfic Friends!**

**This point is where the plot thickens so I've put in little details inside the chapter of the general plot. I love how you guys guess and some of you get it right. This one is all Arya filled with drama that ends with a bang.**

**Get your read on...**

* * *

**ARYA POV**:

_There was a knock on the door._

_"Can I come in?"- Silence..._

_"Aren't you going to practice today?"- She just shrugged him off. "Don't you like fencing anymore?"- Again silence. Gray eyes never lie; thought Eddard while looking at his precious little girl huddled up in bed with red eyes filled with tears._

_"I hurt myself" She says in her little voice. "I hurt myself and Mom told me I wouldn't go to practice anymore. That fencing wasn't something for girls. She called Syrio and said I was no longer on the team" This time she couldn't stop the tears from falling and ended up in her father's arms wincing a bit when he engulfed her in her arms._

_"C'mon. Let me see!"- She hesitated but showed him no less. It was a nasty gash on her ribs that drew out blood. My baby always ahead of herself; thought Eddard._

_"And are you going to tell me how you hurt yourself?"-_

_"I told Mycah to pull out the protective tip from the sabre"_

_"Arya..."-_

_"National tryouts are in two months, I can make the team I know I can, but they won't let me fight without the tip because of my age. I'm better than them father I know it!" She said with so much conviction that you almost agreed with her if it wasn't for her wound._

_"If that's the case then Mycah is pretty good too if he managed to strike you."-_

_"I got distracted that was all. Dad I can do it, I can make the national team Dad, I can go to the Olympics. I can make you proud!"_

_"You don't need to do anything to make me proud! Arya I love you no matter what, you playing with your safety is not something I appreciate"-_

_"I just want to make you proud" She said._

_"Darling..."- Eddard said holding her in his arms careful of not harming her wound. "You already have enough extracurricular activities for the whole student body. You don't have to prove me anything!"-_

_"I want to... I want this" She said with resolve. Eddard never stood a chance._

_"One more injury and you are out Missy!"-_

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you soooooooo much Daddy. You won't regret it I promise you!"_

_"I mean it, as much as a scratch and you're out. Now go and get dressed, I'll talk to Syrio to see what we can do with your practice"-_

_"Is Gendry still downstairs? He was going to take me to practice"_

_"Of course he is. He's waiting for you to wake up"-_

_"What do you mean he's waiting for me to wake up?" Quickly her room morphed and she was no longer inside the walls of Winterfell Manor. These walls were thick and dirty, mostly deteriorated but heavily guarded with halls that reeked of death. She was in Harrenhal with her father._

_"Daddy I'll get you out, I promise" She said. Biting, scratching, and hitting the men that were taking him away down the hall. All this while she faintly heard Robert's voice yelling her name._

_"You are strong my Little Wolf, you are loved. Always remember that!"- Eddard's voice was far, far away._

_"Daddy I'll fight for you, I promise!"_

_"He will always follow you... Remember; the lone wolf dies but the pack survives"-_

"Arya?... Hey..."- Blue eyes filled with worry greeted her on the other side of her nightmare. His hands wiped away the tears she didn't even know were there.

Arya woke up in Gendry's arms, it was already daylight. The top of the hill represented a safe haven for them where bad news were left at the bottom. Only Gendry's caresses made it to the top. His arm served as a pillow as half his body was over her, no wonder she didn't feel cold, the man was like a human blanket. He was looking at her with concern as he tenderly stroked her face.

"Bad dream?"- He asked. She could only nod her head. Emotions still livid from seeing her father even if it was in a dream.

"Wanna talk about it?"- Her reluctance to speak as she buried her head in his chest was enough confirmation for him so he stopped talking but remained hugging her in reassurance of whatever was going through her mind.

"Oh my God your lips are so swollen, you're like the male Angelina Jolie!" Arya said after a while. Gendry spent the entire night worshiping Arya and it was magnificent, the man had serious skills. All their kisses had been rushed or dare she say too passionate but last night Gendry took his time savoring her mouth, kissing everything he could find as his hands caressed her surface enjoying the fact the no one was going to interrupt them. He never once tried to go further as if to have sex but she was ok with it, at least for last night. When something stuck in Gendry's mind it was hard to get it out, so if he was going to abstain from sleeping with her to 'protect her virtue' he had another thing coming. It was her body, she wanted him bad, period.

"You can't show your face like that, what would people think?"

"They would think that I was making out with my girlfriend. I don't see what the problem is"- He said as a matter of fact.

"That has a nice ring to it don't you think? Girlfriend?" Her head was a war-zone. Light talk with Gendry would make it clear, steer it away from the pain of not knowing anything about her father.

"Well it's the truth and it feels damn good to say it"- He said with his megawatt smile in his face. His hair was a mess and his stubble was no longer a stubble but more like a small beard, he needed a shave.

"I agree, now quit talking and kiss me you dolt!" Gendry laughed at her eagerness but kissed her without protest.

God she could do this all day! Arya could feel that her lips were also swollen but it was totally worth it, kissing Gendry should be mandatory; only for her that is. She loved to feel his breath on her skin and the way his hands covered all of her body in a quick sweep. Her hands found their way under his shirt and relished in the sensations of his hard muscles.

"Take off your shirt Gendry"

"What?"- He laughed at her command as if she asked him to do the chicken dance on the spot.

"You heard me! I'm your girlfriend; I'm entitled to see, shirt off Waters" He was still laughing but obeyed her. Clearly proud as Arya ogled at his chest.

"Like what you see Stark?"-

"You know there's a name for people like you..." She said tracing the lines of his abs.

"Olympian God?"- He smirked.

"No; health freak... but a hot health freak" She couldn't contain herself so she scooted closer and kissed his chest making him groan. "I like these...they're pretty hot!" She said touching to the delicious v lines that formed below his abs on to his pelvis.

"What is this; show and tell? Because if that's the case let me tell you Miss Stark that you have the most scrumptious tummy in the planet"- Gendry said lowering himself and running his hands over her stomach. Pushing up her shirt and giving her butterfly kisses on her bare skin.

"Scrumptious?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Yup, scrumptious"- Gendry said in between kisses. "I could just eat you up"-

"I recall you already have... I quite enjoyed it" She wasn't giggling anymore. She was biting the inside of her cheeks preventing moans from leaving her mouth. Gendry's mouth was too good...

"Arya I'm trying to keep it PG-13 over here"- Gendry said with a pleading tone but sadly for him she wasn't going to make things easy. Arya batted her eyelashes and gave him the sweetest, most innocent smile she could muster.

"What? I only want you to keep kissing me..." She said bringing his head up to hers but as she was close to his lips she moved her face and nibbled his ear, whispering softly as possible " I love how your tongue feels on me".

As she licked him, she felt him shudder and was rewarded with another kiss. Gone were the soft ones from last night, forceful ones filled with lust came barging in again. She loved it! She loved that she made Gendry crazy and she loved even more how he made her feel. Moving a bit she positioned herself better underneath him as he was supporting himself with his arms not to crush her with his weight but she didn't mind it. She quite liked to feel Gendry's entire weight on her, she felt herself at ease in his arms so she didn't cut back as she began to run her hands on his chest scratching him like a cat. Gendry quickly sat up bringing her with him, sitting her on his lap.

"Don't do that..."- He said while kissing her neck "It makes me hard as fuck"-

"I know... I can feel it" She said as she grinded her hips against him never stopping, finding a quick rhythm that made Gendry growl. His eyes were black and for a moment he just let her move over him trying to find some kind of release. She saw a shift in his demeanor with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I think I owe you a favor Miss Stark"- He said while putting her down on the ground and kissing his way down to her shorts, slowly unbuttoning them.

"I need you to be very quiet, you think you can manage that?"- She nodded giddy with excitement. She couldn't even talk since her mouth went dry once she knew what Gendry was up to.

Off went her shorts followed quickly by her underwear, the cold crisp morning air hitting the wetness in her thighs as Gendry warm breath gave her delicious chills. With the first lick of his tongue she knew she was going to have a hard time not screaming. "Gendry..." his name left her mouth like a prayer as he began to tongue her with pleasure, his strong hands grabbing her by the hips as she began to buck against him wanting more and more by the second. His black hair moving with fury in between her legs, blue eyes piercing into her as one hand snaked under her shirt to grab her breast. "Fuck!" he smirked against her skin as he nibbled her lower lips. Her body was on fire and her breasts felt neglected as his hand left her chest but had a better job to perform as Gendry's mouth gave access to his hand and inserted one finger into her cunt.

"Aaaahhh"... fuck he was good and he was only using his fingers. Arya couldn't imagine what it would be like to have him inside her. She shamelessly started to grind into his hand, meeting him thrust for thrust panting like she was running, she felt like she was running, she was out of breath as she knew her orgasm was close. Arya nearly came as she saw Gendry looking at her with wonder and lust, licking his lips and lowering his head again to finish the job. By now her moans were out of control so Gendry had to put his hand over her mouth, Arya was so out of it that she took a bite at him, he hissed in pain but seemed oddly proud of it. More moans, more pants and after a garbled version of Gendry's name she came with a bang. He continued to lick her during her aftershocks threatening her with another quick orgasm so she pushed him over in fear of dying from pleasure. She tried to speak but her mind was in such a fog that she couldn't form a proper sentence making Gendry laugh.

"You are most welcomed"- He said laughing hovering over her, peppering kisses on her face.

"Fuck you!" she couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Maybe later... c'mon, I already ate my breakfast. Let's go and feed you yours"- He said while getting up; literally. Her mouth watered as she saw him adjust the bulge in his pants.

"Don't get any ideas Ar, do not look at me like that! Put your pants back on so we can go back to the inn and start our day"- Gendry said sadly putting back his shirt on.

"Your face is all red" She said as she admired Gendry's hard, toned body. "Like you had a reaction to wild-berries, people are going to talk you know" She said accepting his hand to stand up.

"We'll say that was what happened. I did have quite the mouthful for breakfast..."-

Arya's face was even redder.

**...**

"Was it this far when we walked last night?"

"Unless the hill moved overnight I am pretty sure that it's the same distance we walked besides..."- Gendry says nibbling at her ear "I think it was quite convenient since you were a bit loud a while ago"-

"Gendry! That wasn't gentlemanly at all."

"That because you are no lady, you keep saying it over and over"-

They couldn't help but laugh together walking hand in hand, cocooned in their own little bubble that busted the minute they could see the smoke coming from the chimney of the inn flying high over the trees.

"As much as I would love to stay in our little hill we need to face on our problems. Return to the family, the pack remember?"- Gendry says while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Arya didn't realize that she had stopped walking.

How could she forget? Talk about kicking you when you were down... Sansa carrying Joffrey's child, her mother's tarnished reputation as a charity noblewoman, she needed to get a hold of Luwin, she needed to talk with her father, he must know what to do.

They walked in comfortable silence, Gendry's arm over her shoulder while they shared sweet kisses like the young couple they were. They were greeted by Beric who was outside of the inn tinkering with his car.

"Beric this his Arya Stark. Arya this is Beric Dondarrion"- Gendry said with the goofiest smile on his face, Arya knew it was because mentally he added 'my girlfriend' to the presentation.

"Nice to meet you... I actually know a lot about you. Your father never gets tired of your accomplishments and I actually worked with a college of yours a few months ago back in Volantis; Cat Canals was her name. Interesting character to say the least"- Beric said eyeing her up and down. _Fuck, he knows!_

"Gen... I'm starving Why don't you go inside and order us some breakfast? I'll be right there, I just need to freshen up a bit"

"Sure"- Said Gendry waking inside completely oblivious he was just dismissed. Arya was all for honesty but not when it involved anything that had to do with her life (s) in the Free Cities. She immediately went into defense mode.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing, not up until now when you sent the boy away so he couldn't hear anything"- _Dondarrion... Dondarrion... Where do I now that name? Think Arya think; _she thought. He isn't on the company payroll in the Free Cities.

"You work for Baratheon Corps, Not Stark Industries..." She said trying to connect the dots. Cat Canals was her pseudo name for her 'legal work' in the Free Cities. You see, the Free Cities were the total opposite of Westeros; here the name Targaryen was frowned upon, it was considered a disgrace, while over there; obviously being the place that kept the last three family members alive and cared for, they were practically the Royal Family. Starks, Baratheons, Lannisters, the whole lot where nothing but the big bad corrupt wolves that unseated the great house from its rightful place. She wasn't going to get good jobs being a Stark so for the public Arya created the very bubbly and carefree character of Cat Canals. In Westeros the Starks had a Free Cities division, over at the Free Cities Targaryen Inc was up and running again, the truth? Eddard Stark had banked the Targaryen's family business creating a joint venture. Why? Arya was still clueless about that one... Only a handful knew she was Eddard's Stark kid.

"Yes, I share no work with you but we do have shared a common contact; the Greyjoy's shipping company. There was a mix up with some cargo so I had to go, various representatives did so as well, so low and behold my surprise to see that not only were they alive; but the Targaryens had formed their own company in the Free Cities, taking up after Old Mad Aerys. That I had to see but what really blew my mind was when Aegon the Sixth came waltzing in hand in hand with Lyanna Stark..."- _How in the world am I going to talk myself out of this one_; Arya thought.

"But it was impossible, I went to her funeral myself but it's really hard to recreate the Stark look so I remembered Eddard saying that his little girl was studying abroad and working in the free cities branch but again, I asked around and there was no Stark Industries projects on the island; Targaryen Inc was plastered all over and who was in charge of the contracts? Cat Canals! The same Cat Canals that Aegon was whispering sweet things to her ears and the same Cat Canals that is standing before me."-

Arya remembered that specific trip to Volantis, it was _that_ day... when it all changed between them.

Curiously enough it was all Theon's fault. It was the first big shipment Asha had given him to handle and he messed it up so everyone got called in to see where their cargo was headed. It was their two year anniversary, Aegon planed a whole romantic weekend in Volantis for them, no expenses spared. At the same time Arya shuddered at the idea of what could have happened if Aegon wasn't there with her...

"Ok... so you know all about the Targaryens, what's your point?" She said defiantly.

"My point is what the hell are you doing walking hand in hand with Gendry and spending the night outside"- Beric's tone was accusing.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"You heard me! Gendry; Robert's son? A Baratheon! Do you know your history Child? Do you remember the last time a Stark girl decided to play around with a Baratheon and a Targaryen?"-

"What? Why?..." She was fuming "Some nerve you have to speak to me like that, it's unbelievable. You have no right. Mind your own fucking business."

"It is my fucking business when all companies are connected! And don't get me started on Gendry, his face is already plastered in the news and now you want to add a Targaryen in the mix? You not only got the looks, you're crazy like your aunt as well"-

Living up to her reputation as everything BUT a lady; Arya punched (not slapped, not pushed; punched) Beric square in the eye. Her boxing classes coming handy as she knocked him to the ground with one solid hit. You would be surprised how menacing Arya was when she wanted, she had taken bigger men down.

"Well it's my fucking business and it's my personal life so other than clarifying the fact that you will not speak to me in that manner, you will shut the fuck up because just like you said the companies are connected and if we all want to get out of this we need to keep our mouths shut"- She said holding Beric by the neck of his jacket, ignoring the urged to punch him again. To his defense he didn't say anything, not that she gave him a chance... She was inside and up the stairs in matter of seconds, locking herself in the first room she saw empty.

The fuck was that all about? How dare he say those things about her? He doesn't know her, he doesn't know Gendry. Fuck! She yelled throwing the nearest thing she could find which was vase to the wall. Instantly regretting it; _yeah, I don't have money to repay it._

_Clear mind Arya, you can do it, Focus at one thing at a time... _But which one? There wasn't one family member that wasn't in deep trouble and it all got worse by the minute. Now she had some stranger questioning her personal life? She was done with Aegon, and now she decided to move on with Gendry who by the way was the only guy she ever wanted. What's so difficult about that? Why even bring the Targs to the mix? They were far away, leave them there. This is not their fight especially when they practically went through the same thing.

_'This is not the first time this has happened; know your history..._' Dany said when she called her. Beric had said it as well.

_If I could just clear my mind for five minutes or talk to Dad..._

Opening the door to go God knows where Arya found herself face to face with Sansa who was too walking out of her room. She looked frail and tired, Minnie Joffrey was already sucking her life away.

"Well you look awful"- Sansa said with what Arya assumed was supposed to be a smile.

"I think we've both seen better days... How do you feel?" She could see her slightly wobbling to the sides.

"Better, Lady Smallwood gave me something for the morning sickness so I thought I'd go down and have breakfast with everybody else"-

"Hey... I was wondering where you went off you"- Said Gendry walking up the stairs.

"Hey, do you mind if you help Sansa with the stairs?" Gendry didn't need to be told twice so as they walked down the stairs Arya followed behind, she could see people's reactions when they saw Sansa, more specifically when they saw Sansa with Gendry. It was a really old, little inn, no matter how much they tried people were bound to talk about the pretty redhead that was puking her guts out. The news already said that she was fooling around with Gendry. _The baby_; Arya thought, more importantly the father.

Arya purposefully went and sat in another table while Gendry sat Sansa at their usual spot. Jon sat in the last spot available so she just brushed Gendry off when he called her.

"Mind some company?"-

"Shhhhhhhhh I'm thinking something!" Arya said yanking Edric by his arm at the chair beside her. "What's the latest on the press?" She asked Edric who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well, right now they are focused on your mother and Stannis Baratheon. Baelish? The Lannister's lawyer? Gave a pretty damaging press conference about Catelyn this morning and Stannis has finally lawyered up saying they are being framed. Nothing new about us"-

"Good..." She said looking at Gendry who ever so thoughtful was offering Sansa a glass of water. Her mind had finally cleared; at least for the benefit of someone in the family. Sansa was carrying Joffrey's child. Yes, no one was happy but it was a fact. Also a fact was that if the Lannisters valued something it was themselves; hell, they were so full of themselves that they fucked each other. _Ew, not going there_... Anyway, if people thought that Sansa was pregnant with Gendry's child it was actually a good thing. Arya had no doubt that if they found out she was pregnant with Joffshit's kid; they would hunt her down, tie her to a bed and go all Tom Cruise on her ass. If they were going to be on the run long enough for her to start showing she was safer that way.

They all finished breakfast and Arya might have suggested to Gendry that he'd take Sansa for a walk outside, some fresh air would do her good. In truth she just needed people to keep on seeing them together. A crappy move, yes. Mostly from her part considering Gendry already thought of her as his girlfriend and was ready to shout it from the rooftops but desperate times called for desperate needs.

Taking a much needed shower she decided to give it a go at this thinking thing since her mind was somewhat clear. Money; they needed money. They were fools if they thought they were going to get more than three days at the inn. They needed to move. Far too many people came and went as they pleased without any guaranty of their loyalty. Luckily for them the money problems had a quick fix.

Lady Smallwood had ushered Arya into the kitchen for a quick inspection of her wounds.

"Well you seem better. You'll be as good as new in a day or two"- The kitchen was a complete mess, apparently with the constant rain the food supply hadn't arrived on time leaving Lady Smallwood with no supplies.

"I know it's early but half the men out there are already drunk so they can't go get the food. I don't know what I'll do once they start getting hungry"-

"We can get it for you!" Arya said eagerly. Thankfully Lady Smallwood was quick to agree.

"You'd do that? Of course I'll pay you and I'll tell the supermarket you are on your way so you'll won't have to wait long... But Honey are you sure? I can wait another day, the police are looking for you everywhere"-

"It suits all of us perfectly. We are already staying here because of you and we need to the money. I'm sure we'll be back in no time"

**...**

'No time' ended up being 10 pm in the pitch black night. On their way to the supermarket they had a flat tire so Robb decided he was going to do his best Gendry impression and ended up changing the tire in a record two hours. After that, the food wasn't even packed and the icing on the cake? It had started to rain again so they had to be careful on the road.

"Robb stop eating the carrots, those are for the inn"- Scolded Jon while Robb kept eating everything he could get his hands on while driving. Arya sat in the back happy to enjoy some sibling bickering.

"Yeah Robby... Or is it that now that you're an old married man you're letting yourself go?" She said while poking his stomach.

"Hey don't mess with the driver... besides, Jeyne loves me for who I am, not what I look like"-

"Awwwwwwwwwww..." They all laughed and fooled around, making fun of each other till Robb noticed something on the rear-view mirror.

"Ok... I know I went through a geeky Jason Bourne face but I'm totally sure that car is following us"- Said Robb. The rain was heavy but you could see a black truck following them from not such a far distance. Any car was considered suspicious, more so under this conditions and the fact that they chose to drive in the abandoned roads that no one used anymore.

"Have they been following us since we got out of town?" Arya asked. They never even got out of the car.

"Don't know but I've been seeing them for a good 5 or 10 minutes. Should I park on the side and give them space to drive ahead?"-

"No. We don't know them so we don't want them close. Speed up a little. If they are lost it's not like there in a hurry. Not with this rain"- Said Jon looking back. Robb did as told but the truck picked up the pace as well. This was not looking good. It was a big truck, new SUV, all black with tinted windows.

"Again... I'm not Jason Bourne but that is just suspicious shit!"- Robb said clearly getting nervous. The police? Ok, jail time. Strange people? Not good, not good at all. He lowered the speed and so did the truck.

"Park over and put on the tail lights, let's see if they try and pass us"- Jon said. Arya had to admit she was nervous. The rain was pouring down heavy and it was nightfall. It was already going to take a miracle to get back to the inn since the way back was tricky, they couldn't afford to drive around and try to lose them. The truck stopped, this time closer to their car, closer enough to...

"Jon... Isn't that...? Isn't that the Night's Watch coat of arms?" Arya said. It was a tiny little thing. A simple black shield with the initials, also you could see that the licenses plate where from the North.

"What the?..."- Jon said in awe, smiling at the sight of his 'brothers'. He got out of the car but no one sure as hell was expecting the gunshot that missed him by meters.

"Holy shit!"- Screamed Robb while flooring his feet to the pedal after Arya yanked Jon back in. "What the hell is going on Jon?"-Robb screamed while trying to avoid trees.

"I don't know... I... I..."- Jon was in shock. Not believing that his own men would turn on him. Did Lannister gold run so deep?

"Shoot them back you idiot! Use your gun!" She screamed. 'Brothers' my ass! They were full on shooting at them. The speed had went up pretty quickly and they were over a 100 miles in the rain, over mud, surrounded by trees.

"I can't just shoot them back I... GET DOWN!"- They all screamed when a bullet hit the back window shattering it to pieces. Jon had jumped to the backseat to cover Arya. If he hadn't the bullet would have landed on her.

"JON!" She screamed as blood was falling from Jon's shoulder.

"Stay down!"- He commanded her while he went out the window and finally started shooting back.

"Aim right at them God dammit"- She screamed while somehow Robb managed to smack her in the head so she'd duck and take cover. Jon was aiming at the tires.

Shoots were being fired here and there, the car was moving everywhere. Jon screamed again as blood started pouring over his stomach and collapsed in the back seat. Was he dead? No, he was still breathing and you could see the pain on his face. _Mother fuckers shot my brother!..._

"ARYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"- Robb shouted. It's not like she did it on purpose, it was instinct. Someone hurt Jon, someone hurt another person from her family. She couldn't help Sansa, she couldn't help her father. Whoever shot Jon was behind them.

Arya grabbed Jon's gun and scrambled out the window, she wasn't going to aim at the tires. She knew she had a good aim.

Boom... one at the front seat.

Boom. Boom… two at the engine.

Boom, one at the fucker who was shooting. _Don't worry, no vital organs, I want him alive._

The truck swirled and hit a tree the exact same time Robb hit the brakes as they were face to face with a blockage. Again, she didn't think. It was instinct... Arya got out of the car, ignoring Robb's pleas. With the gun in her hand she went straight to the crashed truck, opening the back door. She was quick enough to avoid being jumped by a flash of red hair that was screaming bloody murder.

"You fucking bitch!"- Screamed the woman while landing head first on the ground, her hand was destroyed by a gunshot so Arya knew she had her guy/girl. She punched her with the gun barrel and then let her little dainty hands do the damage_. Boxing people, do it!_ Jaqen always told her to use her body the right way, she wasn't big or strong, but she was fast so she was punching the shit out of the redhead in a rapid succession with strategic blows. Bones are important, go for those! Eye socket, cheek bones, teeth are also good. She went on and on and on and on and kept going till Robb pulled her off the redhead who was no longer screaming. Arya was so lost in the moment that she actually punched Robb.

"Stop it Arya, you'll kill her!"- He screamed but she didn't feel the slightest stitch of regret. Arya just gathered her senses enough to go and check up on Jon.

"I told her to stop, this isn't protocol!"- Muttered a shaky voice from inside the truck.

"Grenn?"- Robb asked as Arya was hovering over Jon.

"Jon? Jon? Please open your eyes!" There was blood everyone and Jon was whiter than Ghost. He was still breathing but the amount of blood on the back seat didn't look good.

"Let me see I need to stop the bleeding!"- Said a chubby guy opening the door. Again... instinct. Arya raised the gun directly at his face.

"Arya... put the gun down. This is Sam, he's a friend"- Robb said as if talking to a madman. Was she? When was it considered crazy to defend your family? Why was Robb acting like this? She would do it for him in a heartbeat!

"Arya..."- Jon whispered "its ok Little Wolf"-

"Ohhh Jon"- At that point she noticed she was crying and shaking. As she got out of the car Robb took the gun away from her and this Sam person went to check on Jon. Her attention went back at the truck.

The redhead was out cold in the ground, Arya gave her a swift kick making her squirm, and sadly she was not dead. There was another guy inside who paled when he saw her and raised his hands in surrender as if she was going to shot him regardless that she was unarmed. The guy seemed harmless so she went to check the front seat. Arya knew she had good aim... there was a man with a gun shot on his face. No regret whatsoever came over her.

"What can we do?" She said returning to the car making both Sam and Robb jump at her presence.

"We need to get him to a hospital"- Said Sam.

"There isn't one near. Let's go back to the Inn, surely Jeyne can stop the bleeding"

"I don't know where we are! I just drove as fast as I could!"- Answered Robb

"FUCK!" She screamed_. Think Arya, think. Jon is not going to die under your watch!_

They were in the middle of nowhere, no phones, no maps, no nothing. It was pouring rain and Jon needed medical attention. If it where her lying unconscious Jon would carry her if that's what it took. Fuck it!

"Get in the car!" She said hopping in the driver's seat.

"Wait what about Ygritte?"- Asks Sam signaling to the red lump on the road.

"That bitch is not getting anywhere near this car!" She yelled already starting the car up.

"Arya, they are Jon's friend we can't just leave them here"- Said Robb

"Friends? Friends don't fucking shoot other friends!"

"It was a mistake please, she needs help as well"- Sam pleaded with her. She knew that they weren't going to let her drive away so she relentlessly agreed and the other guy named Grenn carried the redhead inside the car.

It wasn't the most brilliant plan in the world but it was all she had. As she drove aimlessly Arya was using the car horn at its fullest. If the police heard them it didn't matter, they would still have to take Jon to the hospital. If someone from the Inn heard them better yet. Personally Arya was counting on her brilliant little brother to be the one to hear the honks.

Someone must have heard her prayers because after a while car lights were heading their way. Bran leading the first car.

"Morse code? You're always full of surprises. What the hell happened?"- Bran said while seeing the disaster area inside the car.

"We need to get back to the inn now!"

**...**

They made it back in no time. Jon and the redhead urged into a room as Jeyne tried to see who she should see to first.

"Your husband's brother would be your first choice. No one is going to miss the other one..." Arya said making everyone look at her with fear, Grenn and Sam wouldn't even look her in the eye. She didn't care, after everything that had happened to her family she was a firm believer of 'an eye for an eye'.

"Arya... what happened to your hands?"- Gendry said inspecting her bloody knuckles. Had he always been there? She hadn't noticed. She only had eyes for Jon's lifeless body spread on the bed. The bed-sheets were already covered with his blood.

"We were on our way back from the supermarket with the supplies when we noticed we were being followed. Before we knew it we were in a car chase and they were shooting at us!"- Robb finally lost his cool and was going to swing at Grenn but Theon stopped him.

"We already told you! It was a mistake! First of all Ygritte did all the shooting and only because Locke commanded her to"- Pleaded Sam.

"Back up Sam..."- Gendry seemed to know these people as well "Did you know you were firing at Jon, Robb and... Arya?"- More panic stares. Gendry was a big fella, hard to hold back.

"You have to understand that we've been looking for you for days. We have a capture warrant for Jon, we were going to bring him back for desertion charges"-

"Jon didn't desert. He asked for an extended leave. We all saw him draft the papers"- Piped in Edric. They were all there making the room impossibly crammed.

"The papers that he gave to Margaery..."- Said Sansa dropping the other shoe. It would be stupid that from now on to trust anyone outside the room.

"I still don't understand, you don't shoot someone for deserting and you already told us you knew it was us inside the car. What the hell happened Sam?"- Said Robb. Jeyne was walking everywhere doing God knows what to Jon. Arya only saw blood, so much blood as she remained silent.

"The order was to notify Locke once we found Jon as he is our acting commander. But instead of taking you into custody he ordered Ygritte to shoot at you. You have to understand that Ygritte is from another division, she was just following orders but I knew it was wrong. You can't do that, but Locke didn't listen to me, he just kept on driving trying to catch you"-

"Ok so where is this Locke guy and why did he give the order to begin with?"- This time it was Bran who spoke but no one answered. Robb, Sam and Grenn were looking at the floor.

"Guys what happened? Also, those are punches, what happened to this girl?"- Asked Jeyne.

"I shot him..." The room went quiet. Again, Arya was amazed at how she didn't regret it for a second.

"I shot him and I punched the redhead..." She said walking over to where Jon was laying. Running her hands over his curls, they were always so soft. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I managed to get to bullet out of his shoulder. The one from his stomach was a trough and trough but he lost a lot of blood. He's stable but I'll feel better in the morning, he needs to rest."- Said Jeyne; the only one besides Gendry who dared look at her in the eye.

She gave Jon a kiss and left the room. As always she could sense Gendry's presence but for once he didn't follow her. She needed to be alone. She hadn't closed the door when she heard Robb say that she was unrecognizable, like she had lost her mind.

"Is he going to be ok?"- Asked Beric. They were also huddled outside the room. Harwin, Lew, Thoros, Lady Smallwood.

"He's lost a lot of blood, Jeyne says he needs to rest. There doesn't seem like there was any internal damage"

"Thank the Lord..."- Arya was about to say what she thought about his Lord but Beric cut her before she had the chance "I received some news so I'm going to head out. I'll be back as soon as I can, I'll bring medical supplies for your brother"-

"Thank you" She said. Arya felt odd. Every action she had was robotic-like. It was like she was having an outer-body experience, her mind completely detached for her body but still able to command it and go to her room.

Quiet... everything was quiet. She heard the four shoots again...

1\. The driver's seat.

2 and 3. The motor engine.

4\. Passenger seat...

No regret, no feelings, no nothing.

She was dirty, covered in blood so she went in the shower. _That's all we are; flesh, blood and bones_; she thought as the blood ran over her body onto the bath floor, as she saw but never felt the ripped flesh on her knuckles. She remembered the sounds of broken bones when she hit the redhead. Would she have killed her as well if it weren't for Robb?

_I killed a man today;_ Arya though but nothing came after. She wasn't having any kind of feelings, for better or worse. Nothing was just...nothing.

She finished her shower and stood naked in front of the mirror looking at her body. The only changes were the now faint bruises that Ramsay gave her. Other than that; death didn't change her, the water took the blood away. Again, she waited for feelings that never came...

Brushing her hair her mind turned to Aegon, he had killed, he had killed for her. He had killed for her just like she had killed for Jon. It was fast but strong, the first real reaction she got. She killed out of duty, out of love... Aegon felt that for her. She wondered if it had changed him? On the inside, on the way he saw the world? She wasn't feeling anything at all but then again she didn't know this Locke person, he wasn't her family.

The room was small. Two single beds, both pressed to the walls, a little table in between and that was it. Sansa's coconut scent lingered in the air. Her sister almost ran over Cersei and she had nightmares about it, she didn't even went through it and she was having a rough time about it. Why didn't she feel anything?.

Rain was still falling from the sky. She could see it through the window. Outside, she needed to go outside...

Arya left the room, all eyes on her as she walked through the halls and down the stairs. Should she check up on Jon? Would she feel him if he died? She took a life but she didn't feel anything then, could it be so different if it where her own brother?

She went outside anyway. The door opened and closed seconds later, she didn't have to turn around. She could always feel his presence, like a burning magnet that electrified her body... Gendry. _He will always follow me_; she thought. She felt something for the first time in hours, he always made her feel alive.

Arya kept on walking, the rain falling down on her, drenching her clothes. It wasn't raining as hard as earlier but she had been walking for a while. She found herself again on the top of the hill were she slept last night with Gendry.

"I wonder what would have happened if we wouldn't have left this morning. If I would have stayed in your arms..." She said with her eyes closed, letting the rain fall on her face. It was cold, refreshing. After no response she opened her eyes. Gendry was mere steps behind her, he could have easily waited under the tree but he chose the rain as well, blue eyes sparkled under the stars and looked at her with understanding, with love, but never judgement. He just looked at her as he walked over to where she was standing. Hunching over her to cover her from the rain but he never touched her.

"I killed a man today" She told him but he didn't talk. He just stared at her as if he could look into her soul. _Could he feel what I'm feeling or what I lack of?... _She brushed the hair out of his eyes, they were trying to tell her something. Gendry still didn't say a word but his silence was loaded with feelings, the void she felt was beginning to crumble. She didn't necessarily liked it.

"Gendry... did you hear me? I killed a man today!" Nothing, this time he held her in his arms and it pained her. Why didn't he say something? She was a murderer! She tried to get out of his arms but he only tightened them more.

"Let go of me! I fucking killed a man! Do you hear me? I killed him! I feel nothing, nothing!" She was screaming her lungs out punching him, scratching him, biting him but Gendry still wouldn't let her go. "I FEEL NOTHING! I FEEL NOTHING!" What was wrong with her? What kind of monster kills another human being and feels nothing? She would do it again, again and again. If the redhead didn't stop she would have finished the job, she protected Jon, she protected Robb and herself. By the time she finally stopped fighting with the voices in her head she was hoarse from all the screaming and the rain had stopped. She was still in Gendry's arms and they were laying on the ground over a blanket. Gendry must have brought it with him, he had fingernail scratches all over his face. He finally spoke.

"You killed a man today... you had to. No matter what; you are loved"-

"What?..." She mumbled, tears falling down her eyes. The dam finally broke.

"You killed a man today... you had to. No matter what; you are loved. You killed a man today... you had to. No matter what; you are loved. You killed a man today... you had to. No matter what; you are loved. You killed a man today... you had to. No matter what; you are loved"- Gendry was reciting the words like a mantra for her. For him? She didn't know but it made her good, it made her accept what she had done. She finally felt something: acceptance of her action. She killed a man because she had to, she still was loved. He loved her...

"Look me in the eyes... say that again"

"You killed a man today... you had to. No matter what; you are loved. I love you!"-

"Again..."

"You killed a man today... you had to. No matter what; you are loved. I love you"-

"Again..." She said lost in his blue eyes, that was what his eyes were trying to say to her. He loved her, no matter what he loved her.

"I love you"-

"I love you"-

"I love you!"-

Arya leaned in and kissed him. The final piece of the puzzle. She had acknowledged what she had done. The guilt was very much present but at least she felt something. Now she needed Gendry to take the pain away...

The kiss was soft, their lips barely touching. Sweet pecks to make amends as if he was bringing her back to life mouth to mouth as he pressed her into his chest. She deepened the kiss, Gendry was letting her set the pace. She wanted him, all of him. She wanted him to kiss her like he usually did knocking her off her feet. He could feel it too...

"Arya I'm trying here. God knows I am trying"- Gendry said with a pained expression obviously referring to going further with her.

"Gendry what's left? We have nothing to defend. The people that are after us want us dead. What if today had ended differently? What if the shots had hit their target..."

"Don't!"- He said with a strained voice "Don't play the 'what ifs'. You'll go mad if you do"-

"And that is why I'm not going to... I don't want to wonder what is going to happen tomorrow. I have you with me here, right now" She tenderly touched his cheek as she pressed her forehead to his "Do you really think you can change my mind?"

He chuckled "Does anybody ever?"-

And there they were; just Arya... just Gendry.

He was the one that broke the moment kissing her just like she wanted, taking command, taking the lead. Her body was his to do as he pleased. His hand roamed her body with tenderness caressing her back, her arms, her legs, everything he could touch while his mouth refused to leave hers. Their tongues in a sensual dance exploring each other.

Very firm hands moved her down to the blanket. Gendry's mouth never left her as she looked up at the stars not quite sure if she had her eyes open gazing at the sky or that she was lost in the sensations of Gendry's kisses. He sat down on his knees to untie her shoes and take of her socks, his face screwed up in concentration. Her heart swelled with love as he looked so determined to be with her.

"Say it again..." She said as he was taking his own shoes off.

"I love you..."- God she loved his voice, his words, how he made her feel. She grabbed him by the neck and started to kiss him with urgency. She made quick work of getting his shirt off and as she was about to do the same with hers he stopped her. Go slow; his eyes said. Arya laid back while he slowly took off her jeans caressing her legs as he peeled the fabric down. Next came her shirt leaving her only in her bra and panties. He muttered a faint 'perfect' as he assaulted her neck making her arch her back. He took the opportunity to unhook her bra discarding it to the side and he kneaded her breast with his hands.

"Gendry..." She felt alive, she felt on fire. Pent up frustration from all these past days just waiting to be released. Lowering his head he began to suck on her breast as his hand moved her underwear to the side and started to slide his finger over her slit, she was completely drenched. He lowered himself even more but Arya protested, she didn't want his mouth, she wanted him.

"I need you wet baby, I don't want to hurt you"- He said in a deep voice as he took her underwear off and his head disappeared inside her thighs. At the first lick of his tongue Arya didn't think she was going to make it, Gendry seemed to think it as well as he thrust two fingers inside her without warning, moving her, stretching her for him. He had to pin her down with his other hand while he sat on his knees pleasuring her, looking at her with wonder, lust, love... Her skin looked eerily white under the stars, raindrops that still lingered on her skin made her glisten in the night.

Gendry let go of her so he could take off his pants and she never felt so wanton in her life, ignoring once again his pleading eyes asking her if she really wanted this... When he finally positioned himself on top of her, Arya though she was going to explode. Excruciatingly slowly Gendry entered her never taking his eyes off of her, their foreheads pressed together when she finally felt the pinch inside her, the loss of her virginity, although Gendry wasn't even fully inside her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't like to see you cry..."- Was she crying? Her eyes were closed when Gendry tried to move away but she kept him in place with her legs around his hips.

"Don't..." She just needed to adjust to him. Gendry was big all around and it didn't really hurt, it was just different, like a fullness she had never felt.

Still with her eyes closed Gendry whispered sweet words in her ears, taking the pain away. Beautiful, precious, cherished, loved were inserted in her brain as she was the one that began to move with slow thrusts as but she didn't know how to maintain a rhythm. She was cocooned underneath him, each of his arms on the side of her head while he kissed her eyes, her nose, her forehead, when he finally kissed her lips it was like a totally new sensation as if his tongue and his cock inside her was overloading her systems.

"Gendry..." She panted wanting to cum already. Her body was shaking but Gendry refused to speed up the rhythm. "Gendry please..." she pleaded but he still didn't speed up, what he did was push deeper inside her shedding himself completely in her and she finally came.

"Fuck you're tight"- He screamed clenching his teeth.

Arya couldn't tell you what happened as she thought she passed out from the pleasure. Gendry lasted only a few more strokes before he collapsed on top of her drenched in sweat. They stayed like that for a while when Gendry finally tried to get off her.

"No... I want to feel you for a while" She said while Gendry was still inside her. He did what he was told peppering kisses over her body, lulling her to sleep.

You are loved... were the last words she heard before sleep claimed her.

**...**

"Arry wake up..."- Gendry said softly in her ears but she was too tired, her body was spent. "Arya wake up... something is wrong."-

"What is it?" She was lying on the ground wrapped around in the blanket while Gendry was up putting on his clothes. It was still dark.

"Cars"- He said signaling down the hill. "There's too many of them. Somethings wrong"- He said handing her her clothes which she quickly put on.

Had they found them? Jon? Did something happen to Jon? Sansa and the baby?...

Hand in hand they walked as quickly as possible as they could. In front of the inn were many cars, some were leaving, some were staying. It was complete chaos. Inside it wasn't any better. The place was packed and people were distracted, crying, nervous.

"What's going on?" She asked but no one listened to her. Gendry managed to steer them through the crowd, most people were huddled up against the tv.

_"Well it seems that the origin was a short circuit but we are still waiting for the official release from the fire department..."_

"No..."

_"Thank you Becky. We are broadcasting live from Harrenhal prison where a massive fire has spread wiping out an entire section of the penitentiary. Several casualties are being reported, hundreds of injured are being transported to hospitals..."_

"No..."

_"But the one name that stands out among the casualties is the one of Eddard Stark, former CEO of Stark Industries that was awaiting for his trial date..."_

"NO!"

* * *

**Finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry beforehand, this death was planned from the beginning.**

**The 'nothing' quote? Hands down my favorite GoT after ''Fuck the kingsguard - Fuck the city - Fuck the king". Out of curiosity, which one is yours?**

**What did you think? As always your reviews are very important so feel free on writing what you thought.**

**Song: Begin the End by Placebo**

**Next title song: The Trick is to Keep Breathing by Garbage.**


	19. The Trick is to keep Breathing

**Song: The Trick is to keep Breathing by Garbage.**

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**This will be a filler chapter so next one will pick things right up so enjoy the happy fluffy Gendrya times while they last. So without further ado... get your read on!**

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

I marvel at how soft her skin is. She isn't one of those girls that before and after a bath practically embalm themselves in lotions and perfume. I've seen her millions of times with scrapped knees and bloody elbows yet she hasn't one scar on her body and believe me; I've checked...

Gendry's thoughts wondered as he caressed Arya's naked back. She was lying face down next to him awake or asleep? He didn't know. It had been like that for a month. She just lied there, silent. The only words that came out of her mouth was when she demanded his kisses, when she pushed and shoved him ordering to fuck her harder, all emotions - all heart but still no words.

After Eddard's death things were kind of a blur. Yes; Eddard Stark was dead and he left a broken family behind.

Although not in police custody Catelyn remained in Winterfell, Gendry couldn't even imagine how the poor woman was doing. He never saw a husband and wife more devoted to each more than Eddard and Catelyn Stark. Would he ever have that chance with Arya?...

Each reacted in their own way but hurt and sadness was the general feeling, to say that the Stark Children were devastated was far too mild so it was up to their little group of supporters to keep them going. Edric Dayne was a trooper; he was the one to jump into action deciding that they had to leave Lady Smallwood's Inn. The bounty on them had gone considerably higher and men and women were losing jobs after the downfall of the Stark and Baratheon CEO's. After what happened with Jon's 'comrades' and Margaery's new alliances they only trusted themselves so Edric managed to get a little bit of cash out of Beric for them to leave not before he thoroughly searched their surroundings finding a little town where they could lay low for a while. It had a gas station, a convenience store, a local pub, a hotel and a drug store. That was pretty much it. So Theon worked in the pub, Jojen of course worked at the drug store alongside with Jeyne, Meera found a place in the convenience store while Edric worked in the crappy hotel which was where they were staying. Gendry served part time in all the business while taking care of Arya. Then came the Stark's... which was the tricky part, there were no words for the pain but you had to keep them going. Poor Bran just broke Gendry's heart. It was hard to see usual upbeat and logical Bran so glum and sad; he was taking things harder because besides Eddard's death he was the closest to Rickon and there was still no news on the little guy. He worked in the hotel with Edric hoping some random guest would bring news but nothing came on that front other than 'Stark children missing'. Robb and Jon worked together in the gas station supporting each other in their pain; Jon working part time do to his gun wounds, he opted to stay in the hotel with Sansa; she wanted to work as well but she was still having some serious morning sickness and was having trouble eating so it was decided that she should sit this one out. Arya was the one who just stood still. In the morning she went to Sansa's room to keep her company then she would return when Gendry's shift ended. That was it! Her routine was sex in the morning, all day with Sansa (food was optional) and then sex at night (sleep was also optional). Gendry never thought he would oppose to sleeping with Arya but that was now his day to day battle, he knew she was using him to avoid facing her father's death. She cried every night and when he tried to comfort her she would just deny she was crying and throw herself at him. If he denied her he would end with a bruise or outside of their room, that's if she didn't start crying and he would cave in. He remembered speaking about it with Theon of all people:

"You're complaining about having too much sex?"-

"I didn't say that Theon!"

"You're complaining of having sex with the girl you've been holding a torch with your dick for the past 5 years?"-

"I didn't mean it that way..."

"You're complaining about the fact that you have a sweet hot little thing waiting for you every day after work that only wants to have sex with you? Not even talk?"-

"You know what? I was better off talking with one of her brothers!"

"Her father died Gendry! We're all coping the best we can, that's just Arya's way. Just keep on sticking it to her and wait for her to be ready to talk"-

"Classy, just classy Theon..."

"Eddard Stark was a father to me, not by blood but he raised me just the same and I miss him. Hell I cry every day when I wake up! What do you think is going around Arya's head? She was the ultimate daddy's girl! So I'm sorry Bro, you have to suck it up and whore yourself for the meantime. It's not so bad, she really does like you and God knows you already have a ring stuffed in your pocket"-

"What are you thinking about?"- Arya spoke while turning over and taking her dutiful place in his arms. She was tenderly touching his black eye courtesy of Jon.

"Of you M'lady. What more could there exist in my simple head?" She smiled... a sad smile that never reached its full potential. He missed his fiery little girl.

"Did you eat dinner?" She just shrugged and wiggled herself out of his arms stretching in bed like a cat. "Arya you have to eat"

"I wasn't hungry!"- She said as she got out of bed completely naked and comfortable around him. This was definitely something Gendry would never take for granted.

"Babe you have to eat something"

"How was work today?"- She asked. Whenever Gendry told her to eat or wanted her to talk about Eddard she would change the subject or want sex. She was still naked so sex was still on the table. He sighed.

"Like every day as the last month. Some hikers came in though, wanted to go north. They spent a good time talking to Bran about rock climbing and stuff. It was nice, he needed it" Arya didn't say anything back, she just peeked over the window. That was all he was going to get from her...

"Where are you going?"- She asked, the undercurrent panic now always present in her voice every time he stood up.

"Its fine, I'm just going to go down real quick and fix you a sandwich."

"But I told you I wasn't hungry"-

"But you still need to eat something so I'm going anyway" Aaaaaand there they were; the sad puppy eyes she would give him every morning when he had to go to work. It was difficult to leave her like that.

"10 minutes ok? 10 minutes and I'll be back" Gendry said tenderly holding Arya's face in his hands.

"Ok..."- She replied going back to bed and snuggling with his pillow.

The 'hotel' was a really crappy one that was worthy of having a manager called Bates but it was all they could afford for the time being. Gendry and Arya where the only ones that had a room in the upper floor. They all had continuous rooms downstairs but that changed after one particular night when Arya was on a role refusing to get off of Gendry. Apparently things got a little bit loud after the fourth round of quite frankly animistic sex and Jon was their neighbor... Now you know where Gendry got his black eye. Jon came barging inside the room following Arya's screams only to find her riding Gendry like a cowgirl on a rodeo.

Gendry took the beating gracefully never once lifting his fists. Jon was his friend, his father had just died, he was shot, his girlfriend dumped him and now he had the image of his little sister having sex engraved on his head. Gendry accepted every blow till the guys came in and pulled Jon away. Jon hadn't spoken to him since that day.

"Hey... can't sleep?" He asked when he finally made it outside.

"Too much shit on my head"- Said Robb. He was laying on the hood of one of their cars. "Where are you going?"-

"Restaurant. See if they're still open so I can get something for Arya"

"Yeah, maybe you should wait a while... Jon's there"-

"Ohhh... thanks' for the heads up. Mind if I join you?" Robb nodded while they enjoyed the comfortable silence that the night brought. Gendry heard footsteps and grunts followed by a door being shut with force, Jon must have passed them by.

"He'll talk to you once he's ready you know"- Robb said. "He just... we just need time to, I don't know, to pass I guess. All that has happened and now Dad? It's just..."-

"I know Robb. Don't worry" What else could he say? It was all too bizarre like if at any second a camera crew was going to barge in and say it was all a bad joke; Eddard would still be alive and well in Winterfell along with everybody else.

"So... how are you holding up?"- Robb asked making Gendry laugh a bit of the irony of it all.

"Your father died, your Mother was trashed by the press. The police is looking for you, your sister is pregnant, your brother got shot while another one is missing and you're asking me how am I holding up?" Suddenly they were both laughing out loud, it was cathartic and sad but it was all they had, each other.

"Yeah... everything is fucked up isn't it? And you know what is the most fucked up of all? I don't even have a clue as to what to do! I'm the eldest, Dad's gone, everybody else is my responsibility and I wake up every morning and don't know what to do. I don't know where we would be if it wasn't for you and Edric"-

"First of all there isn't exactly a text book for what we're going through and secondly I have done jack shit so give Dayne the recognition of holding us together since I know my timing with Arya wasn't exactly good, he actually told me to wait but I obviously ignored his advice..."

"Please, I'm her brother. I know that nobody makes Arya do anything she doesn't want to. If you guys are finally together it's because she wanted it. Look I know Jon beating you up wasn't exactly the most 'welcome to the family' you could have had but come on man, you've been going at it with our baby sister"-

"I know that Robb, I deserved each and every punch. I…" He was about to go into one of his hour long apologies but Robb interrupted him.

"I'm not done yet ok? I need to say this and you need to hear it. It's Arya and it's you, it's not exactly a surprise you guys ended up together. You were the older kid who hung out with the baby remember? You became a household name because of Arya and we know you, you're one of the good guys, you are my brother as much as Jon, Bran, and Rick. Put in Theon in the mix as well because we all grew up together and want the best for each other. What I am trying to say is that ok, the circumstances weren't ideal but I'm cool with it, everybody is, Jon is just a little more sensitive after all that has happened and you know how close he is with Arya. He is just like Dad; that one will never grow in their eyes"-

"Thanks' Man, I appreciate it" And he did but Robb hit the nail on the last part he said. Jon and Eddard were the closest to Arya. Although he once said the opposite Jon clearly didn't like the idea that he was with Arya and Eddard? His mind wondered to that night in his study when he told him;forbade him to date Arya... if only he would have the chance to talk with him again.

"Thanks for everything Waters. Yes, Edric has been the one with the plans but you're the one pulling shifts at every job while taking care of Arya so thank you for that"- Gendry mumbled a thank you and clasped Robb in the back, man-crushing him in a hug the best he could.

"I should get going back. Arya gets nervous when I take too much time away"

"Yeah about that, how is she really doing?"- Robb said looking at everything but him "Theon said that you... well, he didn't have to say anything since the whole hotel can hear you but he said that you were worried about you know. Arya wanting too much of that... and ... you..."-

Fucking Theon! It's my fault really... why did I even tell the schmuck?

"Umm are we really having this conversation? Because I think you would be better off punching me"

"Hell no! Not with details but I don't know. Arya doesn't really talk to anyone other than you and Sansa."

"Again... there isn't a textbook for the clusterfuck we're in. I just want to be there for her. But at the same time I don't know if I'm enough for her." Robb looked at him with sympathetic eyes as they both got off the car hood.

"Yeah, just thanks' for being there for her. We all know you're her safe zone so let us know when she ready to talk"-

"She'll let you know herself Bro. I'm heading off, see you tomorrow."

"Hey Gendry?"- He was about to ask what was wrong when Robb sucker punched him in the gut leaving him gasping for air.

"Next time you guys you know... do stuff?! Close your window, in right bellow you"-

"Noted!" He said trying to recover his breath. One Stark down with 'the talk', one to go...

By the time Gendry arrived at the restaurant it was already closed so he had to use his charm to get a sandwich and a small salad from the cook who had taken a liking to him since they arrived. He made quick small talk and headed back to the room he shared with Arya after looking at his watch and seeing he had been gone nearly an hour. Talking with Robb must had taken more time than he thought.

He was going to open the door to his room when he heard her crying. It had been like this for a whole month. Arya would cry the tears she never shed in all her life and Gendry didn't know how to stop her pain. He tried to comfort her but she would silence his words with her mouth. The mere mention of her father's name made her cringe.

"Hey, I'm sorry I took so long. The kitchen was closed and I stopped to talk to Robb for a bit." He said putting the food on a small table as he was going to hug Arya but she all but practically ran to the bathroom to compose herself from crying. When she came out after a while later she was drowning in one of his shirts. He smiled...

"What's so funny?"- She said not even looking at the food and going straight to bed.

"You in my shirts. Put a belt on and it's a dress! You look so tinny in them. Speaking of tinny; come here I brought you food"

"I told you I wasn't hungry"- Arya replied while covering herself with the sheets but Gendry wasn't having any of it. Maybe it was Robb telling him that he didn't know what to do next in order to get the family out of this mess but Gendry could at least take care of Arya and feed her properly.

"Let me go you big brute!"- Arya screamed but Gendry ignored her while he grabbed her by the ankles and slid her to the edge of the bed and sat her like a doll in his lap.

"You need to eat Arya, you've barely been eating for the last month. This needs to stop. Things are bad enough without you getting sick."

"Things are bad enough? Are you actually reminding me the mess we are in? Who the hell are you to tell me what is actually going on with my family?"- She spat trying to get out of his hold.

"I'm the guy who is worried about your health since you haven't been eating properly and never leave the hotel room"

"Well at least I'm getting some kind of exercise..."- She stopped resisting and went with another tactic while nibbling on his ear. Two more minutes and he would cave in.

"Babe... eat! For me?" He asked trying to see if her own pout and puppy eyes worked on her. Arya always was a sucker for his eyes. It seemed to work because she muttered a faint 'fine' but didn't get out from his lap. Cradling her on his arms Gendry picked up the food and sat by the bed frame while they both ate in silence.

"Does it hurt? Jon's got a pretty impressive arm"- Arya said while she pointed to his black eye.

"Kind of...you Starks are known to carry mean a punch. Speaking of which" Gendry knew better than to ask but the curiosity was killing him. "You know, about that redhead…"

"Gendry..."- Arya said warning him not to keep going. The night Jon got shot and she ended up killing a man was something that was acknowledged but never discussed. She was about to shut him down so he needed to explain himself better.

"Arya I am on your side and everything that happened couldn't have been prevented" He said quickly reassuring her, giving her a sweet kiss on her neck while they continued eating. "But I was meaning to ask you... That girl is in the Military, as in military training and you absolutely destroyed her. Punches well thrown with proper form, when did you learn how to do that?"

Arya relaxed after seeing where his line of thought was going but she still remained silent. She finally spoke after a few bites of her salad.

"I took up boxing among other stuff back in Bravos..."- She said noncommittally. Gendry's hands unconsciously started to roam her arms. They were tinny but defined.

"Boxing? Since when were you interested? I remember when I went to my boxing practice, which was the only time you never wanted to hang out"

"That's because the gym smelled like a mummy's ass and you wouldn't let me do anything!"-

"No wonder your body is different. It's shaped different, it's not like when you fenced" His hands kept roaming her body, his food already forgotten on the bed table. Now knowing Arya's body on a first name basis he marveled on how defined it was. Tight, compact with muscles in all the right places while her features grew giving the perfect balanced between muscle definition and curves. Gendry's favorite part where her hips.

"I though you wanted me to eat?"- She asked with her fork midair while goosebumps ran wildly on her skin while Gendry's hands kept touching her.

"Sorry..." He said ashamed but can you blame the guy? Gendry stopped much to Arya's dismay but she really needed to eat. "Why did you drop it? Fencing was your life" It made the news when Arya quit the national fencing team, Eddard himself was shocked and traveled immediately to Braavos but said everything was fine when he returned to Winterfell.

"I quit professionally, not fencing in general. I just had school and other activities I wanted to explore. I still fence, I actually teach kids for free"-

"Really?" That was a surprise, kids weren't exactly Arya's strong point. She smirked knowing what he was thinking.

"My guidance counselor thought it would be good for my patience to teach kids. It was that or nursing stray cats which I tried but let's just say Nymeria didn't appreciate it when I got back home covered in cat fur"-

"What else did you do?" Gendry was curious and this was good, getting to know each other better after three years apart. Ideally this would have happened while properly dating and going out but they had to work with what they had.

"Apart from boxing? Well, I already told you I still fence when I can but I also took on kick boxing, karate and archery. I do yoga on weekdays and I also take dancing classes"-

"Whoa, someone is been a busy little bee. No wonder your body is so sick but you threw me a bit with the dancing lessons. You don't get to throw a punch or hold a weapon in those" He joked, his girl was a bit too much prone to violence.

"No but you can still use your body as other kind of defense"- Uh? That threw Gendry for a loop but he was quickly distracted as Arya turned around and straddled him.

"All done with my food Sir now I get to ask questions too. Do you still box? I hated the smell but you looked goooood doing it and you have even more muscles, are you on steroids or something?"- Gendry laughed at Arya's eagerness to take his shirt off and paw at him. If Gendry was obsessed with Arya's delectable hips she seemed to feel the same towards his abs.

"Well after you left the junk food income stopped so other than Hot Pie's pastries your Mother has been feeding me healthy foods. I still go to the gym when I have spare time but it's mostly because of my job. I like to get my hands dirty and lend a hand whenever I can which means I often lift heavy things around all day"

"Uhmmm yes, dirty construction worker... I can totally see the appeal"-

Gendry knew that tone...more importantly; his penis knew that tone. But as much as he would like to have sex for the fourth time today (two early morning wake up calls and a quick round in the shower before work) he was really enjoying to learn about Arya's life in Braavos so he was going to stall her for a bit.

"So...dancing uh? I thought that was one activity that was only mine to enjoy" He said lifting his eyebrow making her chuckle.

"The truth is I wanted to do krav maga but if I did I had to actually fill out a formal legal petition where it would state that my experience in boxing, karate and other forms of hand to hand combat may be relevant to determine various legal issues if necessary so that wasn't exactly a phone call I was willing to make to the family lawyer... so ballet and tap dancing it was"-

"Yeah...that would have been interesting to hear from Catelyn; 'my daughter the registered weapon'. You have to admit it has a nice ring to it" He teased her but her mother's name made her mood take a dive.

"She missed you you know, Catelyn? Sometimes I would get late to the Manor and in my zombie-like state my feet would automatically bring me to your room and she would be there; just sitting in your bed or looking around. She practically held Edric prisoner every time he got back from visiting you, refusing to let him go until he told her everything you did. We all missed you, the manor wasn't the same without you"

"Did you miss me?"- Arya said in a teasing tone but Gendry knew she was unsure of his response.

"Of course I missed you! I started missing you the second Robb called me telling me you decided to leave for Braavos that night, I didn't get a good night worth of sleep in days. Sleeping pills or scotch did it for me"

"Really?"- Arya piped up surprised at his admission. Of course she would be, after she left they never talked, not even once and he was sure none of her family spoke to her about him since they didn't part under the best terms.

"Arya after you left I was a mess! I was an eighteen year old idiot that just realized that the girl he loved was somewhere in the sky flying away from him. You can ask Hot Pie for the gory details since he was the one that practically had to drag me out of bed or sometimes drag me to bed since I was so messed up I didn't even make it to the bedroom"

"I didn't know that"- She said taken aback with his admissions.

"It's ok... you left and wanted to keep me behind. It's not like I was your favorite person back then. I was a dick, you can say it you know"

"A pretty big one actually. Throw in also words like jerk, asshole, douche, man-whore..."-

"Ok-ok...nice to know you get the picture" He said tickling her and rolling in bed so he was lying beside her slightly on top of her.

"You still are a dick sometimes Waters"-

"I know Stark, I'm trying every day to be a better guy for you. I won't be the one who is going to let you down. Never again"

"I know that"- She said surprising him with her candidness. "And I can be a bitch sometimes too. I guess we both have to work out some issues if we are going to give dating a try"- Give it a try? I thought it was already a given; he was about to ask her when she spoke again.

"Sansa has kind of told me you know; that you missed me. We've talked a lot about things after I left, she said that you practically lived in the house"-

"Yeah, with my job and all I ended up spending even more time at the Manor. After Robb and Sansa left to Kings Landing, Theon was doing his thing in Pike and Jon was up the Wall your Mom kind of adopted me, custom making one of the guest rooms for me, I also think she enjoyed the extra help with Rickon, I swear that kid has more energy than an entire football team on meth"

"I owe him a trip, I told him he could go to Braavos and visit me..."- She said in a sad tone.

"Hey, he'll show up! I obviously don't know where he is but I'm sure he's ok. Rickon takes after you, he is everything but a quitter!" She nodded as they stayed silent for a while. Gendry was the one that broke the silence opting to continue with their little Q &amp; A.

"So uhm, I know I'm the only guy you've been with but... other than your ex from Braavos you did also mention something about some other guy from Dorne; please tell me it wasn't Dayne!" Yes, Edric was Arya's first boyfriend; something that made Gendry mentally kick himself everyday but the thought of them hooking up again made Gendry want to throw up which apparently Arya found amusing.

"You took my virginity and you're still jealous with some guy I once made out with? Green is definitely your color Gendry"- She said teasing him much to his annoyance. "But no, it wasn't Edric"- Fuck, come to think about it that was actually worse. She had kissed another guy that wasn't 's rich coming from you; I have to work on my jealousy issues!

"As much as I love seeing you all worked up with jealousy just let it go Gendry! How does that old saying go? 'Thank pass lovers for where you are now' or something like that? I for one thank all the hoe's that crossed your path"-

"Shut up!" He said nuzzling her neck with little bites and kisses. "You know if I hadn't taken your virginity I would be tempted to question it because you my dear Wolf are the best I have ever had"

"What can I say, I'm a natural!"- She said giggling while she positioned herself better underneath him. Gendry looked at the night table.

"You didn't finish your food Arya Lyanna" He said in a scolding tone that quickly evaporated once she spoke in his ear.

"I'm hungry...just not for food"

**..** **.**

"You should cover your neck with something. It's tasteless and tacky towards the guests"-

"You, me and the cleaning lady don't really count as guests Edric"

They were in the hotel reception doing absolutely nothing since they were the only guests staying at the moment. Edric had spent the whole day complaining about Gendry's appearance. His air was sticking out from all directions, his clothes were all wrinkled and he had a massive hickey on his neck all courtesy of Arya.

"Is there a chance that you and I can actually be friends and not two guys who are obsessed with the same woman?"

"That's easy for you to say, you have her..."- Edric muttered while they continued with their innocent banter because yeah, Gendry did like to rub it in a little. Their little exchange was cut short when Bran came in to take over Edric's shift.

"Hey Brando... anything new?" He asked while Bran sat in the receptionist chair and began to read the newspaper.

"Not really. Cold winds are expected to keep on rising, there's some kind of a huge animal protest in Bear Islands and there's still a pretty juicy ransom on the Stark kids, if I turn myself in can I keep the money?"-

"I don't think it works like that Brando"

"Yeah, me neither... the press still says nothing on Rickon though. I wish I could talk to Mom"- Bran said sighing and running his hands over his hair, it was getting long. Catelyn would have already forced him to get a haircut.

"Well the police don't have him or they would have paraded him around already"

"I almost want the police to find him. He's a twelve year old kid Gendry, it doesn't matter that he's got a pretty tall height and size, he's still a child. It's not safe for him to be out there by himself, he's also a hot head like Arya so that's never good"-

No, it wasn't...specially if you had a price tag on your head. To Arya he could give her his body so she could toss all her worries out of their bed, to Jon; well... his body as well since he wanted to beat the crap out of him but Bran? What could he possibly say to Bran? He was the smartest of the whole group. Gendry couldn't fix things with a white little lie of hope.

"He's smart! He may be a hot head but he's a resourceful hot head. Remember when he blackmailed the football coach so he could be in the team? Said he was going to tell everyone he touched him in his special places" They laughed together.

"Nah, nothing tops when I had that nasty fall climbing and we were all in the hospital and he pretended to be blind and called himself Burt. How he ended up in the nurse station while they were changing will forever be a mystery for me"-

"Well Rickon does have a knack in getting into trouble but he still manages to get out of them with ease"

"I hope you're right. I still want to talk to Mom, we are on the run but at least we're together. I can't imagine what it must be to be alone at the Manor without Dad, Uncle Brynden isn't exactly big on comfort and support"-

"No, but he is a hard ass mother fucker that I don't doubt is hands on in helping us out and looking for Rickon so stop worrying about it and focus on the hotel and it's customers" They continued laughing as they could actually hear ants walking around.

"There is something new in the paper. Want to hear it? It's about the fire in Harrenhal"- Bran asked while Gendry tried to go with noncommittal.

The pink florescent elephant in the room other than Eddard Stark's death was Robert Baratheon. Apparently Robert was in solitary confinement when the fire broke and he was forgotten among the chaos leaving him with serious burns and uncertain life expectancy. At first Gendry didn't care, too affected by Eddard's lost to care for anything else but when he saw the desperation on his friends faces, Arya's tears after losing her father it made him think; Robert was his father. That alone was a nasty battle in his head, the guy never cared for him, there was the possibility he didn't even know he was his son so why should Gendry care if he lived or he died? But then again, wouldn't he be just like him if he turned his eye away? Should he care? Dying alone on a hospital bed was pretty awful, most of all if he was surrounded by Lannisters crows waiting for him to die to own everything he had...

"There's an update on Robert; it says that he inhaled too much smoke and that he wasn't responding to the pain medication so the doctors induced him to a coma"-

"A coma? Are they...does it say anything else?"

"No, the news was delivered by Petyr Baelish; the Lannister's lawyer, so that's pretty much it"-

"Where the hell is his family? His brothers Stannis and Renly?"

"Well, news feeds say that Stannis is contesting the charges against Robert but other than that it doesn't say where he is, there's nothing on Renly as well"-

"What a lovely family" Gendry muttered. His family... No, the Starks were his family but the news about Robert still left him with a sour mood, most of all because he did care of what happened to Robert, torn up at the same time to why was he even alive and Eddard was not.

The day passed and Gendry's minds swirled between Robert, Arya, Ned, Catelyn, little Rickon, even Hot Pie! How did everything get so complicated in a matter of days? He was a simple guy with a simple wish, to have his girl by his side, he was going to work his ass off to achieve it but she was worth it. Days ago the only big impediment was time and distance as Arya still had to get her degree in archaeology but he was willing to wait or even drop everything and move to Braavos if necessary. Again; Arya was worth it.

**...**

The hotel was a dud so there really wasn't much work to do other than repair old air conditioners and dust spider webs. The majority of work came from the local bar. The town was so little it didn't even have a name, it was just referred to as The Crossroads since it was located at the crossroads between the kingsroad running north-south, the river road; west through the Riverlands to the Westerlands and the high road east to the Vale of Arryn. Naturally the bar hosted many people who were just passing by looking for a quick drink to rest from the road but when a big black SUV highly damaged on the front parked in outside while Gendry was on a self-made smoking break; he immediately was on alert, his eyes darting towards the hotel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gendry voice boomed around the parking lot as Sam, Grenn and a still beat up redhead got out of the car. Sam was scared on the spot, if Jon still wanted to talk to them ok, it was his problem, he still had a military career to worry about but Gendry was sure as hell not letting them near Arya, the redhead most of all.

"Geee... Ge- Genndry. It's all right, it's just us. We are leaving back for the Wall and we wanted to talk to Jon before we left"- Sam stuttered and cowered back at Gendry's anger.

"So? Telephones still exist Tarly... and why the hell did you have to bring her here?" He spat

"These are my brothers, they won't just leave me behind, they swore an oath"- The redhead spat back, Ygritte he thought her name was.

"Of course! Said by the most loyal one who put two bullets inside your own commander so excuse me if I don't buy the loyalty crap" Gendry was livid, how dare they show their faces again after nearly killing Robb, Jon and Arya, he shuttered just contemplating the possibility. They needed to leave, now!

"Gendry back off, what do you think you're doing?"- Jon shouted as he arrived and saw him ready to pounce on all three of them.

"What am I doing? They tried to kill you and you tell them were we are? Are you out of your mind?"

"Back off Waters, it's none of your business. Sam, Grenn and Ygritte are part of my unit, my family. They were just following orders"-

"Who's orders? You're the one who's supposed to be giving the commands! Your unit? Your family? Your family is your sister that is upstairs completely traumatized because she had to kill a man from your unit that wanted to kill you" By now Gendry was full out shouting attracting a crowd.

"Oh so now that your screwing her it means that you care more about Arya than I do? She may be good fuck but she's still my family, not yours!"- A good fuck? How dare he talk about Arya that way? Gendry's hands where already form in fists when Robb appeared as the peacemaker.

"Whoa there big guy... walk it out. You're all worked up and Jon's been drinking, go back inside"- Robb said trying to calm him down but it was useless.

"You know what? You can punch me all you want, call me all the names that cross your head but if you ever talk that way about Arya I will fucking kill you, I don't care if you're her brother. You are going to respect her you bastard"

"Hey, it takes one to know one... and what? Being with Arya somehow erases your past? You fucking hypocrite! Putting your hands on my little sister…"- There was a shouting match with a lot of shoves but they never came to blows as Theon came over with half the bar staff holding Gendry back.

"Fucking let go of me... I'm leaving! And if I see any of you near the hotel I will personally rip you all limb for limb, you understand me?" Gendry said while stomping back to his room.

Fuck he was pissed off! Of all the people he would never imagine Jon talking like that about Arya, she adored him and if she heard how Jon was referring to as a common whore that would definitely break her... A good fuck? Maybe he should turn around and beat the shit out of him. Fucking crow, how dare he speak like that about his own sister...

"Gendry? Is everything alright?"- Arya asked. He didn't want her to see him worked up but he forgot that she normally was in Sansa's room which was downstairs when he was working. She must had heard his ramblings because she came out of the room and was standing at the door.

"Nothings... just some trouble with some drunk asses at the bar. Hey San's, how are you feeling today?" He asked while peeking inside the hotel room.

"I've been better... at least I can eat tuna"- She said with a weak smile. Sansa had been having trouble downing food, everyone hoped that she could at least have a normal pregnancy. "What's wrong with you? You have that murder vibe going on"-

"Nothing..." He muttered since he really wanted to murder someone right know. "Hey, I'm going to take a shower. Come with?"

"I'll go up once Sansa finishes her dinner ok?"- Arya replied looking wary at him. He gave her a quick kiss, said goodbye to Sansa and headed to his room getting in the shower and letting the heater scorch the water that poured down his body but nothing seemed to calm him. He felt trapped and suffocated. Robb was right, everything was fucked up and they needed to start getting proactive to what their next move would be or they would end up killing each other. He certainly wanted to kill Jon at the moment. It's not like he was that far off; Jon pretty much knew the extent of his little black book... The wall had the unfortunate pleasure of receiving Gendry's fury. Great, now I'm going to have to fix the hole on the wall. This whole building is a construction nightmare!

After using all the hot water in the hotel Gendry gave up and got out of the shower, Arya was standing over the window.

"Is that?..."- He already knew what she was going to ask, she saw the car and he wanted to kill Jon. Arya more than often woke up with nightmares.

"Arry... it's ok, they are leaving right away. They just wanted to talk to Jon real quick"

"What did they say? What about the other man... are they going to press charges?"- She wasn't afraid, Arya was never afraid. She just sounded broken.

"Hey..." He said walking over to her and encasing her in his arms "It was him or you ok? It's done, don't dwell on it anymore" He wanted to sound certain but Jon must have a reason to talking to them again. Arya didn't say anything in return, she just stood there looking over the window. "C'mon. Let's go get a bath"

"But you just had one"-

"Yeah but I like it better when it's with you. Let's go"

It wasn't anything sexual, Gendry figured out one day that Arya really let it all out in the bathroom alone, she would cry her heart out while she turned the shower on so he wouldn't hear her. Her lips and voice were already trembling but he also didn't want to leave her alone, he wanted to be there for her, be her rock.

She stripped while Gendry got in the shower since he already was wearing nothing but a towel. As the water fell upon the two of them he just held her, soft shakes of her body made him realize she had started to cry so he held on tighter.

He was pissed off but Gendry needed to learn to see the bright side of things. If Sam and Grenn came to talk to Jon maybe they would find out in reality; who was really after them? Who was this Locke guy and did Lannister gold really had that much power? We're not talking about a few corrupt lawyers here and there to forge papers, this was the army, the Nights Watch. And then came Arya. Could someone really press charges? It was self-defense but it was still tricky, she had a wicked aim (he hoped it was only because of archery but something told him otherwise) and only needed four shoots so some would argue intent. Beric told them he was going to take care of the body, the SUV was going to get ditched once they were close to the wall and the redhead was going to stay silent mostly because of the embarrassment of having her ass kicked to near death by a tinny twenty year old.

"What happened to the wall?"- Arya asked rubbing her eyes.

"Uhm, I slipped and punched the wall while trying to hold on to something"

"You're so butch Gendry, you're like a bull in a glass shop"- She smirked.

"But you like me all the same" He teased "Turn around so I can scrub your back" And that was it. Day after day Arya would panic, Gendry would comfort her and move on the next day, a little routine he had worked out till she finally got out of her funk and be on spunky mode again, he missed that girl.

"The water's cold, can we go to bed now?"- She asked so he shut the shower off and quickly dried her body making her laugh carefree when he scooted her off bridal style back to the bed.

"I like this..."- She said while they cuddled naked in bed under the sheets.

"And I thought it was because of my cunning mind" Gendry chuckled while she ran her hands over his abs.

"What got you all worked up when you came back from the bar?"- She asked while leaning into his chest. She truly had the most exquisite eye color; like melted silver encased in two perfect orbs.

"Nothing..." He really didn't want to talk about this with her, it was like every step they took forward was backtracked with six.

"Come on Gen. You show me yours and I'll show you mine"- She said while she tickled him but he was faster rolling them around and trapping her underneath him.

"You're naked, there's nothing else you can show me" He smirked.

"Stupid!"- She said while punching him on his stomach "You have your 'dark silent brooding' face on, that's my job for the time being"- He sighed, he knew Arya wasn't going to give up till he told her what bothered him.

"I had some words with Jon earlier..."

"I don't see any bruises on your ugly mug so that's an improvement. What happened?"-

"Does it matter? The usual, my past coming to clash with our relationship, Jon obviously not happy with us together."

"Gendry you'd think that with everything that is happening around us you'd get pass that"- Arya said in an exasperated tone while shoving him to the side so she could sit up.

"I want what's best for you Arya even if it's not me and the more I think about it the more I'm convince I mean, what are we doing? What am I allowing you to do? Your father dies and I'm..."

"Fucking me senseless? Yeah I know Gendry, that's the idea. Senseless being the key word"- She says rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Arya..."

"So am I! Gendry just because I'm, I was a virgin how does that make me stupid? I'm still the same minus a hymen! I chose to sleep with you and I continue to sleep with you because it clears my head of all of the shit that is constantly being thrown at us. I mean seriously... how many women have you sleep with?"-

"I... what... wha...? Ugh, how is that relevant?" Gendry spluttered, sooooooooo not going there.

"You're the one who keeps it relevant. Gendry I was serious last night, those girls from your past? I don't give two fucks about them, they were useful in shaping who you are right now as well as the guys I've been; although not sexually, shaped me as well. Of all of those girls, did you love any of them?"-

"OF COURSE NOT!" He sat up, it was the only truth "You're it for me Arya, you have always been it for me!"

"And I know that Gendry, so unless you decide to go on another pussy spree I think we're good"-

"Pussy spree?" He looked at her before they both entered into a laughing fit.

"You are such a girl sometimes Waters. Some guys would be actually happy in getting some on a daily basis"- The mood was lighter as they both settled back down in the mattress.

"Yeah well I'm not some guy. I really am telling you the truth Arya, I love you and I will always want the best for you"

"I know...bad timing as always."- She said caressing his face, he leaned into her hand as he hugged her from behind.

"And I am also never going to complain about having too much sex, in fact let's do it right now. I'll do anything you want"

She giggled. "I know, I can tell you're up for the challenge"- She said while pressing her ass up to him.

"Damn right I am. And since I'm finally on board with this sex thing you're the one who is going to want to stop. I am going to tire you out Stark"

"Game on Waters..."

Arya begged him to stop after her fifth orgasm.

* * *

**Hope you liked it... I though after all the drama we could all use a somewhat happy smutty chapter :)**

**Thanks for the support, remember to leave your reviews.**

**Song: The Trick Is To Keep Breathing by Garbage**

**Next title song: Night of the Hunter by Thirty Seconds to Mars.**


	20. The Night of the Hunter

**Song: The Night of the Hunter by Thirty Seconds to Mars**

**Sorry Guys. In on vacation and time just slipped away today.**

**Enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

"Peach? No, that's not it"

"Mmmm..."-

"Maybe mango, maybe..."

"Ggg... gen..."-

"Shhh, I'm trying to figure out what you taste like"

Desperate times call on desperate needs; Gendry's needs where pure Arya...

Things where still the same. After a little more than two months the runaway gang remained in the middle of nowhere, Eddard Stark was dead and the police was still after them. Meanwhile they just kept on living low. Everyone was glad that Sansa finally managed to keep food down and started to gain more strength while everybody else kept on with their daily jobs.

"Gen... pleeeeeeease"-

"Apple!... Apple pie to be exact, let me just take another taste to be sure"

Although still cooped up in their hotel room; Arya was also doing better. Her father's death was still a subject she avoided but overall she was calmer and started to talk to the rest of her siblings other than Jon, she was pissed off with him for punching Gendry. Every day the spark returned to her eyes making her attitude feisty and carefree as she once was. Better yet? The sex was absolutely off the charts! At first it was good, better than good, Gendry thanked the Gods every night after being successfully spent with exhaustion by sex but then it just was Arya wanting to keep Eddard's death out of her mind. But now? Now her mind was purely on him, on them, on discovering each other more and more. No longer after making love she would break down and cry but just lay in bed with him exuding (what Gendry hoped was) happiness and talking till the morning light.

"Just fucking finish me off already!"- Arya screamed kicking his back.

"Strawberries! That's it! Strawberries with honey!" Gendry said victoriously while lavishing her with his mouth.

Again; sex was for them was now out of this world and everyday Gendry would discover new ways to pleasure Arya but his favorite was definitely tasting her for he was sure she was the most exquisite thing on the face of the planet. He marveled on the million little goosebumps that marred her skin while her legs were wrapped around his head, the little (and not so little) sounds she would make and how her body would shake because of his mouth inside her thighs.

"Oh God, oh God... I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum..."-

"I wonder if they have any strawberries at the restaurant."

"Gendry Waters if your dick isn't inside me in the next 3.5 seconds I am going to castrate you just so I'll have a personalized vibrator"- Arya growled at him.

"As m'lady commands"

Gendry didn't need 3.5 seconds as he was already buried inside her pumping furiously out of lust and slightly because he was late for work...again. Living with your significant other definitely had its perks; depending on who the other person was, of course. He had somewhat lived with Jeyne while they were dating but sexually? It was always Jeyne who initiated everything as they enjoyed a normal ratio of 2 lays per week but living under the same roof with Arya was a whole different situation, the numbers didn't even add up! Gendry's morning wood was never wasted and Arya's very dutiful questions about sex were always answered...thoroughly.

"I'm close, faster Gen... faster"- Gendry smiled as he grabbed both of her legs and wrapped them around his neck and gave Arya exactly what she wanted. By now the bed was in the middle of the room, they moved it there days ago as the other guests (Robb and Edric) complained of the banging on the wall.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." He could feel her muscles clenching around him so he knew she was close. She was impossibly wet and her eyes would always lite up when she reached orgasm. His little virginal wolf was like a ravenous creature that always wanted more and he could never deny her, ending up like this, balls deep inside her in his second wakeup call and late for work. They both came at the same time as they collapsed on the bed only moving to rest Arya's legs down the mattress. She was giggling.

"Good morning Mister Waters"- She purred into his ears licking it, Gendry was still inside her and he could already feel his cock jump on board for an encore.

"For God's sake woman, you're insatiable! I need to go to work" He said getting up and starting to dress for the second time today. Earlier Gendry was already by the door when he made the mistake to look back to see Arya putting her clothes on after their morning shower. If there was anything more sexual gratifying than taking Arya's clothes off was seeing her put them on. It was like a delicate and practiced choreography that always turned him on. _Only I get to touch what's beneath it all!_

"What do you have scheduled for today?"- She asked while propping herself up on her elbow still in bed, shamelessly checking him out while he dressed up as well.

"Same as every day. If I ever make it out of here" He said giving Arya a side glance as she always looked beyond beautiful in her post coital bliss, completely naked lounging in bed.

"There are some minor pluming issues in the laundry room but other than that I'm sure I can get off early. I have to help Theon with some alcohol cases at the bar but other than that I'm good"

"Would you mind if I came over there later? Sansa is finally feeling better and I think she could use the distraction"-

"Sure, you don't even have to ask" He tried to sound as if it wasn't a big deal but he was ecstatic! The Braavo tan she had no longer existed as Arya was cooped inside the hotel this whole time, yes; it was also nice that Sansa had learned to control her pregnancy sickness but he was happy that Arya finally wanted to leave their room.

"What are you up to today?" He asked while sitting next to her putting on his shoes.

"Well, first I'll think I'll rub one out before I..."-

"Arya..." He grunted "I really have no time to have sex again so please don't say things like that. It's not very ladylike sending me off to work with a hard-on" She rolled her beautiful silver eyes at him then proceeded to make herself even more comfortable in bed.

"Well... Sans normally sleeps in late so I was thinking about taking a walk through the woods and then go help Meera at the convenience store"-

"That's a good plan. I'll be back in the hotel by midday so we can have lunch together."

"Uhmmm lunch… you sure you don't want an early bite?"- Arya asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively. "What? You were the one who said and I quote _'was finally on board and was going to tire me out';_ I am not tired yet Waters"-

Gendry had indeed an early lunch followed by the full course itself. Arya Stark tasted mighty fine.

**...**

"Nice of you to finally chip in lover boy..."- Robb smirked while Gendry finally left the room about 1 in the afternoon. Jon was ignoring his presence as he had been for the past month while they worked together at the gas station. "Don't mind him. He'll come along at some point, it's not as you and Arya are going to stop seeing each other"-

"Yeah...it's still weird not talking to him, especially with how close those two are. I can't help but feel I'm intruding something." Jon was pivotal in Arya's recovery from her father's death, he knew that not talking was hurting them both.

"Jon broods and Arya is stubborn. They'll figure it out eventually, once they patch thing up between them Jon will talk to you again"-

"Yeah... I figured. So Arya seems better today."

"Sure she does..."- Robb muttered while gesturing to Gendry's pants, his fly was open.

"I'm serious!" He zipped them up blushing. "She went over to the convenience store to see if she could help Meera. She said she was going to go later to the bar with Sansa"

"That's nice since people think you have some kind of sex slave up there. No one has ever seen her"-

"Ha-ha... That's rich coming from the Newlywed."

"Touché my friend... but I agree, I'm not ashamed to say that we need her head out of the sack and back in the game if we are going to decide what our next move is going to be."-

"She'll get out of the sack once Gendry lets her..."- Jon said joining in the conversation. Gendry decided not to respond out of courtesy but he was passed on respecting Jon just because he was Arya's brother. If he badmouthed her once more he was going correct him with his fists. There was an awkward silence between them.

"So..."- Robb spoke "Any ideas of what we are going to do? We can't stay in this shit hole forever."-

"Maybe an early morning meeting tomorrow for breakfast? Let's give the girls the night out so they can relax a bit"

"Sounds fine to me. Jon?"- Robb asked clearly the intermediate between the two men.

"Fine..."- Gendry thought that was what Jon said since he barely opened his mouth. Maybe the gunshots hit a nerve that was connected to his mouth since he spoke even less.

**...**

The afternoon was spent at ease tending to the different customers that where passing through the road. Nighttime came quickly so Gendry found himself inside the bar with Theon stoking up alcohol cases and talking about the latest headlines; Margaery and Joffrey were up and front these days flashing out their new relationship.

"Sorry, I just can't put my head around it. Margaery is one of us, not one of them. She loves Jon, I know she does!" Gendry said frustrated, she was spoiled through and through but Margaery Tyrell was loyal. What the hell happened?

"Sorry to break it to you Waters but money is kind of a deal breaker with chicks. The Stark ship went down while Joffrey is on a luxury cruiser so she went with him. You'll figure it out if you ever get your hands on what's rightfully yours although I think you're all set with the girl you want by your side"- Theon replied.

"What girl? Who are you talking about?"- Asked one of the waitresses from the bar.

"Shit" Gendry cursed under-breath. Since Arya never went to the bar he had somewhat forgot to tell her about 'Candy'. He was pretty sure that wasn't her real name not that he cared. Tits, ass, hair, everything up to her nails? All fake. Since they arrived Candy had zeroed in on Gendry practically assaulting him the first night he served as bouncer. He made sure not to be alone with her at all times, other than that she usually left with a different customer every night or ended up with Theon's bed.

"Oh Margaery Tyrell?"- She asked while picking up the newspaper and reading the article they were just talking about. "She is soooooooo gorgeous. I love her style and her boyfriend? TO-DIE-FOR!"- She squealed in her high pitched voiced that Gendry associated with a strangled cat.

"You could die alright..."- Theon slipped in earning a smack in the head from Gendry.

"So, the bar is pretty packed. It seems it's going to be a good night. What do you say Joe? Are you going to make an honest woman out of me tonight?"- Candy said licking her lips making _'Joe'_ cringe, that was Gendry's undercover name, Theon went with Alfie since he loved that movie. The names where a stupid idea since their faces were plastered all over with wanted signs but they went along with it all the same. Robb had dyed his signature red hair black as well as Sansa, while Jon kept his hair in check with a baseball cap. Arya and Bran refused to change anything deeming it stupid while Gendry at least made the effort by growing his beard out. Stupid really; it made him look even more like Robert although Arya seemed to favor this new look especially when he went down on her and...

"Speaking of honest women..." Gendry squared his shoulders, he needed to control the situation and also keep his job. "My girlfriend is coming over tonight Candy so please stop with the suggestive attitude. I told you I wasn't interest and I really don't want any troubles with my girlfriend"

"Oh so she's actually real and not made up..."- She replied batting her huge fake eyelashes "Don't worry, I'll play nice but why the warning? Is she the jealous type? Maybe she's not so sure of your relationship"- She said with a smirk that was quickly wiped from her face by Gendry.

"No, she's just aware of desperate women who throw themselves at men who obviously want nothing to do with them"

"Fuck you!"- She said storming out of the bar. While Theon clapped and laughed on.

"Man you are so whipped! Arya has got your balls tucked inside a jar somewhere"-

"It's called damage control Theon, I don't want any problems the first day Arya decided to leave the hotel room and we can't exactly welcome any attention towards us if Candy decides to make a scene"

"Don't worry Big G, I got your back. If there aren't any takers I'll keep her busy tonight, I don't mind; that girl is pretty limber"-

"Spare me the details but thanks all the same"

"Talking about limber; didn't Arya do gymnastics when she was a kid? How's that fairing in your daily life?"-

SMACK! Hitting Theon Greyjoy should be a national sport. "Do not talk about my girlfriend like that!"

**...**

Candy wasn't kidding when she said that the bar was packed. It seems that everyone with a car decided to stop by the crossroads today which made them nervous, a tip to the cops could come from anywhere.

"So, what are we toasting for?"- Asked Jojen. They were all huddled up on a table waiting for Arya and Sansa to arrive, Edric was waiting for them at the hotel.

"Better times that will definitely come"- Said Meera gripping Bran's hand in support.

"Family! Definitively family!"- Said Jeyne lovingly looking at Robb while running her hands playfully through Jon's locks.

"To getting back home" Said Gendry. They would go back. Sooner or later they would go back, not to their father but to their rightful place. He would do that for Arya, she would get her revenge.

"To the North!"

"To the North!"- Everybody shimmed in as quiet as they could but showing their emotions while toasting to Winterfell.

Cat whistles filled the room and he was immediately on his toes, those seemed to follow Arya as of late and he wasn't wrong. Arya and Sansa had just arrived so as Edric helped Sansa through the crowd Gendry reached them walking strait up to Arya. She was wearing her combat boots, high waist shorts, and her leather jacket over one of Gendry's shirts untucked with her hair up in a messy bun. Hands down the most beautiful thing in miles. _Damn I love her legs_; Gendry thought. Images of them around his head had to be quickly tossed aside.

"Hey, isn't the bouncer supposed to be at the door?"- She said while standing on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

"And leave you inside alone with all these random people? Not a chance in hell, I want you where I can see you!"

"Then let's go back to the hotel where you can see me... All of me"- Arya said while pressing herself to him.

_I have created a monster! Control yourself Waters, it's only for a couple of hours. _"Nope... it's what's best for you, now come on" He said taking her by the hand ignoring her cute little pout.

"Fine... but you'll have to do that thing you did with your fingers the other night"-

"Oh my pleasure. Believe me" He whispered in her ear with a smug smile as he saw her shiver.

They sat down and the conversation quickly followed, it was the most normal they had ever felt since the news of Eddard's death. They were in the middle of Edric's description of the cook's attempts to seduce him when Candy popped in the picture.

"Good evening! Are you all being taken care of?"- She said eyeing Arya up and down then staring pointedly at Gendry. "Joe aren't you supposed to be at the front door?"-

"Nop, I switched my shift today since my girlfriend was coming over" Arya was ignoring Candy all the same engrossed in conversation with Meera.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't see you there. My name is Candy and you are...?"- She said while pointing her fake nails in front of Arya's face as she went for a handshake. It only took one glance for Arya to know she was a hussy after Gendry. She was about to bark something back when Gendry cut her off.

"Maisie! Her name is Maisie! Say hi Maisie!"

"Hi Maisie"- Arya said in a bored tone not wanting to deal with Candy. Thank God! Theon making good on his promise of having his back piped in the conversation.

"Hey Candy. Where have you been all night? I've been lonely without you"-

"Maybe I found someone worth all my attention."- She said defiantly looking at Gendry. Was she trying to make Gendry jealous? Some people were just delusional.

"Whatever knocks your boots love, go grab us some beers will you?"- Theon said turning Candy around and smacking her ass.

"Maisie and Joe? That's so cute!"- Said Sansa while laughing at her sister's obvious annoyance of Candy.

"Maisie? Do I look like a Maisie to you?"- She asked turning her eyebrows up.

"Nop you are the perfect Arya but the names where up to Theon and Robb so I think so could have gotten worse"

"My name is Kit! Kit! Cats are named Kit, sometimes parrots"- Replied Jon also annoyed.

"What's my name?"- Asked Sansa excitedly.

"Yours is Sophie. I'm Ellie and Jeyne don't ask me why is Oona"- Replied Meera somewhat tipsy from the drinks. It was nice to see her let her hair down. Bran seemed to enjoy seeing her like that.

"What? It was my grandmother's name"- Jeyne replied defensibly.

"Well..."- Arya said after gulping her beer in one sip and standing to take her jacket off. "I'm going to dance. Soph... wanna dance?"-

"Of course Mais, led the day"- Said Sansa. Jeyne gave Robb a quick kiss on the lips while grabbing Meera's hand to go to dance as well.

"Don't worry, I've got this!"- Said Jojen standing up as if reading all their minds to go and keep an eye on the girls while they were on the dance floor. Gendry moved his chair a little bit so he could remain in eyesight with Arya.

"So... early morning meeting tomorrow. We have to figure out what we're doing next"- Robb shouted as the music was getting higher and people didn't seem to stop pouring in. It was raining outside so many people decided to wait the rain out at the bar.

"That seems sensible. We have to be proactive and start taking control back. We at least have to get a hold on Luwin to find out how the legal aspect is faring with our charges"- Replied Bran.

"Yeah, we can't afford to stay here. Too visible, someone is bound to recognize us."- Said Edric. Gendry would put his two scents in the conversation tomorrow, right know he was busy watching Arya shake what God gave her on the dance floor, that was until two huge prosthetic breasts appeared in front of him.

"I now know why you don't want me, you're clearly a child molester. What is she, fifteen?"- Candy said placing their beers on the table.

"Twenty and not like that's your problem what he likes or doesn't like. She doesn't wear makeup. You should try it, maybe you could look your age. Thirty six is it?"- Said Theon making everyone laugh. Candy left immediately while Robb and Jon went to dance with the girls. Gendry saw Jon tentatively walk towards Arya and asking her if she wanted to dance. She agreed with a smile on her face.

"How much money do we have?" Gendry asked Edric. Their jobs weren't exactly those of Fortune 500 but at least they were cashing in.

"Enough. We are good to go back on the road but this time it would be nice if we actually knew where we were going. It's easier to save up that way"-

The dance floor was full so he lost sight of Arya's petite body, Sansa's tall frame stood up once in a while but after all that has happened to them you couldn't blame Gendry for being overprotective.

"She's just so puny and mousy, what could she possibly give you?"- Mousy? That was the farthest thing to describe Arya, Gendry would have laughed if it wasn't Candy yet again.

"Candy just drop it ok? Why don't you go entertain those who are worth your attention?"

"You are worth my attention! Gendry you're gorgeous and obviously well off. I can be good for you, you need a woman by your side not a child!"-

"What did you call me?" Gendry froze, the music was loud but he heard her loud and clear, she called him by his real name. She realized it as well as her eyes went wide.

"I... I..."- She stuttered looking around for a way out.

"Who told you who I was? How did you figure it out?" Gendry found that quickly as a glass pitcher full of beer was smashed in his head sending him down on the floor and starting mayhem. It was just like the clichés in movies. Start with a small punch and the whole bar would erupt in a fight without any motive but the person who struck Gendry had his reasons; Rorge launched at him not willing to give him time to react but he saw him coming and shielded himself with a chair. Biter barged at the table hitting everything he could reach while Gendry was positive he saw The Tickler in the dance-floor. Arya.

"Don't! You told me you weren't going to hurt him!"- Candy pleaded Rorge who struck her with the back of his hand sending her down to the floor from the impact.

"I didn't promise you nothing you whore!"- He spat turning his attention back at Gendry who managed to stand up. "Where is Ramsay?"- He shouted.

"I hope he's dead somewhere in a ditch" Gendry spat right back. Big as he was stupid Rorge made a mistake in mentioning Ramsay to Gendry, fueling his anger and wanting to hit something. That something being him.

This was not good people, Ramsay's thugs didn't bring their guns but weren't shy to fight dirty. Gendry's mind was going a hundred miles per second trying to dodge Rorge punches while worrying about Arya, at least she was in the dance floor with Jon and Robb.

Distracted; Rorge managed to punch him in his stomach taking the air out of his body as he hit him like a defensive linebacker to the floor but Gendry refused to back down hitting him in return, he needed to find Arya so it's not cheating if he also decided to fight dirty hitting Rorge strait in the face with a broken glass slashing his nose off. He tumbled back trying to stop the bleeding when someone grabbed a bottle and smashed it on his head then slashed his back as he fell down to the floor.

"That's for hitting me you over-sized moron!"- Candy shouted as she was clearly not happy that one side of her face was swelling like the size of a watermelon.

"Joe... Gendry... I am so sorry, they just said they wanted to talk to you. Please forgive me"- She pleaded but Gendry didn't care nor did he have the time as he ran to the dance floor to find Arya. He was relieved to see Theon, Edric and Bran beat the shit out of Biter clearly enjoin their revenge of Castamere.

"Gendry!"- It wasn't Arya's voice but he went all the same to find Meera cornered by some random guy wanting to get his hands on her. Gendry knocked him out cold.

"Are you ok?" He asked scanning her up and down. She was shaking.

"I... I think I am"- It was strange to see Meera so startled but the fight caught them by surprise and it didn't help that she was a little bit drunk. He did the responsible thing and got her out of the bar.

"Go back to the rooms and pack everything. We're leaving immediately" Gendry spoke forcefully but he needed Meera to snap out of it, which she did running back to the hotel as he ventured back to the bar as Robb and a limping Jeyne ran up to him.

"Where's Arya?"-

"I don't know, I want to get Jeyne out of here first!"-

"It's safe to go outside. Jeyne can you walk? Meera is back at the hotel packing everything up. Can you get the cars?"

"Of course, please take care!"- Jeyne said as they both entered the bar.

Biter and Rorge where bloodstained garbage on the floor but the others were still fighting other people. Robb quickly went to Bran's aid as he was fighting a guy twice his size.

"Gendry come help me!"- Again, not Arya's voice but Sansa who was trying to pick Jojen from the floor.

"I've got this. Arya is with Jon by the stage, GO!"- Said Theon appearing out of nowhere and lifting Jojen up, Edric was finishing a guy with a chair when he saw them and took Sansa with him.

Gendry could see Jon but not Arya, he was fighting the Tickler and got to see the exact moment when he hit Jon square in one of his gun wounds successfully bringing him down.

"You motherfucker!"- Now he saw Arya!...

Ever so fearless she launched at him hitting him like a punch bag, amazing Gendry with how fast and well placed her punches where. Seems like she also excelled at boxing. What wasn't fast was his way to the stage, too many people stupid enough to want to try and punch him but luck as always wasn't on their side. Someone threw a chair that sent Arya and the Tickler to the floor who immediately grabbed her by one ankle and dragged her towards him slapping her face when she was close enough. That was the last thing Gendry remembered. Like a bull he only saw red, he must have at least ran over a dozen people but he didn't care. Somehow he had managed to finally get to the stage, lift the Tickler like a rag doll and punch him with all of his strength for laying a hand on Arya.

"What do you want to know uh? Did we hide Ramsay in a village? Where is your Lord Bolton, is that it?" Gendry asked punch after punch "Where did he go, did you say?" Ramsay; he hated the fucker. Gendry hoped Daario put a second and final bullet into Ramsay's skull. If he wasn't dead yet he was sure going to the day Gendry saw him again. As always it was Arya's voice that brought him back to earth.

"Gendry stop now. It's enough!"- She said with a stern voice as if giving a dog a command, of course he did as she said. On the floor was the Tickler unresponsive with his face more messed up than Rorge's. The fights were dying down around them as many people decided to watch his crazed punching session, some were even recording him with their smart phones.

"It's high time that people get into their thick heads: Honest to God I will break, tear and rip to pieces anybody's heart that attempts to go near us again" He roared to the assembled crowd signaling to the Tickler making sure everybody got the message.

"NOBODY FUCK'S WITH THE STARKS!" He said punching the Tickler one last time. Someone should really check if the guy had a pulse...

Gendry helped Jon get up as he grabbed Arya's hand and left the bar. Outside everyone was waiting for them inside the cars as they got in and quickly drove off into the night once again on the run.

Gendry's video went viral in matter of seconds. Not only people knew not to fuck with the Stark but also that the Baratheon's were not to be forgotten. Theirs was definitely the fury.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one, already waiting for your reviews.**

**Remember to follow / **

**Read ya next time :)**

**Song: Night of the Hunter by Thirty Seconds to Mars (a fav of mine, obsessed with the drummer H-O-T)**

**Next Title Song: Little House of Savages by The Walkmen.**


	21. Little House of Savages

**Hello FanFic Friends!**

**Hope you enjoy this one. I've been doing consecutive Gendry Pov so this will be a joint view...**

**FYI: Arya is going to do a little dance. I strongly recommend listening to the song while reading this part, it's 'Do I wanna Know' by Arctic Monkeys. I can't say much cuz I'll spoil everything so read on!**

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

"Just because I choose not to solve things with my fists on the first opportunity I get doesn't mean I won't hesitate to punch your pretty little face Edric!"-

"Well it's not my fault either. It's not like I had time to think"-

"Exactly! So leave my girlfriend alone! It's not like she knew about your hidden stash!"- Bran and Edric had been on each other's throats for a while.

"No, but it's not my fault so..."-

"Edric? Nobody is blaming you, Bran is only looking after Meera. Drop it; NOW!"- Gendry said trying to end the bickering.

"I am just trying to clarify that..."-

"Ed I am not my brother, I _do_ let my fists do the talking. You heard Gendry; shut the fuck up!" _This is square one all over again;_ Arya thought.

Their little group of outlaws must have done some pretty shitty things in their other lives because karma was surely kicking their ass. The Crossroads didn't exactly give them much anonymity but at least they had a roof over their heads and a source of income. Now they were on the run, without a destination, beaten up and yet again money-less. That was pretty much what was discussed since they left the Crossroads. Meera being the first to get out of the bar brawl was given the task of going back to the hotel and pack up what little they had, which she did considering she was scared to death and more than drunk. But little did Meera know that she left the most important thing: the money they all had earned for the last months. Edric was the one that was keeping it 'safe', so much that poor Meera didn't know that he kept it hidden inside his mattress. A whole month and a half of nothing as they left the money behind.

"Guys I think we should stop, I can barely see through the windshields and Jon and Jojen could really live without the bumps on the road"- Said Robb over the radio.

"We'll go slowly but we can't stop. That was too much of a close call, we have to keep moving" Arya replied completely aware that stopping was the better option. The rain was compared of those you read on the bible talking about the end of the world, you couldn't even tell where the road was headed and most important of all Jon and Jojen had taken some hard punches and could use time to rest. Jon most of all since one of his gun wounds had reopened. The car was seriously lacking in the heather department and in the backseat Edric finally lost his cool and was aiming it at a still buzzed Meera much to Bran's dismay.

"You ok?"- Gendry asked tenderly stroking her face. Arya was ok, it was a girly slap The Tickler gave her but nothing she could say would calm Gendry, Which was the only reason why Arya wanted to keep on the road, Gendry needed to keep on driving. It seemed to keep him focused, he obviously wanted to set some distance between them and Ramsay's minions and no doubt the police; since someone surely had called them.

"Never better" She answered taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She sure as hell didn't miss how his eyes were burning bright. Gendry had a tough childhood, getting tossed around from foster homes on a monthly basis often resulted on him guarding his feelings and bottling them up, often ending in explosions. In his teens Tobho noticed it so he urged him on to take up contact sports_ 'kick the shit out of things the legal way'_; he used to say but the rage inside of him never did seem to go away. A tough upbringing sometimes leaves you with issues you can't get pass them; Aegon did drugs and Gendry was left with anger issues. Right now she could tell he was struggling to keep it together. What a pair they made; she was grieving her father while her entire family were cast off like pariahs while he was dragged into the spotlight he never wanted as Robert Baratheon's son. She was sure that his head was not a pretty place right know; he finally learned who his father was (he hated him by the way) and now the guy was going to die. As a result; Arya saw Gendry lash out with his fists, she saw this months ago with Ramsay, not like she cared for the damage he caused but right now he seemed like a caged bull inside their little car gripping on the steering wheel so hard she was sure he would break it. It was either turning around to let him punch those idiots a bit more or having crazed mad sex; none of them an option. Yup, Arya didn't really want to analyze what that said about them but hey; Gendry needed a release and Arya was horny as fuck. A pissed off Gendry was a hot panty-dropping Gendry, more so when he gets riled up in her defense.

"Don't!"- Gendry said in a clipped tone as if reading her thoughts. Placing his hand on her thigh returning the reassuring squeeze. She wiggled her body a little so his hand could slide a little higher. She heard him mutter a subtle 'damn wolf...'

"There seems to be a place further on the road. I'm going over there"- Said Robb interrupting their staring contest over the radio.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to clean Jon's wounds and Sansa and I could really use a bathroom break"- Added Jeyne.

"Is it safe? What is it?"- Asked Bran to what Theon's laugh over the radio was the response.

"Neon lights bring me back home. That is a strip joint, I bet my life on it"- He laughed on.

As much as the rain would let them they saw a faint sign with flashing lights, it seemed to be a little place in the middle of nowhere but if Theon thought it was a strip place; it was without a doubt a strip place.

"HELL NO"- Said Gendry stepping abruptly on the breaks. "As strip club? Seriously? How many beatings do we have to take to learn that we just have to keep on the road? No breaks, most definitely not at strip clubs."-

"Gendry you can barely drive in this weather, we need to stop. We aren't going to fair well on the road if we're roughed up. Everybody needs a break"- Said Bran.

"We need to get out of the car Gendry"-Said Edric; the most pissed off he had ever been since they were on the road. Gendry still wouldn't put his foot down so Bran not so subtly coughed signaling Arya she was up, little did he know that she was already in on the idea, just so she would stay with that magnificent specimen of a man inside the car.

"Gen just park the car and let them go inside. You don't have to get out, we'll stay here till they sort everything up and hopefully then the rain will have stopped"- _Thirty minutes, I just need thirty minutes alone with his mouth._

"Fine!"- Gendry muttered obviously not noticing the lust filled glances Arya was sending his way.

He finally went and parked the car inside the parking lot. You can rest assured that Theon knew his strip clubs for Big Tits; erotic restaurant / bar and lounge was to be their shelter from the rain. Edric had barely closed the door when Gendry was already dragging Arya to the backseat; seemed like he was getting her vibes all along.

"Sorry for the venue babe but I kind of need this"- Gendry mumbled already attached to Arya's neck.

"Shut up Stupid and take your pants off already!" She said tossing her sweater to the floor.

"You guys have a number of fucks per day or what? Jesus!"- Robb said as he opened the door making Arya squeal and Gendry growl.

"We have to pay to get in, you were paying for the beers back in the bar. Do you still have some money on you?"- Robb asked looking the other way as Arya scrambled for her sweater and Gendry adjusted his pants.

"Here, that's all" Arya said grabbing a couple of ten dollar bills from Gendry's pockets and attempting to close the door again.

"Oh no you don't! You are going inside with me Missy. No screwing around inside the cars. There are to be our home for the time being so I don't want to worry about where Gendry's bare ass has been"- Robb said dragging her outside, she was frustrated but glad that she wasn't the only one, she heard Gendry whimper behind them.

Once inside Arya was not impressed, not that she held any kind of expectations of a place called Big Tits; erotic restaurant. Other than the stage; it was poorly lit, it smelled liked fungus and stale beer and it was filled with possibly every person that was ever in America's most wanted list and to tell you the truth? The Tits weren't looking that big.

"Where are the girls?" She asked as Robb, Edric, Bran and Jojen where standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor.

"Inside the bathroom, Jon's hair was covering his face from the rain making him look like an very ugly chick so they walked real fast to the bathroom so Jeyne could patch him up better"- Robb replied absentmindedly looking at his surroundings.

"You should go inside as well Arya"- Said Gendry in a defensive tone.

"And miss on all the glitz and glamour around us? What kind of girl do you take me for Waters?" She said in a mocking tone while a stripper with four leaf clover pasties walked past them eyeing Gendry up and down. She immediately changed tactics.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom?"

"What? I'm not leaving you alone out here"- To his credit Gendry didn't even glance at the barely dressed women around him and clearly wanted to keep her safe but just as Gendry had anger issues; Arya was a bit prone to let go in favor of her jealousy. She dragged Gendry away from the others but stayed in full view of the 'dancers' as she pawed his chest and purred in his ear making her claim.

"Gen you heard what Robb said; we don't know how much time we are going to be spending in the car, and with the others...you know, without having to luxury of being by _ourselves_" Gendry blinked in realization. Yup, no more hanky panky for them. "I'll meet you inside the bathroom in 5 minutes" She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Fine. But stay close to your brothers and the others ok?"- He said wrapping his jacket around her not before giving her ass a firm squeeze while glaring at the bouncer who was looking at Arya like fresh meat.

As Gendry left and the girls were still inside the bathroom; the boys where now closer to the stage admiring a very sloppy performance for a somewhat (not judging) overweight stripper.

"Poor form but I'll give her a 6 for effort"- Said Theon standing next to her.

"A 6? Give the woman a decent 7. She at least tried to give the pole a go and managed to fall on her ass the most graceful way I can think of"

"Really? A little chubby on the side or not; not many girls know how to work a pole. Believe me, I have done the research!"-

"You can do pole dancing being overweight. It's actually easier if you manage to get the balance sorted. There were a lot of girls like that in my class"

"I'm sorry; what?"-

"What? I do pole dancing, it's a mainstream thing Theon. I didn't think you of all people would frown upon it"

"Frown upon it?"- Theon said flabbergasted as he opened her jacket and scanned her body up and down. Arya was about to punch his nose when he cut her off. "How good are you?"-

"Oh I'm good!"

"You have always been an overachiever so I don't doubt it"- He said with his infamous grin on his face "C'mere"- He said grabbing her by the hand towards where the bouncer was. "Yo' big man, where's the boss?"-

"Back offices, left of the stage"- Replied the tall man filled with tattoos that was even taller than Gendry, scary was a nice way of describing him. "You dance?"- He said looking at Arya. Ahhh, so that was where Theon was heading. Instead of feeling insulted she was actually glad he thought of it. Yes, pole dancing was a mainstream sport now but Arya also knew that it left a pretty good paycheck if you had the right moves.

"Maybe, how much for a dance?"

"Wagers are with the boss but it helps if you have a good rack"-

"What the hell are you doing talking about my sister's breasts?!"- Said Bran alarmed joining them in the conversation.

"Chill out Brando. I think your sister and I managed to solve our financial woes. Just wait here a second and don't say anything!"- Theon said as they went backstage to find the owner. You couldn't miss him, he was the fat guy rubbing oil and glitter on the women before they went on stage.

"50 bucks the baseline keep. 100 if you get good tips and 40 per cent if you manage to go up one hundred"-

"Good, how long till she can get up on the stage? We're kind of passing through"- Replied Theon.

"After Honey's done dancing, if she wants to. Are you sure you got the goods sweetie? You are legal are you?"- The fat guy said trying to look under Arya's jacket earning himself a smack on the hands.

"Yes and yes. Just play this song..." They discussed various details and Arya was good to go but they needed to take care of the obvious flaw in their plan; Gendry.

"I feel dirty. How come I feel dirty and you don't?"- Bran said as he fidgeted with his hands. Robb and Edric were to keep Gendry occupied inside the bathroom, the girls were instructed to keep Jon inside the ladies bathroom as well and Bran and Jojen were left on the floor in case something happened.

"Are you actually going to take all your clothes off?"- Jojen asked blushing but definitely interested.

"I'll just wing it"

"Arya you can't be serious. That's it, I don't care about the money, and I'm not letting you do this!"- Bran said appalled.

"Bran pole dancing is not stripping but we are in a strip club. I'll just dance and read on the vibe the people will give me. I don't think it will come to that" Well, at least Gendry's jacket gave her coverage and was a good prop.

"Ok... ready wolfy?"- Said Theon calling her backstage.

"Ready as I'll ever be given the circumstances" She said and suddenly the lights went off. Theon kicked the show off.

"Good evening to all you distinguished gentlemen assembled here today"- Arya laughed. _Gentlemen..._ "Certainly good indeed, for today you are in a once in a lifetime treat; tonight and tonight only you will get a glance of foreign entertainment. A small peek into the Eastern Continent as the stage will be her arena and you will be the adversary she'll want to take down"- Cat whistles and cheers could be heard. Tacky? Yes! But Theon really should consider his day job, he was really good with the mike.

"Without further ado; take your hands off your pants and give a warm welcome to Mercy..."- _Ok Stark, game face on_.

The thump of a drum and cords of electric guitars were her cue; no dancing, no stripping, just a plain sensual slow walk to the stage. Control. That was the key in pole dance if you had an audience. After growing into her looks Arya didn't hesitate to take advantage of her body so with a steel glare at every single pair of eyes on her she let go and eased into the music.

_'Have you got color in your cheeks_?' Alex Turner crooned as Arya toyed with the buttons of Gendry's jacket that reached to her knees, her leg took a peek outside the middle.

_'Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift'_

_'the type that sticks around like something in your teeth?'_

_'Are there some aces up your sleeve?..._' Women were idiots really. Many dying from pneumonia from leaving their houses barely dressed when all you had to do to get a man's attention was to dress not showing anything. Leave them wanting more, tease them. Half the bar, patrons and staff included surrounded the stage interested and curious of the little newcomer.

_'Have you no idea that you're in deep?'_

_'I dreamt about you nearly every night this week!'_

_'How many secrets can you keep?...'_ She smiled. Arya loved this song, she specifically chose it because it was her ultimate achievement. Jaqen had popped in one day in one of her classes and saw her routine, it was the only time she ever saw Jaqen H'ghar speechless.

_'Cuz there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and_

_I play it on repeat_

_Until I fall asleep_

_Spilling drinks on my sette...'_ And she was off! Rounding the pole like a cat that wanted to be petted by its master, slowly but firmly gaining speed till she jumped on it circling it with her legs like a wrench.

_'Crawling back to you...'_ It was natural for her. Pole dancing was not for the weak, when she started everyone thought her bruises where result of her kick boxing and not from intricate positions midair. She loved it. It wasn't girly, it was very physical and sensual, and it gave her power through her body. She was in the zone... almost, could still hear noise in the background. Gendry came barging in ready to jump on the stage but froze mid step because of the image itself or of the death glare that she gave him. Robb with a split lip and Edric with a broken nose came running behind.

_'So have you got the guts?...'_ Arya slid down the pole like water to the floor, snaking her way on all fours to the edge of the stage were Gendry stood cold.

_'Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what_

_time it shuts...'_ Many men though they were going to get the same treatment so they grabbed a chair and sat like good little boys when Arya jumped into Gendry arms, not worried for a second that he would drop her, forcing him to sit down as well.

_'Simmer down and pucker up...' _She could only hear Gendry gasp as she turned around, her body flushed against his and she began to move letting her hair fall down her shoulders, free from her ponytail. Her hands reaching behind to his head, getting lost inside the thickness of his jet black hair.

_'I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do...'_ On cue she turned her head as if she was to kiss him and he was more than willing but the show wasn't for Gendry alone was it?

_'But we could be together if you wanted to...'_

Taking Jojen's hand up to the stage again, she took Gendry's jacket off and threw it backstage to Theon. Leaving her in her short, sweater, and tank top. That was it! Not many ammo if she wanted to stall the striping part but if she timed it right she would pull off the whole thing leaving everybody happy. So she took another couple of twirls on the pole waiting for the song to pick up when she hanged upside down and took her sweater off.

_'Crawling back to you..._

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_

_Cuz I always do..._' Shouts and clapping where heard but Arya focused her attention on Gendry as if he was the only one in the room. He was definitely looking at her like she was the only living thing left on the planet. His eyes sparked out of anger and lust fueling Arya to move her body harder only for him.

_'Maybe I'm too (maybe I'm too busy) busy being yours to fall for somebody new...'_ Dammit Gendry looked good, the one who was watching was the one who was supposed to be turned on, not the one dancing!

_'Now I've thought it through...'__ Wrap it up Stark. And for the final act:_ she thought.

_'(Do I wanna know)'_

_'If this feeling flows both ways...'_ Off went the tank top

_'(Sad to see you go)'_

_'Was sort of hoping that you'd stay...'_ She began to toy with the buttons of her shorts. By now she could barely hear the music over the shouts from the audience.

_'(Baby we both know)'_

_'That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day...'_

_'(Do I wanna know?)'_

_'Too busy being yours to fall...'_ Her shorts hit the floor as the lights went dimmer and Gendry had to be restrained by Robb, Edric, Bran and Jojen. When did Sansa come out of the bathroom? She barely was able to see her sister picking up money all over the floor, Meera as well.

_'(Sad to see you go)_

_Ever thought of calling darling?...'_ Ever so slowly she slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders as she sashayed her way back to the pole.

_'(Do i wanna know?)'_

_'Do you want me crawling back to you?...'_ She did it all in a swift movement, you couldn't even see her chest because of her arms and long hair as the song died and she threw her bra over the stage. The lights went out with the music as she jumped off the pole, naked minus her boy shorts and strait into Theon's arms who was holding Gendry's jacket for her.

"You are a grown woman. I am a grown man. We've known each other for years so it isn't awkward to say that: Oh my God, you have me hard as a rock Stark!"- Theon said while wrapping her around in Gendry's jacket.

"Ewwww get away from me creep! So I take it you approved?" She giggled, she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

"I approve? Arya you don't need a college degree! You just need me as your manager and we'll be richer than Bill Gates! Damn Woman; I would so be pounding your sweet little ass if you weren't with Gendry"-

"As if I would let you" She laughed "Speaking of which; were is he? I thought he would come backstage looking for me"

"He went back outside and is waiting back in the car._ You_; You have to show me those moves, I'm your sister and even I'm worked up!"- Said Sansa coming over with the rest of her clothes in hands. "Sorry about your bra, someone must have taken it as a memento"-

"No worries. So you saw that? Jon?..."

"Don't worry! Jeyne had some sleeping pills stashed for an emergency so he's out cold still in the bathroom. We would have given them to Gendry but other than his great escape from the bathroom I'd say he behaved himself rather well considering you just stripped in front of strange men."-

"Yeah...I have a broken nose but it was totally worth it. That was art Arya, it truly was!"- Said Edric finally out of his funk walking with Meera.

"Yeah _worth_ being the key word. Arya we have more than one hundred dollars here"- Meera said showing her the dollar bills that they were picking up from the floor earlier.

"Well, at least some good came out of my public display of ass. C'mon, let's get out of here. I need a bath!"

Arya's little stunt on the pole proved very lucrative. Theon even begged for a second act but she wasn't buying into it. They left the strip club more than a couple of dollars richer but Arya was dreading going back to the cars. Gendry didn't say anything, he didn't even look at her as she got inside on the passenger seat.

"Just follow Robb Gendry, there's supposed to be a hotel a little farther up the road. We can rest there for tonight"- Said Bran to what Gendry nodded his head to, the only sign that he had heard him. The rain was still falling heavy from the skies so it was going to be a necessary stop but Arya only wondered what her sleeping arrangements were going to be. Gendry looked even more pissed off than the time Ramsay tried to rape her.

It was the most mind wrecking half hour of their life, even the rest of the guys bolted out of the car not wanting to face Gendry. They were all going up the stairs to their respective rooms when Arya heard his voice sending shivers to her core.

"Where do you think you are going?"- Gendry asked. His voice cold and empty.

"Bunking with Sansa. I though you needed time to cool off a bit." Her voice sounded shaky and out of breath.

"Cool out from what exactly?"- He asked back eyeing her up and down. Oh no, not cold and empty. This was horny Gendry up to the N'th degree. Sansa was peeking over the door fanning herself.

"Oh..." Was all she could say. Sansa rolled her eyes and scooted her outside shutting her door saying that at least one of the Stark Sister should enjoy a healthy sex life. Arya walked in front of Gendry as they made it to their room. She was positively shaking when he scooted next to her to open the door.

"After you M'lady"- He whispered in her ear making her shiver yet again, Arya was a mess. She knew that she was going to pay for her time on stage.

She went inside the room not daring to look back at him. She heard to door click shut and could hear his heavy breath fill the room. She couldn't tell how much time passed till he finally spoke.

"Turn around..."- And she did. Gendry was casually leaning against the door watching her every move. His eyes weren't hard anymore but filled with warmth and lust, with tenderness and love, with want and need and Arya was a puddle on the spot.

"So dancing classes uh?"- He smirked looking at her with such devotion it made her uneasy.

"It's dancing...just with a pole. I do zumba as well if it makes you feel any better" But Gendry only chuckled, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Did you like it up there?"- He asked out of the blue. Well, this isn't where she thought this was going.

"Well we got enough money for a hotel and food so..."

"I didn't ask you about the money did I? I saw all those fuckers throwing their money at you. I asked you if you liked it up there?!"- Gendry asked her in the nicest deceiving tone she had ever heard.

"I did... It's a rush every time" No need in hiding the truth. Gendry flinched a bit but Arya still saw it.

"Every time?"-

"This was my first time dancing outside of class with an actual audience but the feeling is still the same. I feel good up there, it's different from fencing but I get the same power-trip from it. I can make my body do things that make people respond to it"

"Oh so, your body makes people respond... Do you know how you made me feel up there Stark?"- There were a million witty comebacks she could throw back at him but she couldn't, her mouth was dry as Gendry licked his lips looking at her and began to walk over to where she stood.

"You made me feel angry has hell that strange men got to see that porcelain skin of yours. You made me feel proud of the confidant woman you've become. You made me feel scared as I realized the power you have over me..."- by now he was in front of her. "And you made me feel hard as fuck"- He said grabbing her hand and putting it over his jeans, she could already see the strain.

"You said you felt a power-trip from performing. Will you do me the honor of an encore?"- Gendry asked as he let go of her hand but Arya continued to rub him over his jeans.

"But I don't have a pole to climb on to"

"Oh baby, I'll give you something to climb on to. Just strip for me, I think you can handle that"- He said standing back to lean on the door again.

Talk about putting someone on the spot! Arya could hear her knees shaking as she tried to get a hold on to the connection between her mind and body since one didn't seem to do what the other one wanted. But that was the thing; it wasn't the pole dancing or her new found confidence, it was Gendry. He made her feel confident and beautiful and right now with the way he was looking at her made her feel wanton so she just had to do what he asked for. His look telling her that he was going to ravage her tonight.

Not moving from the mere inches she had walked inside the room Arya took her sweater off slowly but determined, the sooner naked - the sooner Gendry was inside of her.

He smirked as she took her tank top off, her nipples hardening from the cool air but more from his gaze.

"Missing something?- Gendry said reaching for his pockets. ""Here!..."- He said throwing her the missing bra back. "I had to kick someone in the balls to get that back!"-

"Thank you kind Sir. We don't want me walking around bra-less do we?" She went for humor but Gendry was a man on a mission, she knew he was dying to touch her but he was determined for a private little show and she was more than willing to comply.

"Strip."- he solemnly said still leaning against the door.

Again she was left with the same conundrum that she had back at the club, not enough time and very little clothing as she was only left with her boots, shoes and underwear on.

"No, no, no... Shorts off first"- Gendry spoke again as she went to take her boots off. Not that she would ever say it out loud, let alone outside of their bedroom but Arya absolutely loved doing what Gendry told her. Unlike him, she was done over-analyzing everything that had to do with his past, she had done it a great deal growing up but now it was over and done. She was his, he was hers and she relished in Gendry's expertise as she chuckled remembering a lecture he gave her days ago about the difference between having sex, making love and fucking. She feigned ignorance all day as she demanded he demonstrate the difference between each of them.

"Something funny M'Lady?"- He said giving her his hand in support as she tumbled after takings her shorts off.

"Nothing" She replied batting her eyelashes at him, the effect was lost when he put his hands on her hips. He was the one in control. Towering over her he looked down at her toying with the hem of her boy shorts.

"You Arya Stark; are completely intoxicating"- Gendry said holding her. That was the thing with Gendry; the anger, the possessiveness? It was outweighed with love. Not wanting to get into any details of their ex's, the Stark sisters recently spent one afternoon talking about their love life when Arya began to compare Aegon and Gendry, mostly because Gendry's little jealousy issues since those eventually took a tole on her relationship with Aegon. The bottom line was that yes; while Gendry saw red when anyone dared to show any type of interest in her he would back down, let her do her own thing, only interfering when he deemed it necessary while Aegon just went ballistic, not caring if he put up a show in public, got into fights to the extent of alienating her for the general public. Gendry was confident while Aegon was insecure. Gendry's love grew strong after years of cultivating it while Aegon's was destructive, premature, overbearing and in the end lethal.

"You are exquisite..."- Gendry said caressing her body, taking off her boy shorts while pushing her a bit for her to lay on the bed. He then lifted her leg up and began to untie her shoelaces off ultimately leaving her naked in bed while again he stood back and watched her like a piece of art. Round 2 of Gendry vs Aegon: It's not like she purposelessly saved herself for Gendry, it just happened. She shared a very physical relationship with Aegon but in the end she couldn't take the final push to sleep with him. They made out, heavy petted, more than knew how to touch each other but when Aegon wanted to go all the way Arya would stop him, she just... wasn't interest, dare she say it didn't feel necessary or she was still waiting for the infamous 'spark'? Gendry on the other hand was a firework factory.

"What da'..." Arya screeched as Gendry grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her body to the edge of the bed. He took a chair and settled it right in front of her sitting down.

"Thank's for the show."- He said in a husky tone. God, she loved his voice. It was like an extra hand that never failed to touch her.

"Far from my best. I think I can definitely do better. I actually have a pole in my dorm back in Braavos..."

"Nop, it was perfect. Just you and me, it feels right. Doesn't it?"- He asked her not looking at her face but looking at her legs as he caressed them and scooted closer to her, grabbing both of them and placing it around his legs.

"Can I taste you Arya?"- He had the need to ask her? His mouth had been on her every day for the past two months yet he still treated her like the first time he kissed her, cherished her, doted on her, adored her. She nodded her head in approval.

Very slowly running his hands over her legs Gendry kissed his way over the apex of her thighs, sweet little kisses like when he kissed her forehead goodnight but stopped right in front of her cunt, his breath ticking her making her even more wet if it was possible.

"I want you to look at me Arya..."- This was going to be hell, no wait; heaven! Heaven while eating her favorite ice cream cone. Gendry was an excellent lover but there were times were he was just ridiculous; making her cum only with his stare. His eyes weren't even blue but black like endless nights or at least that was how nights felt like when he dutifully worked on her body. Arya didn't know if she should laugh, moan or cry. He had his thinking face on looking down at her like she was a rubik's cube. Not as stupid as she called him, he solved her in 6.7 seconds.

With all the care in the world he parted her lower lips as he began his first assault, licking her leisurely while humming in approval. Oh he was definitely in one of his moods, he didn't even let her move grabbing her by the hips to steady her. If it where up to him Gendry would deny her of his glorious body content enough to go down on her, while some guys shied away Gendry was a happy volunteer.

"God..." Arya moaned relaxing into the mattress. Gendry was gooooooooood.

"Don't bother the big man Ar... you're in good hands"- He smirked as he pulled his head up. _Yep, black eyes. I am so not going to walk strait tomorrow._ Again he stopped. Looking at her with reverence, while spreading the wetness all over her cunt. "Now, let's see how much you can last Stark"-

"Oh please, I can... holy fucking shit, God don't stop!" Gendry had slipped one finger inside of her without warning and it felt glorious as always. Smug bastard was looking at her as she begun to hyperventilate taking the not so subtle hint to return to his initial position as she yanked his head back down.

"Like that babe? Tell me what you like?"-

"No Gendry... please... just... shhh" Horny Gendry and talkative Gendry was too much to handle, it was like to many hands pulling her from different directions at once.

"C'mon babe... I know you like it, let me hear that beautiful voice of yours"- He said quickening the pace with his hands while he nipped her clit. She was going to cum at any second nop, ignore that; she was already coming. His tongue, his fingers, his nose, his breath. Gendry was full on numbing her senses as a wave of lust broke her walls or her screaming was going to tear down the walls, she wasn't sure. Of what she was sure was that Gendry wasn't stopping. He was still licking her clean with his fingers still inside of her not stopping his pace. She was too sensitive, it's not like they spent enough time away from each other. In less than a second Gendry stood up knocking the chair on the floor as he unbuckled his belt, lowering his pants enough to free his erection which he quickly impaled her with.

"FUCK!" She cried out. Arya was still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm but Gendry was hell bent on making her cum again. She couldn't form a proper sentence, Gendry was pounding into her without mercy as again she felt her walls tightening.

"Don't fight it babe... give it to me"- Gendry said grabbing her by the hips dragging her higher on the bed. It was just too much. Gendry's need for her was primal, even stronger than his physical need for her and that was saying a lot as they were both a sweaty, moaning mess and Arya was positive she would have bruises on her hips tomorrow. By now she was scratching and biting anything she could get a hold on as Gendry lowered his hand to rub her clit sending her yet again over the edge. This time it was even more intense than the last as she felt her breath abandon her to near unconsciousness. Suddenly Gendry flipped her over, making her lean on her hands and knees and fucked her harder if it was even possible. By now her moans were uncontrollable, the room reeked of sex and the slapping sound of skin against skin was decadent. She came again, hard. Like the freefall from a twenty store building. Very vaguely she registered Gendry sliding out of her to stand and take off his clothes since he didn't bother to undress and damn he never failed to impress. Gendry's body exuded power. It wasn't one of those gym tanned idiots who liked to spend more time in front of a mirror than a fifteen year old girl but a man's body; strong legs, big shoulders, sinful back (that was red with scratches), a slim waist and a smackable butt. Drops of sweat where going down his chest marking his muscles like a ruler as he turned around and Arya saw that he was far from done with her for the night. He was still hard.

"Gen I can't, go away... I'll scream!" She pleaded, she could hardly breathe let alone move and inch of her body.

"Ah but after so much screaming how will people difference pleasure from terror?"- He smirked while getting in bed immediately hovering over her, her skin tingling in response to his already roaming hands. _This must not be healthy!_ Gendry silenced Arya's protests by kissing her ever so softly she felt herself choke up.

"Hey... what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"- Gendry said alarmed holding her face with tenderness making her laugh. She was a mess.

"You screwed me so hard you shook my brain you dope!" She said hiding her head in his neck but he wasn't having it.

"Arya what's wrong?"- His eyes where clear again, not his normal blue but watery like a clear blue stream. This time she couldn't fight the tears back and cried in his arms. "It's ok babe, I'm here. I'm not leaving you"- Gendry soothed her. He tried getting off of her so he could hold her better but wasn't having it. She needed to feel his weight on her, she needed to feel close to him, feel that he was real. He was the only thing good in her life right now and his love was something that could be taken from her any second.

"I'm here... I'm not leaving you. Not even if you ask me yourself. I love you, I'm not leaving you..."- Gendry said over and over again as she continued to cry. She remembered how he did the same thing the day the guys from the night watch came after them and she killed a man. He continued to say it every day, night, every time she would listen. What made her cry even more was that she was happy, he made her happy! Her father was dead, her mother forced into solitude, her baby brother was missing and her sister was pregnant of her abusive inbreed boyfriend but here she was, inside her own little male perfection bubble with her Gendry.

"You done there Little Wolf?"- Gendry asked her after she stopped crying and they were content just holding each other.

"All cried out Bullwinkle!" She replied while wiping his hair out of his eyes.

"Bullwinkle was a moose"- He said deadpanned. He was getting better at her little Baratheon jibes.

"Yes. But you're too big for Bambi so I guess a moose is more bull-like than a baby deer isn't it?"

"Sure... as long as I can call you Rocky; I'm good!"- He said kissing her neck. They kissed and joked around for a while; she needed the light banter and he wanted to cheer her up.

"Are you sure you're ok?"- He asked. Igniting in her head the final Round 3 of Gendry vs Aegon. Gendry cared for her while Aegon cared that she was with him; that was it. She would never throw under the bus what Aegon had done for her and their time together but he was just so full of issues that he failed to see that she wasn't happy with him. He only cared that when someone talked about or saw Aegon Targaryen that the Arya of house_ Stark_ was by his side; he never cared about the scowl that was always on her face at the end of their relationship. On the other hand she remember how before all this madness occurred how Gendry was willing to wait for her to return from Braavos even if it killed him, he had promised to give her space...

"Yup... I'm good" Arya replied, at least she was when she was in his arms.

"Gendry?... Make love to me."

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

"You're staring again!"-

"I don't have a tv."

"Then go back to sleep!"-

"Not sleepy anymore... how could it?" Gendry said running his hand down Arya's naked back.

"Then I yield. You happy? You win! I am tired of having sex! Spent! Exhausted, worn out, dead beat, dog tired, zonked, you name it. If your penis even looks at my vagina again I swear it's going to fall off so fuck off!"- Arya mumbled under her pillow.

"That's what I'm trying to do..." He laughed as she tried to hit him without looking. Last night was amazing, it always was with Arya but God Damn she was on point. He ran his hands over her bruised hips; you could see his hand-print clearly as if it was painted.

"It doesn't hurt Gendry, don't sulk!"- She said still with her head under her pillow.

"I'm not sulking... I'm just worried. You have to tell me when I get carried away, I don't trust myself with loving you"

"Then I'm telling you now. It doesn't hurt so don't worry about it. We just have to stick with one method per night"-

"Uh? Are you talking about sex positions? Hey, I'm an old fashioned guy, you're the one that keeps yanking at my hair telling me what you want and how you want it" _Fucking hot!_ Gendry almost died last night when she told him she wanted to feel him from behind. Her ass was absolutely...

"No idiot! I meant we should stick to only having only sex if we are going to have sex, only fuck if we are going to fuck and only make sweet - sweet love if we are going to make love. Last night you pretty much went back and forth between each"-

"I get it, I get it" He was tired but he would never tell her that, his sex pride was stronger than his old regular pride. "Although the one by the door? Babe I think we should make up a name for that one...that was out of this world!" He could hear her laughing. "C'mere you!" He said pulling her from under pillows and covers all together, beautiful as if she was strait from a photo-shot. She was his.

"Ewwwwww go away, you have really bad morning breath Gendry"- She said trying to get away from his grip.

"Really? I don't think so. And just so you know I can still taste you on my mouth" Aaaaaaand there's that blush he loved so much. Gendry loved the 'morning after Arya', she was always so shy. An immense contrast to the no holds bar siren that took life in the bed / floor / door / window, etc.

"Yeah well I need a shower; I stink, WE stink. The whole room reeks of sex, it smells worse than the strip club"- Arya said getting up while stretching naked as the day she was born.

"So? Open the window. Come back to bed and give me my morning kiss Wench."

"I'm serious Gendry: no more sex."- She said eyeing the impromptu tent he had under covers. "I'm going to take a bath so go on and find me some breakfast... Wench!"- She said laughing leaving him alone with his morning wood. Well, he could live with an hour without sex.

Gendry didn't even bother showering since A) Arya locked the bathroom door preventing him from getting in and B) He not only could still taste her in his mouth but smell her on his body and he was loving it. Quite frankly turning him on even more.

He went downstairs as Jon was leaving his room.

"Good Morning Stark!" He said not caring that Jon hated him at the moment.

"Would you please at least try to hide the fact that you're sleeping with my baby sister?"- Jon muttered. Definitely an improvement since he didn't hit him.

"Hey I'm just smiling. Nobody said anything about sex" He replied as they walked over to the hotel lobby.

"Please...you have that dorky weird face you have when you have sex. It's seems multiplied now that it's mixed with your Arya face!"-

"My _Arya_ face?"

"Yeah, it's kinda like the face Jojen pulls on when he's really high."- Said Robb coming down the stairs as well. He smacked him square in the head but it was a playful bro smack, not a _'you touched my sister - I will end you smack'_.

"It is called happiness people! Your sister makes me happy, my face just happens to show it"

"Your fists are connected to the rest of your body. Tell them you're happy so they'll stop punching people off!"- Said Edric also joining in on their little banter. He had a really nasty purple bruise on his nose but it didn't seem broken... not much.

"Sorry about that Dayne but in my defense I'm pretty sure every each and every one of you would do the same if your girlfriend was stripping and your friends were holding you up in a bathroom"

"Please, that did not happen. No one brings it up; not now, not ever. Agreed?"- Said Jon to what he got back a unanimous response.

"So? What's the deal? We have money, where do we eat? I'm starving!"- Said Robb.

"I think we should head out right away. Eat on the road when we find something" No amount of sex would distract Gendry. Well, right now since he was satisfied at the moment but he still remembered the promise he made to Eddard Stark; he would take care of his daughter.

"Can we just be normal for one morning? I vote we go out and find a nice cafe or something. We were having a nice time together before the fight broke. Things were finally getting back to 'normal' whatever the hell that is"- Replied Edric.

"What if we just buy something real quick and come back here? There's still a lot we have to talk about and this way we can talk freely"- Said Jon to what seemed an option for all.

Like Edric said; things were finally getting back to 'normal'... but not quite. Especially when they got out of the hotel and saw two police cars stationed right in front of the hotel.

"Shit! What do we do?"- Robb panicked as they all stumbled back into the lobby. Gendry was already halfway on the stairwell.

"GO GET THE OTHERS!" He shouted barging into his room. Arya was just coming out of the shower, still wrapped up in a towel.

"I told you Gendry, no more sex so don't look at me like that!"- She scolded him. Apparently his 'the police is here' face was the same as his horny face.

"We're going. Get dressed!" He said as he quickly went out to the next room the wake up Bran and Meera. Bran was still half asleep while he heard Meera throwing up in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?"- Bran asked rubbing his eyes, no doubt tired of staying awake all night looking after a hungover Meera.

"Yeah Gendry, what's wrong? You can't just..."- Arya said walking over still with the tower on.

"The police is here. Right down the road, you have 1 second to get dressed. Meet up in our room" He said dragging Arya with him yanking the towel off her and literally dressing her.

"Gendry I have no underwear on"- She whispered as someone knocked on the door.

"So? It's not like you have it on for long periods of time!" He smirked, he would be sure to store that little piece of information for later in the day.

"Gendry Arthur Waters you..."-

"Oh my God, what are we going to do?!"- Sansa yelled barging in along with everyone else.

"This room smells funky"- Said Theon.

"We make a run for it" Gendry said completely ignoring Theon's comment.

"How? The police is stationed right in front of the hotel. They might be inside, up the stairs as we speak."- Said Edric

"The window! The parking lot is right on back. We can sneak out strait to the cars and step on it."- Replied Jon.

"Still, where would we go? I'm sorry but I don't think any of us is in good shape for a car chase"- Said Jeyne and she was right. At some extent they were all beat up, Sansa was the healthiest one and she was pregnant with morning sickness.

"There was a map downstairs. I saw it last night but I was kind of distracted..."- Arya said looking annoyed at Gendry. "I was planning on looking at it this morning. We can at least see where we are"-

"I'll go get it. I feel so messed up that I'd rather be in a jail cell than cooped up in a car again"- Said Jojen. He was quick so he was back in matters of seconds giving the map to Arya.

"Ok... so we are here"- She said pointing to the map, apparently they outskirt of the Riverlands surprisingly close to Lannisport; the mother-ship of the Lannisters. They were sitting ducks.

"There's a little airport just a couple of miles ahead so maybe if we make it out of here without getting noticed we have a good chance."- Arya said. Gendry could see the wheels turning in her head.

"What's on your mind?" He asked her.

"Well we finally have enough money but we can't count on it to last if we are going to roam around aimlessly around Westeros. Everywhere we go someone seems to find us and where do we go from here? Back north or ahead to Casterly Rock; either way we're screwed!"-

"So what do you suggest? Take our chances abroad?"- Said Meera. Tension's where high.

"It's not like we are going into the unknown; Braavos. I say we go to Braavos!"-

"Arya... where exactly in Braavos?"- Asked Edric, some hidden message passed between the two of them.

"I know some people back there. I'm also really close with the guys in my sorority. They'll help us lay low. I also have some money stashed away"-

"It's not your money; it's money of the house! And going to Braavos does not guaranty that they are going to help us. Hell, you aren't even sure that they'll help you, you know their rules"- Said Edric.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Gendry asked, everyone was confused and the police was still outside.

"I've done some stuff...side work that sort of has to do with my sorority but it's not exactly official university matters"- Arya said seething at Edric "I still say we go, it feels right. Staying in Westeros is not an option for us Stark anymore"-

Silence fell on the room. Stares passed around between brothers, friends and significant others.

"What about Rickon? He is bound to be out there somewhere looking for us, we can't just abandon him!"- Said Bran not convinced on the idea but Arya seemed to have her mind settled.

"It's been months and no one knows anything about Rick. I'm not saying something happened to him; what I am saying is that he's smart, a lot more than you give him credit for just because he's a kid. We aren't abandoning him, we are going away to regroup, patch our wounds and make a plan of attack. That is my final say on the matter"- Arya said stomping her little feet down. Everyone looked at each other, the clock ticking.

"I trust Arya... I'll go where she goes"- Said Sansa breaking the silence.

"I'm not leaving my sisters alone. I'm not leaving anyone else again."- Jon solemnly said while kissing both Sansa and Arya.

"That was never an option. The pack stays together right?"- Said Robb holding on to Jeyne's hand.

"Well you guys aren't getting rid of us"- Said Theon giving Edric a fist bump.

"Reeds and Starks... we go way back"- Said Jojen eyeing his sister and Bran.

"Did you ever doubt me?" Gendry smirked as Arya looked at him. Their hands clasping together like a vine.

"Ok... let's move people!"- Said Edric.

**...**

Going down through the window was easy aside from Sansa and surprisingly Edric's squealing from the height. More police cars where outside no doubt waiting for the order to go inside. They were waiting for backup; Gendry's bar antics must have something to do with it. For the first time in months God smiled upon their little group, because in the parking lot was a brand new Cadillac SUV parked all alone for Gendry sake. It was perfect. They could change cars buying them time if the police had tagged theirs. It was big, it was fast and could fit them all so Gendry didn't hesitate in hot wiring it so they could breeze past the police as if nothing.

They arrived at the quite frankly crappy airport in half an hour.

"Are you sure the plane is safe?"- Jojen asked as a man was hammering something by the wing. It was an old airport, with three planes each with a different route. One went to the North, one to the Capital and the other to the Free Cities.

"No... But it does the job, I've sent stuff with this 'airline'. Eventually they arrived, no questions asked"- Casually replied Arya.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?"- Asked Robb probably rethinking getting caught by the police than getting on board the ancient plane.

"It means we don't have a choice! Let's go"- Arya said as the plane started to board.

Other than them there were only four people on the plane. A family of three on vacation whose father seemed too cheap to chip in for a decent mode of transportation and a guy Gendry could have sworn was running for the police as well. The plane was tinny in size and he was immediately annoyed that he couldn't sit with Arya, getting stuck with the back seat do to his height along with Theon and Jon.

It was a crappy flight. That was what it was, the plane shook like an old tin can all the way, it smelled, it was small and he also had to put up with Theon's constant nagging about everything, thankful for once of Jon's brooding. Over the seat he could see Arya fidgeting; she was nervous about going back so there where obvious flaws in her plan that she did not share. Edric seemed to know about them. Gendry was glad that she looked back as often as he would look at her and seemed to relax a bit, if only for a while then continue with her fidgeting. Sansa and Edric tried to calm each other's sickness from flying, Jeyne cuddled with a sleeping Robb; the guy could sleep through an atomic bomb while Bran talked to the Reeds as always. Was it the right decision to go the Braavos? Gendry wasn't sure. But staying in Westeros didn't seem to be the answer either. By the time Gendry remembered that Arya wasn't wearing any underwear time seemed to fly away along with the plane landing in Braavos in no time but has soon as the plane landed in a deserted airport Gendry knew something was wrong. Crappy airport, crappy plane, 3 shinny brand new all black tinted windows SUV. Uhm, what seemed out of place?

"Fuck! How the hell did they know we were coming?"- Asked Robb to no one in particular. Everyone was freaking out, even the other passengers. A young man got out of one of the SUV's, he was skinny and was wearing a mighty ducks sweater in this godforsaken heat. Arya froze.

"The Lannisters know everything! They are probably going to send us back to jail or worse."- Said Sansa sobbing into Arya's arms who stood silent as everyone lamented their situation.

"They're not Lannisters."- She spoke softly, barely a whisper. Before they could ask her she spoke again. "Get out, this doesn't concern you"- Arya spoke in a cold tone Gendry hadn't heard in a while. It was her cold detached tone she used so much after coming back from Braavos. She was talking to the family of three and the other random guy who quickly got out of the plane. Arya was following them outside.

"Wait, where are you going?" He managed to walk around the small plane and catch her hand. He froze, her eyes had changed as well, cold as her demeanor.

"Let me get off. It's safe"- The rest stayed glued inside the plane. Jon and Gendry the only ones who walked after Arya but she kept on walking down the stairs till the strange young man stood right in front of her.

"Well you are a site for sore eyes..."- He said greeting Arya but wary of Jon and Gendry. Arya seemed to know him but was watching the cars behind him. "I'm alone. We were monitoring all possible entries you could sneak in. I just got lucky."- The man said. He definitely knew her. "He's not here, he was convinced you'd show up at the docks. Sadly I was teamed up with another character"- The man said signaling at one of the SUV's. Arya finally turned around to them.

"It's ok, I know these people. We are safer than we will ever be. Tell the others to come down"-

"Arya are you sure? Who are these people?"- Jon asked her as Gendry dared not to speak. Something was wrong, Arya's eyes told him something was wrong, it made him almost wish that it was the Lannisters that had come to get them.

"Just bear with me ok? Tell the others to come down, we are going to take a ride and then I'll explain everything to you"- Jon went up back to the plane while he stayed with Arya.

"You know that I'm here right? I'm not leaving you. Not even if you ask me remember?" Gendry was well aware of the other man's eyes over him, not happy of his words but he didn't care. He took a few steps to get closer to Arya and stroke her cheek.

"It was a nice idea, wasn't it?"- She finally looked up at him and he saw pain, more importantly he saw sadness and resignation?...

"Arya I lov..."

"Stark!"- The moment was lost as Arya shied away from his touch as an old man greeted her.

"May I say it is a great relief to see you again, well and in such good... _company_"- The man said eyeing Gendry up and down. He was big in frame and had graying red hair. Arya stood possessively in front of Gendry as the man got closer.

"Jon... Nice to see you were worried about me"- There was no warmth in Arya's voice neither towards the stranger.

"It's my job to be concerned with everything of the family"- He said looking over at the stairs where the rest finally descended from. "My name is Jon Connington; I am an old acquaintance of your father's. I am so sorry for your lost"- The other man, the younger one rolled his eyes.

"Let's go inside the cars so we can go back to the compound. You must be all tired from your trip and need of a good meal"- They all looked at Arya but she nodded in agreement.

"Some of you may ride with Mr. Duckfield while others may ride on the other car, it is all the same. But I am to ride alone with Miss Stark on the third vehicle."- The man said but no one moved. Especially not Gendry.

"Are you ok with that? Just for the record, I am sure as hell not" He didn't miss the look of contentment this Connington man gave him. She took his hand and gave him a strong squeeze. _'No but I have to'_ was the message passed between them. This time Arya didn't shy away when Gendry gave her a kiss on the forehead glaring at the old man who glared back at him.

The cars where off as soon as Arya and Mr. Connington where inside of their private SUV. Sansa, Jon and Theon alongside Jeyne and Robb rode in one car while Jojen, Meera, Bran, Edric and himself rode in the other one; with the Duckfield guy.

"Dayne... nice to see you again. Crappy circumstances I might add"- The young man said while he drove.

"We've all seen better days Duckfield. This is Bran; Arya's younger brother and his girlfriend Meera and her brother Jojen. And this is Gendry Waters; a family friend as well."- Said Edric, he knew the guy as well somewhat relaxing Gendry. At least one of them wasn't in the dark.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rolly Duckfield; I'm friends with Arya"- He replied not taking his eyes off Gendry. He didn't seem pissed off like Connington, he was more curious like.

"May I asked how did you made my sisters acquaintance? Who is that man she is with and why did he need to talk alone with her?"- Asked Bran.

"Sorry Little Stark but those questions go above me. Once you speak with the high command you can ask me anything you want"-

"Ok Arya seems to trust you enough to go with you wherever it is you are taking us but what about an easy question; why is there a Targaryen sygil drawn inside the SUV?"- Asked Bran, Gendry saw it as well when he got inside. He wasn't a history buff as Bran but the dragons were an easy tell.

"First of all; we are going home and second; it's because these vehicles belong to Targaryen Inc"-

Home apparently was a private island in Braavos with a big ass mansion complete with towers that stood tall and proud in the sky, from a afar that seemed to be where they were going.

"I though the Targaryen line died a long time ago?!"- Whispered Meera as they got out of the cars.

"Apparently not in Braavos."- Said Bran looking at Edric.

The others joined them as they started to go up the impressive stairwell that lead to the even more impressive house / castle. Gendry always thought Winterfell Manor was worthy of royalty but this place was worthy of rulers of the whole freaking world.

"Please be seated. Refreshments will be brought shorty"- Connington said calling a maid that appeared out of thin air.

"What the hell is happening Arya? Who the hell are this people?"- Robb whispered clueless as everybody else.

"I'll explain later. Let me just..."-

Two things happened very fast: One was that the doors barged open with a flash of Grey fur running down the massive living room jumping strait at Arya making her tumble to the ground.

"Ohh Nyme I miss you sooo sooo much!"- Arya said cooing over the large animal.

"Nymeria?"- Sansa said as the wolf lifted its head and went straight over to Sansa, Bran and all the other Stark kids with her tail wiggling back and forth. Uncontrollable once she saw Gendry.

"Woah, back down girl. I'm happy to see you too" He said as the large beast stood on two legs licking his face.

The second thing that happened was that the doors barged open again, this time a flash of silver hair came running down the massive living room, sweeping Arya off her feet but unlike Nymeria she wasn't being licked. She was being kissed full on the lips while a pair of hands encased tightly.

"About fucking time you came back home!"- The mystery man said.

"Hey Aegon..."-

"I'm sorry...but what the hell is happening here?!" Gendry roared.

* * *

**Tan-tan-tan... twenty chapters later; Mr.T for y'all! **

**Please leave your reviews, remember to favorite / follow.**

**The striptease song? This was going to be the title for the chapter but 'Little house...' won in the end. Good old Aeg was going to show up on the next update but when I was finishing the chapter I got the urge to blow the lid on the dragons already.**

**XOXO Happy July :)**

**Song: Little House of Savages by The Walkmen.**

**Next title song: Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.**


	22. Brick by Boring Brick

**Hello FanficFriends**

**DO NOT KILL ME BUT I totally forgot to update, I'm currently on vacation so please be gentle. Aegon is here, that will make you happy right? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**ARYA POV:**

For someone who was considered a true northerner Arya Stark felt at home under the sunny sunshine of Bravos... almost.

Passing thought the heart of the city Arya's mind was taking in all the tastes and smells the foreign city provided, children's laughter filled the air, merchant's voices rang clear selling their products, the never ending crackle of noises of a busy city. They were near the market since she could already smell her favorite spices until her window was pulled up.

"What part of _wanted felon _don't you understand? There is no need for the exposure of having your picture splashed across tomorrows papers"-

"It's another country Old Man, nobody gives damn about the mess that is Westeros"

"They will care once they know that the girlfriend of the Targaryen heir is back!"-

"Then it's a good thing that I am not said girlfriend uh?!" Arya sneered at the last person she wanted to see right know; Jon Connington.

Just her luck that of all the people that could possibly greet her and her family it would be this stuck-up pain in the ass. Of course it was better than Aegon and God forbid Joffrey himself but still there was no love between these two.

"I cannot believe I am even taking you back to the compound right now. The ramifications for the whole family to be tied to the Starks in mist of this whole mess..."- He sneered right back.

Jon Connington was once Aegon's guardian; maybe that was why he had a stick up his ass since Aegon wrote the book on being a wild child but that still wasn't an excuse for his treatment towards Arya. He downright hated her even if she was the one who straitened Aegon out.

"Why are you taking me back to the compound? Why where you even at the airport?"

"Aegon had the whole city on watch completely convinced that you were going to come back. Not that I cared, it worked for me since that way I could keep an eye on him in case he wanted to leave and go get you himself"-

"Well I appreciate your concerns but it wasn't necessary. I came back because Westeros was no longer safe for me and my family. I didn't come here to get help from the Targs. Aegon and I are over!"

"How can you be so naive yet so self-centered at the same time is beyond me. Your father was a great man and he paid his debt to this family already. Believe me; if it where up to me we would never see you again"-

"Hey, you just said it; it's not up to you. I'll talk to Aegon myself so we can sort this thing out. We'll leave right away, trust me. I don't enjoy your company either"

"Oh Please..."- Connington said in a condescending tone as he went to serve himself a drink from the minnie bar. "As if Aegon is going to let you out of his sight. Did you have to bring the bastard as well?"-

Arya froze. She was so mad she couldn't even talk back. The word was associated with Jon but she knew Connington was talking about Gendry. These months had taken their tole and she was done fighting, all she wanted was a time out where Sansa could get real medical treatment, where they could all rest and properly mourn their father yet here she was, going back to the place she not so subconsciously ran from. Was this her M.O? Run when things get too complicated? She first ran from Winterfell and then from Braavos, where did she belong?

The scenery quickly changed into a long road that lead to the far side of the island, a secluded area that spawned for acres of green, plush land; Targaryen land. It was an uphill road that ended with a mansion built to mirror the once mighty Dragonstone; ancient tower and HQ for the family back in Westeros.

Arya ignored Connington's ramble has she began to think of her game plan or there lack of. Only Edric knew about Arya's life in Braavos and yet he didn't knew all the details. Her real involvement with the house of black and white, her partnership with Jaqen and Aegon? How in the world was she going to prevent Aegon from meeting her whole family? From meeting Gendry? Hell it was going to be emotional all by themselves, now try to break up with a guy when you're in his house surrounded by both your families!

The car stopped and she followed Connington out of the car as the others arrived as well, all mesmerized by their surroundings, everyone but Gendry. She could feel his body heat as he walked right behind her going up the stairwell into the main house, she was thankful for it, just his presence calmed her. She wondered how much time would Gendry remain calm.

As they were ushered in one of the many waiting rooms, Connington; an ass but an ass with manners, went to arrange refreshments for all as Robb was the first to go on question mode.

"What the hell is happening Arya? Who the hell are these people?"- Robb whispered clueless as everybody else.

"I'll explain later. Let me just..."

Arya was going to at least tell them to have an open mind and spare her a few minutes so she could track down whoever was in the house but someone though differently. Nymeria came barging through the doors leaping strait at her, tackling her down to the floor licking her face.

"Ohh Nyme I miss you sooo sooo much!" She said cooing over the large animal.

"Nymeria?"- Sansa said as the wolf lifted its head and went straight over to Sansa, a scene that made Arya's heart clench. It was as if Nymeria knew what happened to Lady and approached Sansa with such tenderness that made her want to cry. Nym wiggled her tail back and forth as she saw the rest of the Stark brood but positively lost it once she saw Gendry.

"Whoa, back down girl. I'm happy to see you too"- Gendry said as the large beast stood on two legs licking his face.

The large wolf proved to be a minor distraction as seconds later the doors barged open again, this time a flash of silver hair came running down the massive living room sweeping Arya off her feet, and unlike Nymeria she wasn't being licked. She was being kissed full on the lips while a pair of hands encased her body tightly.

"About fucking time you came back home!"- Aegon said with the same expression of adoration he always had for her.

"Hey Aegon..." It was lame, she knew it but what was she supposed to say? They weren't together anymore so she couldn't exactly return the sentiment but he still had opened his home to her and her family. She couldn't just brush him off.

"I'm sorry...but what the hell is happening here?!"- Gendry shrieked as much as his deep voice let him. Aegon barely noticed the clueless onlookers.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Do you want to lie down? Do you want some water? Shall I run a bath? What do you want to do? I can call my lawyers. What about your father? Arya I am so, so sorry I..."-

"Aegon slow down just..." Arya wanted to stop his rambling but she was the one forced shut by Aegon's mouth as he kissed her again this time with more force and passion not caring who was around them. He pushed her body flush against him as he kissed her like so many times but sadly he could not tell that she wasn't kissing him back. Aegon was a hell of a kisser but his lips seemed to pale in comparison to the ones that still lingered on every inch of her body; Gendry's.

"Don't..."- He said ending the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. "...Don't ever leave me like that, I've been in hell since you left me"- He said all toughness gone; her little lost boy. On muscle memory her hand stroked his cheek and he leaned towards her. Boyfriend or not; he was part of her life.

"Arya thank the Gods you're alright!"- This intrusion Arya _did_ welcome. Gendry, Aegon, Connington; all were tossed aside as she disentangled herself from Aegon's and ran right into Daenerys arms.

"You were missed kiddo"- Daenerys's husband said as he walked beside his wife tussling Arya's hair.

"I am so sorry for your loss my little wolf, I'm truly am"- She said making Arya instantly cry.

Dany; as she was affectionately called by her inner circle was Aegon's aunt. They were close in age but mentally Dany was wise beyond her year; the perfect wife and typical mother-hen. Arya's rock and maternal figure when there was no female presence in her life. She cooed and affectionately stroked her back letting Arya cry while she noticed the newcomers.

"Please sit, make yourselves comfortable. I've always have wanted to meet you all but it is a shame that it has to be under these circumstances"- Dany said as everyone looked at this tiny, graceful and exquisite woman console Arya who finally stopped sobbing and seemed to compose herself.

"Sorry" She mumbled still sniffing. Aegon came and gave her a perfectly monogrammed hanker-shift.

"Guys this is Daenerys Targaryen, Dany this is my family; what's left of it really" God she needed a good rest in a proper bed.

"Such formality. Please, do sit. I see you weren't downplaying when you said the Tully ran strong in your family"- Dany said trying to lift of the mood but everyone seemed rooted to the spot. Northerners eyeing with mistrust the newcomers who in turn didn't know how to act towards the guests. Gendry was absolutely fuming so Jon and Robb stood in front of him as Aegon continued to hoover over Arya who was hating herself. Did she had to choose this moment to break down? She cursed at Dany and her motherly ways since it was sure her freakishly purple eyes were the ones that made her cry thinking about her mother and everything that had happened since they left Winterfell. Through her tears she managed to catch a glance of Edric, who nodded taking the lead since he already knew the Targs. He cleared his throat.

"Uhmmm Dany? These are Arya's older brothers; Jon and Robb"- He said signaling to the two who nodded back eyeing Aegon up and down.

"This is Jeyne; Robb's wife and Sansa, Arya's older sister."- To this introduction Dany reacted.

"Oh I have heard so much about you"- Dany said sitting up from her spot crossing the room and sitting next to a very surprised Sansa. "May I say you are as beautiful as Arya said you were"- She beamed making Sansa feel relaxed at her openness.

"Uhmm yes, I'm sorry but we don't know who you are"- Sansa said confused looking over at Arya who finally stopped sobbing. She stood up taking some distance from Aegon but she couldn't downright go over to where Gendry was. She was in no energy to start World War Three.

"How silly of me; my name is Daenerys Targaryen and this is my home. This is my husband Drogo and my nephew Aegon. We welcome you and wish to help you as much as we can, any family of Arya's is welcomed here."-

Dany's welcome was filled with good intentions but raised more questions. Weren't the Targaryen's crushed by the Baratheon's years ago? What the hell where they doing up and coming in Braavos? And more importantly they all wondered how Arya managed to befriend them?! The clock kept ticking and Dany was eyeing Sansa with interest while Aegon seemed to finally acknowledged Gendry who in turn wanted to smash his fair little head off.

"I'm sorry but you are?..."- Aegon questioned the others but looked straight at Gendry.

"I'm Brandon, you can call me Bran"- Bran piped in said walking up to Dany, Aegon and Drogo giving them a firm handshake.

"That is my girlfriend Meera, his brother Jojen. You already seemed to know Edric and that's our foster brother Theon"-

"Oh welcome, welcome all"- Dany said giving Bran's hand a squeeze making him blush. "And you might be?... I seem to remember Arya telling me about another brother but she said he was the youngest."- Dany said directly addressing Gendry.

"I'm Gendry... Waters"- That's all he said and Arya instantly knew he was hurt. Titles were a big thing with Gendry, they always where. And after Aegon's display of affection he must be dying for an explanation.

"He's Robert Baratheon's bastard"- Connington sneered entering back into the room but before Arya could react he was put down with authority by Dany.

"Jon we do not use that word in this house"- She said in her small voice but effectively making everyone flinch. "Baratheons and Starks have been loyal to each other for generations so it doesn't surprise me to find Robert's son with Eddard's children. We are not our fathers and we will not judge each other upon their actions. Are we clear?"- Everyone nodded while Dany stood up smoothing down her dress while Arya only wanted to kiss the woman and get back to crying.

"Dany we won't bother you for long, we'll head out as soon as possible" Arya said not convincing Daenerys an inch.

"Nonsense. I have prepared quarters for each of you so you can lie down, have a bath and relax after your journey. We will have plenty of time to talk over dinner. The north wing will be completely yours, I know you need privacy as a family, Arya? I moved your things to another chamber as well"-

"Whoa there, our room is..."- Aegon's outburst was cut short by a death glare from Dany. Once again Arya was thankful.

They all thanked the small woman who was clearly in charge of everything as they were escorted to their rooms by another small woman, of course Theon was all over her in seconds.

"Well hello you... I'm Theon; and you might be?..."-

"I am Missandei; Daenerys personal assistant. By the way, good to have you back Miss Arya, you had us all worried."- The young woman said completely ignoring Theon as they walked.

"Arya? What the fuck is going on?"- Gendry 'whispered' fooling no one.

"Shhh I'll sort everything out in a second" Arya shushed Gendry up but gave him a pleading look to understand and play along. Missandei kept on talking.

"As my mistress said, the North wing has been completely accommodated for you. Each room is fully equipped to your needs with a change a clothes for the night and housekeeping is open to your service 24-7. Dinner is to be served at 7 sharp"-

"Thank's Missy. I really appreciate it" Arya said seeing one of those rare times Missandei slipped out of her professional role.

"My pleasure Arya, you truly were missed"- She said winking and turning away given them last instructions. "Every room is ready pass this corridor, the last one is the Princess Chambers. Those were prepared for you Arya, the rest of you are free to stay where you want."-

"And where do you sleep Gorgeous?"- Theon said but was ignored all together by Missandei who only looked back to remember them to be on time for dinner. Finally alone, Arya was quick to talk shutting down the wave of questions that was surely going to come at her.

"Guys, this is as safe as we're gonna be. Please just go to your rooms and I'll explain everything over dinner"

"Arya... c'mon I mean it's the freaking Targaryen's! How did you end up with them? People don't even know they are alive!"- Jon was the first to speak.

"And there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for it, just please. Let's all go freshen up!"

"Is there? How come you're such buddy - buddy with them? Did Dad know about this?"- Asked Robb.

"Of course he did! Who do you think set up the whole thing?"

"It's him isn't it? He's your ex-boyfriend?"- Gendry asked finally letting the other shoe to drop. No one daring to speak up.

"Yes, Gen... he is. But... There are bigger things in our plate that we should discuss first. Please, just let's go to our rooms and meet up back for dinner. I promise to tell you everything." They were in the middle of a staring contest when Jeyne spoke.

"Arya is right guys. These people seem to like her, they opened up their home to us. Personally I'm going hunting for a real nice bath. I suggest we all do the same"- She said tugging Robb by the hand.

"I'm with Jeyne. Jon you should probably rest your wound and so should you Sansa. Arya is there any way we can get someone to come and check up on her?"- Meera piped up. The women were clearly steering the attention away from Gendry.

"I'll tell Dany to fix something up right away. Sansa take to room next to me, I don't want you far off"

"Sure..."- Sansa said unsure glancing over to Gendry. Well this was awkward but it needed to be done. As much as she needed to explain things to Gendry she needed to explain things to Aegon first. She needed space from Gendry to avoid any tantrums from Aegon at least for one night.

"Come on Gendry, what's done is done. Arya already said she'll tell us all at dinner"- Said Jojen managing to snap Gendry out of his internal debate. He sighed and looked tired but Arya was the same or worse as him, she needed to collect herself first.

They said their goodbyes agreeing to meet up for dinner and Arya all but collapsed in her bed once she got inside of her room. It was the master bedroom of the wing but it could easily been the basement. She was so tired she wouldn't know the difference after sleeping in shady motels and cars for the last months.

Losing track of time, it could have been a matter of minutes or hours when Arya heard the door being opened. After a quick shower she had dropped dead to the world under the covers not even drying her hair getting all the pillows wet. It was easy to tell when Nymeria jumped in bed because of her happy little yelps. It was even easier to tell when Aegon sat beside her and stroked her back as she smelled his natural spicy scent.

"I brought you back my old t shirts. I didn't think you'd be comfortable in the nightgowns Dany chose for you... although I have to say you look good in them"-

"Too tired to care" Arya mumbled from under her pillow only poking her head out as Aegon fell silent.

"Hi..."- He said stroking her face with tenderness. "Arya I am so sorry I didn't come for you earlier"-

"Nonsense" She said finally sitting up. "It wasn't your problem Aegon"

"Everything that has to do with you concerns me, it's my duty to help you and I failed you not only now but how I behaved in the past. Before you left..."-

"Aegon right now is so not the time to talk about us. I mean, there isn't an _us_ left, just a lot of loose ends"

"Of course there is an us, there will always be an us! I am here for you Arya, I've always have and I'll always will"-

"Aegon we are not having this conversation right now" She tried to stand up from the bed but he held her back.

"Ar I am so sorry about your father"- She froze.

"DON'T! Definitely don't go there!" She trashed in Aegon's arms but he only held her tighter. How much more was she going to cry?

"You lost your father, I knew how much you loved him"- He engulfed her in a big hug as tears started to make their appearance.

"I... I..." Full sobs escaped her body, she was a mess again crying for everything and everyone. Her father lived his life with honor that ultimately killed him, the world was unfair just as it was unfair to have Aegon reassure her when all she wanted was to run over to Gendry's room and find the comfort she needed that his arms provided.

"Shhh, let it all out"- He rocked her back and forth till she cried and cried. Nymeria jumped out of bed and started to wiggle her tail next to the door but no one came in or knocked.

"I'm so tired Aeg... I don't think I can take it anymore, I'm not strong enough" Arya muttered with her head deep in the crook of Aegon's neck like she had done millions of times before. She searched for comfort but she found only a body, a mass of flesh. There was no connection! Aegon didn't hold her back when she got out of his arms and sat back on the bed.

"I don't know what happened on your journey from the North to here but I have no doubt that your family is safe because of you. You're stronger than you think so Arya, you'll get through this. I know you can"-

"You're just saying that because you want in to my bed" She chuckled. She had to give to Aegon, when he toned down the intensity he made her relax.

"Please, that's a given, I just want a permanent residency"- She flinched and hoped he didn't noticed as she stood up. It was if her body reacted on its own. No chance buddy, she was spoken for.

"Aegon there is something I need to tell you before we go down for dinner. More about _someone_..." She saw his demeanor change in a matter of seconds, purple eyes boring into her as a knock interrupted them. Jon's soft but assertive voice ringing through the door which Arya quickly opened.

"Hey, it's almost seven but I needed to talk to you first and... Oh, sorry. I didn't know you weren't alone"- Jon said noticing Aegon by the bed. It was only then when Arya realized that Aegon looked pretty comfy on the bed in his sweats while the nightgown Dany gave was very short and sheer in fabric. Jon raised his eyebrows and Aegon had the decency of leaving the room.

"See you downstairs. Jon? Hope to talk more to you"- Aegon said giving Arya a kiss on the head and Jon a firm handshake. When he was finally out of the room Jon sighed and ran his hands over his dark locks.

"Not that I approve it but if there's going to be a man in your room shouldn't it be Gendry?"-

"Jon, don't start ok? I have a lot on my head!"

"A lot on your head? Arya regardless of what we've been through you've been shaking up with Gendry for the past months. What the hell was this Aegon person doing in your room?"-

"Nothing! We were just talking. We are close Jon"

"Whatever you are, sort it out with Gendry. I know I haven't been exactly the best friend lately but I got his back and he loves you. Like really loves you. If you are going to get back with Aegon you should at least tell him!"-

"I am not going to get back with Aegon. I love Gendry just the same as he loves me!" She shouted as Aegon came back to the room.

"I just was leaving more clothes for you in case you needed them"- His eyes wide full of hurt. He quickly walked out again.

Suddenly Arya preferred eating her own hands than to go down for dinner.

* * *

**GENDRY POV:**

Steak, wine, salad, potatoes.

Steak, wine, salad, potatoes.

Steak, wine, salad, potatoes.

Gendry was reciting his actions to have something to focus on during the most tension filled dinner of his life, nobody saying anything but wanting to know everything! Their side still restless from the trip and the other side; the Targaryen side looking at each and every one of them. Gendry was particularly this evening's plate for Aegon and the other guy; Connington. He could feel their eyes on him constantly. _Fuck em!_ He glared right back. One called him a bastard while the other one dated Arya; his sentence was out the second he kissed her. Gendry wasn't about to forget on that little tidbit anytime soon.

Not that Arya had a type; there was Edric and himself and he wasn't sure Arya had been honest about being with other guys in Braavos but what the hell did she see in this guy?! Aegon had long hair matching the girl's length. _I'm sorry but he's like an older Joffrey; Skinny, pretty and loaded. What could he possibly have that made Arya want to date him?;_ he thought.

She told her little tale of how she meet the famous family but if someone knew Arya that was Gendry. If she had told the truth she was sure as hell leaving things out. The thing that stood out the most was something Dany said; _'when Arya came to us bringing Aegon with her we were finally together'..._ What the hell was that supposed to mean? She didn't know her own nephew? Was he an outcast? Gendry asked precisely that but he was shot down by Aegon himself with some form of a very polite fuck you. That had been the norm all night. Snarky comments between both of them while Arya tried to defuse the situation.

"Well... honey I know it's a Wednesday but I need a beer. Anyone?"-

"Yes...but wine for me and certainly sparking water for Sansa"- Daenerys replied to her husband as they soaked up the tale of everything that had happened since Arya left Braavos for Robb's engagement. Everyone chipped in their part of the story leaving nothing.

"He was a fine man; your father"- Daeneys said to each of the Stark siblings. "After all that time he could have just washed his hands and walked away but he chose to help us. Bank up every single one of our projects till we were up and running. He said he wanted to write off his wrongdoings after playing such a part in our family's downfall. It speak volumes of him, what he did and for that I am eternally grateful"-

"As am I! I will never forget the day Ned Stark came into my office offering me partnership with a dead ass newbie firm; sorry honey!"- Drogo said handling everyone their chosen drink for the night. Out of the corner of his eyes Gendry saw both Arya and Dany glare at Aegon who took a beer.

"It's safe to say that not only we became associates but we became husband and wife"- Danny replied with a smile on her face.

"Damn strait! Finest decision I have ever made in my life."- Drogo said kissing his wife very freely making everyone uncomfortable.

"See the thing I don't get is..."- The moment was broken by Aegon who was casually seated next to Arya, his hand draped over her chair.

Steak, wine, salad, potatoes.

Steak, wine, salad, potatoes.

Steak, wine, salad, potatoes.

"... I mean, I get Dayne; he is in charge of your PR and all and he hardly distances himself from Arya and I get the Reeds"-

"Of course, Old man Howland was Roberts and Eddard's accountant and personal adviser"- Connington said with a mocking tone making Meera and Jojen stare daggers at him.

"But what I don't get is you!"- Aegon said pointing over at Gendry who gripped his table knife. Sansa who was on his left squeezed his arm to prevent him doing something stupid.

"The press only outed you as Robert's bas... I'm sorry; other_ son_ just recently. Did you knew about his parentage all along?"- He asked feigning innocence but fooling no one.

"Gendry is familiar face in our lives. He was always home and he hanged out with Arya ever since I can remember"- Said Robb in his defense.

"I doubt that, he's Robert's spitting image. To not know anything..."- Connington was rambling on when Arya cut him mid speech.

"The thing is that we certainly know that Gendry is in fact a Baratheon and Baratheon's and Stark's stick together so wherever we go, he goes. It always has been and will be like that so drop it. Now that we're on the subject Dany said it best; we are not our fathers. Gendry is not Robert as much as Aegon is not Rhaegar so stop talking down at him as if he were responsible for Robert's actions years ago."- Arya fumed standing up making the room silent.

"I didn't know about my father's identity till a few months ago when Eddard was forced to tell me. My loyalty to the Starks comes purely out of that; loyalty. Without a name they gave me a roof and love" Gendry said looking straight at Arya. "Wherever they go, I go..." And he knew she knew he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"It's been a long day... We'll continue this talk tomorrow. For today I think we all need a good night's sleep"- Dany said motioning the maids to pick up the table.

"Arya... a word please"- Connington asked as Aegon stormed out of the room. Gendry searched Arya's eyes to see if she wanted him to stay but she never looked back locking herself off in the living room with the old man so everybody said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.

He escorted Sansa back to her room out of habit; he wasn't one of those guys that though pregnant meant sick. It's just that he felt for her being it was her first pregnancy and it had been so chaotic. It made him think about his own mother...

"We mortals are but shadows and dust..."-

"Uh?"

"I don't know. I heard that in a movie, I thought it was fitting"- Sansa said gesturing to their surroundings. They were officially in a castle, it wasn't a house, and it wasn't a building. It was a freaking castle!

"This? The house? The luxury? You know they mean nothing to Arya don't you? There's still a lot we don't know. I can certainly relate to being trapped inside a castle"-

"You think Aegon and Dany? That they?..." Gendry was alarmed. The thought of Arya going through what Sansa did made him want to faint, he'd make sure no Targaryens lived on this lifetime.

"Oh God's no! I mean it's Arya; she's a pretty good judge of character. I meant more like in the end this is not real, it all fades. There's a lot of money at stake here Gendry and Arya knows that but she loves you. In the end she'll do her duty"-

"Yeah... I'm starting to see a pattern with you Starks and duty. Don't think I like it" He sulked as Sansa kissed him goodbye and went inside her room. Gendry didn't bother changing into the spare clothes he was given as he threw himself in bed. You'd think that he'd appreciate the soft mattress and comfort of a clean room but he missed Arya, she had taken a hold to the space next to him so as if summoned she entered his room at some point of the night when everything was pitch black, immediately melting into his arms. None of them saying anything but as always it was as if Arya could hear his thoughts.

"We are far bigger than a label or a title Gendry, please remember that. Remember _us_…"-

"Arya... this thing with Aegon."

"Gendry close your eyes"- He did as she told him "Can you see it? Even in the dark, even miles away we will always be -_us_-. And there will never, ever be another place I'll rather be"-

Was she rambling out of the few drinks she had at dinner? Not a change, Arya could hold her liquor, was she sleep deprived? Maybe. But her words made sense. Even when they were little, with no romantic feelings involved he could literally feel her. Like the piece to his puzzle as only she could understand him. Take that feeling and raise it to the maximum and that was where Gendry was right now. Yes; mortals in the end where shadows and dust but this wasn't the end, they were alive and Gendry could touch Arya, feel her skin and smell her scent.

"I'll always see you Arya... even in the dark" She heard her soft breath, she had fallen asleep.

"There really is no other place I'd rather be..."

* * *

**AEGON POV:**

He didn't need to see Nymeria sleeping in front of one of the guestrooms to know where Arya was as he was standing inside the room that was conditioned for her, a room that wasn't theirs, where they slept together countless of times side by side embracing each other.

He knew which room it was, he'd asked one of the maids to tell him who slept where. She was in his room, the bastard's.

Aegon knew he had to play his cards well enough that Arya couldn't find out he was actually moving the chips. Arya was wild and like any wild animal she'd bit back and run if she felt threatened. He'd finally found out why she ran from Winterfell in the first place so the brute must have done something right this time around. But if anything, Aegon had a will like no other and he wanted Arya.

Let her have tonight, tomorrow she'll start to find out that she won't run from him, not for a second time anyway. They were wrong, they _were_ their fathers. A Dragon once got away with the Wolf leaving the Stag alone licking his wounds and he would certainly do it again.

Aegon left the room and knocked on Connington's door. Tears magically appeared on his eyes...

* * *

**Loves you to death, please be kind with your reviews since I have a fragile heart. ;) did you catch the quote?**

**Have a great weekend.**

**Song: Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore**


End file.
